


Człowiek wśród smoków

by ClioSelene



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 68,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: Yue-lung i Sing po wydarzeniach z kanonu. Strefa wolna of Asha i Eijiego.
Relationships: Blanca & Lee Yut-Lung, Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

> Miałam w tym roku mocne postanowienie nic nie pisać, jednak Yue-lung zawrócił mi w psychice - i to pomimo faktu, że Banana Fish uważam za bardzo marne anime. Po prawdzie Ash z Eijim zrobili mi traumę, zaś zakończenie ratuje tylko to, że Yue i Sing przeżyli i maja szansę na szczęście.
> 
> Ponieważ nie czuję się na siłach tworzyć kolejnej 500-stronicowej powieści - choć bohaterowie z całą pewnością na to zasługują - zdecydowałam się na inną formę. Ten tekst składa się bardziej ze scen niż epizodów, nie będzie też zawierać takiej ilości przemyśleń jak niektóre moje inne teksty. Innymi słowy chcę, by proces tworzenia był bardziej "lekki, łatwy i przyjemny", a mniej uciążliwy i pełen napięcia.
> 
> Niestety klimaty mafijno-gangsterskie to zupełnie nie moja działka, a ostatni tekst o tematyce sensacyjnej pisałam bodaj w podstawówce, dlatego też tutaj ograniczam okoliczności zewnętrzne do minimum i skupiam się tylko na psychice i relacji/ach głównego bohatera.
> 
> Yue-lung jest dla mnie Yue-lung - absolutnie nie jestem w stanie przyzwyczaić się do pisowni "Yut" (może dlatego, że jestem słuchowcem). Jeśli kogoś to razi, to bardzo mi przykro.
> 
> Tytuł jest parafrazą chińskiego wyrażenia "smok wśród ludzi", oznaczającego osobę ponadprzeciętną. Tytuł roboczy brzmiał "Jak uratować smoka", ale z oczywistych względów został odrzucony xD
> 
> Życzę miłej lektury i liczę na komentarze ^^

Mija tydzień, zanim Yue-lung czuje się gotowy, by móc spotkać się z Singiem. Właściwie nie tyle gotowy, ile po prostu wspomnienie ich poprzedniej rozmowy przestaje wywoływać jego wściekłość - albo zażenowanie, w zależności od humoru. Najgorsza jest świadomość, że Sing tak łatwo go rozgryzł i czytał w jego motywach jak w otwartej książce, mimo że Yue-lung nie dał mu praktycznie żadnej okazji, by się w nich zorientować - ba, sam przed sobą nie przyznawał się do kierujących nim pobudek. Ale Sing wykrzyczał mu w twarz: "Po prostu byłeś zazdrosny. Nie mogłeś znieść tego, że Ash miał kogoś, komu ufał i o kogo się troszczył. Szlag cię trafiał na myśl, że Ashowi udało się coś, do czego ty nie jesteś zdolny, i dlatego próbowałeś to zniszczyć!" - i nie było odwrotu. Yue-lung wiedział dobrze, że Sing miał rację, więc nawet nie zaprzeczył.   
  
Jest to jednak bolesny cios dla kogoś, kto zawsze uważał się za świetnego aktora i potrafił zwodzić innych. Przez cały ten tydzień Yue-lung waha się pomiędzy poczuciem, że lepiej by było, gdyby Sing zachował to dla siebie - i czymś przeciwnym: że dobrze się stało, że to zrobił. (Myśl, że Sing - ktokolwiek! - mógłby się czegoś domyślić i nie dać po sobie poznać, jest zupełnie nie do zniesienia). I tak samo przez cały tydzień Yue-lung oscyluje między postanowieniem, by już nigdy bezczelnego chłopaka na oczy nie widzieć, i zdroworozsądkową refleksją, że ich współpraca jest nieunikniona.   
  
Wreszcie jego wzburzenie maleje na tyle, że punkt ciężkości rzeczywiście przesuwa się w stronę logiki i chłodnego podejścia. Po prawdzie sam był sobie winien, kiedy pokazał Singowi swoją słabość - rozpłakał się przy nim! - i nie było sensu tłumaczyć tego wypitym alkoholem. Najlepsze, co może zrobić w tej sytuacji, to spróbować zapomnieć o tym absolutnie żenującym zdarzeniu, nigdy do niego nie wracać, a w zamian skupić się na konkretnych celach, które on i Sing mieli osiągnąć. Pocieszające jest to, że Sing pomimo wszystkiego wciąż chce z nim współpracować, choć to oczywiście wynika tylko z faktu, że Yue-lung jest mu potrzebny do zaprowadzenia porządku w mieście. Sing nie ma żadnego powodu, by żywić wobec niego przyjacielskie uczucia, zwłaszcza po tym, jak Yue-lung wykorzystał jego ludzi do własnych interesów.   
  
Yue-lungowi całkowicie to odpowiada - przywykł do nienawiści i bycia jej obiektem - z jakiejś jednak przyczyny jego myśl wraca do człowieka - jedynego człowieka - który w ostatnim czasie okazał mu choć trochę sympatii. W świecie, w którym ludzie byli wokół syna rodu Lee tylko dlatego, że albo się go bali, albo czegoś od niego chcieli, Siergiej... _Blanca_ stanowił miłą odmianę... albo był po prostu wyjątkiem potwierdzającym regułę. Pojawił się na krótko i zaraz ponownie zniknął, nieważne jak Yue-lung próbował go zatrzymać. Nawet teraz wciąż chciałby go mieć przy sobie, i to mimo tego, że Blanca jednak wybrał Asha - a może właśnie dlatego? Przecież głównym powodem, dla którego ściągnął Blancę do siebie, było pragnienie, by odebrać go Ashowi... prawda?   
  
Rozmyślanie o Blance jednak nie ma sensu, bo Blanca odszedł. I choć Yue-lung zrobiłby wszystko, by sprowadzić go z powrotem, musi się pogodzić z jego odejściem. Nie jest w stanie zatrzymać przy sobie ludzi, nigdy tego nie potrafił. Tym, który został, jest natomiast Sing, potrzebujący obecnie pomocy Yue-lunga, by przywrócić w Chinatown porządek. Oskarżenie, że konflikt ich dwóch przyczynił się do aktualnej sytuacji - sytuacji, w której na ich terenie panoszyły się inne grupy - jest poniekąd zasadne, choć Yue-lung nie zamierza poczuwać się do jakiejkolwiek winy. Po pierwszych dniach spędzonych w poczuciu, że nic a nic go to nie obchodzi i że tak naprawdę chciałby zasnąć i już się nie obudzić, zaczyna jednak powoli uświadamiać sobie, że właściwie _mógłby_ to zrobić. Ma ludzi, ma środki, ma przede wszystkim głowę, by być w stanie to przeprowadzić. Skoro już został przywódcą syndykatu - skutek uboczny dokonanej zemsty - może zrobić z tego użytek, nawet jeśli będzie to wymagało pewnego wysiłku. Przynajmniej będzie miał jakiś nowy cel, na którym się skupi, choćby na chwilę. A Sing, którego inteligencji też nie można nic zarzucić, z całą pewnością będzie dobrym partnerem w osiągnięciu tego celu. Ich współpraca raczej nie powinna zakończyć się katastrofą.   
  
Kiedy po tygodniu przesyła Singowi wiadomość, że życzy sobie go widzieć, nie można powiedzieć, by przepełniał go entuzjazm, jednak przynajmniej przestał się nad sobą użalać i nie zamierza tego więcej robić, tym mniej przy innych. Żadnego płakania, żadnego wściekania się, niczego w tym stylu. Jest synem rodu, który od pokoleń rządził chińskim podziemiem. Jest głową chińskiej mafii w Stanach i mimo młodego wieku zdobył tę pozycję własnym wysiłkiem - własną siłą i inteligencją. Jest kimś, z kim trzeba się liczyć - i tylko tak inni powinni go widzieć. Nawet jeśli Singowi udało się zobaczyć przebłyski jego prawdziwego ja, nie znaczy to, że Lee Yue-lung planował mu dalej pokazywać swoją mniej doskonałą twarz.   
  
Wtedy Sing go zaskoczył - pojawiając się zupełnie nagle, kiedy Yue-lung miał złą chwilę - jednak teraz nie będzie powtórki. Dokładnie przygotowuje się do tego spotkania - przy czym przygotowania fizyczne są równie istotne jak duchowe. Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni porządnie się ubiera i upina włosy; dopieszczony wygląd wzmacnia go niczym zbroja. Podejmuje Singa łaskawie - zupełnie jakby rozmowa sprzed tygodnia nigdy nie miała miejsca - jakąś częścią siebie ciesząc się, że widok chłopaka nie wzbudza w nim niechęci. Alkoholu przezornie nie proponuje, więc kończy się na herbacie. Siedzą przez chwilę w ciszy w salonie. Czy mu się wydaje, czy Sing sprawia wrażenie zdenerwowanego? Przycupnął na skraju krzesła z filiżanką w ręce i wzrokiem w niej utkwionym, tylko co jakiś czas zerka po pokoju. A jednak to on pierwszy zaczyna rozmowę, wreszcie unosząc głowę i wbijając wzrok prosto w Yue-lunga.   
  
\- Myślałem, że nie będziesz mnie już chciał widzieć - mówi wprost, jak to ma w zwyczaju, a Yue-lung czuje, że te słowa napełniają go satysfakcją i jednocześnie ulgą.   
  
\- Nie wracajmy do tego - odpowiada wyniośle, dając do zrozumienia, że uważa sprawę ich ostatniego spotkania za zupełnie nieważną. Tak naprawdę zrobiłby wszystko, by uniknąć rozmawiania o tym, więc zakłopotanie Singa jest mu całkowicie na rękę.   
  
Sing tylko kiwa głową, po czym opróżnia filiżankę i odstawia ją na stolik. Otwiera usta, jednak tym razem Yue-lung jest szybszy.   
  
\- Chcę usłyszeć twój plan. W jaki sposób chcesz odzyskać kontrolę nad miastem i czego ode mnie potrzebujesz? - pyta, choć zna odpowiedź. Pieniądze, broń i ludzie, może też informacja i kontakty. Tego ród Lee, obecnie składający się jedynie z Yue-lunga, może dostarczyć chińskiemu gangowi.   
  
\- Nie ja, tylko my - poprawia Sing, a w jego twarzy nie ma już wcześniejszego onieśmielenia. Zanim Yue-lung zdąży zauważyć, że to przecież wszystko jedno, dodaje: - Nie myśl sobie, że ja odwalę całą robotę, a ty będziesz mi tylko dostarczał środków.   
  
Yue-lung unosi lekko brwi w zaskoczeniu.   
  
\- O tym nie było mowy - stwierdza, pytając się w duchu, czy na pewno będzie mu się podobać to, co usłyszy.   
  
\- Dlatego właśnie teraz o tym rozmawiamy - odpowiada Sing z miejsca. - Jeśli pytasz o sam plan, to jest dość prosty i mogę ci go streścić w dwie minuty. Jednak są znacznie istotniejsze aspekty tej sytuacji.   
  
Yue-lung nic nie mówi ani nawet nie pyta, co Sing przyjmuje za zachętę, by kontynuować.   
  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przede wszystkim musimy ponownie wzmocnić twoją pozycję? Nawet jeśli moje chłopaki wyjdą ze spluwami na ulice, nikt się nie będzie z nami liczył, jeśli nie będzie dla wszystkich wiadome, że stoją za nami Lee. I mówiąc "Lee", mam na myśli potęgę.   
  
Tym razem przemilczał, że obecna sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca, gdyby Yue-lung zajął się tym, co należało do głowy rodu - czyli kierowaniem mafią - zamiast zaangażować wszystkie dostępne środki w prywatną sprawę. Jego słowa mają sens, więc Yue-lung kiwa głową.   
  
\- Rozumiem twój punkt widzenia - odpowiada po prostu. - Zajmę si-...   
  
\- W pierwszej kolejności musisz zrezygnować z kiecek i makijażu - Sing wchodzi mu w słowo, jakby wcześniejsze było jedynie wstępem. - I generalnie zacząć zachowywać się jak facet. Dopiero wtedy ludzie zaczną cię traktować poważnie.   
  
Mija dobrych kilka chwil, zanim Yue-lung jest w stanie otrząsnąć się z zaskoczenia czy choćby przekonać samego siebie, że naprawdę to usłyszał. Sing w międzyczasie zdążył oprzeć się wygodnie, założyć nogę na nogę i skrzyżować ramiona na piersi - wyraźnie nabrał śmiałości. Nawet bezczelnie wbija w niego wzrok, choć dopiero co wydawał się skrępowany. Dać małpie palec...   
  
\- To jest ten twój genialny plan? - pyta Yue-lung z rozdrażnieniem. - Spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś lepszego. Co ma do tego mój wygląd?!   
  
\- Przecież ci powiedziałem - odwarkuje Sing w odpowiedzi. - Nikt nie będzie cię traktował na serio, kiedy będziesz wyglądał jak baba, przynajmniej na zewnątrz. W domu noś sobie, co ci się tylko podoba, ale publicznie powinieneś pokazywać się w garniturze. Nawet jeśli jesteś słabą beksą, nasi wrogowie nie powinni o tym wiedzieć. Nie, nie mogą o tym wiedzieć.   
  
Yue-lung czuje, jak ogarnia go gniew, ale przypomina sobie, że poprzednim razem pokazał się właśnie jako "słaba beksa", więc usiłuje się opanować. Przecież obiecał sobie, że tym razem zachowa spokój.   
  
\- Co złego w ubieraniu się w tradycyjne stroje? - pyta. - Przecież Arabowie też chodzą w sukienkach.   
  
\- Tak, ale być może zauważyłeś, że żaden z nich nie sprawia wrażenia ładnej dziewczyny - wytyka Sing. - Przeważnie mają zarost i generalnie wyglądają bardzo męsko.   
  
\- Nie zamierzam obcinać włosów - stwierdza Yue-lung defensywnie, choć nie do końca logicznie.   
  
Sing wbija w niego osłupiałe spojrzenie.   
  
\- Nic nie mówiłem o włosach - odpowiada z pewnym zakłopotaniem, a potem skupia wzrok na fryzurze Yue-lunga. - Ale rzeczywiście lepiej by było, gdybyś nic z nimi nie robił. Znaczy się, nie upinał ani nic. Jeśli ubierzesz się normalnie, wówczas nawet długie włosy nie będą przyciągać uwagi.   
  
Yue-lung kręci głową z niedowierzaniem.   
  
\- To jest wyjątkowo głupie - stwierdza. - Że niby wzmocnię swoją pozycję, kiedy zmienię styl ubierania? Myślałem, że będziemy rozmawiać na poważnie, Sing.   
  
\- O rany, no to rób, jak chcesz! - Sing wybucha złością. - Mówię ci tylko, jak działa prawdziwy świat. Ja mogę sobie chodzić w byle jakich ciuchach, bo jestem tylko dzieciakiem z ulicy, ale od przywódców oczekuje się czegoś więcej. Ale oczywiście zrobisz po swojemu. Jak zawsze - dodaje z pretensją. - Tylko nie zdziw się, kiedy zauważysz, że sytuacja nie układa się tak, jak byś sobie życzył.   
  
\- Masz więcej takich pomysłów? - pyta Yue-lung lodowatym tonem, czując, że chciałby się napić.   
  
\- Nie mam - odwarkuje Sing. - Więc możemy porozmawiać o broni i pieniądzach. Może w tej kwestii osiągniemy jakieś porozumienie. O ile oczywiście nie powiesz mi już teraz, że mam się wynosić - dodaje wyzywająco.   
  
Yue-lung zaciska pięści i powstrzymuje te słowa, które już mu się cisnęły na usta. Chciałby to powiedzieć - tak jak zawsze chce się pozbyć nieprzyjemnych elementów ze swojego otoczenia - ale jeśli rzeczywiście to powie, wówczas przegra. Nienawidzi robić tak, jak mówią mu inni, więc teraz, kiedy Sing go w ten sposób prowokuje, oczywiście musi się zgodzić na kontynuowanie tej rozmowy. Jednak niezależnie od jego decyzji Sing jest zwycięzcą tej gry, choć Yue-lung nie ma pojęcia, czy chłopak zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.   
  
\- Broń i pieniądze. Ile potrzebujesz?   
  


* * *

  
Jakoś udaje im się porozmawiać całą godzinę, zanim Yue-lung ma go na tyle dość, że naprawdę każe mu się wynosić. Soo-ling uważa to za postęp, ponieważ poprzednim razem rozmowa skończyła po kwadransie - choć wcale nie jest pewny, czy Yue-lung sprzed tygodnia nie podobał mu się jednak bardziej... Przynajmniej wydawał się człowiekiem z krwi i kości, a nie tą wyniosłą i lodowatą personą, która dziś każdym słowem i gestem dawała do zrozumienia, że Sing Soo-ling liczy się mniej niż zeszłoroczny śnieg.   
  
Z drugiej jednak strony Soo-ling ma interes z Lee Yue-lungiem jako szefem chińskiej mafii, a nie z histeryzującą beksą. Nikt nie każe im się przecież zaprzyjaźniać. Tak, z dwojga złego Soo-ling woli tę wyniosłość i chłód niż wybuchy płaczu i złości. Jako niepoprawny optymista chce jednak wierzyć, że uda im się wypracować jako taką cywilizowaną relację. Trudno oczekiwać, że wszystko od razu będzie się układać bezproblemowo, ale prędzej czy później jakoś się do siebie dopasują. Nie mają przecież innego wyjścia.   
  
W drodze do domu, kiedy pęd powietrza studzi jego rozdrażnienie, Soo-ling zastanawia się, czy Yue-lung jest dla niego złem koniecznym - kimś, z kim po prostu _musi_ współpracować - i dochodzi do wniosku, że nie. Tydzień temu powiedział mu: "Cieszyłem się, kiedy objąłeś przywództwo nad syndykatem". Najpewniej chodziło o to, że byli w zbliżonym wieku, co dawało większe szanse na porozumienie niż w przypadku starego Wang-lunga - choć takie założenie, jak się okazuje, było naiwnością z jego strony. Niemniej jednak wciąż tak uważa, gdyż Yue-lung, mimo że jest "słabą beksą", cechuje się inteligencją oraz wytrwałością w realizacji celów i posiada wiedzę na różne tematy. Kooperacja z kimś takim może być przyjemna, a do tego korzystna.   
  
Może więc dlatego Soo-ling tak bardzo upiera się, by mówić "my", gdyż ma przeczucie, że we dwóch są w stanie odnieść znacznie większy sukces, niż gdyby działali w pojedynkę, a ich współpraca ograniczała się do przepływu broni i informacji. Zanim dojedzie do domu, zdąży pogrążyć się w wizjach wielkości, którą wspólnie osiągną - niczym władca i jego strateg. Zupełnie znikają irytacja i niecierpliwość, które Yue-lung w nim wywołuje - choć Soo-ling zdaje sobie sprawę, że to także wina jego własnego temperamentu - zastąpione uczuciem lojalności i chęci, by dać z siebie wszystko. I ani przez moment nie pomyśli o tym, aby wykorzystać tę znajomość do wzmocnienia własnej pozycji czy wzbogacenia się...   
  
Zanim Yue-lung kazał mu się wynosić... znaczy się, uprzejmie go wyprosił (nie rzucał żadnym szkłem ani porcelaną), Soo-ling zdążył mu z grubsza opisać panującą na mieście sytuację. Mimo że Yue-lung nie wydawał się do niego usposobiony przychylnie, to słuchał go uważnie i od czasu do czasu komentował jego słowa. Wysunął nawet trzy zupełnie sensowne propozycje, które Soo-ling postanowił potem dobrze przemyśleć i ewentualnie wprowadzić w życie. Później jednak rozmowa znów zaczepiła o tematy, których młody przywódca rodziny Lee nie czuł się w nastroju rozważać i zakończył spotkanie w sposób nie pozostawiający wątpliwości, że ma na dziś dość. Przynajmniej nie powiedział, że nie ma ochoty już nigdy więcej widzieć na oczy, haha.   
  
Soo-ling zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest zbyt porywczy - szybko wpada w złość i mówi, co mu ślina na język przyniesie, bez zastanawiania się nad uczuciami innych. Szybko się też uspokaja, ale szkoda zwykle zdążyła się dokonać. Wcześniej wydawało mu się, że Yue-lung jest starszy, mądrzejszy i opanowany (teraz sam się śmieje z własnej naiwności), więc jakoś się do siebie dopasują, jednak okazało się, że można go z równowagi wyprowadzić bardzo łatwo i bardzo szybko, nawet w sytuacjach, kiedy Soo-ling nie ma nic złego na myśli. Martwi go to bardziej niż trochę - w takich okolicznościach może być ciężko nawiązać sensowną współpracę, jeśli wszystkie ich spotkania będą się kończyć po godzinie...   
  
Z drugiej strony - stwierdza zaraz z wrodzonym optymizmem - przez godzinę też da się sporo załatwić. A jeśli nad sobą popracuje, to z całą pewnością uda się wydłużyć ten wspólny czas. Znów ogarnia go determinacja i przeświadczenie, że zrobi wszystko, by odnieść sukces. Przypomina sobie, że to Yue-lung zainicjował dzisiejsze spotkanie - i zaproszenie to ucieszyło go bardziej niż cokolwiek. Choć przez cały poprzedni tydzień starał się o tym nie myśleć, niezgoda, w której rozstał się z młodym przywódcą mafii, tkwiła w nim jak zadra i w niespodziewanych chwilach mocno uwierała. Z jakiegoś powodu dzisiejsze "Wynoś się!" nie bolało ani trochę. Może zaczyna się przyzwyczajać.   
  
W nocy, zamiast o królach i strategach, śni o rozkapryszonych księżniczkach i oddanych kamerdynerach.


	2. Rozdział 2

  
Po jego wyjściu Yue-lung stwierdza, że Sing jest absolutnie nieznośny. Nie, właściwie stwierdza to już w trakcie wizyty, ale robi wszystko, by zachować spokój. Co z tego, że chłopak jest bystry, skoro pod innymi względami sprawia wrażenie zupełnego prostaka? Zachowuje się jak bezczelny dzieciak, któremu wydaje się, że zjadł wszystkie rozumy. Yue-lung w ogóle by się z nim nie zadawał, gdyby nie wyższa konieczność. Przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy wyższa konieczność rzeczywiście jest na tyle konieczna, by znosić poniżające traktowanie - i to ze strony kogo? Osoby, która jest mu _de facto_ podległa!  
  
Lee Yue-lung jest przyzwyczajony do tego, że ludzie traktują go uprzejmie. Nie chodzi o jego pozycję i urodzenie - niczego przecież nienawidzi bardziej niż tej krwi w swoich żyłach - które otoczyły go gronem służących i nakazały oddanie. Nie, grzecznie traktują go także ci, którzy go nienawidzą albo się go boją. Wie, że jest w nim coś takiego, co zmusza innych, by zachowali w jego obecności spokój. Jego cichy głos, jego wygląd, jego oszczędne gesty... Przeważnie wywołują poczucie niepewności. Wie też, że im ładniej wygląda, tym bardziej ludzie w jego otoczeniu mają się na baczności, a to wyklucza bezmyślną arogancję czy choćby poufałość.  
  
Sing niestety działa na innych zasadach i zupełnie zapomina, że są przynajmniej dwa powody, dla których powinien zachowywać się wobec Yue-lunga z szacunkiem: jest młodszy i jest jego podwładnym. Nie zastanawia się nad swoimi słowami, mówi wprost to, co myśli - bez żadnego względu na uczucia rozmówcy. To nie jest głupota czy nieostrożność - po prostu ma pełne zaufanie do samego siebie i nie kwestionuje własnych decyzji czy opinii. Kiedy uważa, że ma rację, wówczas nic go nie powstrzymuje przed jej wskazaniem czy dowiedzeniem. Jednak co daje mu prawo, by decydować za innych? Za Yue-lunga?! Jak wtedy, gdy rzucił: "Najlepiej by było, gdybyś poznał minimum samoobrony albo chociaż nauczył się strzelać. Teraz, kiedy już zostałeś przywódcą syndykatu, będziesz cały czas na celowniku, a twoje obecne zdolności obrony są po prostu żałosne." Wtedy Yue-lung zdenerwował się i kazał mu się wynosić, gdyż nie zamierzał dłużej słuchać takich impertynencji. A potem wreszcie nalał sobie wina, bo na trzeźwo ciężko było znieść taką złość.  
  
Ma wrażenie, że kiedykolwiek w rozmowie schodzą na jego temat, Sing nie ma nic dobrego do powiedzenia - z jego ust wydobywa się jedynie krytyka i narzekanie. Sing go nie nienawidzi, po prostu go nie szanuje, co jest o wiele gorsze. Och, jakże wielką Yue-lung ma ochotę już nigdy więcej do siebie go nie zapraszać...! Po raz setny pyta samego siebie, czy naprawdę nie zdoła obejść się bez tego smarkacza, i po raz setny dochodzi do tego samego niechętnego wniosku: Sing zna miasto jak własną kieszeń - nie tylko miejsca, ale przede wszystkim ludzi. W przeciwieństwie do niego jest przyzwyczajony do walki na ulicy, a to właśnie tam zacznie się ich wspólna wojna. Jeśli prędko nie przejmą kontroli nad Chinatown, wówczas chińska mafia stanie się pośmiewiskiem i nikt nie będzie się z nią liczyć. Nie, szybko zostaną zdziesiątkowani.  
  
I choć jakaś jego część z chęcią przyjęłaby takie totalne unicestwienie, to inna gwałtownie protestuję na samą myśl. Yue-lung nie pozwoli nikomu decydować o swoim życiu. On sam jeden trzyma w ręce jego nić.  
  
Wraca do poprzedniej myśli - "Jeśli nie przejmiemy kontroli, nie będą się z nami liczyć" - ale przywołuje ona na pamięć rozmowę na temat jego wizerunku, co tylko pogarsza mu nastrój. Przeklęty, przeklęty Sing!  
  
Znów ogarnia go tęsknota za Blancą - jedynym człowiekiem, który traktował go uprzejmie, choć wcale nie musiał. Blanca był zbyt potężny, by się go bać, i nawet zaszantażowany potrafił postawić na swoim. Jego życzliwe zachowanie to nie była obłuda czy gra, tylko jego normalny sposób bycia. Blanca jest niezwykłym połączeniem siły i łagodności, gatunkiem rzadko spotykanym w świecie przestępczym. Yue-lung wciąż nie może się pogodzić z jego odejściem... zwłaszcza w tej chwili, kiedy świadomość, że w zamian będzie musiał się męczyć z kimś takim jak Sing, jest nie do zniesienia...  
  
W następnym momencie łapie za telefon i wykręca numer mieszkania Blanki na Karaibach. Dzięki swojej sieci informacyjnej wie, że po krótkiej - ale jakże obfitej w wydarzenia - wizycie w Nowym Jorku Blanca wrócił tam, gdzie spędził kilka ostatnich lat. Tak naprawdę mógłby sprowadzić go wbrew jego woli - albo przynajmniej spróbować - ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że jeśli Blanca sam nie zechce dla niego pracować, wówczas nic z tego nie wyjdzie. A najprawdopodobniej były najemnik i tak by się nie dał złapać - nieważne jaką armię Yue-lung by przeciw niemu wysłał - tylko przepadłby na dobre, tym razem poza jego zasięg. Lepiej więc niech już będzie tam, na Karaibach, gdzie zawsze można go złapać...  
  
\- Halo? - rozlega się w słuchawce znajomy głos, pogodny, uprzejmy, a jednocześnie niczym nie zdradzający, kim jest rozmówca. Po prostu jedno "halo?", jakie mógłby wypowiedzieć każdy człowiek w każdym miejscu na świecie.  
  
\- Wiem, że przeszedłeś na emeryturę i cenisz sobie obecne życie, ale czy naprawdę nie jestem w stanie w żaden sposób nakłonić cię, żebyś zgodził się dla mnie jeszcze raz pracować? - wyrzuca z siebie Yue-lung jednym tchem, zanim Blance przyjdzie do głowy się rozłączyć. - Nie planuję cię stamtąd wyciągać na siłę, możesz sobie spokojnie dalej mieszkać w swoim raju, ale... - Przełyka. - Ale z wielką chęcią ponownie bym cię zatrudnił - mówi ciszej.  
  
Nie przedstawia się - ani, choć bardzo chciałby, nie nazywa go po imieniu - bo w rozmowie telefonicznej lepiej tego uniknąć, ale przecież nie ma opcji, żeby Blanca zdążył go już zapomnieć.  
  
\- Wasza wysokość... Nie spodziewałem się telefonu - odpowiada Blanca, a tym razem w jego słowach słychać zaskoczenie i rozbawienie.  
  
Jego głos jest dokładnie tak ciepły, jak Yue-lung pamięta, jednak napięcie nie pozwala się rozczulać.  
  
\- Jak mam cię przekonać, żebyś wró... żebyś objął swoją dawną posadę? Przecież wiesz, że zapłacę ci tyle, ile zechcesz, nawet więcej. Będziesz mógł robić, co ci się tylko spodoba. Dostaniesz wszystko, na co będziesz mieć ochotę, powiedz tylko. I możesz pracować u mnie na takich samych warunkach jak poprzednio: być po prostu moim ochroniarzem, i tylko tyle. Przecież to nie jest zła oferta, prawda? Prawda?  
  
W ciszy, która zapada w słuchawce, Yue-lung słyszy szybkie bicie swojego serca i szum krwi w uszach. Czeka na odpowiedź jak na ratunek, ściskając w ręce słuchawkę - choć jakaś część jego umysłu wie, że to wszystko i tak na próżno.  
  
\- Wasza wysokość... U ciebie wszystko dobrze? - pyta Blanca.  
  
\- Nic się nie wydarzyło od czasu, gdy widzieliśmy się ostatni raz, niespełna dwa tygodnie temu - odpowiada Yue-lung zgodnie z prawdą. - Ale sytuacja jest niebezpieczna... Teraz nawet bardziej niż wcześniej. Czułbym się pewniej, gdybyś tutaj był.  
  
\- Masz dużo dobrych, wyszkolonych ludzi...  
  
\- Ale chcę... - Yue-lung urywa w pół słowa, by mimo wszystko nie powiedzieć za dużo. Ta rozmowa już i tak za bardzo przypomina błaganie niż propozycję składaną przez szefa mafii... Stwierdza więc oczywistość: - Nie mogą się z tobą równać pod względem umiejętności.  
  
\- Jesteś dla mnie zbyt łaskawy, wasza wysokość, i przeceniasz moje zdolności. Naprawdę poradzisz sobie beze mnie - mówi Blanca tonem, który nie pozostawia miejsca na żadną dyskusję.  
  
\- To twoja ostateczna odpowiedź? - pyta Yue-lung chłodno, choć tak naprawdę ma ochotę się rozpłakać, gdyż rozczarowanie jest zbyt bolesne... i to pomimo tego, że się go spodziewał.  
  
\- Dbaj o siebie. Dziękuję, że za-...  
  
\- A u ciebie wszystko dobrze? - Yue-lung wchodzi mu w słowo, bo nie chce kończyć tej rozmowy, mimo że urażona duma krzyczy do niego, by jak najszybciej się rozłączył.  
  
Znów odpowiada mu długa cisza - tak długa, że aż nie do zniesienia.  
  
\- Założę się, że flirtujesz z każdą napotkaną dziewczyną. Pogoda na pewno dopisuje, prawda? Tutaj zrobiło się już chłodno - mówi dalej, rozpaczliwie pragnąć utrzymać kontakt, choć jednocześnie czuje wobec siebie pogardę za rozmowę o pogodzie, ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie...!  
  
\- Jest ciepło i często wychodzi słońce - rozbrzmiewa wreszcie w słuchawce niewzruszony głos. - Od rana do wieczora czytam w ogrodzie albo na ganku, jeśli pada. Codziennie chodzę do wioski po gazetę, a średnio raz na miesiąc przychodzą nowe książki. Właściwie tylko wtedy spotykam ludzi, do mnie rzadko kto zachodzi. To bardzo spokojne miejsce. Dobrze się tutaj czuję.  
  
Yue-lung cieszy się, że Blanca odpowiedział - ale jednocześnie słyszy, że każde słowo emanuje przekazem: "Nie zamierzam z tego rezygnować". Znów nachodzi go pragnienie, by zniszczyć ten raj Blanki - przecież byłby w stanie - ale dławi je w sobie. Wie z doświadczenia, że zniszczenie oznacza definitywny koniec. I dlatego mówi w zamian:  
  
\- Bądź spokojny. Jak powiedziałem, nie planuję cię tam niepokoić - i sam jest świadom przygnębienia pobrzmiewającego w tej deklaracji.  
  
\- Jestem ci za to bardzo wdzięczny, wasza wysokość - odpowiada Blanca tym swoim niedorzecznie opanowanym tonem, którym równie dobrze mógłby mówić do dziecka. Yue-lung nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego ten ton nigdy nie wzbudzał w nim gniewu, mimo że nigdy nie był w stanie ścierpieć protekcjonalnego podejścia z czyjejkolwiek strony.  
  
\- Gdybyś zgodził się dla mnie pracować, zaopatrzyłbym cię w porządną bibliotekę, możesz być tego pewien. Ale o kobiety sam musiałbyś się postarać - dodaje Yue-lung, jednak jego słowom brakuje jakiegokolwiek przekonania, narasta w nim natomiast poczucie, że powinien kończyć, zanim powie coś, czego będzie żałował.  
  
\- Dziękuję, wasza wysokość. Naprawdę zbyt dobrze o mnie myślisz.  
  
\- Och, zamknij się już. Chyba rzeczywiście zbyt dobrze o tobie myślę, bo wcale na to nie zasługujesz. Miło było cię usłyszeć, pa!  
  
Yue-lung rzuca słuchawkę na aparat. Jest zły na Blancę i na siebie samego... ale już w następnej chwili ta złość opada, zmienia się w coś znacznie podlejszego. Uczucie odrzucenia jest zbyt silne, zbyt dotkliwe. Już żałuje, że w ogóle zadzwonił, bo teraz czuje się jeszcze gorzej niż przedtem. Bez efektu usiłuje podtrzymać w sobie tę złość - złość na Blancę - jednak nie potrafi go nienawidzić. Bezskutecznie próbuje czerpać siły z urażonej dumy, bo przecież dystans, z jakim Blanca do niego podchodzi, jest obrazą. Miły ton, pełne szacunku słowa - i całkowita odmowa.  
  
Dlaczego nie chce się zgodzić? Co mu nie pasuje do tego stopnia, by odrzucić świetną ofertę zarobku? Prawda, pieniędzy mu nie brakuje, za to święty spokój ceni sobie ponad wszystko. Może spędzać dni na lekturze wszystkich książek świata - dlaczego miałby z tego rezygnować i ponownie wystawiać się na niebezpieczeństwo? To wszystko są logiczne argumenty, jednak Yue-lung podejrzewa, że przyczyna jest głębsza i że chodzi po prostu o niego. Nalewa sobie wina i zaczyna po raz kolejny rozważać swoje wszystkie cechy charakteru, te złe i te jeszcze gorsze, które robią z niego tak odpychającego człowieka, że Blanca - choć okazuje mu szacunek - nie ma najmniejszej ochoty się z nim zadawać.  
  
Kiedy po wypiciu dwóch butelek jego nastrój nie jest ani trochę lepszy, każe przesłać Singowi wiadomość, żeby się jutro u niego pojawił.  
  


* * *

  
Na Karaibach trwa ciepły wieczór. Siergiej wychodzi na ganek i głęboko wciąga pachnące kwiatami powietrze, przed oczami ma jednak miejski krajobraz Nowego Jorku. Po raz kolejny czuje ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia za to, że zostawił te dzieciaki same sobie. I po raz kolejny powtarza sobie, że nie jest za nie odpowiedzialny.  
  
Nie spodziewał się, że Lee Yue-lung do niego zadzwoni. Nie, nawet nie podejrzewał, że może znać jego dane zamieszkania. Znów go nie docenił... Przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy powinien stąd zniknąć, zostawić za sobą ten dom, w którym spędził ostatnie cztery lata, i znaleźć nowy - tak jak znikał i pojawiał się już wiele razy w różnych miejscach na świecie. Jednak im jest starszy, tym większą niechęcią napełnia go myśl o zmianie. Postanawia zatem przyjąć z dobrą wiarą słowa młodego przywódcy chińskiej mafii - choć kto jak kto, ale Lee Yue-lung byłby zdolny go zdradzić bez mrugnięcia powieką.  
  
A może nie?  
  
Nie spodziewał się tego telefonu, ale zaskoczył go także sam przebieg rozmowy. Nie było żadnych gróźb ani szantażu, nie było żadnego wyolbrzymiania czy zwodzenia - była tylko prośba granicząca z rozpaczą, o której chce szybko zapomnieć. Prawda jest taka, że Yue-lung nigdy wcześniej nie był tak szczery i mówił dokładnie to, co myśli. A tym, co zdumiało go najbardziej, jest fakt, że chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu w zachowaniu młodego przywódcy pojawiło się coś innego niż egoizm i skupienie tylko na samym sobie.  
  
Siergiej doskonale rozumie egoizm - tak naprawdę ciężej jest mu pojąć, jak niektórzy ludzie potrafią żyć w sposób nieegoistyczny - i samego Yue-lunga rozumie niemal tak dobrze, jak rozumie samego siebie. Chłopiec nie ma żadnych podstaw, by komukolwiek ufać czy wręcz żywić wobec kogoś ciepłe uczucia. Postępuje, by chronić samego siebie i wierzy tylko samemu sobie. Wie, że dopuszczenie innych do siebie oznacza niebezpieczeństwo - na razie wie tylko to. Jednak ponieważ jest istotą ludzką, nie składa się tylko z egoizmu. W Nowym Jorku Siergiej był świadkiem sytuacji, w których u Yue-lunga pokazywało się coś zupełnie innego od tych negatywnych postaw i emocji, którymi kierował się na co dzień.  
  
Siergiej wie z doświadczenia, że żaden człowiek nie jest skazany na nienawiść. Powiedział to chłopcu, kiedy widzieli się po raz ostatni. Zostawił go z wiarą, że także Yue-lung zdoła odnaleźć w życiu coś, co go ocali. Być może jednak chciał w ten sposób jedynie usprawiedliwić swoją ucieczkę, uspokoić sumienie po tym, że zostawia go samego. Chciał sobie wyobrażać, że z chłopcem jeszcze wszystko będzie dobrze... Że będzie coraz lepiej. Przerzucił odpowiedzialność.  
  
Jednak Yue-lung zadzwonił i zapytał sam z siebie: "U ciebie wszystko dobrze?" Nie musiał tego mówić, a jednak powiedział. A Siergiej po raz kolejny zastanawia się, co takiego w nim sprawia, że ci wszyscy skrzywdzeni chłopcy się do niego garną. Nigdy nie chciał zadawać się z młodymi, nigdy nie pragnął mieć dzieci - a potem trafił mu się Ash, który stał się dla niego kimś szczególnym. Jednak nawet od Asha uciekł, nie mając odwagi i przede wszystkim nie wierząc, że może mu cokolwiek dać.  
  
Lee Yue-lung jest zbyt podobny do Asha i dlatego Siergiej od samego początku chciał trzymać się na dystans - i wciąż próbuje. Nie zamierza ponownie angażować się w coś, co wzbudza w nim niepokój. Nie lubi sytuacji, w których nie może ufać własnym zdolnościom, a w kwestiach międzyludzkich - pomijając Nataszę - nigdy takowych nie rozwinął. Kiedy nie czuje się pewnie, wycofuje się. Jego instynkt, który nigdy go nie zawiódł, ostrzega przed niebezpieczeństwem - posłucha go także tym razem. Jest egoistą i unika odpowiedzialności, jeśli tylko może. Nie planuje rezygnować z tej zasady.  
  
Wraca do mieszkania i ponownie bierze do ręki książkę. Nie jest jednak w stanie skupić się na lekturze; wciąż czuje się wytrącony z równowagi. Przyzwyczaił się, że jego pracodawcy mają dla niego jasno określone zadania, przelew na konto i zadowolenie z jego usług. Za jego zleceniami nie stoją uczucia inne niż przekonanie, że wykona je doskonale, gdyż jest jednym z najlepszych. Dlatego teraz, kiedy po drugiej stronie jest rozpaczliwe pragnienie, ciężko mu nad tym przejść do porządku dziennego - podobnie jak nad słowami: "Czułbym się pewniej, gdybyś tutaj był".


	3. Rozdział 3

Yue-lung jak zwykle śpi źle - nie pomaga nawet alkohol - na dobre przesypia jedynie parę godzin nad ranem. Budzi się o dziewiątej z bólem głowy - tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, że przyszedł Sing. Wraca do niego wspomnienie wydarzeń poprzedniego wieczora, jednak niechęć i przygnębienie są stłumione. I choć w pierwszej chwili chce chłopaka odesłać - wstawanie z łóżka nie jest zwykle odpowiednią porą na przyjmowanie gości - ostatecznie postanawia go przyjąć. Przecież sam go wezwał i wypadało zachować pozory poważnego traktowania - to po pierwsze; po drugie zaś... Singowi wszystko jedno, jak Yue-lung wygląda, więc wersja _au naturel_ może być. Nie ma sensu robić się bóstwo, skoro nie ma to żadnego efektu.   
  
\- Jadłeś śniadanie? - pyta, kiedy Sing wchodzi do pokoju.   
  
\- Jadłem.   
  
\- Dobrze, bo ja nie zamierzam. Poproś służących o coś do picia. I o kawę dla mnie. Idę się umyć, więc musisz trochę zaczekać.   
  
\- Przyszedłem za wcześnie?   
  
Yue-lung wzrusza ramionami i nie odpowiada. Jak zawsze o tej porze jest półprzytomny, zbyt zmęczony, by mieć siły na cokolwiek. Zastanawia się przelotnie, czy Sing naprawdę tak lubi poranki, by już o dziewiątej być w pełni dyspozycyjnym... W sumie to do niego podobne, zawsze wydaje się niedorzecznie energiczny.   
  
Po prysznicu narzuca na siebie pierwszą wyciągniętą z szafy tunikę - w peonie - i wraca do salonu. Sing podnosi na niego wzrok znad filiżanki herbaty, a potem wywraca oczami.   
  
\- Powiedziałeś, że w domu mogę się ubierać, jak chcę - stwierdza Yue-lung, siadając na fotelu i sięga po kubek z kawą. - Wychodzimy gdzieś?   
  
\- Naprawdę tak lubisz być dziewczyną? - pyta Sing z drwiną i niedowierzaniem.   
  
\- Nienawidzę - odpowiada Yue-lung zgodnie z prawdą. Kobiety są słabe, nawet jeśli Blanca zwykł twierdzić inaczej. - Ale jeszcze bardziej nienawidzę być mężczyzną.   
  
Teraz Sing przygląda mu się z całkowitym zaskoczeniem, marszcząc brwi.   
  
\- Dlaczego? - pyta po chwili, a tym razem w jego głosie pobrzmiewa niepewność... i autentyczne zaciekawienie.   
  
\- Nie spotkało mnie ze strony mężczyzn nic dobrego.   
  
Zapada cisza, w której słychać ćwierkanie wróbli za oknem. Sing dopija swoją herbatę, zerkając na niego co i rusz. Yue-lung jest świadomy jego spojrzenia, jednak nic sobie z niego nie robi. Zastanawia się nad swoimi słowami; wspomnienie tego, co zrobili mu bracia - a po nich także wielu innych mężczyzn - sprawia, że wraca ból głowy, uśmierzony na chwilę przez prysznic. I choć ciężko jest zebrać myśli - a może właśnie dlatego? - jedna objawia mu się w pełnej wyrazistości: czy nie dlatego tak pragnie powrotu Blanki, bo on jako jedyny nie jawi mu się jako zagrożenie...? Przeciwnie, dodaje poczucia bezpieczeństwa, stabilizuje rzeczywistość, przywraca spokój.   
  
Jednak szybko - jak tysiąc razy wcześniej - dochodzi do wniosku, że myślenie o Blance jest bez sensu, bo Blanca nie zamierza wracać. Po wczorajszym jest tego świadom jeszcze bardziej. Usiłuje się skupić na chwili obecnej.   
  
\- Zwykle śpię rano dłużej - mówi w odpowiedzi na wcześniejsze pytanie Singa.   
  
Sing znów patrzy na niego jak sroka w gnat - może próbuje się połapać w tej niekoherentnej rozmowie - a potem coś niezidentyfikowanego migoce w jego wzroku.   
  
\- Nawet jeśli śpisz dłużej, to... Nie wygląda na to, że się wysypiasz - stwierdza. - Choć z kolei wydajesz się znacznie milszy niż wieczorami.   
  
Yue-lung nie odpowiada, choć ma wrażenie, że Sing po raz pierwszy powiedział coś, co nie jest do końca krytyką pod jego adresem. Jednak ranem zwykle czuje się jak w kokonie i nie mają do niego przystępu żadne emocje. Popija kawę, wiedząc, że jeden kubek i tak nie postawi go na nogi.   
  
\- A powiedz... - podejmuje Sing, a w jego głosie znów jest wcześniejsze wahanie. - Bo ciągle mówisz: "nienawidzę tego, nienawidzę tamtego"... Jest coś, co lubisz?   
  
Yue-lung mruży oczy i wbija w niego spojrzenie, zastanawiając się, jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie - i czy w ogóle. Czemu Sing pyta o coś takiego?   
  
\- Być może zaliczam się do tych osób, które nienawidzą wielu rzeczy i nie lubią niczego w szczególności?   
  
\- To by do ciebie pasowało - mówi Sing, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego, co prawie denerwuje.   
  
Znów zapada cisza. Yue-lung odstawia pusty kubek na stolik, a potem sięga rękami do włosów. Poszedł spać we wczorajszej fryzurze, skutkiem czego ma teraz na głowie coś, co najbardziej przypomina wronie gniazdo. Zaczyna wyciągać szpilki i wsuwki, a kiedy włosy już wszystkie opadną mu na ramiona i na plecy, przeczesuje je palcami, usiłując pozbyć się kołtunów. Ostatecznie wstaje i przynosi sobie z sypialni grzebień, jednak kiedy zanurza go we włosach, ma wrażenie, że jego ramionom zupełnie brakuje siły.   
  
\- Ty to zrób - mówi w końcu.   
  
\- Co? - pyta Sing.   
  
\- Uczesz mnie.   
  
\- Nie jestem twoim służącym.   
  
Ta obcesowa odpowiedź wznieca pierwszą iskrę gniewu, jednak to wciąż za mało, by przebić otaczającą Yue-lunga warstwę otępienia i wywołać stosowną reakcję.   
  
\- Lubię moje włosy - stwierdza więc, zamiast rzucić jakąś ciętą odzywką czy chociaż zjechać Singa za taką bezceremonialność. - Mimo wszystkich rąk, które ich dotykały - dodaje szeptem.   
  
Zaraz jednak odpędza te wspomnienia, które wciąż cisną się do jego mózgu i wywołują dreszcz, i skupia się tylko na czesaniu. Powolne ruchy z góry na dół pomagają utrzymać się w rzeczywistości, nie wracać do tamtych wydarzeń. Jakąś częścią siebie ma świadomość obecności Singa, który tylko siedzi i przygląda mu się bez słowa przez dłuższą chwilę, aż wreszcie pyta:   
  
\- Po co mnie wezwałeś? - najpewniej zniecierpliwiony taką bezczynnością.   
  
Yue-lung podnosi na niego spojrzenie.   
  
\- Nie pamiętam - odpowiada, wzruszając ramionami.   
  
Sing prostuje się na krześle i marszczy czoło.   
  
\- Jak to: nie pamiętasz? - pyta.   
  
\- Nie pamiętam - odpowiada Yue-lung z najlżejszą nutą irytacji. - Byłem pijany - dodaje, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko.   
  
Sing kręci głową z niedowierzaniem.   
  
\- W takim razie dlaczego mnie przyjąłeś? Skoro nie masz do mnie żadnego interesu...? - pyta z wyrzutem, jednak zanim Yue-lung zdąży odpowiedzieć, macha ręką i stwierdza: - Nieważne, zapomnij. Nic się nie stało.   
  
Yue-lung nie wie, czy ta odpowiedź go zadowala, ale koniec końców kiwa tylko głową. Sing też nic nie mówi i znów siedzą przez dłuższą chwilę w ciszy.   
  
\- Przepraszam za wczoraj - milczenie ponownie przerywa Sing. On najwyraźniej nie potrafi usiedzieć cicho dłużej niż dwie minuty, jednak ta konstatacja zostaje przytłumiona przez zdumienie, które wywołują u Yue-lunga same słowa. Dopiero po kilku sekundach jest w stanie je przyswoić.   
  
\- Za to, że jesteś zarozumiałym dzieciakiem? - rzuca.   
  
\- Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która może mi coś takiego mówić - odpowiada Sing z miejsca, zjeżony. - Miałem na myśli, że czasem się odzywam, zanim się zastanowię, czy powinienem.   
  
Yue-lung odkłada grzebień i patrzy mu wprost w oczy.   
  
\- Masz cholerną rację.   
  
Sing wydaje z siebie prychnięcie.   
  
\- Powtórzę: jesteś ostatnią osobą, która może coś takiego mówić.   
  
\- W porządku, przeprosiny przyjęte - oświadcza Yue-lung, czując lekką satysfakcję. Wygląda na to, że smarkacz potrafił przyznać się do winy. - Co teraz?   
  
Sing patrzy z dezorientacją.   
  
\- Co?   
  
\- Myślałem, że coś zaproponujesz albo zadeklarujesz.   
  
Sing marszczy czoło i kręci głową.   
  
\- Ta rozmowa jest dziwna - stwierdza.   
  


* * *

  
"Ta rozmowa jest dziwna" - stwierdza Soo-ling, jednak nie ma najmniejszej ochoty jej przerywać. Nie, nie ma najmniejszej ochoty przerywać tej _sytuacji,_ mimo że wprawia go ona w zupełną konsternację. Wszystko dlatego, że ma przed sobą Yue-lunga, jakiego wcześniej nie widział i jakiego się nie spodziewał - i odnosi niejasne wrażenie, że ta wersja podoba mu się najbardziej, a z całą pewnością jest w niej coś, co zdumiewa i fascynuje.   
  
Chłodny i opanowany - "dorosły" - Yue-lung już nie wzbudza jego sympatii, ponieważ Soo-ling zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest to tylko maska, pod którą znajduje się słaba beksa, a fałszu nie znosi jak mało czego na świecie. Poza tym zadawanie się z takim Yue-lungiem jest męczące, gdyż młody szef, mimo pozorów kontroli, łatwo wpada w złość i zaczyna zachowywać się jak pięciolatek. Nie, jak trzylatek. Prowadzenie z nim sensownej rozmowy jest ciężkie - zwłaszcza kiedy Soo-ling też nie należy do najbardziej cierpliwych osób i na histerię reaguje irytacją.   
  
Jednak Yue-lung, którego ma przed sobą w tej chwili, wydaje się znajdować gdzieś po środku między tymi dwoma biegunami. Ten Yue-lung - niewyspany, zmęczony, być może na kacu - wyraźnie nie ma sił ani na to, by zachowywać się jak wyniosły władca, ani na to, by się wściekać. I, co jeszcze lepsze, jest zdumiewająco otwarty i mówi szczerze, nawet jeśli rozmowa wychodzi cokolwiek niespójna. W ciągu kwadransa Soo-ling dowiedział się o nim więcej niż przez poprzednie kilka miesięcy. Pozwala sobie na ostrożną nadzieję, że być może właśnie ten wizerunek jest najbardziej zbliżony do prawdy - i że z takim Yue-lungiem uda mu się spędzać więcej czasu. Może powinien zadeklarować chęć przychodzenia na śniadanie, haha...   
  
Dopiero po chwili uświadamia sobie, że _naprawdę_ chciałby spędzać więcej czasu z Yue-lungiem - i nie tylko z powodów "zawodowych". Znaczy się, zawsze uważa za niezbędne to, by poznać człowieka, z którym robi interesy. Ciężko mu wyobrazić sobie współpracę z kimś, kogo zupełnie nie zna - to po pierwsze. Po drugie zaś... Soo-ling po prostu lubi ludzi. Nie jest typem samotnika, który unika kontaktów - przeciwnie, czuje się związany z tymi, którzy są wokół. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że czuje głęboką wspólnotę z innymi - do tego stopnia, że w żaden sposób nie próbuje się wywyższać. Czasem obraca się to na jego niekorzyść - jak wtedy, gdy powinien postępować jak przywódca, gdy powinien okazać autorytet i, w razie potrzeby, bezwzględność. Z trudem jednak przychodzi mu narzucanie woli innym, wydawanie rozkazu, powołując się tylko na władzę, zamiast wytłumaczyć swoje powody i przekonywać - choć jest to nie do uniknięcia, bo ludzie przecież mają różne poglądy na sprawę i nie zawsze będą się z nim ze wszystkim zgadzać. Tak czy inaczej musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć.   
  
Wracając jednak do Yue-lunga, który chwilowo siedzi na fotelu ze wzrokiem wbitym w jakiś niewidoczny dla innych punkt i - w przeciwieństwie do swojego normalnego wizerunku - wygląda jak siedem nieszczęść: twarz blada, oczy zapadnięte, włosy ledwo rozczesane, opadające byle jak na ramiona... Soo-ling bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie go nienawidzić. Tak jak powiedział przed tygodniem: Yue-lung jest ofiarą i swoje wycierpiał, prawdopodobnie dalej cierpi. W chwilach takich jak ta Soo-ling widzi w nim po prostu chłopaka, podobnego jemu samemu - nieważne, że zajmują różne pozycje społeczne, mają za sobą różne doświadczenia i różne rzeczy będą robić w przyszłości. To nie ma znaczenia. Niech tylko Yue-lung się ogarnie, to jest szansa, że uda im się nawiązać nić porozumienia, choć jeszcze wczoraj Soo-ling pocieszał się tym, że nie muszą się zaprzyjaźniać.   
  
Żelazo najlepiej kuć, póki gorące... i spróbować znaleźć granicę tego, do czego może się z tym nowym Yue-lungiem posunąć.   
  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? - pyta.   
  
Yue-lung wzrusza ramionami.   
  
\- Rano zawsze się tak czuję. Nie wysypiam się - odpowiada bezbarwnym głosem, wciąż zapatrzony gdzieś w dal.   
  
\- Nie bierzesz niczego, prawda?   
  
\- Nie biorę.   
  
\- To może powinieneś... nie wiem, spróbować jakichś tabletek nasennych? To na pewno lepsze niż alkohol - zauważa Soo-ling.   
  
\- Jesteś moim rodzicem? Co cię to obchodzi? - słyszy w odpowiedzi.   
  
Wygląda na to, że granica została znaleziona.   
  
\- Co dziwnego w tym, że się martwię? - mówi jednak. - Powinieneś bardziej o siebie dbać.   
  
Teraz Yue-lung podnosi głowę i skupia na nim spojrzenie.   
  
\- Nie potrzebuję twojej troski - odpowiada.   
  
\- Jak chcesz! - odcina się Soo-ling; trochę go zabolał ten komentarz, choć powinien się był tego spodziewać.   
  
Znów zapada cisza. Soo-ling usiłuje wymyślić jakiś neutralny temat do rozmowy... Najbezpieczniejsze byłyby sprawy zawodowe, ale wydaje mu się, że w tym stanie Yue-lung raczej nie będzie zdolny do owocnej dyskusji. Zanim jednak ponownie udaje mu się nawiązać kontakt, rozlega się pukanie, a potem w drzwiach pojawia się jeden z ochroniarzy.   
  
\- Ktoś do pana Singa. Mówi, że to sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki.   
  
Soo-ling zrywa się z krzesła, ogarnięty nagłym niepokojem.   
  
\- Wpuść go - wydaje polecenie Yue-lung.   
  
Po chwili, która wydaje się wiecznością, do pokoju wchodzi Wei, jeden z jego najbardziej zaufanych ludzi. Soo-ling stara się nie okazywać zdenerwowania, jednak jego dłonie same zaciskają się w pięści - tak mocno, że czuje paznokcie wbijające się w ich wnętrza. Wei jest wyraźnie poruszony, co nie wróży dobrze. Obrzuca niepewnym wzrokiem Yue-lunga, a potem znów patrzy na niego.   
  
\- Mów - nakazuje mu Soo-ling.   
  
\- Chodzi o Asha Lynxa. Znaleziono go martwego, nie znam szczegółów.   
  
Soo-ling patrzy na niego, nagle nie będąc w stanie rozumieć, gdyż to, co usłyszał, zaprzecza jakiejkolwiek logice. Usiłuje się pozbierać i zmusić mózg do pracy. Zanim jednak zdoła o cokolwiek zapytać, Wei dodaje, zniżając głos:   
  
\- Jest coś jeszcze. Nie można się skontaktować z Lao. Od wczoraj nikt nie widział. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BF jest tak złą mangą, że czytałam ją tylko raz (i anime też tylko raz widziałam), więc o wszystkich kwestiach chronologii ect. dowiaduję się zwykle po fakcie, to znaczy kiedy ponownie zaglądam do oryginału, żeby coś sprawdzić -_-' Wg kanonu Ash zszedł zaledwie dzień po spotkaniu z Blancą, można również zakładać, że rozmowa Singa z Yue miała miejsce dokładnie w tym samym czasie, a nie tydzień wcześniej, więc przepraszam za taką nieścisłość.


	4. Rozdział 4

Zanim Yue-lung jest w stanie w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, Sing rzuca: "Muszę lecieć. Wrócę, jak się czegoś dowiem!" - i już go nie ma. Yue-lung nie rusza się z fotela - czuje, że w ogóle nie jest zdolny do żadnego ruchu. W jego głowie wciąż brzmią słowa: "Asha Lynxa znaleziono martwego", które wydają się największą abstrakcją świata.   
  
Ash nie żyje? Coś takiego jest całkowicie niemożliwe.   
  
Mija kwadrans, może nawet pół godziny, kiedy wreszcie podnosi się na nogi i kieruje do biura. Siada przy komputerze i podłącza się do policyjnej bazy danych - podejrzewa, że tam najszybciej znajdzie informacje. I rzeczywiście, już po chwili na ekranie pojawiają się dane Asha. Przebiega je wzrokiem, aż trafia na akapit: "Znaleziony martwy w czytelni głównego gmachu biblioteki publicznej w Nowym Jorku w dniu... o godzinie... Prawdopodobna przyczyna śmierci: utrata krwi z powodu rany kłutej."   
  
Odsuwa się na oparcie krzesła ze wzrokiem wciąż wpatrzonym w monitor. Wedle informacji Ash zmarł wczoraj późnym popołudniem. Został zraniony, a potem wykrwawił się na śmierć w bibliotece, zaledwie kilka kilometrów od Chinatown. I nikt z nich o niczym nie wiedział aż do teraz.   
  
Yue-lung siedzi bez ruchu, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od migających na ekranie liter: "Status: nie żyje", aż przesłaniają całe pole widzenia i wbijają się w jego umysł, jakby miały tam zostać na zawsze. Jednak nieważne jak bardzo wchłania te słowa w siebie, nie czuje zupełnie nic. Ash Lynx, który był jego nemezis i który w przeciągu półtora roku zdołał wywołać w nim tak wiele emocji, teraz jest martwy, a Lee Yue-lung nie czuje absolutnie nic. Może to szok, może to wyparcie, a może to obojętność. Może to fakt, że tylko żywi ludzie są w stanie go dotknąć i wywołać reakcję. Jego matka była pierwszą i ostatnią osobą, po której rozpaczał. Wszystkie późniejsze śmierci, których był świadkiem bądź sprawcą, nie były niczym innym jak zwykłym wydarzeniem w całym ciągu innych. Uwalniały go od potrzeby myślenia o tych ludziach.   
  
Nie czuje nic.   
  
Sing pojawia się dopiero po wielu wypełnionych pustką godzinach. Jest niespokojny, nie może sobie znaleźć miejsca, to siada, to znów wstaje i chodzi po pokoju. Jest wstrząśnięty i przygnębiony, to znów sprawia wrażenie poczuwającego się do winy. Przepełnia go tyle emocji, że Yue-lungowi wydaje się, że dzięki nim dwóm równowaga w przyrodzie została zachowana. Łapie się na myśli, że być może pierwszy raz w życiu objął w jednej idei ich obu razem.   
  
\- Dowiedziałeś się, kto to zrobił? - pyta, kiedy Sing już przedstawił mu podobną wersję do tego, czego Yue-lung zdążył sam się dowiedzieć.   
  
\- Prawdopodobnie Lao - odpowiedź jest krótka, ale przez twarz Singa przelatuje wyraz rozpaczy.   
  
\- Lao nie byłby w stanie zabić Asha - stwierdza Yue-lung oczywistość... i w ostatniej chwili powstrzymuje się od dodania: "Nikt nie byłby w stanie zabić Asha", bo przecież okazało się co innego.   
  
\- Znaleziono go wczoraj niedaleko biblioteki - odpowiada Sing tym samym bezbarwnym głosem. - Został zastrzelony, a na miejscu znaleziono zarówno pistolet Asha, jak i nóż, którym... którym... - Urywa, spuszcza głowę i przyciska obie dłonie do skroni.   
  
Yue-lung nie wnika, skąd Sing ma tak dokładne wiadomości; wierzy mu bez zastrzeżeń. Tak naprawdę co innego zaprząta jego myśli.   
  
\- Jak Ash mógł się rozkojarzyć do takiego stopnia, że dał się zabić w biały dzień na ulicy? - pyta.   
  
Sing unosi wzrok, jednak już w następnej sekundzie ucieka spojrzeniem. Yue-lung ma wrażenie, że na jego twarzy znów odbija się poczucie winy, i nabiera pewności, że Sing coś ukrywa.   
  
\- Wiesz coś o tym?   
  
\- Jakie to ma teraz znaczenie? - rzuca Sing, znów wstając i podchodząc do okna.   
  
\- Nie ma żadnego - zgadza się z nim Yue-lung. - W końcu ci, którzy umarli, są nieodwołalnie martwi.   
  
Sing odwraca się gwałtownie, teraz w jego wzroku płonie wściekłość.   
  
\- Ciebie to nic nie obchodzi, prawda?! - wybucha. - Jest ci wszystko jedno, a to, że ci dwaj nie żyją, w ogóle cię nie rusza, nie?! Pewnie nawet jest odwrotnie! Nienawidziłeś Asha, więc musisz być bardzo szczęśliwy, że wreszcie ktoś go załatwił! Założę się, że masz ochotę świętować! Tylko wiesz co? Ja go lubiłem i szanowałem. Spędziliśmy ze sobą wystarczająco czasu, żebym zrozumiał, że jest... był kimś wyjątkowym. I był w porządku, od początku do końca był naprawdę w porządku, mimo wszystkiego, przez co przeszedł! A Lao... - Jego głos się załamuje i Sing ponownie siada na krześle i chowa twarz w dłoniach. - Lao był moim bratem... Był dla mnie ważny. Troszczył się o mnie, mogłem na niego liczyć... Dlaczego to się musiało stać? Dlaczego... Dlaczego nigdy nie potrafię niczego zrobić porządnie...? Nie doszłoby do tego, gdybym...   
  
Yue-lung siedzi w milczeniu; nie zamierza się zgadzać z jego słowami, nie zamierza też zaprzeczać. Patrzy tylko na Singa i dziwi się, że inny człowiek jest w stanie w jednej chwili okazywać tak wiele różnych, nawet sprzecznych emocji.   
  
Sing wreszcie podnosi głowę - wygląda na to, że zmusił się do zachowania spokoju - i wstaje.   
  
\- Lepiej będzie, jeśli przez jakiś czas nie będę się tu pokazywał - mówi głosem wypranym z uczuć, nie patrząc mu w oczy, a potem wychodzi, zanim Yue-lung zdąży cokolwiek powiedzieć.   
  
Yue-lung jednak nie wie, co mógłby powiedzieć - i czy w ogóle chce. Pozwala więc Singowi odejść bez słowa, bo i tak nie ma możliwości go zatrzymać. Kiedy zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, jednocześnie uderza go świadomość, że _chciałby_ go zatrzymać. Odejście Singa zostawia go z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem - pierwszym wrażeniem w tym dniu.   
  
Zostaje sam i niemal bez udziału świadomości otwiera butelkę z winem. Jednak im więcej mija czasu, tym bardziej nieprzyjemne jest wypełniające go uczucie i sam już nie wie, co je powoduje - rewelacje dzisiejszego dnia, gniewne słowa Singa czy po prostu to, że został z tym wszystkim sam. Wypija trzy kieliszki... i wcale, wcale nie jest lepiej - jak zresztą nie jest nigdy, ale mimo to za każdym razem po alkohol sięga. Koniec końców, tak jak poprzedniego wieczora, łapie za telefon i wykręca dokładnie ten sam numer, zastanawiając się, co zrobi, jeśli Blanca nie odbierze.   
  
Sygnał łączenia, sygnał linii, jeden, drugi... Przynajmniej Blanca nie wyciągnął kabla, by zapobiec kolejnym rozmowom z nim.   
  
\- Halo? - słychać w słuchawce takie samo powitanie jak poprzedniego dnia.   
  
\- To znów ja - mówi Yue-lung i milknie, bo nagle nie wie, co powiedzieć więcej.   
  
\- Wasza wysokość... - Czy mu się wydaje, czy Blanca stłumił westchnienie? - Jeśli chodzi o naszą wczorajszą rozmowę, to obawiam się, że moja odpowiedź się od tego czasu nie zmieniła.   
  
\- Nawet jeśli powiem ci, że Ash nie żyje?   
  
Na linii zapada cisza - tak głęboka, że można ją kroić nożem. Yue-lung nie czuje żadnego zadowolenia ze świadomości, że sam ją spowodował. Nie pomyślał o tym, że Blanca może nie wiedzieć. Nie pomyślał o tym, jak Blanca będzie się czuł, kiedy usłyszy to zupełnie nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Dlaczego miałby o tym myśleć? Chciał tylko jeszcze raz spróbować go namówić do powrotu tutaj.   
  
\- Przepraszam... Mógłbyś powtórzyć? - odzywa się wreszcie Blanca, a jego głos jest teraz całkowicie pozbawiony emocji.   
  
\- Znaleziono go martwego na mieście. Dziś się dowiedziałem. - Yue-lung mówi tylko tyle, ale nagle jest zupełnie pewien, że będzie musiał powiedzieć więcej, bo Blanca nigdy nie uwierzy w jego rzekomą niewiedzę, więc dodaje: - Nie ustalono jeszcze, kim jest sprawca, choć jest kilku podejrzanych. To była rana kłuta, wykrwawił się na śmierć.   
  
Znów cisza, coraz dłuższa i dłuższa, ale Yue-lung uparcie stara się nie myśleć o tym, co może się dziać się po drugiej stronie połączenia. Chce myśleć tylko o sobie.   
  
\- Wasza wysokość, jeśli to jest żart...   
  
\- To nie jest żart...! - wybucha. - Myślisz, że żartowałbym w taki sposób? Obrażasz mnie. Przecież wiem, że możesz potwierdzić każdą informację.   
  
Znów cisza, coraz bardziej odpychająca, a jednak trzeba ją przerwać, by móc iść dalej.   
  
\- Nie wiem, jakim cudem dał się do tego stopnia zaskoczyć, żeby pozwolić się tak po prostu zabić na ulicy. To już nie ma znaczenia - powtarza wcześniejsze słowa z rozmowy z Singiem. A kiedy już zaczął, ciężko powstrzymać kolejne, które same cisną się na usta, choć jakąś częścią umysłu wie, że tak naprawdę chciałby powiedzieć zupełnie co innego. - Jednak prawda jest taka, że nie żyje. Nie byłeś w stanie go ochronić. Jak się z tym czujesz? Zawsze byłeś w stanie ochronić każdego człowieka pod swoją opieką, prawda? Ash o tym mówił, o tej twojej perfekcyjnej, nieskalanej historii osiągnięć zawodowych. Dlatego, jeśli chcesz naprawić ten błąd, masz jeszcze tylko jedną szansę. Ash nie żyje. Ja mogę być następny, nie wiadomo kiedy...   
  
Sygnał zajętej linii. Blanca rozłączył się. Yue-lung przez moment wsłuchuje się w dźwięk, a potem wypuszcza słuchawkę z ręki i strąca aparat ze stolika. W następnej sekundzie los telefonu dzielą butelka z winem i kieliszek. Yue-lung jest wściekły, jak nie był od dawna - i teraz, po całych godzinach pustki, ta wściekłość prawie go przygniata. Trzęsą mu się ręce i wydaje mu się, że za chwilę się udusi. Chciałby krzyczeć, ale żaden dźwięk nie wydobywa się z jego gardła.   
  
Jest w stanie opanować się dopiero w momencie, gdy w drzwiach pokoju pojawiają się dwaj ochroniarze. Pozwala im upewnić się, że wszystko z nim w porządku - przynamniej na tyle ile zazwyczaj - a potem idzie do sypialni i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi. Rzuca się na łóżko i nakrywa głowę. Chce odciąć się od wszystkich i wszystkiego - jednak od samego siebie nie jest w stanie uciec. Leży długie godziny, bezskutecznie próbując zasnąć. Chciałby, by nadeszło już jutro. Nie, by dzisiaj nigdy się nie wydarzyło.   
  
Wściekłość - tak cudowna w swojej sile - rozpada się na wiele odłamów, które tracą swój kształt i są po prostu brzydkie, jednak ranią o wiele mocniej, gdyż wbijają się znacznie głębiej. Żal. Rozpacz. Osamotnienie. Odrzucenie. Beznadzieja. Przede wszystkim bezgraniczny wstręt do samego siebie. I to, co najgorsze: pustka, za którą jest już tylko całkowity obłęd.   
  
Nigdy dotąd nie czuł się tak żałosny. Nigdy wcześniej nie nienawidził siebie tak mocno jak teraz.   
  
Podczas tych koszmarnych godzin ani razu nie przyjdzie mu do głowy, by oczekiwać pomocy. Od dawna ma wdrukowane, że na żadną nie zasługuje.   
  


* * *

  
Siergiej rozłącza się, gdyż nie jest w stanie skupić się na rozmowie z młodym szefem chińskiej mafii. Nawet nie słucha jego ostatnich słów, szybko wyrzuca je z pamięci, gdyż nie są zupełnie ważne. Dzwoni do linii lotniczych, by kupić bilet na najbliższy lot do Nowego Jorku. Jutro rano, zdąży dojechać na lotnisko. Potem siada na kanapie, opiera łokcie na kolanach, a czoło na splecionych dłoniach i zastyga w bezruchu.   
  
Nie chce wierzyć... Nie może wierzyć - a jednak wierzy, bo młody Lee Yue-lung nie zwykł opowiadać makabrycznych kłamstw. Nie było potrzeby. Mimo wszystko Siergiej chce polecieć do Nowego Jorku i na własne oczy przekonać się... dowiedzieć się, co się stało. Dowiedzieć się, czy mógł był temu zapobiec.   
  
"Nie zdołałeś go ochronić."   
  
Jego ręce zaciskają się w pięści. Po raz pierwszy w życiu argument "nie jestem odpowiedzialny" śmieje mu się w twarz - i ten pierwszy raz przychodzi za późno. Za późno zrozumiał, jak bardzo się mylił. Gdyby wziął odpowiedzialność, Ash być może wciąż... Z tą prawdą będzie musiał spędzić resztę życia.   
  
Przyciska dłonie do czoła, zanurza palce we włosach, jednak zaciskają się konwulsyjnie, jakby chciały zgnieść jego czaszkę, kiedy przed jego oczami przelatują niczym fotografie kolejne sceny, a na każdej twarz Asha. Obrazy, tak wiele obrazów dziecka, które może i w międzyczasie dorosło, ale tak naprawdę wciąż było dzieckiem.   
  
Jego dzieckiem.   
  
Zaledwie kilka dni temu widzieli się po raz ostatni i rozmawiali jak dobrzy znajomi, którzy nie mają większych problemów. Siergiej, który zakończył misję, i Ash, który wreszcie zyskał wolność i stał przed nowym początkiem. Wyzwolił się z przeszłości, pogrzebał prześladowców, znalazł w życiu coś lepszego, coś, co mogło go podtrzymać...   
  
Dlaczego Siergiej wziął to wszystko za dobrą monetę? Dlaczego nie chciał pojąć, że zdobyta wolność, ucieczka od przeszłości i dokonanie zemsty zamiast początku mogą oznaczać koniec...?   
  
Bo nie chciał przyjąć odpowiedzialności. Wolał wierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze.   
  
Odchyla się na oparcie kanapy i patrzy w sufit, a potem nakrywa twarz ramieniem i spędza tak wiele godzin. Pozostawiają go wyczerpanym, ale też całkowicie świadomym jednego: albo wreszcie weźmie odpowiedzialność i spróbuje zmienić przyszłość... albo spędzi resztę życia w strachu, już nigdy, przenigdy do nikogo się nie przywiązując.


	5. Rozdział 5

Następne dni zlewają się w jedno. Na zewnątrz życie toczy się zwykłym torem, jednak Yue-lung ma wrażenie, że się z tego świata wypisał. Sypia źle, przez większość czasu jest zmęczony i ma problem, żeby się na czymkolwiek skupić. Prawie nie je, nie ma apetytu, jego główne źródło kalorii stanowi alkohol. W tym stanie nie musi o niczym myśleć i niemal niczego nie czuje, bo wyczerpanie i wino przytępiają emocje. Jakąś częścią siebie wie, że kiedy wróci z tego zamroczenia, będzie dwa razy gorzej, jednak odpycha od siebie myśl o jakimkolwiek _potem._   
  
Sing nie pojawił się ani razu, nie przesłał nawet żadnej wiadomości. Z krótkich meldunków, które są mu codziennie składane w chwilach, gdy jest bardziej przytomny, a których wysłuchuje bez żadnego zaangażowania, Yue-lung wie przynajmniej tyle, że sytuacja na mieście jest napięta, zaś gang Asha i Chińczycy jeszcze nigdy nie byli tak blisko otwartej wojny. Sing musi mieć ręce pełne roboty, próbując jakoś to załagodzić. Yue-lung zdaje sobie sprawę, że jako szef chińskiej mafii powinien _coś_ zrobić, jednak nie ma ani sił, ani ochoty. Poza tym... Sing go o nic nie poprosił.   
  
A powinien.   
  
Yue-lung jest całkowicie pewny, że Sing nie wywołuje w nim żadnych pozytywnych uczuć - jednak równie mocno jest świadom uczuć negatywnych, które wywołuje _brak_ Singa. Kiedy Singa nie ma - nie tyle fizycznie, ile w ogóle na planie, w pobliżu, w zasięgu - wówczas Yue-lung ma nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że coś jest nie w porządku. Przecież to właśnie Sing zadeklarował ich współpracę - teraz więc, gdy nagle zniknął, Yue-lung uważa to za element niepasujący do całości obrazu. Jest czymś logicznym w organizacji, że kiedy ktoś się do czegoś zobowiąże, powinien to wypełnić. Nawet on w swoim czasie wypełniał polecenia braci co do joty, nieważne jak wielkie obrzydzenie w nim wzbudzały. Tylko w ten sposób człowiek może sobie zasłużyć na uznanie, na opinię kogoś, komu można powierzyć zadanie. Aby coś osiągnąć, trzeba się pokazać jako osoba zasługująca na zaufanie.   
  
Oczywiście Yue-lung nie byłby sobą, gdyby _tęsknił_ za Singiem. Po prostu jest urażony i rozczarowany jego podejściem i po tygodniu coraz bardziej skłania się ku temu, by nigdy więcej się z nim osobiście nie zadawać. W miarę jak Sing odsuwa się w jego umyśle na dalszy plan, narasta przekonanie, że może liczyć tylko na siebie... i jednocześnie rodzi się w nim chęć, by jednak wrócić do świata. Ma już za sobą wiele takich epizodów - i także tym razem znajduje w sobie siłę, by spróbować iść dalej. Zna przepis. Jeść częściej i więcej, a pić mniej. Wystarać się o tabletki nasenne, dzięki którym prześpi w nocy więcej niż dwie-trzy godziny. W stopniu minimum zająć się swoim wyglądem. Znów czytać gazety i przyjmować informacje od siatki wywiadowczej. Natomiast jednego nie ma sensu robić: starać się znaleźć cel we własnym działaniu - najlepiej jest działać po prostu siłą rozpędu i zgodnie z rutyną.   
  
Jednak kiedy po tygodniu Sing się nagle pojawia, Yue-lung mimo wszystko postanawia go przyjąć. I choć tego nie chce, od razu zauważa, że Sing nie wygląda dobrze. Z jego ruchów zniknęła zwykła energia, są teraz bardziej nerwowe, wręcz agresywne. Oczy ma zapadnięte i wydaje się, że od dawna nie spał. Może nawet trochę schudł.   
  
A mimo tego to właśnie on zaraz na wstępie pyta:   
  
\- U ciebie wszystko okej? - czym wprawia Yue-lunga w całkowite osłupienie.   
  
Yue-lung potrzebuje dobrych kilkunastu sekund, by odpowiedzieć.   
  
\- I kto to mówi - stwierdza wyniośle, niemal z irytacją, choć tak naprawdę czuje, że kłębią się w nim najróżniejsze emocje.   
  
Sing wzrusza ramionami.   
  
\- Mnie nic nie jest - odpowiada lekceważąco.   
  
"Tam jest lustro" - ma ochotę powiedzieć Yue-lung, jednak nie robi tego, bo nagle jest świadomy, że słowne utarczki są bez sensu.   
  
\- Słyszałem, że byłeś zajęty - mówi w zamian.   
  
\- Żebyś wiedział. Ale wszystko już powinno być okej - rzuca Sing, zapadając się w fotelu.   
  
\- Udało ci się zapobiec wojnie - nie pyta, tylko stwierdza Yue-lung, choć nie zna szczegółów.   
  
\- Nie jesteśmy w sytuacji, w której wojna z gangiem Asha byłaby nam na rękę. Poza tym... To nie są źli goście. Wcześniej byliśmy w stanie się dogadać i nawet działać wspólnie.   
  
\- Jak to zrobiłeś?   
  
\- Najpierw starałem się ich przekonać, że my także ponieśliśmy straty, ale to nie był dla nich argument. Dla nich Ash był kimś wyjątkowym, więc pewnie uważali, że nawet jeśli wykończą nas wszystkich, nie będzie to wystarczającą rekompensatą. W ruch poszły więc pięści... - mruczy Sing, zamykając oczy.   
  
Yue-lung usiłuje to sobie wyobrazić, jednak wniosek, który osiąga, nie jest przyjemny.   
  
\- Znając ciebie... Pewnie powiedziałeś, że bierzesz całą odpowiedzialność na siebie...? - znów bardziej stwierdza fakt, niż pyta. - I że będziesz walczyć z każdym, kto ma do was żal, tak?   
  
Sing znów wzrusza ramionami.   
  
\- Lao był nie tylko jednym z moich ludzi, ale też moim bratem. To oczywiste, że odpowiedzialność spada na mnie - mówi.   
  
\- Dużo ich było? Takich, którzy mieli żal?   
  
\- Kilku - odpowiada enigmatycznie Sing. Potem jednak otwiera oczy i patrzy na niego, prostując się nieco. - Ale skończyło się tylko na zadrapaniach, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć. I to nie moich. Jak powiedziałem, nie ma sensu, żeby między nami a nimi była zła krew. Chyba udało się ją oczyścić.   
  
Yue-lung nie chciał wiedzieć, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że tylko tego mógł się po Singu spodziewać. A potem, co zdumiewa go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, odczuwa ulgę z powodu faktu, że w chwili obecnej Sing jest prawdopodobnie najmocniejszym dzieciakiem na ulicach Nowego Jorku. Wprowadza go to w taką konsternację, że zupełnie nie wie, co powiedzieć. Sing znów zapada się w fotel i zamyka oczy i siedzą tak dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu.   
  
Kiedy ta długa chwila ciszy staje się coraz dłuższa, Yue-lung orientuje się, że Sing najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnął. W pierwszym odruchu chce go obudzić, zawołać: "Chyba nie przyszedłeś tutaj spać?" albo "Nie mam całego dnia, więc z łaski swojej zwróć na mnie uwagę!"... jednak nie robi tego. Siedzi na swoim miejscu i wpatruje się w drzemiącego na fotelu chłopaka, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek uświadamiając sobie, że Sing jest jeszcze drobniejszy od niego. Nic w tym dziwnego, skoro jest całe dwa lata młodszy - jednak na co dzień emanuje taką energią i siłą, że ta różnica zupełnie nie rzuca się w oczy, zaś luźne ubranie robi swoje.   
  
Teraz ta energia znikła i Sing wygląda po prostu na piętnastoletniego chłopaka, którym jest - w dodatku zmęczonego ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie. Jednocześnie Yue-lung nie może nie myśleć o osiągnięciach oraz umiejętnościach tego piętnastoletniego chłopaka, które czynią go kimś wyjątkowym. Znając go, Sing rzeczywiście spał w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia niewiele - może nawet mniej od niego - za to dwoił się i troił, dawał z siebie wszystko i jeszcze więcej, by zapobiec wojnie, i to mimo przygnębienia wywołanego śmiercią brata. Ktoś inny w jego sytuacji zamknąłby się w domu i usiłował ogarnąć w swojej rzeczywistości, odcinając od reszty ludzi i w ogóle całego świata - Yue-lung mógł kogoś takiego wskazać od razu - jednak Sing nigdy nie uciekał od odpowiedzialności, nawet jeśli czasem tak byłoby rozsądniej, bardziej zrozumiale. Podobnie jak zwykle brał jej na swoje ramiona więcej, niż było to potrzebne.   
  
W miarę jak mijają kolejne chwile, w których słychać spokojny oddech uśpionego Singa, Yue-lung uświadamia sobie, że z jego głowy zniknęły postanowienia i deklaracje, które wyniósł z ostatniego tygodnia - tak samo jak gdzieś ulotniły się uraza i niechęć. Wreszcie ma wrażenie, jakby ten ostatni tydzień wcale się nie wydarzył, jakby oni dwaj widzieli się ostatni raz zaledwie wczoraj. Jakby nie było gniewnych słów po jednej i chłodnej obojętności po drugiej stronie. Tak naprawdę nie zdążył jeszcze Singowi zaufać, by ten ostatni tydzień miał cokolwiek zniszczyć. Oczywiście, mówi sobie zaraz, chodzi po prostu o to, że jest na tyle dojrzały, by potrafić wybaczyć dzieciakowi jego postępowanie - zwłaszcza uwzględniając korzyści, jakie z ich współpracy może mieć. Nic osobistego.   
  
Dlatego kiedy Sing budzi się po około dwudziestu minutach - niemal zrywa się z fotela z wyrazem paniki na twarzy - Yue-lung stwierdza z ironią:   
  
\- Następnym razem od razu poproś o pokój. Oczywiście będziesz musiał zapłacić, ale wspaniałomyślnie skasuję mniej niż w hotelu. I nawet nie obudzimy cię o dziesiątej, żeby posprzątać.   
  
\- Przepraszam - mamrocze Sing i przejeżdża wierzchem dłoni po ustach. - Powinieneś był mnie obudzić.   
  
\- Kto jak kto, ale ja wiem, co to znaczy być koszmarnie niewyspanym - mówi Yue-lung wprost i natychmiast zawstydza go taka szczerość.   
  
Sing skupia na nim spojrzenie i po chwili ciszy kiwa głową.   
  
\- Może rzeczywiście będę potrzebował pokoju - stwierdza cicho. - Wczoraj odbył się pogrzeb Lao. A jutro Asha - dodaje jeszcze ciszej, spuszczając wzrok.   
  
Nagle wydaje się dziesięć lat starszy, a Yue-lung ponownie zdaje sobie sprawę z bariery, która ich oddziela - i sprawia mu to przykrość. Wie, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie zrozumieć uczuć Singa, gdyż nie jest zdolny do innych więzi niż więzi nienawiści... Może jednak właśnie dlatego potrafi patrzeć na tę sprawę krytycznie. Chce, by Sing jak najszybciej wrócił do siebie i był tym energicznym przywódcą chińskiego gangu co do tej pory.   
  
\- Sing, dlaczego obwiniasz się o to, co się stało? - pyta perfekcyjnie neutralnym tonem. - Przecież wiem, że tego nie chciałeś, na tyle cię znam. Rozumiem, że jako przywódca czujesz się odpowiedzialny za poczynania swoich ludzi... A Lao był nie tylko twoim podwładnym, ale też rodziną. Ale nie uważasz, że ta żałoba po Ashu jest przesadzona? - dodaje z najlżejszym odcieniem drwiny.   
  
Sing wbija w niego spojrzenie, nagle wściekły. Zapala się gniewem w jednej sekundzie. Prowokacja zadziałała.   
  
\- Dwóch ludzi zginęło bez sensu, a ty uważasz, że przesadzam?! Nie, naprawdę nie chcę o tym z tobą rozmawiać!   
  
\- Dlaczego czujesz się winny, Sing? - ponawia pytanie Yue-lung, nie tracąc spokoju. - Bo chyba nie powiesz mi, że _ty także_ uległeś jego wdziękom i straciłeś głowę dla idealnego Asha Lynxa?   
  
Sing zrywa się z fotela i zaciska pięści, oddychając szybko, a Yue-lung zastanawia się, czy rzuci się na niego. Jednak w następnej sekundzie Sing odwraca się, a jego ramiona opadają, choć wciąż nie rozluźnia dłoni.   
  
\- Wciąż go nienawidzisz, mimo że już nie żyje. Mógłbyś już sobie dać spokój - mówi z wyraźnym trudem, siląc się na opanowany ton. - I nie, nie myślałem o Ashu w ten sposób. Po prostu... Nie zasługiwał, żeby zginąć. Nie w taki sposób... nie wtedy... Nie przeze mnie - dodaje szeptem, a potem przyciska dłonie do skroni.   
  
\- Sing, co ty zrobiłeś? - pyta Yue-lung po raz trzeci, widząc, że nacisk działa i niewiele już potrzeba.   
  
Cisza.   
  
\- Nie wydaje ci się, że jestem jedyną osobą, która na pewno nie będzie cię obwiniać? Nie możesz tego powiedzieć ani swoim chłopakom, ani chłopakom Asha, prawda? Ale musisz to z siebie wyrzucić, bo dopóki tego nie zrobisz, nie będziesz w stanie tego zaakceptować - słowa przychodzą bez żadnego trudu, Yue-lung w ogóle nie musiał się nad nimi zastanawiać.   
  
Sing przekręca głowę w jego stronę, ukazując profil. Przez chwilę wydaje się rozważać to, co usłyszał.   
  
\- Tobie mogę powiedzieć, ponieważ go nie znosiłeś i zupełnie cię to nie obchodzi, tak? - mówi, jakby się upewniał, choć w oczach ma wyraz rozpaczy.   
  
\- Tak - odpowiada Yue-lung po prostu.   
  
Sing przysiada na oparciu fotela i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. Udręka nie znika z jego twarzy. Wciąż na niego nie patrzy, jednak wydaje się trochę spokojniejszy. Podjął decyzję.   
  
\- "Jak Ash mógł stracić czujność i dać się zabić?" Pewnie wszyscy zadawali sobie to pytanie - mówi wreszcie, bardzo cicho. - Eiji przesłał mu list... przeze mnie. Tuż przed wyjazdem na lotnisko. Pewnie do samego końca miał nadzieję, że uda im się spotkać, ale Ash... nie chciał go widzieć. Więc dał mi ten list i poprosił, żeby przekazać. Cokolwiek w tym liście było... zupełnie wytrąciło Asha z równowagi... uczyniło go bezbronnym i ślepym na niebezpieczeństwo. Eiji był dla niego najważniejszy, ale może dopiero wtedy dowiedział się, że tak samo on sam był najważniejszy dla Eijiego - szepce w zamyśleniu, niemal zapominając, gdzie jest.   
  
Ale Yue-lung nie zamierza pozwalać mu na zamyślenie, tak samo jak nie zamierza westchnąć z rezygnacją i pokręcić głową z przesadnym niedowierzaniem.   
  
\- Tylko tyle? - pyta chłodno.   
  
Sing skupia na nim spojrzenie, jednak zanim zdąży coś powiedzieć, Yue-lung kontynuuje tym samym lodowatym tonem, wzmaganym przez wściekłość, która w nim wzbiera:   
  
\- Uważasz się winnym śmierci Asha dlatego, że przekazałeś mu ten list? Jesteś głupi czy co? To mógł być ktokolwiek inny, _ktokolwiek._   
  
\- Ale-...   
  
\- To nie twoja wina. Każdy ci to powie. Jest jasne jak słońce, że to nie jest _twoja_ wina. Do jakiego stopnia możesz być świętym? Nawet jeśli uznamy, że Ash tak się rozkojarzył właśnie z powodu tego listu, to-...   
  
\- Przestań! Nie mów te-...   
  
\- ...to wówczas pierwszym i ostatnim winnym jest Eiji! Nikt inny!   
  
\- Zamknij się! ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!   
  
Yue-lung się zamyka, jednak nie żałuje swoich słów. Nie, powiedziałby je znów i znów, setki razy, by każdy się dowiedział i zrozumiał. By to było jasne i oczywiste dla wszystkich bez wyjątku.   
  
Sing wpatruje się w niego, znów rozsierdzony ponad wszelkie granice. Twarz ma niemal zupełnie białą, oczy szeroko otwarte, ręce ponownie zaciśnięte w pięści.   
  
\- Teraz możesz triumfować, prawda? Wybuchnąć śmiechem i zawołać: "To najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaką usłyszałem" - rzuca. - Przecież nic bardziej cię nie ucieszy niż rozpacz Eijiego. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś udławisz się tą nienawiścią! I to zanim uda ci się go zupełnie zniszczyć!   
  
A potem odwraca się i wypada z pokoju, zostawiając go w zdumieniu, bo Yue-lung ani przez moment tej rozmowy nie pomyślał o Eijim. Okumura Eiji zniknął z jego pola widzenia prawdopodobnie na zawsze, tak jak Ash, i nie ma najmniejszego sensu zawracać sobie nim głowy. Nie ma żadnego sensu go nienawidzić. Nie ma żadnego sensu się z niego śmiać.   
  
"Tu od początku chodziło tylko o ciebie, Sing." 


	6. Rozdział 6

Początkowo Yue-lung jest bardzo zadowolony z własnej postawy, którą uważa za wspaniałomyślną albo wręcz bohaterską. Tym razem zdołał zachować spokój od początku do końca, zaś panowanie nad sobą stracił Sing. Yue-lung przyjął całą jego krytykę i wszystkie zarzuty bez mrugnięcia powieką i zupełnie się nimi nie przejmując - wiedział bowiem, że ma rację. Choćby Sing miał go znienawidzić, udało mu się przeprowadzić to, co zamierzał: wyciągnąć z chłopaka prawdę i pokazać mu, że nie ma żadnych podstaw, by obwiniać się o śmierć Asha Lynxa. Dla czegoś takiego warto było się poświęcić i narazić na ewentualną niechęć.   
  
Jednak kiedy mijają kolejne dni, a Sing wciąż się nie pojawia, Yue-lung traci pewność, czy rzeczywiście wszystko poszło tak, jak powinno. Nawet jeśli przyzwyczaił się do bycia obiektem nienawiści i wmówił sobie, że czerpie z tego zadowolenie, to w miarę upływu czasu coraz mocniej uświadamia sobie, że nie chce, by Sing - akurat on - go nienawidził. To odkrycie wyprowadza go z równowagi - pomijając Blancę, w jego życiu od dawna nie było ludzi, na których cieplejsze uczucia chciał liczyć. Tak dawno temu, że nawet tego nie pamięta, postanowił, że nigdy nikomu nie zaufa... nikogo do siebie nie dopuści, bo spotka go tylko krzywda. Teraz, kiedy powoli zaczął przyzwyczajać się do obecności Singa, wzbudza to jego niepokój i jakaś część ostrzega go przed niebezpieczeństwem... inna jednak - może dlatego, że w dopiero co bezpowrotnie zniszczył wszystko, co było między nim a Blancą - rozpaczliwie pragnie, by nic się w obecnej sytuacji nie zmieniało... by Sing wrócił, tak jak zawsze do tej pory wracał.   
  
Ale Sing nie wraca - i tym razem Yue-lung, zamiast po swojemu złorzeczyć, obrażać się i deklarować, że teraz to już definitywny koniec ich znajomości, popada w coraz większe przygnębienie. Świadomość, że w ciągu zaledwie kilku dni zniechęcił do siebie wszystkie dwie osoby, które w ostatnim czasie traktowały go po ludzku, zgniata go paskudnym ciężarem. Nie pomaga powtarzanie sobie, że nie potrzebuje nikogo, nie pomaga powoływanie na urażoną dumę. Nie pomaga też - z drugiej strony - przekonywanie samego siebie, że w ten sposób Blanca i Sing nigdy nie dowiedzą się _całej_ prawdy, nie odkryją _pełni_ jego żałosnej postaci. Czuje się z każdą godziną gorzej i wie, że tylko do samego siebie może mieć pretensje.   
  
Jego nastroju nie polepsza wypadająca akurat rocznica śmierci matki - dnia znaczącego koniec jego dzieciństwa i początek koszmaru, z którego wciąż się nie obudził. Jak co roku przy tej okoliczności Yue-lung pogrąża się we wspomnieniach, które niechciane napływają do jego mózgu. Nigdy nie nauczył się z nimi walczyć, nigdy nie nauczył się ich odpierać. Obrazy i dźwięki, które z oglądanego filmu szybko stają się rzeczywistością zmuszającą go do uczestnictwa. Kiedy przychodzą, biorą go w niewolę, każą mu raz po raz przeżywać tamto przerażenie, tamtą bezsilność, tamten ból.   
  
Krzyki matki przechodzące w jęki, a potem w monotonne wycie, które wreszcie cichnie. Śmiech i ordynarne głosy braci. Szybki oddech trzymającego go Hua-lunga i zaciskające się konwulsyjnie na jego ciele ręce. I krew, krew na białej twarzy kobiety, która była całym jego światem - a potem wszędzie, płynąca i płynąca, aż więcej nie było, a z matki został tylko porzucony na podłodze strzęp człowieka.   
  
Wszystko, co nastąpiło później, wydrwiło jego imię. Księżycowemu smokowi złamano skrzydła, zanim jeszcze nauczył się latać. Odebrano mu wolność i możliwość decydowania o sobie, zostawiono go na łasce innych. Zdeptano jego osobowość i wgnieciono go w ziemię. Pozbawiono poczucia własnej wartości, przekonano, że nie jest smokiem ani człowiekiem, ale zaledwie robakiem, który jedynie służąc innym ma prawo do egzystencji.   
  
Tamten ból i tamto przerażenie tak naprawdę go ocaliły. Gdyby nie one, jego egzystencja rzeczywiście dobiegłaby końca - jednak tamto cierpienie było do tego stopnia dotkliwe, że wstrząsnęło nim na wskroś i wywołało reakcję. Nauczyło okaleczonego smoka nienawiści, która jako jedyna mogła go pchnąć naprzód. Ta nienawiść dała mu siłę, podtrzymywała go przez następne dziesięć lat, pomagała mu znosić wszystko - nawet najgorsze upokorzenie, nawet najohydniejsze traktowanie, nawet najbardziej odrażające uczynki - i dodawała cierpliwości, nieustannie szepcąc słowa wsparcia. Nawet jeśli smokowi złamano skrzydła, nienawiść oszlifowała jego pazury i wyostrzyła kły - wszystko w oczekiwaniu na chwilę ataku i zwycięstwa. Nie potrzebował latać; kiedy wreszcie nadszedł czas, rozdarł swoich wrogów na strzępy i odgryzł im głowy.   
  
Jednak zemsta nie sprawiła, że zapomniał. Nie był w stanie odciąć się od przeszłości, a jego skrzydła nigdy się nie zrosły, by mógł wzbić się w powietrze i polecieć w stronę księżyca. Został zmuszony, by wciąż pełzać po ciemnej ziemi, potykając się o trupy swoich dręczycieli, bo nienawiść obróciła się przeciw niemu samemu i nie mogła mu więcej oświetlać drogi. Pozostał uwięziony we wspomnieniach i koszmarach, zupełnie jakby wciąż trwały i miały trwać zawsze.   
  
W tych koszmarach na nowo przeobraża się w małego chłopca, który nie jest w stanie uciec swoim prześladowcom. Nawet nie widzi ich twarzy, widzi tylko ich ręce, które sięgają do niego z każdego kierunku. Niezliczone dłonie, chwytające za ręce i nogi, wciskające się w jego włosy i pod ubranie, przesuwające się po jego wargach i skórze, wdzierające się do wewnątrz, zawłaszczające każdym fragmentem jego ciała. Nie potrafi się od nich uwolnić, może tylko znosić ich dotyk i bezgłośnie łkać w oczekiwaniu na koniec. Jednak koniec nie nadchodzi - ręce nie wypuszczą zabawki, którą mogą bezkarnie niewolić choćby i całą wieczność, nie zamierzają jej też niszczyć. Jedyne, co Yue-lung może zrobić, to wycofać się w siebie jak najgłębiej, schronić w tym maleńkim ziarenku, które zostało z jego duszy, i marzyć o świecie, w którym nie istnieje pojęcie dotyku.   
  
Kiedy pogrąża się w tych koszmarach na jawie, traci poczucie czasu i rzeczywistości. Nie je, nie pije, siedzi tylko godzinami na krześle, zgarbiony, drżący. Jego ludzie trzymają się od niego z daleka, czekając, aż mu minie, bo zawsze mija, gdyż wiedzą, że najgorsze, co można zrobić, to spróbować przywrócić go do świadomości. Kiedy czyjaś dłoń nieopatrznie dotknie jego ramienia z pytaniem: "Wszystko z tobą w porządku?", jego reakcja jest gwałtowna.   
  
\- NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE! - krzyczy Yue-lung, zrywając się z krzesła i cofając pod ścianę. - Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj!!!   
  


* * *

  
Soo-ling sam ma ochotę odskoczyć, gdyż nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji, która bardziej pasowałaby do dzikiego zwierzęcia niż człowieka. Yue-lung stoi plecami do ściany, sylwetkę ma napiętą, jakby był gotów uciekać - albo atakować. Jego ręce drżą lekko, oddycha szybko i płytko przez usta. Jego twarz jest zupełnie blada, a oczy szeroko otwarte, ze źrenicami pochłaniającymi całe tęczówki.   
  
Soo-ling unosi obie dłonie i mówi, mimo wstrząsu, uspokajającym tonem:   
  
\- W porządku, nie będę. Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć, przepraszam.   
  
Wydaje się, że Yue-lung go nie słyszał, ale w następnej chwili Soo-ling pyta samego siebie, czy chłopak w ogóle go poznaje, bo w jego oczach nie ma zrozumienia.   
  
\- To ja, Sing - mówi na wszelki wypadek. - Nic ci nie zrobię - dodaje, bo coś podpowiada mu, że powinien.   
  
Potem powoli wycofuje się i siada na kanapie po drugiej stronie pokoju, gorączkowo zastanawiając się, co mogło wprawić młodego szefa mafii w takie przerażenie. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział go w takim stanie - i ma nadzieję, że więcej nie zobaczy. Czasem był świadkiem podobnych zachowań u ludzi, którzy pod wpływem narkotyków czy alkoholu doznawali halucynacji - wszędzie wokół widzieli wrogów - ale Yue-lung powiedział, że nic nie bierze, i Soo-ling mu wierzy. Nic też nie wskazuje na to, by chłopak dzisiaj pił.   
  
Yue-lung tymczasem nie spuszcza z niego spojrzenia, prawie nie mruga... jednak po chwili jego rysy rozluźniają się, podobnie jak jego ciało. Nabiera kilka głębszych oddechów, a potem przełyka ślinę i przejeżdża dłońmi po twarzy, zupełnie jakby obudził się ze snu. Możliwe, że tak właśnie jest. Wreszcie odrywa się od ściany i wraca na krzesło, nic nie mówiąc. Wydaje się potwornie zmęczony.   
  
\- Coś się stało? - pyta Soo-ling.   
  
Yue-lung kręci głową, wzrok ma wpatrzony w podłogę.   
  
\- Nie dzisiaj - odpowiada szeptem, potem jednak podnosi oczy. - Nie lubię... kiedy się mnie dotyka.   
  
_"Nie lubię" to pewne niedopowiedzenie,_ myśli Soo-ling, ale zatrzymuje tę uwagę dla siebie. W zamian postanawia docenić, że Yue-lung udzielił mu wyjaśnienia.   
  
\- Nie wiedziałem, przepraszam - mówi, a potem, pod wpływem impulsu, pyta: - Dlaczego?   
  
Yue-lung ściąga usta w cienką linię i Soo-ling już wie, że nie powinien o to pytać. Zanim jednak powie, że to nieważne, Yue-lung zaciska ręce, aż bieleją mu palce, a jego spojrzenie traci ostrość.   
  
\- Moi bracia lubili mnie gwałcić, od kiedy skończyłem trzynaście lat. Zwłaszcza Wang-lung i Hua-lung nie żałowali sobie, kiedy tylko mieli okazję. Czasem też byłem wypożyczany parterom biznesowym jako prezent do zabawy - mówi głucho.   
  
Soo-ling czuje, że robi mu się niedobrze i że tak naprawdę nie chciał tego wiedzieć. Zdumiewa się, że Yue-lung był w stanie to powiedzieć, a jednocześnie ogarnia go głęboki sprzeciw na myśl, że coś takiego miało miejsce. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ktokolwiek byłby w stanie tak postąpić z własną rodziną...   
  
\- Nie dziwię się, że chciałeś ich zabić - mówi szczerze, z odrazą. - I że to zrobiłeś.   
  
Yue-lung ponownie skupia na nim wzrok i patrzy, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu... a potem jego oczy wypełniają się łzami i zakrywa twarz dłonią. Soo-ling wpada w popłoch.   
  
\- Przepraszam, nie powinienem był pytać - rzuca pospiesznie, zły na samego siebie.   
  
Yue-lung jednak kręci głową i nic nie mówi, siedzą więc dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu. Soo-ling przypatruje się zgarbionej sylwetce na krześle po drugiej stronie pokoju i usiłuje się połapać w natłoku myśli. Wiedział, że przyrodni bracia Yue-lunga zabili jego matkę, ale teraz okazało się, że wyrządzili mu jeszcze więcej krzywd. Soo-ling, tak jak powiedział, nie dziwi się, że Yue-lung chciał się zemścić i zrobił to w okrutny sposób. Uświadamia sobie, że przestaje się też dziwić jego zmiennym nastrojom i kapryśnym zachowaniom. Jedyne, co go może dziwić, to że Lee Yue-lung mimo tego wszystkiego przeżył, wciąż tu był. Nie, "zdziwienie" oddaje tylko część uczuć. Już to kiedyś powiedział: Yue-lung został skrzywdzony - ale dopiero teraz świadomość tego budzi w nim współczucie. I szacunek.   
  
Znów uderza go myśl, jak bardzo Ash i Yue-lung są do siebie podobni - i pierwszy raz to porównanie nie powoduje w nim niechęci. Asha przecież naprawdę lubił, a Yue-lunga co najwyżej starał się nie nienawidzić... jednak teraz różnica wydaje się rozmywać. Ash umarł, Yue-lung został przy życiu - i Soo-ling wie, że jedynym sensownym krokiem będzie zainwestować w tę znajomość, w relację z żywym człowiekiem, bo Ashowi już nie jest w stanie pomóc.   
  
Przypomina mu to, po co dzisiaj tu przyszedł.   
  
\- Słuchaj - przerywa milczenie, a Yue-lung, który w międzyczasie zdążył już odzyskać choć trochę spokoju, podnosi na niego wzrok. - Poprzednim razem... um... powiedziałem rzeczy, których teraz żałuję. Źle się czułem i myślałem, że... Ale to żadne wytłumaczenie. Po prostu na tobie odreagowałem, co było nie w porządku. Wiem, że śmierć Asha nie znaczyła dla ciebie tyle, ile dla mnie, ale i tak nie powinienem był tego mówić. Ale teraz już jest okej. Więc... no, przepraszam.   
  
Yue-lung wpatruje się w niego bez słowa. Na jego twarzy rysuje się zmęczenie, jednak jego spojrzenie jest skupione i Soo-ling wie, że wszystko, co powiedział, zostało usłyszane i przyjęte do wiadomości. Potem Yue-lung wzdycha lekko i odwraca wzrok.   
  
\- Sing, nawet jeśli nienawidziłem Asha, teraz nie ma to już przecież znaczenia - odpowiada, a jego głos jest zupełnie opanowany. - Jednego natomiast możesz być pewien: w żadnym momencie nie czułem się szczęśliwy z powodu jego śmierci. Nie wiem, czy mi uwierzysz, ale taka jest prawda. Tak samo jak nie zamierzam cieszyć się sytuacją Eijiego. W ogóle o nim nie myślę.   
  
Soo-ling powoli kiwa głową, choć słowa Yue-lunga sprawiają, że czuje się jeszcze bardziej winny, bo wychodzi na to, że rzeczywiście we własnej rozpaczy przypisał mu uczucia, których wcale nie było.   
  
\- Ale może, żeby w przyszłości uniknąć ewentualnych nieporozumień, najlepiej będzie, jeśli nie będziemy rozmawiać na ich temat...? - mówi dalej Yue-lung. - Choćby nie wiem co, nigdy nie będziemy w tej sprawie jednomyślni, więc lepiej nie kusić losu. Nie wydaje ci się?   
  
\- Okej - odpowiada Soo-ling, bo propozycja jest całkiem sensowna.   
  
Yue-lung kiwa głową, a potem odwraca wzrok.   
  
\- A co do przeprosin... Przyjęte - oświadcza cicho. - Cieszę się... Cieszę się, że...   
  
\- Że co? - pyta Soo-ling, marszcząc czoło i spodziewając się najgorszego.   
  
\- Że wróciłeś - odpowiada szeptem Yue-lung, wbijając spojrzenie we własne kolana.   
  
Soo-ling gapi się na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, bo zaskoczenie pozbawiło go słów. Potem z zakłopotaniem przejeżdża ręką przez włosy.   
  
\- Kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że zachowałem się jak dzieciak, rzeczywiście było mi głupio przyjść. Ale jeszcze bardziej głupio byłoby nie przyjść - stwierdza mrukliwie.   
  
Yue-lung kręci głową i znów sprawia wrażenie, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Potem jednak prostuje się na krześle, nabiera głęboko powietrza i ponownie na niego patrzy. Jego palce zaciskają się na materiale spodni.   
  
\- Sing, chciałbym, żebyś przychodził częściej - mówi wprost, choć jego oczy znów są szeroko otwarte, jakby się bał.   
  
Tym razem zdumienie Soo-linga jest tak wielkie, że nie jest w stanie zareagować w żaden sposób. Jednocześnie narasta jego zaalarmowanie, aż musi zdławić cichy głosik, który usilnie wzywa do ostrożności, bo takie deklaracje ze strony Lee Yue-lunga nie mogą oznaczać niczego dobrego.   
  
Yue-lunga wyraźnie rozstraja jego milczenie.   
  
\- Mógłbyś coś powiedzieć - rzuca wreszcie z irytacją, w końcu brzmiąc jak zwykle.   
  
\- Odebrało mi mowę, wasza wysokość - odpowiada Soo-ling.   
  
Yue-lung marszczy brwi.   
  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak - mruczy z niechęcią i odwraca wzrok, a Soo-ling znienacka ma ochotę się roześmiać.   
  
\- W takim razie... przyjdę jutro na śniadanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No to mamy coś na kształt wstępu ^^


	7. Rozdział 7

Następne tygodnie tworzą nową rutynę w życiu Yue-lunga - do tego stopnia, że momentami go to wręcz denerwuje. Sing zgodnie z zapowiedzią wpada co rano na śniadanie, a jego nieposkromiony apetyt czasem skłania również Yue-lunga, by coś zjadł; nie tak rzadko też pojawia się po południu czy pod wieczór. Dzięki niemu Yue-lung jest na bieżąco z sytuacją w Chinatown, która powoli zaczyna rysować się w jaśniejszych barwach niż jeszcze przed miesiącem. Dużo rozmawiają na ten temat, wymieniając spostrzeżenia, rozważając opcje i planując dalsze posunięcia. Nie zawsze się ze wszystkim zgadzają, często wręcz kłócą się zaciekle. (Prezentowane argumenty potrafią mocno obniżać poziom dyskusji, jak "Jestem starszy i skończyłem liceum, gówniarzu" Yue-lunga czy "Ktoś, kto cały czas siedzisz w domu i mizdrzy się przed lustrem, nie ma pojęcia o ulicy" Singa). Po prawdzie takie pyskówki zdarzają się im przynajmniej dwa razy na tydzień, jednak nie kończą się już ani gniewnym wyrzucaniem z domu, ani zakłopotanym przepraszaniem.   
  
Przez to, że Sing wpada codziennie na śniadanie, Yue-lung kładzie się do łóżka wcześniej, by rano być w miarę przytomnym, a tabletki pomagają spać bez koszmarów. Przez to, że skupiają się na sprawach Chinatown, Yue-lung odzyskuje zainteresowanie kwestiami syndykatu. Zaczyna angażować się w kierowanie organizacją - przegląda raporty działalności poszczególnych komórek działających w Nowym Jorku i poza nim, rozmawia z głównymi szefami i oddelegowuje ich do zadań, analizuje finanse i inwestycje, śledzi kursy i trendy czarnego rynku. Bierze udział w zebraniach zarządu, który pozostawił w praktycznie niezmienionym składzie, a który bez słowa uznał go za nowego przywódcę po śmierci poprzedniego i pięciu kandydatów do sukcesji. Kontaktuje się - na razie telefonicznie - z potencjalnymi wspólnikami i zawiera nowe umowy.   
  
Kierowanie organizacją to zadanie, które pochłania go na tyle, by nie musieć rozmyślać o mniej przyjemnych sferach życia ani wspominać przeszłości. Po prawdzie jednak w ostatnim czasie czuje, że trochę zmalał ciężar, który wydawał się przygniatać go od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Czuje, że ma więcej energii. Kiedy budzi się rano, nie myśli o tym, że chciałby, by nadszedł już wieczór, tylko skupia na planie dnia. Je bardziej regularnie, alkohol pije tylko do posiłków. Wbrew złośliwym zarzutom Singa nie spędza dni przed lustrem, przestał nawet wyciągać z szafy tuniki - na co dzień ubiera się w spodnie i koszulę, a włosy po prostu wiąże na karku, rzadziej splata w warkocz. Powoli poprawiają się jego zdolność koncentracji i pamięć, zaś niewielkie sukcesy, które odnosi w zarządzaniu syndykatem, pozwalają mu na nowo cieszyć się własnymi zdolnościami i motywują do coraz większego wykorzystania własnego intelektu, z którego czasem jest nawet dumny. Jednak najwięcej przyjemności sprawiają mu spotkania z Singiem - przyzwyczaił się do nich i wyczekuje do tego stopnia, że kiedy w ostatniej chwili dochodzi do zmiany planów, napełnia go to każdorazowo wielkim niezadowoleniem.   
  
Na przestrzeni zaledwie kilku tygodni Sing stał mu się niezbędny do życia - a na pewno do dobrego nastroju. Yue-lung wciąż nie czuje się szczęśliwy, jednak tak naprawdę nigdy się nie czuł, więc nawet tego nie oczekuje - po prostu jego codzienność zrobiła się bardziej znośna i jest w stanie przechodzić przez kolejne dni bez poczucia zupełnego ich bezsensu. Nawet jeśli nie ma ochoty na śmiech, to przynajmniej skończyły się jego napady melancholii.   
  
Między nim a Singiem nie brakuje złośliwości i prób udowadniania własnej wyższości, nie brakuje ostrych słów i nawet wyzwisk - ostatecznie obaj potrafią się porządnie wkurzyć i szybko zagniewać - jednak Yue-lung podświadomie wyczuwa, że nie stoi za nimi zła wola. Czasem, kiedy ma wyjątkowo dobry dzień, dochodzi do ostrożnego wniosku, że byłby w stanie Singowi zaufać i wierzyć, że nie obróci się to przeciw niemu. Przy Singu nie ma poczucia zagrożenia i takim dziwnym wrażeniem napełnia go świadomość, że Sing prawdopodobnie również czuje się tu bezpieczny, biorąc pod uwagę okazjonalne drzemki, które ucina sobie w jego salonie, a z których Yue-lung nigdy go nie budzi.   
  
I choć jakiś fragment jego umysłu - cichy głosik, który odzywa się zwłaszcza w tych chwilach niezwykłego optymizmu - ostrzega przed zaufaniem i przywiązaniem, ubierając w słowa strach i przedstawiając tysiące kończących się źle scenariuszy, Yue-lung z całych sił stara się go nie słuchać, nie przyjmować do wiadomości, pomijać stwierdzeniem, że wszystko ma przecież pod kontrolą.   
  


* * *

  
Wietnamczycy wciąż bezczelnie poczynają sobie w Chinatown, jednak Arabowie tracą wpływy i zasięg. To na nich teraz skupiają się działania gangu Singa - według strategii, by zająć się wrogami po kolei, bacznie jednak obserwując ruchy drugich. Chińczycy powoli, ale skutecznie przetrzebiają ich szeregi, ponosząc przy tym znacznie mniejsze straty. Wreszcie w początkach lata nadchodzi czas ostatecznej konfrontacji.   
  
\- Dziś w nocy ostatecznie ich załatwimy - mówi Sing, który tego wieczoru wpadł tylko na chwilę. - Wycofali się do swojej bazy. O północy robimy rajd i zdejmujemy ich dowództwo.   
  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie zakończy kłopotów? - zauważa Yue-lung, choć rozmawiali o tym już nieraz. - Znając Arabów, zaraz będą mieć nowe przywództwo. Lepiej byłoby skorzystać z okazji i wybić ich teraz co do nogi. Przecież wiesz, że mogę ci zapewnić tylu ludzi, ilu tylko chcesz.   
  
Sing kręci głową - tak jak wiele razy wcześniej.   
  
\- Mam nadzieję, że pokażemy im raz na zawsze, że z Chińczykami nie wolno zadzierać - stwierdza. - Wystarczy, że nigdy więcej nie postawią nogi w tej części Manhattanu, a o Chinatown nawet nie pomyślą.   
  
\- Jesteś naiwny - mówi Yue-lung. - Myślisz, że tak łatwo odpuszczą? Z całym prawdopodobieństwem będą chcieli się zemścić, konflikt się jedynie przedłuży.   
  
\- Totalna masakra po prostu nie jest w moim stylu, okej? - rzuca Sing z lekką irytacją.   
  
Yue-lung nie jest zadowolony z tej odpowiedzi, jednak wie, że przekonywanie nie ma sensu. Próbował wiele razy i za każdym razem doznawał porażki, bo Sing potrafi być równie uparty jak on sam. Postanawia jednak mieć ludzi w pogotowiu, tak na wszelki wypadek.   
  
Sing wydaje się czytać jego myśli.   
  
\- Poza tym... Jeśli nie poradzimy sobie z nimi własnymi siłami, staniemy się pośmiewiskiem całego miasta - dodaje. - Więc nie.   
  
\- Przypomnę ci, że sam chciałeś mojego wsparcia - zauważa chłodno Yue-lung, bawiąc się końcówką warkocza.   
  
\- Ale nie ma sensu marnować go na Arabów. Z Wietnamczykami to inna sprawa, nie mam wątpliwości, że wówczas twoi ludzie bardzo się przydadzą - zapewnia Sing, a potem wstaje z kanapy. - Dobra, muszę lecieć.   
  
\- Będę miał tam kilku swoich obserwatorów, żeby o wszystkim wiedzieć - informuje Yue-lung również się podnosząc. Ma nadzieję, że Sing wychwyci przekaz: "Więc nie musisz się tu pokazywać, jeśli będziesz bardzo zmęczony."   
  
Sing kiwa głową, a potem sprawdza magazynek pistoletu. Nie widać po nim nerwów, jego ruchy są pewne, jednak rysy twarzy ma napięte - jego mimika jest dziś w ogóle znacznie bardziej oszczędna. Wreszcie ponownie podnosi na niego wzrok.   
  
\- To idę - mówi.   
  
\- Powodzenia - odpowiada Yue-lung po prostu.   
  
Sing raz jeszcze kiwa głową i w następnej chwili już go nie ma. Yue-lung siada z powrotem na kanapie i usiłuje przekonać samego siebie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Jednak w miarę jak mijają kolejne minuty, jego niepokój tylko rośnie, więc już po chwili wstaje i podchodzi do okna, za którym zapadł już zmrok. Będzie tak wstawał i ponownie siadał jeszcze kilka razy. Uświadamia sobie, że czekanie jest znacznie gorsze niż działanie. Zdroworozsądkowo wie, że i tak na nic by się na polu bitwy nie przydał - nie jest wojownikiem, jest władcą. Musi wierzyć w umiejętności Singa, także jako dowódcy - ale niestety ta wiara na niewiele się zdaje, gdyś Sing niestety należy do tej grupy generałów, którzy walczą w pierwszej linii, narażając się na największe niebezpieczeństwo...   
  
Ta myśl pozwala mu zrozumieć, że tak naprawdę niepokoi się o Singa, i tylko o niego - powodzenie akcji schodzi na dalszy plan. Do tej pory Sing wychodził bez szwanku z każdej opresji i walki, jednak tym razem mowa o starciu na pełną skalę dwóch gangów, kiedy wszystko może się zdarzyć. Yue-lung z całych sił stara się tego sobie nie wyobrażać, jednak coraz większym przerażeniem napełnia go myśl, że _Sing może nie wrócić._   
  
Jego umysł zapętla się na tej idei, aż nie jest w stanie skupić się na niczym innym. Nie chce rozważać przyczyn tego strachu - nawet teraz nie chce przyznawać się do przywiązania, jakie między nimi dwoma zaistniało - po prostu całym sobą wie, że nie może do tego dopuścić. Jest zupełnie pewny, że gdyby Sing zniknął z jego życia, wówczas... wówczas...   
  
W pokoju wydaje się brakować powietrza, więc otwiera okno, ale to nic nie daje. Jego serce bije tak szybko, jakby miało wyskoczyć z jego piersi. Jego ręce się trzęsą, a potem drżenie ogarnia całe jego ciało. Ma wrażenie, jakby miał się zaraz rozpaść na kawałki. Otwiera butelkę brandy i nalewa do szklanki - alkohol pomaga choć trochę się uspokoić. Pomaga przekuć strach na działanie.   
  
Wreszcie gdy zegar wybija dziesiątą, wzywa do siebie jednego z agentów, by przekazać mu tajne instrukcje.   
  


* * *

  
Sytuacja jak na razie rozwija się pomyślnie, a ludzie Soo-linga działają w skupieniu. Nawet jeśli w ostatnich dniach plany były tworzone z niewielkim wyprzedzeniem - w oparciu o poczynania przeciwnika - Chińczycy potrafią szybko dostosować się do nowej strategii. Soo-ling wie, że chłopaki mu ufają: jego zdolności oceny i wyboru najlepszego w danych okolicznościach rozwiązania. A ponieważ mu ufają, mogą bez obaw wykonywać jego polecenia i angażować się w walkę. Soo-ling jest z nich dumny i daje z siebie wszystko, by ich nie zawieść. Zajęło mu trochę czasu zdobycie tego zaufania - brakuje mu przecież charyzmy Shortera, różni się też od niego sposobem bycia i działania - jednak na przestrzeni blisko półtora roku wzajemnego docierania się i wspólnych udanych akcji chłopaki zaakceptowali go jako lidera.   
  
Arabowie wycofali się do swojej bazy, żeby nabrać sił i odzyskać jako taką równowagę. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni Chińczycy nieustannie dawali się im we znaki, tylko na krótkie chwile pozostawiając ich w spokoju. Nie mogą się spodziewać frontalnego ataku na terenie, który uważają za bezpieczny - i na tym zaskoczeniu Soo-ling opiera powodzenie planu, którego głównym założeniem jest zadać cios, z którego gang się długo nie podniesie.   
  
Jak przypuszczał, straży w dzielnicy praktycznie nie ma - wróg nie czuje się zagrożony na swoim terytorium. Nieliczni wystawieni na czatach ludzie zostają zdjęci; Chińczycy potrafią posuwać się szybko i bezszelestnie, a do tego są specjalistami w cichym unieszkodliwianiu przeciwnika. Soo-ling i jego oddział przekradają się w pobliże budynku, w którym stacjonuje dowództwo Arabów, maksymalnie do dziesięciu osób. Drugi oddział poszedł odciąć tyły.   
  
Soo-ling nie czuje strachu, czuje tylko ekscytację. Nawet jeśli na co dzień zdarza mu się martwić różnymi sprawami wiążącymi się z kierowaniem gangu, to w chwilach akcji skupia się tylko na działaniu. Podczas walki wszystko jest tak proste, tak wyraźne - nie ma czasu, by zawracać sobie głowę mniej istotnymi kwestiami. Wyborów czasem trzeba dokonać w ciągu jednej sekundy, inaczej ktoś zadecyduje za ciebie i wszystko się skończy. Soo-ling jak dotąd zawsze wybierał dobrze i może mieć tylko nadzieję, że to szczęście będzie mu sprzyjać.   
  
Kiedy wybija północ, wbiega jako pierwszy do budynku - i ciszę przerywają odgłosy strzałów. Od teraz mogą liczyć tylko na swoją intuicję i podobieństwo z innymi domami w okolicy; jakikolwiek rekonesans w samej bazie wroga nie miałby szansy powodzenia. Soo-ling wie, że żadne szanujące się dowództwo gangu nie siedziałoby na wyższych piętrach, więc spodziewa się znaleźć ich znacznie bliżej i szybciej. I ma rację, zaraz z drzwi na pierwszym piętrze wypada kilku Arabów z bronią. Mają przewagę pozycyjną, jednak na klatce schodowej jest ciemno i to oni są lepiej widoczni, oświetlani przez padający zza ich pleców blask. Chińczycy nie mają problemu, by trafić do celu.   
  
Soo-ling wbiega na schody pod osłoną ognia maszynowego, jednocześnie widzi, że przez drzwi od podwórza wpada do budynku więcej przeciwników - posiłki stacjonujące w okolicy. Wygląda na to, że jego ludziom nie udało się zupełnie odciąć tyłów, jednak nie zamierza się tym teraz przejmować - najważniejsze to załatwić wszystkich szefów Arabów za jednym zamachem. Nie może dopuścić, by uciekli przez schody przeciwpożarowe. Wreszcie na klatce nie ma już żadnego żywego przeciwnika, a drzwi do lokalu stoją otworem wciąż rzucając światło na korytarz. Kiedy ze środka przez dłuższą chwilę nie dochodzi żaden dźwięk, bierze głęboki wdech i wpada do wnętrza obskurnego mieszkania, jednak nie zastaje nikogo. Wybiega na schody przeciwpożarowe, jednak również tam nie widzi żadnego przeciwnika. W dole trwa walka - wygląda na to, że wszyscy Arabowie, którzy byli w pobliżu, zbiegli się na pomoc swoim szefom.   
  
Soo-ling wie, że pora się wycofać, zanim sytuacja obróci się na ich niekorzyść. Cel został osiągnięty, Chińczycy nie mają tu czego szukać. Jak było ustalone, kwadrans po północy - tyle czasu Soo-ling przewidział na ten błyskawiczny atak - wszyscy kończą akcję niezależnie od efektu i wracają do Chinatown, każdy na własną rękę. Wychodzi na klatkę schodową, zbierając swoich ludzi... wtedy jednak słyszy dźwięk nadjeżdżających samochodów, które z piskiem opon zatrzymują na ulicy - wiele samochodów, otaczających okolicę - a potem tupot licznych stóp... i okrzyki, na wszystkie demony, _chińskie_ okrzyki wzywające do identyfikacji, zanim rozpocznie się kolejna strzelanina, która szybko zdziesiątkuje Arabów.   
  
Soo-ling zaciska pięści, bo nagle wszystko jest dla niego jasne. Euforia po wygranej walce ulatnia się, zastąpiona przez wściekłość. Ma ochotę kogoś udusić - kogoś bardzo konkretnego. Jego oczy bez problemu wypatrują na końcu ulicy znajomy samochód, więc biegnie do niego i po kilku sekundach jest obok. Yue-lung wysiada sam, oszczędzając mu trudu wyciągnięcia go ze środka. I to on odzywa się pierwszy, mówiąc opanowanym głosem:   
  
\- Wietnamczycy dowiedzieli się o waszej akcji i postanowili wykorzystać sytuację, by zaatakować was z drugiej strony. Nie było jak cię ostrzec, musiałem działać. Cieszę się, że wszystko z tobą w porządku.   
  
Soo-ling wciąż zaciska pięści, tak jak i zaciska zęby, wpatrując się w stojąca przed nim postać w garniturze. Ma wrażenie, że nigdy wcześniej Yue-lung nie budził w nim takiej niechęci jak w tej chwili, i wymaga całej jego siły powstrzymanie się, by nie rzucić się na niego i nie stłuc na kwaśne jabłko, jak na to zasługuje.   
  
\- Sam im powiedziałeś, prawda? - cedzi przez zęby. To był jeden z planów, który Yue-lung kiedyś zaproponował: pozwolić, by wiadomość o ataku na Arabów dotarła do Wietnamczyków, i sprowokować ich do działania, żeby załatwić jednych i drugich za jednym zamachem. Wygląda na to, że Yue-lung za wszelką cenę chciał go użyć. - Musiałeś, po prostu _musiałeś_ zrobić po swojemu.   
  
Yue-lung nic nie mówi, stoi tam tylko bez ruchu, bez żadnego gestu, ale brak zaprzeczenia jest najlepszym dowodem na to, że Soo-ling ma rację, nieważne jak chciałby się mylić. Ma jednak przed sobą Lee Yue-lunga, który zdolny jest do największych podłości, łącznie z wbiciem noża w plecy kogoś, kto mu ufa. Soo-ling zdążył o tym w międzyczasie zapomnieć - i teraz ma za swoje.   
  
\- Nie znoszę twojego stylu załatwiania spraw - rzuca z odrazą. - Po prostu mnie wykorzystałeś.   
  
Yue-lung drga, jakby chciał wyciągnąć do niego rękę.   
  
\- Nie, Sing, to nie tak-... - zaczyna, ale Soo-ling nie ma zamiaru go słuchać.   
  
\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju - mówi, po czym odwraca się i odchodzi.   
  
Ma absurdalną ochotę aż do rana spacerować ulicami Manhattanu, choć wcale nie jest pewny, czy do tego czasu zdoła się choć trochę uspokoić. 


	8. Rozdział 8

Tydzień, który następuje po tych wydarzeniach, Yue-lung zalicza do najokropniejszych w swoim życiu - choć sam już nie wie, co w nim jest najgorsze: gniew Singa, jego nieobecność... czy wściekłość na samego siebie. Sing nie pojawił się ani razu. I choć podobne sytuacje zdarzały się przecież wcześniej, to po kilku tygodniach codziennego kontaktu jego nieobecność sprawia Yue-lungowi niemal fizyczne cierpienie. Yue-lung czuje, jakby po jasnych dniach nagle zgasło słońce i zapadła zupełna ciemność. Księżyc przecież nie może świecić bez słońca.   
  
Sing do tej pory zawsze wracał, jednak Yue-lung - tak jak za każdym razem - podejrzewa, że _teraz_ już nie wróci. Jego ukształtowana tragediami i krzywdami osobowość nigdy nie usposabiała go do optymizmu; brakuje mu sił psychicznych, by stale wierzyć i mieć nadzieję - przeważnie wystarcza jedna komplikacja, by wyobrażać sobie najgorsze. Tym razem Sing prawdopodobnie wkurzył się na dobre i nie ma szansy, by odzyskać to, co wytworzyło się między nimi przez ostatnie tygodnie. Yue-lung wcale się nie dziwi; nawet jeśli chciał dobrze, uraził tym jego dumę, a tej Sing zawsze miał więcej niż wzrostu.   
  
W miarę jak upływają kolejne dni, nie jest już wcale pewien, czy chciał dobrze. Tak naprawdę zawsze robił wszystko, by pasowało to tylko jemu samemu, i nigdy nie myślał o innych. Jego działania tamtej nocy może i były nastawione na zapewnieniu Singowi bezpieczeństwa, ale jedynym motywem było jego własne dobro. Kiedy jednak dochodzi do tego wniosku, uświadamia sobie także, że tak jest przecież najbardziej właściwie i naturalnie: po śmierci matki nie miał nikogo poza samym sobą. Inni ludzie albo byli krzywdzicielami, albo... i tak nie mógł im zaufać. Koniec końców zawsze był sam i tylko na siebie mógł liczyć. Dlatego teraz stara się obrócić przygnębienie w gniew i pogardę wobec własnej osoby - za to, że porzucił ostrożność i zdołał się do kogoś przyzwyczaić. Gdyby postąpił tak jak zwykle, nie miałby teraz problemu - nie przechodziłby przez to upokarzające poczucie porzucenia i rozdzierające pragnienie obecności.   
  
I choć powinien wykorzystać tę okazję, by raz na zawsze zerwać z Singiem... nie, przyjąć nauczkę i już nigdy, przenigdy nie zaangażować się w relację z drugim człowiekiem - chyba mu wystarczy? - to zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie. Nieważne jak bardzo sobą pogardza, nie potrafi pozbyć się tęsknoty, by wróciły te dni z ostatnich tygodni, gdy jego życie było w jako takiej równowadze i czuł się... jeśli nie szczęśliwy, to po prostu zadowolony. Czuł, że wszystko jest tak, jak powinno. Chce, by wróciły wspólne posiłki i dyskusje, układanie planów i snucie wizji, nawet te złośliwości i wybuchy gniewu, za którymi przecież nie kryła się żadna chęć zrobienia krzywdy. Chce na nowo odzyskać motywację i zainteresowanie, by kontynuować kierowanie organizacją. Chce powrotu tamtego Yue-lunga - nowego i jak nigdy wcześniej ogarniętego w codzienności - którego jest w stanie choć trochę lubić. Bez Singa jest to absolutnie niemożliwe.   
  
Powinien był go wtedy zatrzymać. Powinien był z nim porozmawiać, zamiast pozwolić mu odejść. Wyrzucanie sobie tego jest łatwiejsze niż racjonalne rozumowanie, że nawet gdyby wziął go siłą, nie polepszyłoby to sytuacji... a prawdopodobnie i tak nie wiedziałby, co powiedzieć. "Nie chciałem, żeby stała ci się krzywda"? "Musiałem coś zrobić, żeby mieć pewność, że wszystko z tobą będzie dobrze"? Takie słowa nie przeszłyby mu przez gardło, a Sing pewnie by mu nawet nie uwierzył. Nie przeszkadza mu to raz po raz wracać pamięcią do tamtej rozmowy, rozważać wszystkie słowa, jakie w niej padły, i zastanawiać się, co powinien był powiedzieć inaczej.   
  
I wreszcie po kilku dniach tych analiz uświadamia sobie, że postąpił wobec Singa dokładnie tak, jak przez te wszystkie lata postępowali wobec niego jego bracia. Nie wziął pod uwagę jego opinii, tylko narzucił mu swoją wolę, pozbawiając możliwości decydowania o sobie. To odkrycie sprawia, że robi mu się niedobrze. Nawet jeśli taki wykształcił sposób bycia i traktowania innych - czy było cokolwiek dziwnego w tym, że robił innym to, co zrobiono jemu samemu? - to Sing, akurat on, w żaden sposób na coś takiego nie zasłużył...!   
  
Po tygodniu Yue-lung uzmysławia sobie, że czekanie i myślenie nie sprawi, że Sing wróci. Musi go odzyskać, musi przeprosić, musi coś zrobić - _cokolwiek_ \- żeby przekonać Singa do powrotu. To postanowienie poprawia mu nastrój - jak zawsze, kiedy udaje mu się ułożyć plan, podjąć decyzję, znaleźć wyjście z problemu. Nie rozstraja go nawet sama idea przepraszania - zupełnie mu obca, bo nigdy w życiu nie prosił nikogo o wybaczenie. Jeśli ma wybrać między własną dumą a odzyskaniem Singa, który jest mu niezbędny do utrzymania równowagi psychicznej, wówczas wybór jest oczywisty.   
  
Od tego momentu zaczyna intensywnie myśleć nad tym, w jaki sposób może tego dokonać... co bardzo szybko doprowadza do kolejnego nieciekawego wniosku, a mianowicie że nic tak naprawdę o Singu nie wie. Nie wie, co zrobiłoby mu przyjemność, nie wie, czym mógłby sprawić, by Sing ustosunkował się do niego przychylniej i wybaczył mu to, co zaszło. Pieniądze nie mają dla Singa znaczenia, podobnie jak luksusy. Jeśli chodzi o władzę, to w zupełności wystarcza mu pozycja szefa gangu. Sing jest tak różny od ludzi, z którymi Yue-lung się przez całe lata zadawał, że aż go to złości... ale z drugiej strony chodzi właśnie o to: gdyby Sing nie był różny, nie byłoby całej tej historii.   
  
Tak czy inaczej idea złagodzenia jego gniewu jakąkolwiek materialną rekompensatą nie wchodzi w grę, a ponieważ Yue-lung nigdy nie zadał sobie trudu, by dowiedzieć się choćby o to, co Sing lubi, a czego nie lubi, ogranicza to mocno jego inne możliwości. Tak naprawdę jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, że żaden prezent tego nie załatwi. Może chciał się na nim skupić, bo znacznie łatwiej byłoby dać jakąś kosztowność w ładnym opakowaniu i liczyć, że rozwiąże to problem. Nie ma jednak innej opcji, jak wczuć się w Singa, w jego sytuację - i od tej strony spróbować ją naprawić.   
  
Patrzenie na wydarzenia z punktu innej osoby jest dla Yue-lunga czymś nowym - nigdy wcześniej nie czuł potrzeby, by to robić - jednak szybko uświadamia sobie, że nie jest to tak trudne, jak się tego obawiał. Nawet jeśli wie o Singu mniej niż nic, to dzięki ich codziennym kontaktom i rozmowom rozumie _choć trochę_ jego sposób myślenia i reagowania, bo Sing zwykle nie ukrywa swoich emocji - przeciwnie, wszystkie stany ducha widać po nim od razu. Pod wieloma względami on i Yue-lung różnią się jak dzień i noc, ale przecież na kilka spraw mają podobne spojrzenie - w dodatku obaj są Chińczykami, więc przynajmniej mentalność mają taką samą.   
  
Sing był urażony i upokorzony tym, że Yue-lung wbrew jego woli i planom wmieszał się w walkę z Arabami. Że przyprowadził własnych ludzi, mimo że Sing był pewien, że jego gang poradzi sobie z przeciwnikiem bez żadnej dodatkowej pomocy. Możliwe, że wierzył, że Yue-lung planował to od samego początku. Jak to powiedział: "Po prostu mnie wykorzystałeś". Interwencja Yue-lunga była dla niego zaprzeczeniem partnerstwa, które się pomiędzy nimi przez ostatnie tygodnie nawiązało. Była też wyrazem braku jakiegokolwiek uznania dla jego umiejętności bitewnych - oraz ingerencją w jego niepodzielną władzę lidera gangu. Yue-lung potraktował go jak dzieciaka, któremu nie pozostawia się samodzielnej decyzji - i to było najgorsze, bo nawet jeśli Sing _jest_ dzieciakiem, to jednocześnie jest jednym z najbardziej utalentowanych i zdolnych przywódców gangu w historii Nowego Jorku.   
  
Yue-lung musi więc wymyślić, w jaki sposób wynagrodzić mu tę urazę i to upokorzenie. W jaki sposób pokazać mu, że szanuje jego autorytet, i sprawić, by na nowo uwierzył, że ma kontrolę. Okazuje się to jednak najtrudniejszym zadaniem, bo Yue-lung wątpi, by jego słowa miały moc przekonywania. Nie, jest całkowicie pewny, że cokolwiek powie, Sing nie będzie w stanie ufać, że to prawda. Yue-lung musi _zrobić_ coś, co uświadomi, udowodni Singowi, że nie żartuje. Sam musi się upokorzyć. Sing jest dumny ze swoich zdolności i osiągnięć. Możliwe, że ta duma jest jego największym skarbem, więc jeśli Yue-lung nie ofiaruje mu czegoś o podobnej wartości, wówczas jego przekaz nie zadziała.   
  
Yue-lung jednak nie myśli o sobie w ten sposób, nie szanuje samego siebie, mimo że zdaje sobie sprawę z własnych przymiotów, które ktoś mógłby uznać za zalety. Nie wie, co mógłby poświęcić, by ukoić gniew Singa i przywrócić sytuację do normalności. Jedyne, co dodaje mu wyjątkowości, to jego uroda.   
  
I to wreszcie pozwala mu wpaść na pomysł, który od razu zaczyna wprowadzać w życie, nie zastanawiając się nad nim więcej, bo gdyby się zastanowił, z miejsca by go odrzucił.   
  


* * *

  
Soo-ling wie, że powinien wreszcie odwiedzić Yue-lunga. Jak długo łączą ich wspólne cele i interesy, tak długo w rachubę nie wchodzi zerwanie kontaktu. Poza tym, choć ciężko mu to przyznać, przyzwyczaił się do codziennych wizyt u szefa mafii oraz ich ożywionych dyskusji. Przez ostatnie tygodnie u Yue-lunga zaczęło być widać jego bardziej normalną stronę: inteligentnego i zdolnego potomka rodu, który od pokoleń rządził chińskim podziemiem. Gdzieś zniknęła rozhisteryzowana beksa, która nie widzi dalej niż czubek własnego nosa. Ich znajomość zaczęła przypominać relację partnerów biznesowych, którzy szanują się nawzajem i doceniają swoje umiejętności.   
  
A przynajmniej tak się Soo-lingowi wydawało - jednak prawda jest taka, że dał się podejść, bo Yue-lung ograł go, jak chciał. Soo-ling wciąż robi się zły, kiedy przypomni sobie akcję sprzed tygodnia, choć nie jest pewny, czy jest zły bardziej na Yue-lunga czy na siebie. Powinien się już przecież dawno przyzwyczaić do pokrętnej osobowości młodego szefa mafii. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Yue-lung knuł za jego plecami i generalnie zachował się tak, że można to było uznać za zdradę. Cóż, trudno oczekiwać, by przywódca organizacji przestępczej był moralnie nieskalany i postępował w porządku - a w przypadku tego konkretnego szefa było jest to wręcz absolutną niemożliwością.   
  
Soo-ling powinien nad tym przejść do porządku dziennego... a jednak nie może. I dlatego wciąż nie pojawia się u Yue-lunga. Boi się ponownego wykorzystania, które niewątpliwie nadejdzie, bo jest naiwny - albo tego, że ze strachu nie będzie w stanie zaufać, tylko już zawsze będzie wypatrywał podstępu. Nie chce tego, bo teraz, kiedy ujrzał inną stronę Yue-lunga - i mimo wszystko wierzy, że jest prawdziwa - dwakroć bardziej pragnie kontynuować tę znajomość. Instynktownie wie, że tylko jego otwartość pozwala Yue-lungowi pokazać tę drugą twarz; jeśli zrobi się ostrożny, zamknie się w sobie, wówczas przywódca syndykatu zareaguje dokładnie tym samym.   
  
Próbuje więc przeczekać sytuację, mając nadzieję, że w międzyczasie dojdzie do ładu z sobą samym. Może też jednocześnie usiłuje "ukarać" Yue-lunga i pokazać, że nie pozwoli więcej, by tak go traktowano. Dać mu nauczkę. Do tej pory zawsze leciał jak pies z podkulonym ogonem i przepraszał, poczuwając się do winy, ale tym razem wina ewidentnie leży po drugiej stronie i niech go diabli, jeśli o tym zapomni. Usiłuje zignorować głos rozsądku mówiący mu, że prędzej śnieg spadnie w lipcu, niż Lee Yue-lung pierwszy przyjdzie się pokajać.   
  
Czasem żałuje, że nie dał mu szansy wytłumaczenia się, wtedy, przed tygodniem, kiedy widzieli się ostatni raz. Uniósł się gniewem, wykrzyczał, co myśli, i poszedł sobie precz. Nawet nie pamięta, co Yue-lung próbował mu powiedzieć. W dalszym ciągu jest zupełnie pewny, że działania tego węża były od początku do końca zaplanowane i przemyślane... jednak z własnej postawy w tamtej sytuacji też nie może być dumny. Znów zachował się jak dzieciak, choć przez ostatnie tygodnie udawało mu się całkiem dobrze panować nad temperamentem.   
  
Niekiedy usiłuje - niechętnie - spojrzeć na sprawę w punktu widzenia Yue-lunga. Syndykatowi musi zależeć na tym, by jak najszybciej i wszystkimi możliwymi sposobami przywrócić porządek na mieście. Dzięki tamtej akcji udało się załatwić Arabów na tyle, że co najmniej przez kilka lat nie będą mieć odwagi ponownie pojawić się na Manhattanie, zaś Wietnamczycy schowali się i przynajmniej przez ostatni tydzień nie bruździli. Z tej perspektywy z działań Yue-lunga było znacznie więcej korzyści niż szkody, ale Sing Soo-ling postanowił skupić się na leczeniu swojej urażonej dumy.   
  
Może jutro powinien się wreszcie ruszyć i odwiedzić rezydencję, z którą mocno zdążył się już oswoić... zwłaszcza że po tygodniu ma już serdecznie dość śniadań własnej roboty.   
  
Kiedy podejmuje tę na pół decyzję, robi mu się trochę lepiej - zupełnie jakby zelżał niewidzialny ciężar, który przygniatał jego ramiona w ostatnich dniach i powodował zły nastrój. Zanim jednak zdąży się tą lekkością nacieszyć, na schodach rozlegają się kroki.   
  
\- Szefie, masz gościa! - dobiega z zewnątrz, a potem drzwi otwierają się, ukazując jednego z chłopaków, który jednak odsuwa się na bok, by przepuścić idącego za nim... Lee Yue-lunga we własnej osobie.   
  
Soo-ling zrywa się z fotela. Wbija spojrzenie w przywódcę syndykatu i jest zupełnie pewny, że nigdy w życiu nie był bardziej zaskoczony. Ma ochotę wyjrzeć za okno, by przekonać się, że na pewno nie pada śnieg - "Głupek!", karci się w myślach - a potem pyta samego siebie, czy mu się to przypadkiem nie śni.   
  
Jednak Yue-lung stoi tam, ponad wszelką wątpliwość żywy i prawdziwy, i tylko odwzajemnia jego spojrzenie. Stoją tak przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu, nie spuszczając z siebie wzroku, zaś ciszę przerywa dopiero stojący w drzwiach Tao, który rzuca z zakłopotaniem:   
  
\- Um, szefie...?   
  
\- Zostaw nas samych - odpowiada Soo-ling, nawet na niego nie patrząc, bo nie może oderwać spojrzenia od Yue-lunga, jakby spodziewał się, że ten zniknie, kiedy spuści się go z oczu.   
  
Drzwi zamykają się z cichym skrzypieniem, a świat wydaje się zawężać tylko do tego pokoju. Soo-ling wciąż nie wie, co powinien zrobić czy powiedzieć, ponieważ zdumienie wywołane obecnością Yue-lunga zupełnie go paraliżuje.   
  
Z drugiej strony jego gość też nie reaguje w żaden sposób ani nie przejawia inicjatywy - i Soo-ling nagle zastanawia się, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Yue-lung twarz ma bladą, poważną, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jego rysy są wyostrzone i wygląda na zmęczonego, jakby od dawna nie spał dobrze. Ubrany jest jednak schludnie: w szary garnitur z koszulą, a włosy ma zaczesane do tyłu i związane na karku, z kilkoma tylko luźnymi pasmami opadającymi na czoło.   
  
Soo-ling w końcu wydobywa się z oszołomienia i przypomina, że jest tutaj gospodarzem. Rozgląda się po pokoju i krzywi na widok nieporządku.   
  
\- Przepraszam za bałagan, um... Nie spodziewałem się gości. Usiądź. Chcesz się czegoś napić?   
  
Yue-lung jednak nic nie odpowiada. Przełyka ślinę, a potem rusza się z miejsca i podchodzi bliżej.   
  
\- Sing, przyszedłem się z tobą pogodzić - mówi wreszcie, a jego głos jest napięty. - Mam nadzieję, że _to_ wystarczy za przeprosiny.   
  
"Czyli co?" chce zapytać Soo-ling, kiedy już otrząsa się ze zdumienia spowodowanego faktem, że Lee Yue-lung użył słowa "przepraszać", w dodatku w _jego_ kontekście. Zanim jednak zdąży, Yue-lung zdejmuje marynarkę, a potem trzęsącymi się palcami rozpina koszulę i zsuwa ją z ramion. Opuszcza ręce i zatrzymuje się przed Soo-lingiem, nie odrywając od niego wzroku, choć tak naprawdę wydaje się go zupełnie nie widzieć, bo patrzy bardziej _przez_ niego niż _na_ niego. Jego twarz jest zupełnie biała, a jego wargi drżą lekko.   
  
\- Więc proszę... - mówi, choć tym razem jego głos jest tylko szeptem.   
  
A Soo-ling dopiero teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, o co Yue-lungowi naprawdę chodzi. Chce krzyczeć, pytać, czy to żart albo wybiec stąd i nigdy nie wracać. Marszczy czoło, robi krok w tył, a ten ruch sprawia, że Yue-lung mruga i spuszcza wzrok.   
  
Powodowany jakimś impulsem Soo-ling z powrotem do niego podchodzi i szorstkim gestem naciąga mu koszulę z powrotem na ramiona.   
  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - woła z niezadowoleniem, zapinając guziki, choć jemu samemu trzęsą się ręce. - Odbiło ci do reszty?!   
  
Teraz Yue-lung skupia na nim spojrzenie, a na jego twarzy odbija się uraza, jakby Soo-ling go uderzył. Zaciska usta w cienką linię i odwraca wzrok, w którym nagle migocą łzy. Cofa się, wyrywając z jego rąk, a potem bez słowa wybiega z pokoju.   
  
Soo-ling przeciąga ręką przez włosy, wpatrując się w ciemność korytarza za drzwiami. Ma poczucie, że coś poszło nie tak i jednak nie wyszedł na bohatera. 


	9. Rozdział 9

Yue-lung zbiega po schodach, choć łzy go niemal oślepiają, a potem wypada na zewnątrz i wsuwa się do limuzyny. Chowa się w jej cudownej ciemności i rzuca do kierowcy: "Do domu", choć powiedzenie tych dwóch słów wymaga jego całej siły. Jego wargi drżą, drży właściwie cały, więc obejmuje się ramionami, żeby powstrzymać się przed rozpadnięciem na kawałki. Usiłuje zapanować nad szlochem, zwiera powieki jak najmocniej, jednak łzy wciąż płyną. Przyciska rękę do twarzy i przełyka raz po raz, jednak pomaga to tylko tyle, że nie wybucha głośnym płaczem.   
  
Sing go odepchnął.   
  
Ta świadomość jest tak rozdzierająca, że powoduje jeszcze więcej łez. Yue-lung pragnął się z nim pogodzić, był gotów dać mu samego siebie, bo tylko tyle ma, ale Sing nie chciał nawet tego. Odrzucił go. Jest oczywiste, że go nienawidzi. Yue-lung przez tydzień łudził się... miał nadzieję, że uda im się wrócić do tego, co było przez ostatni miesiąc, że uda się odbudować to, co powoli między nimi zaistniało po wydarzeniach wiosny. Przez tydzień tego pragnął, o niczym innym nie myśląc, wreszcie zdecydował się zapłacić tym, co miał najlepszego - ale Sing nie przyjął tej ceny. Yue-lung prawdopodobnie tylko jeszcze bardziej go rozwścieczył i ostatecznie do siebie zniechęcił.   
  
Nie ma nadziei.   
  
Yue-lung zagryza wargi niemal do krwi, kiedy łkanie znów nim wstrząsa. Cały strach, cała obawa, którą starał się od siebie odsuwać przez ostatni tydzień, układając plany i podejmując decyzje, rzuca się na niego, bo teraz nie ma już nic, czym mógłby się przed nią osłonić. Nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie życia bez obecności Singa. Nie jest w stanie powrócić do tej wcześniejszej egzystencji, wypełnionej na zmianę pustką i nienawiścią - do innych i do samego siebie. Dzięki Singowi zyskał coś, co mogło go podtrzymać - zyskał jakąś nową, ciepłą i prawdziwą jakość, jakże inną od wszystkiego, co towarzyszyło mu przez poprzednie dziesięć lat.   
  
Jednak był naiwny, sądząc, że zdoła ją zatrzymać. Potrafi tylko niszczyć. Nie wykształcił w sobie zdolności budowania więzi - za to doskonale nauczył się rozrywać te, które zdarzyły mu się zupełnym przypadkiem... sabotować własne szczęście w strachu przed krzywdą. Najpierw zrobił to z Blancą, a teraz z Singiem. Jest najbardziej żałosnym, najbardziej odrażającym stworzeniem na ziemi... i ma tego dość. Właśnie dziś, właśnie teraz przekonał się, że doszedł do ściany, której nie da rady pokonać, choćby nawet był najpotężniejszym człowiekiem na świecie - a nie jest. Czuje się zupełnie pozbawiony sił, chce się tylko położyć i zasnąć. I wreszcie, wreszcie odciąć się od tego bólu, który jakoś wciąż nie jest w stanie go zabić.   
  
Kiedy dociera do domu, jest już na tyle opanowany, że nie płacze. W sypialni sięga po opakowanie leku nasennego i wysypuje na dłoń jego zawartość. Nie przygląda się kolorowym kapsułkom dłużej niż jedną chwilę. Potem łyka je, w łazience popija wodą, a następnie rzuca się na łóżko, przyciągając do siebie ręce i nogi. Ogarnia go spokój.   
  
Zanim zawładnie nim senność, przypomina sobie zupełnie bez związku, że zostawił u Singa marynarkę.   
  


* * *

  
Soo-ling siada na kanapie i usiłuje zrozumieć, co się do diabła właśnie zdarzyło. W najśmielszych wyobrażeniach - a fantazji mu nigdy nie brakowało - nie przypuszczałby, że może dojść do takiej sceny. Lee Yue-lung z własnej inicjatywy przyszedł tutaj i najwyraźniej miał zamiar przeprosić... tylko że owe przeprosiny nie mieściły się w zwykłych standardach. Cóż, "jego wysokość" _zwykle_ nie mieścił się w standardach, nieważne co robił, dochodzi Soo-ling do szybkiego wniosku. Jednak było już pewną przesadą z jego strony zakładać, że Soo-ling miałby ochotę na...   
  
Cóż, Yue-lung _ma_ skłonność do przesady, uznaje w następnym momencie z rezygnacją.   
  
O ile oczywiście gościowi nie pokręciło się w głowie do reszty, co też jest możliwe. Soo-ling po raz pierwszy od tygodnia czuje ukłucie winy na myśl, że odciął się od niego i ani razu nie zastanowił, jak też Yue-lung sobie radzi. Niby szef mafii jest starszy, ale Soo-ling wie doskonale, że w wielu aspektach bliżej mu do małego dziecka. Przez tydzień wiele się mogło wydarzyć... łącznie z popadnięciem w szaleństwo, haha... Ale tak naprawdę, uświadamia sobie, sam nie zachował się w porządku - przecież obiecał, że będzie do niego przychodził. No, może niezupełnie obiecał, niemniej jednak _przychodził,_ i to codziennie.   
  
Nagle ma wrażenie, że cały ten gniew i uraza z ostatniego tygodnia są zupełnie bez sensu... są wyrazem jego niedojrzałości. Przecież nic się w gruncie rzeczy nie stało - przeciwnie, sytuacja na mieście od dawna nie była tak dobra. Poza tym... wygląda na to, że Yue-lung _naprawdę_ poczuwał się do winy za to, jak go potraktował, i _naprawdę_ chciał, by się pogodzili. Z jakiego innego powodu by tutaj przyszedł - on, przyzwyczajony do tego, że to inni się do niego zawsze fatygują...?   
  
Soo-ling usiłuje pomieścić w głowie ideę Lee Yue-lunga, który czuje się winny z powodu urażenia uczuć drugiej osoby, ale nastręcza mu to trudności i jest prawie że niemożliwe. Znacznie łatwiej można sobie wyobrazić, że była to gra... jednak kiedy przypomina sobie wyraz twarzy młodego szefa mafii sprzed chwili, skłania się ku myśli, że tym razem to nie było to. Yue-lung wydawał się wytrącony z równowagi i Soo-ling jakoś nie wierzy, by jego zdolności aktorskie były aż tak dobre.   
  
Zaczyna być zły na samego siebie za to, jak zareagował. Znaczy się, ugh... zareagował właściwie - nigdy w życiu nie przyszłoby mu do głowy zrobić tego, co Yue-lung tutaj proponował. Nie musiał jednak tak obcesowo odmawiać... znaczy się, nie musiał odpowiadać taką wrogością. Jasne, był zaskoczony, ale... Wygląda na to, że oni dwaj wciąż nie nauczyli się spokojnie rozwiązywać swoich konfliktów, pod tym względem cały czas byli jak dzieciaki, które z miejsca się obrażają i uciekają, zamiast usiąść i porozmawiać, porozumieć się i znaleźć wyjście z problemu. Tydzień temu uciekł on, a teraz uciekł Yue-lung... Kiedy wreszcie zaczną zachowywać się jak poważni ludzie?   
  
Yue-lung uciekł, ale spojrzenie, jakie rzucił na pożegnanie, nie daje Soo-lingowi spokoju. Yue-lung patrzył na niego, jakby Soo-ling wyrządził mu krzywdę. No, może był urażony tym, że Soo-ling odmówił jego... hmm, wdziękom. Ale może też odebrał jego reakcję jako niechęć do pogodzenia się. Jak on to powiedział: "Może to wystarczy"...? To brzmiało zupełnie tak, jakby chciał dać coś w ramach przeprosin. Oczywiście seks był ostatnim, na co Soo-ling miałby chęć, ale Yue-lung nie musiał o tym wiedzieć - zaproponował coś, co uznał za wystarczającą rekompensatę...   
  
Soo-ling ma ochotę poczochrać się w frustracji. Wreszcie dochodzi do wniosku - być może najsensowniejszego w tym dniu - że niczego nie osiągnie, siedząc i myśląc. Pora jest już późna, ale z pewnością nie zbyt późna na niespodziewaną wizytę u tego konkretnego gospodarza. Oczywiście jest całkowicie prawdopodobne, że Yue-lung - tym razem on obrażony - nie zgodzi się z nim zobaczyć, więc może lepiej byłoby zaczekać do jutra... Coś jednak każe mu upierać się przy wcześniejszym spotkaniu, może poczucie, że mógłby choć raz mieć _korzyść_ ze swojej impulsywności. Nie może być tak, że o obrażaniu się i uciekaniu nawet nie pomyśli dwa razy, ale kiedy przychodzi do bardziej właściwych zachowań, wówczas rozważa je po wielokroć.   
  
Dojazd do rezydencji Yue-lunga nie zajmuje mu dużo czasu. Zostaje jak zawsze wpuszczony - już dawno temu dostał wolny wstęp o każdej porze dnia i nocy - i dowiaduje się, że "jego wysokość" jest w swoich pokojach. Soo-ling nie sądzi, by Yue-lung spał; jest na to za wcześnie. W salonie go jednak nie ma, a drzwi do sypialni są zamknięte.   
  
\- To ja, Sing - mówi po zapukaniu. - Chcę porozmawiać.   
  
Odpowiada mu cisza. Tłumi westchnienie; mógł tego oczekiwać.   
  
\- Słuchaj, musimy przestać to robić... mam na myśli obrażanie się i uciekanie - mówi dalej, mając nadzieję, że przekona Yue-lunga do jakiejś reakcji.   
  
Ze środka wciąż nie dobiega żaden dźwięk - a spodziewał się choćby znajomego "Wynoś się!". Marszczy brwi. Ma wrażenie, że coś jest nie w porządku.   
  
\- Wchodzę - zapowiada i naciska klamkę.   
  
Lampa na stoliku nocnym jest włączona, światło wpada też z otwartych drzwi przylegającej łazienki. Na łóżku z baldachimem leży skulona postać.   
  
\- Hej...?   
  
Yue-lung leży zupełnie bez ruchu, jakby spał, ale Soo-ling podświadomie wie, że to niemożliwe, bo Yue-lung nie byłby w stanie spać spokojnie w obecności innego człowieka - i nie obudzić się, gdy ktoś się przy nim pojawi. Podchodzi bliżej, ogarnięty coraz większym niepokojem. Jego stopa zawadza o leżący na podłodze plastikowy pojemnik, który chce się poturlać pod łóżko, ale Soo-ling bezwiednie podnosi go i czyta etykietę, choć nazwa nic mu nie mówi. A kiedy ponownie patrzy na leżącego na posłaniu człowieka, zdaje sobie sprawę, że Yue-lung n i e o d d y c h a.   
  
\- Rany boskie, nie możesz mi tego robić...! - wydaje z siebie jęk, potrząsając bezwładnym ciałem w nieskutecznej próbie obudzenia. - Pomocy! POMOCY!   
  
Kroki na schodach, do sypialni wpadają ludzie w garniturach. Zamieszanie, podniesione głosy. Zadzwonić po ambulans, a potem czekać, czekać, niemal całą wieczność. Yue-lung tak naprawdę wciąż oddycha, ale bardzo wolno i bardzo płytko. Soo-lingowi wydaje się, że z każdą upływającą minutą robi się starszy o dziesięć lat, a wydłużające się przerwy pomiędzy oddechami Yue-lunga zwiększają stopniowo ryzyko ataku serca.   
  
Jest wreszcie ambulans. Medycy przenoszą nieprzytomnego Yue-lunga na nosze i zaczynają go dotleniać, a Soo-ling przekazuje im puste opakowanie po leku oraz informacje - na temat jego stanu zdrowia, stosowania używek oraz że mogło upłynąć najwyżej pół godziny od zażycia tabletek - choć ma wrażenie, jakby to mówił ktoś inny, ktoś spokojny i skupiony, bo on sam czuje się w tym momencie jak przerażone dziecko, które straciło oparcie. Jedzie jednak do szpitala zaraz za ambulansem, bo niczego więcej nie może teraz zrobić, a potem spędza długie godziny w poczekalni izby przyjęć, modląc się i złorzecząc na przemian, wygrażając i składając obietnice.   
  
I nie chcąc myśleć o tym, że wszystko może nie być dobrze.   
  
Jest wściekły na Yue-lunga tak, jak jeszcze nigdy nie był. Mógłby go z tej wściekłości udusić gołymi rękami. Nie rozumie, jak można być tak głupim, by próbować się zabić. Życie jest na tyle niebezpieczne, że śmierć może trafić się zupełnie znienacka - a ten dureń, ten cholerny idiota postanowił sam ją na siebie sprowadzić. Soo-lingowi jakoś nie wydaje mi się, by opróżnił opakowanie leków nasennych tylko po to, żeby się porządnie przespać. Z drugiej strony - przerażenie ponownie chwyta go za gardło - mógł był zażyć jakąś wymyślną i działającą od razu truciznę, na nich przecież zna się jak nikt inny... więc może lepiej, że padło na zwykłe leki.   
  
Tak czy inaczej Soo-ling uważa samobójstwo za największą głupotę, jaką człowiek może popełnić. Nawet jeśli w życiu zdarza się wiele nieprzyjemnych albo złych rzeczy, nie znaczy to, że nie mogą się wydarzyć także dobre. Ale kiedy człowiek umiera, to traci możliwość, by doświadczyć jeszcze czegoś dobrego. Wszystko się kończy. Jednak ten głąb nawet o tym nie pomyślał, tylko łyknął leki i zrezygnował z szansy. Jak można wszystko widzieć w tak czarnych barwach, żeby zdecydować się na coś takiego?! Jak można tak zupełnie zatracić obiektywne spojrzenie?   
  
Tak naprawdę Soo-ling woli się wściekać, bo wie, że jeśli pomyśli nad tym głębiej, wówczas sprawy nie będą się przedstawiać tak prosto. Ale przecież wcale się nie przedstawiają! Yue-lung być może... Nie, nie wolno mu tak myśleć. Musi wierzyć, że ten przebiegły wąż wyjdzie z tego, jak zawsze wychodził z każdej opresji. Inaczej wszystko straci sens i będzie po prostu koszmarną niesprawiedliwością.   
  
Soo-ling zapomniał o tym, że Yue-lung chciał umrzeć - albo po prostu nie chciał o tym myśleć, bo nie mieściło się to w jego światopoglądzie. Ale Yue-lung sam mu to powiedział podczas tamtej pamiętnej rozmowy, która była swego rodzaju nowym początkiem ich znajomości, choć równie dobrze mogła być końcem. Powiedział, że w życiu podtrzymywały go jedynie nienawiść i pragnienie zemsty. Był gotów przyjąć śmierć z rąk Soo-linga - i teraz Soo-ling pamiętał nawet uśmiech, z którym Yue-lung na tę śmierć czekał... cholernie smutny uśmiech, jedyny, jaki u niego kiedykolwiek widział.   
  
Soo-lingowi wydawało się, że podczas tamtej rozmowy dał mu jakiś nowy cel w życiu - współpracę z nim nastawioną na odzyskanie kontroli w mieście. Nawet tego nie planował, po prostu tak naturalnie wyszło - ale potem być może zadowolił się tym faktem, że dzięki niemu Yue-lung skupił się na działaniu i zapomniał o mniej wesołych sprawach. Powinien jednak wiedzieć, że takie rzeczy potrafią siedzieć w człowieku i co jakiś czas się odzywać. Powinien był wiedzieć, że tu chodzi o problem większy niż po prostu złe nastawienie - tak samo jak naiwnością było wierzyć, że Yue-lung po prostu się "ogarnie". To nie jest tak, że ktoś ci powie: "Hej, przestań myśleć o śmierci" - i wszystko nagle się odmienia jak za dotknięciem różdżki.   
  
A nawet gdyby tak było... gdyby za to dotknięcie uznać samego Soo-linga... wówczas odpowiedzialność tak naprawdę spada na niego. Może i Yue-lung zachował się jak histeryzująca nastolatka - przedawkował leki, bo się wkurzył! - ale Soo-ling zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie doszłoby do tego, gdyby nie jego zachowanie. Czuje się więc winny i wie, że do śmierci nie wybaczy sobie, jeśli... jeśli...   
  
Zaciska pięści i zagryza wargi, bo ma ochotę krzyczeć. Nie chce spędzić życia w poczuciu winy. Może zabijać wrogów na ulicy i niczego nie czuć, ale... ale Yue-lung nie jest jego wrogiem. Nie jest też dokładnie jego przyjacielem, ale na pewno kimś, kogo Soo-ling nie chce ze swojego życia usuwać. Jest aroganckim i zarozumiałym dupkiem, który nie przejmuje się nikim, jest kapryśną księżniczką, która chce, by świat kręcił się wokół niej, jest wyrachowanym draniem, który zawsze musi postawić na swoim... ale Soo-ling wie o tym i akceptuje to, i już nawet nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie Lee Yue-lunga jako miłego i sympatycznego człowieka. Przywiązał się do niego i przywiązanie to pozwala mu widzieć za tą arogancją, kaprysami i egoizmem coś więcej... znacznie więcej - wystarczająco, by nie chcieć z niego rezygnować.   
  
Wystarczająco, by mieć nadzieję, że wszystko jednak będzie dobrze. Nie z powodu własnego poczucia winy, ale dlatego, że Yue-lung zasługuje na to, by żyć i przeżyć jeszcze coś dobrego. A jeśli Sing Soo-ling może mieć w tym jakiś udział, to... to tym lepiej.   
  
Jest już dobrze po północy, gdy odważa się zaczepić przechodzącego lekarza i pytać o stan niedoszłego (ma nadzieję) samobójcy.   
  
\- Pan Lee przeszedł płukanie żołądka, mające na celu zapobiec dalszemu wchłanianiu leku, i został przeniesiony na intensywną terapię - dowiaduje się. - Rokowanie jest dobre, biorąc pod uwagę, że przeżył aż do teraz. Jego stan powinien się stopniowo poprawiać. Wciąż jest nieprzytomny, ale oddycha samodzielnie, choć cały czas zbyt wolno, ponieważ substancja wciąż znajduje się w jego układzie nerwowym. Jest oczywiście podłączony do tlenu, więc saturacja utrzymuje się na odpowiednim poziomie.   
  
Soo-ling nic nie mówi, wobec czego lekarz żegna się i odchodzi. Ulga jest tak wielka, że Soo-ling musi znów usiąść. Przez ostatnie godziny adrenalina trzymała go w ciągłym napięciu, a teraz nagle ma wrażenie, jakby zabrakło mu sił, ale jednocześnie ma ochotę się śmiać. Według lekarza zagrożenie minęło i Yue-lung przeżyje. Soo-lingowi wydaje się, że nigdy w życiu nie był tak szczęśliwy jak w tej chwili. Zakrywa twarz dłonią i siedzi na ławce, usiłując jakoś wrócić do równowagi po doznanym wstrząsie.   
  
Gdy wreszcie mu się to udaje, a ucisk w gardle słabnie, ponownie zaczyna wyobrażać sobie przyszłość. Kiedy Yue-lung odzyska przytomność, Soo-ling nakopie mu tak, że draniowi nigdy już do głowy nie przyjdzie robić takich rzeczy. A potem każe zrekompensować sobie straty psychiczne, których przez niego doznał. O tak, odbierze sobie z nawiązką cały ten strach i stres, aż Yue-lung pożałuje po stokroć, że kiedykolwiek wpadł na pomysł zrobienia sobie krzywdy.   
  
Ociera twarz i idzie kupić sobie w automacie kawę. Nie zamierza się stąd ruszać do chwili, gdy Yue-lung znów otworzy oczy.


	10. Rozdział 10

Yue-lung otwiera oczy. Widzi nad sobą nieznajomy sufit, jednak rozlegające się miarowe pikanie i specyficzny zapach uświadamiają mu, że jest w szpitalu. Mózg ma jak otoczony watą, lecz mimo to od razu przypomina sobie wydarzenia... ostatniego wieczora? Nie ma pojęcia, jak wiele upłynęło czasu. Pamięta, co zaszło u Singa, pamięta swoją rozpacz oraz to, że wziął całe opakowanie tabletek nasennych, żeby zasnąć i już się nie obudzić. Oceniając po sytuacji, nie udało się - i zupełnie nie wie, czy odczuwa z tego powodu ulgę czy wręcz przeciwnie. Jego emocje są stłumione, zupełnie jakby one jeszcze się nie obudziły.   
  
Po dłuższej chwili kontemplacji sufitu przekręca głowę... by ujrzeć półleżącą na skraju łóżka postać, w której z miejsca rozpoznaje Singa. Ma wrażenie, jakby jego serce, które dotąd wydawało się bić strasznie wolno, przyspieszyło. Sing siedzi na krześle obok, ale górną połową ciała opiera się o brzeg wysokiego łóżka szpitalnego - i śpi. Poza nimi dwoma w niewielkim pokoju nie ma nikogo innego, ale za szybą za plecami Singa Yue-lung widzi pielęgniarkę.   
  
Wraca spojrzeniem do chłopaka i zastanawia się, co jego obecność może oznaczać. Kiedy widzieli się ostatni raz, był zupełnie pewien, że Sing nie chce go więcej widzieć... a jednak teraz tu jest, prawdopodobnie spędził wiele godzin przy jego łóżku. Myśl ta powoduje ukłucie winy, a w następnej chwili Yue-lung łapie się na uczuciu, że chciałby dotknąć tej rozczochranej głowy leżącej na jego kołdrze. Nie ma jednak sił... a poza tym nigdy nie chciał budzić śpiącego Singa. Znając jego, pewnie wkrótce i tak się obudzi.   
  
Nie mija więcej niż kilka minut, gdy Sing rzeczywiście wydaje z siebie coś pomiędzy chrapnięciem a mruknięciem i podnosi się do pionu. Wyciera twarz ręką, a potem patrzy na Yue-lunga i jego oczy rozszerzają się.   
  
\- Cześć - mówi tak po prostu. - Jak się czujesz?   
  
Yue-lung patrzy na niego dłuższą chwilę bez słowa, aż Sing marszczy brwi.   
  
\- Hej, wszystko okej? Poznajesz mnie?   
  
\- Poznaję - szepcze Yue-lung w odpowiedzi, a potem niemal bez udziału woli dodaje: - Co ty tutaj robisz?   
  
Sing marszczy się jeszcze bardziej.   
  
\- No tak, po co być miłym... - mamrocze z wyrzutem. - Ale przynajmniej widzę, że rzeczywiście wracasz do siebie, wasza wysokość - stwierdza, a coś w Yue-lungu kuli się na te kąśliwe słowa.   
  
\- Chodziło mi o to... _dlaczego_ tu jesteś...?   
  
\- Jak to: dlaczego tu jestem? - pyta Sing z irytacją. - Przecież to jasne: martwiłem się o ciebie na śmierć. Jak mogłeś zrobić coś takiego? Nie myślałeś o tym, jak ja się będę czuł? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Założę się, że nawet ci to przez myśl nie przeszło, bo myślałeś tylko o sobie. Jesteś najbardziej egoistycznym dupkiem, jakiego znam... Ale to akurat nic nowego.   
  
Yue-lung usiłuje wyłowić z tej wypowiedzi jakąś sensowną treść.   
  
\- Martwiłeś się? - pyta cicho. - Myślałem, że mnie nienawidzisz.   
  
\- Powiedziałem ci już dawno temu, że nie jestem w stanie cię nienawidzić - odpowiada Sing z prychnięciem. - Dlaczego ty zawsze musisz sobie wyobrażać najgorsze i zupełnie nie przyjmujesz do wiadomości żadnych pozytywnych rzeczy? Albo je po prostu zapominasz?   
  
\- Akurat nic pozytywnego na razie nie powiedziałeś. Zjechałeś mnie z góry do dołu...   
  
\- O nie, jeszcze cię nie zjechałem. - Sing kręci głową. - To był zaledwie wstęp. Jestem na ciebie wściekły. Myślałem, że dostanę zawału, kiedy cię tam zobaczyłem, nieprzytomnego na łóżku. Byłem pewny, że już nie oddychasz. Jak mogłeś coś takiego odwalić? Naprawdę ci do reszty odbiło, ledwo cię odratowali...   
  
Yue-lung nie słucha, skupia się tylko na informacji, że po ich ostatnim spotkaniu Sing do niego przyjechał... Ale po co?   
  
\- Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś mi umrzeć? - pyta, przerywając litanię narzekań... i chcąc, by to rzeczywiście brzmiało jak pytanie, nie zarzut.   
  
Sing wbija w niego zaskoczone spojrzenie, jednak w jego odpowiedzi nie ma wahania.   
  
\- Nie możesz umrzeć.   
  
\- Poradzisz sobie beze mnie - mówi Yue-lung zrezygnowanym tonem. - Jesteś świetnym przywódcą, raz dwa zaprowadzisz porządek w mieście...   
  
\- Nie o tym mówię, durniu! - przerywa mu Sing. - Nie możesz umrzeć, bo to by była tragedia. Już tyle ludzi umarło bez sensu. Po co jeszcze do tego dokładać? Nie chcę widzieć, jak ktoś znów ginie, choć można temu zapobiec. To by była tragedia - powtarza. - Po tym, jak spotkało cię tyle krzywd... powinieneś żyć i być szczęśliwy. Przynajmniej ty - dodaje ciszej, zamyślając się.   
  
\- To nie takie łatwe...   
  
\- Zawsze to mówisz. Nie możesz się poddawać! Musisz znaleźć coś, co sprawi, że życie nabierze sensu. Masz je przecież tylko jedno - wskazuje Sing, jakby to był jakiś argument. - I dużo czasu, by szukać.   
  
Yue-lung nic nie mówi. Patrzy na niego w milczeniu dłuższą chwilę, a potem odwraca wzrok. "Ale przecież znalazłem coś takiego", chciałby powiedzieć, ale nie jest w stanie.   
  
\- Hej... - dobiega go niepewny głos Singa. - To przeze mnie? To przeze mnie zrobiłeś to... co zrobiłeś... wczoraj?   
  
Yue-lung ponownie przekręca głowę w jego stronę. Nie spodziewał się, że Sing skojarzy jedno z drugim. Chce potwierdzić, a potem chce zaprzeczyć, a potem sam już nie wie. Wydaje mu się, że jeśli kogoś ma winić, to prędzej samego siebie niż Singa - a kiedy już formułuje ten wniosek, jedynie utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że jest słuszny.   
  
\- To dlatego, że nie chciałem... no, tego... - mówi dalej Sing z jeszcze większym wahaniem. - Gdybym wtedy zrobił to, co chciałeś, żebym zrobił... um... Chociaż nawet nie wiedziałbym, co robić, haha...   
  
Yue-lung dostrzega na jego policzkach rumieniec zakłopotania i tylko to ośmiela go, by się odezwać.   
  
\- Chciałem cię przeprosić - szepcze. - Tylko nie wymyśliłem innego sposobu, żeby pokazać, że to na serio. Wiele razy byłem przekazywany jako prezent, jako wyraz dobrej woli, więc pomyślałem...   
  
\- Głupi jesteś - przerywa mu Sing, kręcąc głową. - Nie możesz traktować siebie jak przedmiot. To obrzydliwe, nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie chciał - stwierdza, a Yue-lung ma wrażenie, jakby go uderzono.   
  
\- Nie chciałbyś...   
  
\- O rany, mam na myśli, że nie ma takiej potrzeby! - Sing znów wydaje się zirytowany. - Przecież nikt cię już nie zmusza do takich rzeczy. Uwolniłeś się od ludzi, którzy to robili. Czemu miałbyś dalej myśleć w ten sposób?   
  
\- Może to przyzwyczajenie. Nic innego nie wpadło mi do głowy - mamrocze Yue-lung. - Co innego mógłbym... oferować?   
  
\- Naprawdę jesteś głupi.   
  
\- Przestań mnie tak nazywać.   
  
\- Myślałeś, że nie wystarczy, że po prostu to powiesz? - pyta Sing tonem, jakby było to oczywiste. Może dla niego rzeczywiście było. - Pogodzilibyśmy się i po sprawie. Ucieszyłem się, kiedy wczoraj przyszedłeś, naprawdę. Sam miałem do ciebie dzisiaj iść na śniadanie, ale ty przyszedłeś pierwszy. Znaczy się... - Jego głos traci pewność. - No dobra, byłem w szoku, a potem zacząłeś się... no, rozbierać... i wszystko zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej dziwne...   
  
\- Sing, powinieneś popracować nad wyrażaniem siebie - rzuca Yue-lung machinalnie.   
  
\- I nawzajem - odcina się Sing, piorunując go wzrokiem. - Nie znam nikogo, kto byłby równie beznadziejny w przekazywaniu, co tak naprawdę myśli. Przeciwnie, robisz chyba wszystko, żeby ludzie rozumieli cię opacznie.   
  
Zapada cisza, a Yue-lung wie, że to prawda. Zwodzenie, wprowadzanie innych w błąd jest dla niego tak naturalne jak oddychanie.   
  
\- Wracając do tematu... - podejmuje Sing, a w jego głosie znów jest wahanie. - Moja... obecność naprawdę tyle dla ciebie znaczy?   
  
Yue-lung otwiera szerzej oczy, po raz kolejny zaskoczony. Więc Sing domyślił się nawet tego... Widać kiepski był z niego aktor. Ale, przypomina sobie, Sing zawsze widział przez niego na wylot. I zawsze potrafił swoje obserwacje ubierać w słowa.   
  
\- Nie planowałem tego - szepcze, odwracając wzrok.   
  
\- Dureń. Takich rzeczy zazwyczaj się nie planuje - stwierdza Sing paskudnie przemądrzałym tonem.   
  
\- To teraz jestem durniem, tak?   
  
\- Zawsze byłeś. Ale w takim razie... Nie nienawidzisz mnie?   
  
Yue-lung znów spogląda na niego ze zdumieniem.   
  
\- Nie - odpowiada po prostu.   
  
\- Ale... Zakochany też nie jesteś? - pyta dalej Sing, znów zaczerwieniony po czubki włosów.   
  
Yue-lung marszczy brwi.   
  
\- To było najgłupsze, co w życiu słyszałem - mówi. - Oczywiście, że nie jestem. - "Przecież nie jestem zdolny do miłości", dodaje w myślach.   
  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć - stwierdza Sing, sprawiając wrażenie, że mu ulżyło. - Zatem zapomnijmy o wszystkim.   
  
Z jakiegoś powodu Yue-lung nie jest zadowolony z tej odpowiedzi. Budzi się w nim przekora, by wcale nie zapominać, tylko właśnie drążyć temat.   
  
\- Przyzwyczaiłem się do spędzania z tobą czasu, Sing - mówi cicho, choć jeszcze chwilę temu nie uważał się za człowieka, który mógłby się tak otworzyć. Ale do diabła z tym zwodzeniem, w tej sytuacji nic nie osiągnie, zachowując dla siebie to, co było ważne. - Do naszych rozmów, wspólnych posiłków. To zapewniło mi jakiś rytm... dodało treści. Pomogło skupić się na czymś... tak że nie musiałem cały czas myśleć o... o różnych złych rzeczach. Sprawiało, że czułem się lepiej, miałem więcej sił. Sprawiało mi przyjemność.   
  
Sing gapi się na niego jak sroka w gnat.   
  
\- To tak samo jak mi - stwierdza po prostu.   
  
Yue-lung zdaje sobie sprawę, że chciałby mu wierzyć... Znaczy się, na pewno powinien mu wierzyć, bo Sing - w przeciwieństwie do niego - nie jest człowiekiem, który potrafi kłamać w żywe oczy, ale...   
  
\- Ale wczoraj...   
  
\- Słuchaj, uznajmy, że wczoraj się nie wydarzyło, okej? - proponuje Sing, nie patrząc mu w oczy. - To była porażka komunikacyjna i... I w ogóle porażka. Powiedziałem ci przecież, że naprawdę się cieszyłem, że przyszedłeś. Po prostu... Po prostu w przyszłości musimy się bardziej przyłożyć do tego, żeby uniknąć nieporozumień... bo wychodzi na to, że obaj jesteśmy do nich usposobieni...   
  
To, że Sing ujął ich obu w tej samej wypowiedzi, sprawia, że Yue-lung czuje śmieszne łaskotanie w środku. Nie ma jednak czasu, by się na nim skupić, bo w następnej chwili dociera do niego sens wypowiedzi.   
  
\- Więc...   
  
\- Zostanę przy tobie - Sing wchodzi mu w słowo z deklaracją, której się nie spodziewał. - Mamy jeszcze zbyt dużo do załatwienia. Ale nigdy więcej nie rób takich rzeczy.   
  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś to robił ze strachu - mówi Yue-lung, choć coś w nim wrzeszczy, żeby się zamknął i przyjął ofertę Singa bez żadnych uwag, jednak czuje, że to ważne. - Nie chcę, żebyś czuł się szantażowany.   
  
\- Bo akurat uwierzę, że dotąd się do szantażu nie uciekałeś.   
  
\- Raz czy dwa się zdarzyło...   
  
\- W tym tygodniu?   
  
Yue-lung wywraca oczami, ale potem znów wbija w Singa wzrok, niemo błagając o tę konkretną odpowiedź.   
  
I ta nadchodzi - powiedziana w tonie zupełnego przekonania.   
  
\- Nie, zostanę, bo _chcę_ zostać, nie ze strachu - mówi Sing. - Jak powiedziałem, ja też się przyzwyczaiłem do naszej... hmm, współpracy. I chcę ją kontynuować. Poza tym... - Patrzy na niego krytycznie. - Przecież beze mnie taka ofiara losu jak ty zupełnie sobie nie poradzi.   
  
Yue-lung prycha z urazą, w większości jest udawaną, bo tak naprawdę czuje przeogromną ulgę, której - wydaje mu się - blisko do szczęścia.   
  
\- Możesz mieć rację - mówi cicho, spuszczając wzrok.   
  
Sing parska śmiechem, ale w następnej chwili zagryza wargi i ociera oczy. Potem odwraca głowę i mruga przez chwilę, przełykając raz po raz, a Yue-lung zdaje sobie sprawę, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział go tak wyprowadzonego z równowagi. Znów ma ochotę, by wyciągnąć rękę i go dotknąć - coś, czego nigdy nie robił. Jest dla niego zupełnie jasne, że przysporzył Singowi zmartwienia - i, co też jest nowością, sprawia mu to przykrość.   
  
\- Przepraszam - szepcze. - Obiecuję, że to się nie powtórzy.   
  
Sing wciąż patrzy w bok, ale przyjmuje jego obietnicę krótkim kiwnięciem - i tak też jest dobrze. Yue-lung wie, że jego deklaracja nie oznacza automatycznie chęci życia _na zawsze_... ale przynajmniej postanawia żyć _teraz_... i jeszcze przez jakiś czas.   
  
Przypominają mu się słowa, które usłyszał od Blanki przy ich ostatnim spotkaniu: "Gdzieś jest ktoś, dla kogo staniesz się ważny i kto cię pokocha". Nie wie, czy Sing podchodzi pod kategorię kochania, ale przynajmniej jego troski może być pewien.   
  
Tyle mu wystarcza w zupełności.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No to jedna trzecia zrobiona ^^ Czy ktoś to czyta???


	11. Rozdział 11

Później Yue-lung nie pamięta tej rozmowy. Pamięta tylko, że obudził się i zastał przy swoim łóżku Singa, jednak wszystko, co nastąpiło potem - o czym rozmawiali - w ogóle nie zapisało się w jego głowie. Lekarz powiedział, że taka amnezja to typowe następstwo przedawkowania leków nasennych i nic niebezpiecznego, ale Yue-lung czuje się okropnie ze świadomością, że odbyli z Singiem niewątpliwie ważną rozmowę, a on zupełnie jej nie pamięta. No ale jeszcze okropniej byłoby o nią zapytać, nigdy w życiu nie mógłby tego zrobić, więc milczy... i tylko zastanawia się, czy w sali chorych nie było może kamery, która rejestrowała wszystko, co się działo - wówczas mógłby chociaż zdobyć nagranie.   
  
Jest jednak dziwnie spokojny, zaś fakt, że Sing w ogóle tu jest - i zachowuje się mniej więcej tak jak zawsze - wskazuje, że najwyraźniej się pogodzili. A kiedy Sing oznajmia, że przeprowadza się do niego od zaraz - to znaczy od momentu jego wypisu ze szpitala - wówczas Yue-lung uznaje, że zdarzył się jakiś cud i mimo wszystko stara się nie żałować, że nigdy nie uda mu się odzyskać wspomnień z tych kilku godzin po powrocie do przytomności. Kiedy jednak ostrożnie pyta Singa o przyczyny takiej decyzji, ów odpowiada stanowczym tonem:   
  
\- Nie ufam twoim ludziom. Oni są jak roboty, wypełniają tylko rozkazy i niczym się nie przejmują.   
  
\- A ty się przejmujesz? - pyta Yue-lung bez zastanowienia.   
  
Sing kiwa głową, choć obrzuca go przy tym spojrzeniem, które mówi: "To chyba jasne? Po co o to pytasz, durniu?", a Yue-lung znów musi odpędzać żal z tytułu własnej niepamięci. Wyraźniejsze od żalu jest jednak inne uczucie: niechęć, by obciążać Singa bardziej, niż już to zrobił. Jest to uczucie nowe - nigdy wcześniej nawet nie myślał o tym, że jego postępowanie może być dla kogoś uciążliwe - jednak na tyle uporczywe, że nie zamierza go ignorować. To, że Sing wciąż jest w jego życiu i najwyraźniej zamierza być dalej, oznacza, że rzeczywiście się nim przejmuje... a w takim razie postępek Yue-lunga musiał być dla niego czymś przykrym.   
  
Chyba że chodzi po prostu o strach, żeby Yue-lung nie zrobił czegoś takiego po raz kolejny. Sing chce go dopilnować; nie ufa mu na tyle, by być o niego spokojnym.   
  
\- Przecież powiedziałem ci już, że to nie to - odpowiada Sing z pewną irytacją, kiedy Yue-lung podpytuje go o tę kwestię. - Nie jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny - dodaje mrukliwie. - Poza tym obiecałeś, że to się nigdy nie powtórzy, więc zamierzam ci wierzyć. Już zapomniałeś?   
  
Yue-lung kręci głową. Zapomniał? Nie, w ogóle nie zapamiętał... Postanawia przy okazji powziąć pewne kroki, zanim uda mu się wygłupić jeszcze bardziej.   
  
\- Sing... A możemy ustalić, że nie będziemy wracać do tego, co się stało? - proponuje.   
  
Sing patrzy na niego spode łba, ale ostatecznie kiwa głową. Może uważa wydarzenie za wystarczająco zawstydzające, by Yue-lung nie chciał go wspominać - i w ogóle zbyt krępujące, by o nim rozmawiać.   
  
Sam Yue-lung nie wie, czy wstydzi się tego, co zrobił. Wydaje mu się, że postąpił zgodnie z tym, jak się czuł. Nie zamierza sobie tego wyrzucać... Jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie zamierza także żałować, że mu się nie udało. Nie sądzi, by możliwe było odzyskanie woli życia od tak z miejsca, jednak przynajmniej może _spróbować_ żyć. Jeśli Sing będzie przy nim, z pewnością będzie to trochę łatwiejsze.   
  
Jeśli coś napełnia go wstydem, to tylko to, że Sing musiał przez to przejść. Wcześniej raczej cieszyłby się faktem, że taką akcją zdołał odzyskać Singa - że jednak przeprowadził swoją wolę i wyszło na jego - ale teraz najwyraźniej choć trochę zmienił się jego sposób myślenia. Usiłuje się skupić się na tej idei, wymyślić, jak sprawić, by Sing nie musiał się czuć odpowiedzialny. Niby powiedział, że się nie czuje... ale jednocześnie Yue-lung ma wrażenie, że jego niedoszła próba samobójcza mocno nim wstrząsnęła.   
  
Możliwe rozwiązanie, które wkrótce mu się objawia, wywołuje w nim sprzeczne emocje. Zamierza go spróbować - choć tyle jest w stanie zrobić. Poza tym... jak nigdy wcześniej przepełnia go poczucie, że nie wszystko jeszcze stracone. Dopiero po jakimś czasie rozpoznaje w nim nadzieję.   
  


* * *

  
Karaiby są piękne o każdej porze dnia i roku, jednak Siergiejowi wydaje się, że przez ostatnie tygodnie stracił chęć, by cieszyć się czymkolwiek. Wciąż pochłania książki - to jedyny sposób, by skupić na czymś uwagę - jednak nie ma z nich żadnej przyjemności i kiedy odkłada kolejny wolumin, jego myśl wraca do rzeczywistego świata, który utracił swój urok być może na zawsze.   
  
Siergiej zastanawia się, czy to niesprawiedliwość losu czy wręcz przeciwnie, że zdołał w życiu dopuścić do siebie tylko dwie osoby - i obie je na zawsze utracić, w dodatku znacznie wcześniej, niż się spodziewał. Najwidoczniej jednak ktoś taki jak on: morderca, który pozbawił życia wiele ludzi, nie zasługuje na szczęście i naiwnością - czy wręcz bluźnierstwem - byłoby go oczekiwać.   
  
W dniu pogrzebu Asha padał deszcz. Krople uderzały w trumnę, mieszały się ze łzami członków gangu, którym nie przyszło nawet na myśl, by schronić się pod parasolami. Na cmentarzu nieomal doszło do incydentów wrogości skierowanych na gang Chińczyków, reprezentowany przez jednego jedynego Singa Soo-linga, który podczas uroczystości stał z kamienną twarzą w oddaleniu od całej reszty. Gdyby Siergiej nie był tak zobojętniały na wszystko, mógłby opowiadać tych chłopakom godzinami o bezinteresowności młodego Chińczyka - i jego niekłamanej sympatii do Asha - nie tylko z tego powodu, że sam Ash nie pragnąłby konfliktu między dwoma gangami. Jednak jego przygnębienie sprawiło, że nie odezwał się do nikogo ani słowem, zostając z własnym bólem i pozostawiając innych z ich bólem. Tak samo nie rozmawiał z Singiem, odpowiedział tylko skinieniem na jego skinienie, kiedy stali tam obaj z dala od pozostałych i od siebie.   
  
Potem wrócił do siebie, jednak wszystko wydaje mu się szare i pozbawione blasku. Uświadomił sobie, że Ash, którego imię oznacza popiół, nadawał jego życiu kolorów. Nie musieli być razem, jednak przez te kilka lat Siergiej zaakceptował obecność Asha w swoim życiu - i był z niego dumny, i cieszył się nim. On, który jedynie niszczył, zdołał też coś stworzyć, bo Ash był w pewnym stopniu jego dziełem. Był.   
  
Dowiedział się, co zaszło. Dowiedział się o bezsensownej śmierci Asha - ale czy jakakolwiek śmierć miała sens? Dowiedział się, że Ash został zabity przez innego dzieciaka z ulicy, ale przyczyną, dla której tak się stało, był list od tego japońskiego chłopca. Siergiej nie zamierza winić Eijiego - zastanawia się tylko, czy jednak nie pomylił się, uważając Japończyka za najlepsze, co Asha w życiu spotkało. Zastanawia się, na ile sam jest winny, bo nie zdołał przekonał Asha, by dał sobie z nim spokój - na początku naprawdę tego pragnął, jednak gdzieś po drodze to Ash przekonał jego... Teraz Ash nie żyje, Japończyk jest w swojej Japonii - może przynajmniej tam chłopcy mogą żyć bezpiecznie i mieć marzenia? - zaś on sam... czuje się winny.   
  
Ta świadomość sprawia, że przypomina sobie jeszcze jednego chłopca, z którym los przeciął mu drogi. Przez ostatni miesiąc starał się o nim nie myśleć - a jeśli już, to starał się wzbudzić w sobie niechęć - jednak co jakiś czas wciąż wraca do niego jego wspomnienie. Zastanawia się, jak Lee Yue-lung sobie radzi i czy wszystko z nim w porządku. I choć raz po raz napomina samego siebie, że lepiej będzie już nikogo do swojego życia nie przyjmować, to wciąż nie przestaje pytać samego siebie, czy nie powinien był zaakceptować jego propozycji. Może gdyby wciąż był w Nowym Jorku, Ash nie...   
  
Dzwonek telefonu przerywa jego rozmyślania. Nie ma ochoty na rozmowy, a jednak cofa się do wnętrza domu, by odebrać... może dlatego, że w ostatnich miesiącach dzwoniła do niego tylko jedna osoba - osoba, której nie może wyrzucić ze swojej głowy, nieważne jak próbuje. Kiedy słyszy w słuchawce znajomy głos, wciąż wywołuje to w nim sprzeczne emocje, bo nigdy nie zdołał młodego szefa mafii _polubić,_ a mimo to _przywiązał się_ do niego.   
  
\- Nie planowałem do ciebie dzwonić - mówi Yue-lung zaraz po przywitaniu i prośbie o wysłuchanie do końca, więc Siergiej słucha. - Ale jeszcze jeden raz chciałbym cię poprosić, żebyś zgodził się pracować jako mój ochroniarz. Ostatni raz, więcej cię nie będę niepokoił. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że możesz nie mieć na to ochoty... zwłaszcza po ostatnim. Zupełnie nie dziwię się, jeśli nie chcesz... zadawać się ze mną. - Milknie na chwilę. - Jednak sytuacja się trochę zmieniła. Zrobiłem coś... niemądrego, czym przysporzyłem kłopotów człowiekowi, który na to nie zasłużył. Nie chcę obciążać go dodatkowo odpowiedzialnością za moje bezpieczeństwo... dlatego bardzo bym chciał powierzyć to tobie. Jeśli będziesz moim ochroniarzem, to przy twoich umiejętnościach nikt nie będzie miał powodów do niepokoju... - Znów cisza, która przedłuża się w nieskończoność. - Hej, jesteś tam? Powiedz coś...!   
  
\- Jestem, wasza wysokość - mówi Siergiej, usiłując pozbierać się po zaskoczeniu, którego właśnie doznał, a które pozbawiło go mowy. - Zastanawiałem się... - "...czy ktoś cię nie podmienił", chce powiedzieć, ale oczywiście nie może. - ...nad twoimi słowami.   
  
\- _Na serio wydzwaniałeś do niego i prosiłeś, żeby zgodził się znów dla ciebie pracować?_ \- słyszy nagle w tle znajomy głos.   
  
\- _Sing! Co... Jak śmiesz mnie podsłuchiwać? Wynoś się stąd natychmiast! Prowadzę prywatną rozmowę!_   
  
\- _To trzeba było zamknąć drzwi, żebym nie słyszał. Poza tym jaką "prywatną rozmowę"? Było_ o mnie, _więc chyba mam prawo w niej uczestniczyć?_   
  
\- Przepraszam cię na moment - odzywa się Yue-lung do słuchawki. - _Sing, czego w poleceniu "Wynoś się stąd" nie rozumiesz?!_   
  
Siergiej ma wrażenie, że minęło bardzo dużo czasu, odkąd czuł się tak zdumiony... choć jednocześnie ma niespodziewaną - niemal zapomnianą - ochotę uśmiechnąć się.   
  
\- Wasza wysokość... może powinniśmy przełożyć tę rozmowę na później? - proponuje. - Jesteś zajęty...   
  
\- Nie jestem zajęty! Znaczy się... _Ugh, Sing, zamierzasz tak tutaj stać?!_   
  
\- _Nie. Daj mi z nim pogadać._   
  
\- _Co?! Dlaczego miałbym..._   
  
\- Wasza wysokość, może tak będzie najlepiej...? - rzuca Siergiej. - Załatwimy to szybko...   
  
\- Naprawdę wolisz z nim rozmawiać niż ze mną? - pyta Yue-lung z urazą.   
  
\- _No już, dawaj słuchawkę._ Sing z tej strony - w słuchawce rozlega się rezolutny głos przywódcy chińskiego gangu. - Właśnie się przeprowadziłem do "jego wysokości", bo ten głupek przedawkował leki nasenne i wylądował nieprzytomny w szpitalu, ledwo go odratowali. Więc teraz pilnuję go dzień i noc, żeby znów czegoś takiego nie odwalił...   
  
\- _Co?! Mówiłeś, że mi wierzysz, że..._   
  
\- _Nie przeszkadzaj mi, kiedy rozmawiam przez telefon._ I, jak słyszałeś, czuje się winny aż miło. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to z całą pewnością poradzimy sobie bez ciebie - mówi Sing z rezerwą. - Jednak ten dureń wyraźnie pragnie, żebyś tutaj był, więc rozważ tę propozycje, okej? Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby tak się uśmiechał jak przed chwilą, kiedy odebrałeś...   
  
\- _Sing, jesteś największym prostakiem na świecie! Słyszałeś kiedyś o czymś takim jak dyskrecja?! Nawet jeśli pozwoliłem ci się tu przeprowadzić, nie oznacza to, że masz prawo za mnie decydować!_   
  
\- Więc po prostu rozważ to - powtarza chłopak niechętną prośbę. - Pamiętaj, że "jego wysokość" ma forsy jak lodu, więc zażądaj odpowiedniego wynagrodzenia za swoje usługi. Choć, jak powiedziałem, sam bym sobie poradził. Ja cię tu wcale nie potrzebuję.   
  
\- Sing, nie musisz być o mnie zazdrosny - mówi Siergiej i dopiero potem zastanawia się nad tymi słowami, które przyszły mu same, gdy słuchał zastrzeżeń młodego Chińczyka.   
  
\- Nie jestem! - słyszy gniewną odpowiedź, a potem szumy na linii.   
  
\- Bardzo cię przepraszam za niego - w słuchawce ponownie odzywa się Yue-lung. - Już sobie poszedł, więc cokolwiek mu powiedziałeś zadziałało. - Milknie na dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu mówi ciszej: - Nie chciałem, żeby ta rozmowa tak wyglądała...   
  
\- Naprawdę próbowałeś... zrobić sobie krzywdę? - pyta wreszcie Siergiej.   
  
Cisza, która wystarcza za odpowiedź. Siergiej ma ochotę westchnąć. Chce zapytać Yue-lunga o to, co się stało, ale to nie jest temat na telefon - jednak w takim razie na kiedy?   
  
\- Rozmawiałeś w szpitalu z psychiatrą?   
  
\- Uciekłem, zanim go do mnie przyprowadzili. Znaczy, wypisałem się. Ale teraz wszystko jest już okej.   
  
Siergiej znów tłumi westchnienie. Na pewno nie jest okej, ale jeśli Yue-lung tak się czuje, to dobre chociaż to. Usiłuje przetworzyć to, czego dowiedział się podczas tej dziwnej, trójstronnej rozmowy, i wraca do słów, które padły na samym początku.   
  
\- Uważasz, że jeśli będę dla ciebie pracował, Sing będzie spokojniejszy? - pyta najbardziej neutralnym tonem, jaki jest w stanie przywołać.   
  
\- Jestem tego pewien! - poziom nadziei w głosie Yue-lunga wzrasta momentalnie. - Ja naprawdę nie zamierzam więcej robić... czegoś takiego... ale oczywiście on mi nie wierzy, jak się okazało. Więc jeśli jakoś da się zrobić, żeby nie martwił się aż tak... to byłoby dobrze.   
  
Siergiej usiłuje dosłuchać się w jego głosie fałszu, jednak nie jest w stanie go znaleźć. Tak jak wcześniej zdarzało mu się widzieć tę stronę Yue-lunga, której ów na co dzień nie pokazywał - może nawet nie zdawał sobie z niej sprawy - tak i teraz jest zupełnie pewien, że młody szef mafii mówi szczerze. Nie jest jednak gotowy, by podjąć decyzję i składać deklaracje.   
  
\- Wasza wysokość, zadzwonię do ciebie w ciągu trzech dni i dam ci odpowiedź, dobrze? - stwierdza w zamian.   
  
\- Oczywiście - odpowiada Yue-lung pogodnie. - Będę czekał. Do usłyszenia!   
  
Siergiej odkłada słuchawkę i wychodzi na ganek, by oprzeć łokcie na balustradzie. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że przygnębienie, w którym przebywał przez ostatnie tygodnie, na chwilę zelżało. Rozmowa z dwojgiem młodych Chińczyków była na tyle niecodzienna i niestandardowa, że wyrwała go z duchowego letargu. Yue-lung i Sing przypomnieli mu - jemu, którego myśli zdominowały śmierć i strata - o życiu... i to było dobre.   
  
Nie zapytał, czy Yue-lung znalazł w Singu człowieka, którego potrzebował; wydaje mu się to oczywiste - biorąc pod uwagę, że młody szef mafii nie chce młodszego chłopca obciążać bardziej, niż już to zrobił. A z drugiej strony Sing, który wyraźnie gotów jest wziąć ten ciężar na swoje barki i nieść go, bez uciekania się po pomoc do kogokolwiek - jego troski nie dało się zauważyć. Są z całą pewnością dziwną parą, jednak może właśnie to świadczy o sile ich więzi.   
  
Wpatrując się w intensywną zieleń ogrodu, której tak naprawdę nie widzi, po raz kolejny uświadamia sobie, że Yue-lung i Sing są wciąż dzieciakami, które mają tylko siebie. Siergiej zostawił ich z odpowiedzialnością, którą teraz wyraźnie starają się dźwigać... choć powinni przekazać ją dorosłemu. Wreszcie pozwala sobie na wstyd z tego powodu i przyznaje, że podjął złą decyzję - wtedy, wiosną, gdy pożegnał ich obu, umywając od nich ręce. Wreszcie jest gotów wziąć się za naprawianie tego błędu - póki jeszcze może... póki nie jest za późno.   
  
Kiedy to postanawia, robi mu się lżej na duszy. Nie chciał się już nigdy do nikogo przywiązywać, by nigdy już nie musieć obawiać się straty... jednak teraz nie jest w stanie oprzeć się świadomości, że człowiek jednak może nie być stworzony do samotności.


	12. Rozdział 12

Decyzja o przeprowadzce do Yue-lunga jest zupełnie spontaniczna i bazuje na instynkcie Soo-linga, który często kieruje jego poczynaniami. To jest taki przekaz o treści: "Tak trzeba, tak jest słusznie", któremu wierzy bez zastrzeżeń. Dopiero potem zastanawia się, czy tak wypada, żeby dzieciak z ulicy zwalał się na głowę młodemu arystokracie - ale dzieje się to już po tym, jak Yue-lung tylko kiwnął głową, jakby w ogóle nie zamierzał protestować, więc rozważanie tego nie ma sensu.   
  
Soo-lingiem kierują troska, niepokój, poczucie winy i duma, w tej właśnie kolejności. Nie jest zresztą tak, że boi się _stricte_ tego, że Yue-lung mógłby znów spróbować się zabić - to raczej ogólna obawa o dobre samopoczucie cokolwiek niestabilnego psychicznie człowieka, który jest dla niego ważny. Taka obawa, która po prostu wynika z troski. Jeśli zaś chodzi o winę i dumę... Cóż, Sing Soo-ling wydaje się Lee Yue-lungowi niezbędny do życia, mówiąc z pewną przesadą, i powoduje to więcej emocji pozytywnych niż negatywnych. Jak doszedł do wniosku już w szpitalu, Yue-lung zasługuje na to, by przeżyć jeszcze coś dobrego, i jeśli Soo-ling może w tym jakoś pomóc, to z chęcią pomoże... zwłaszcza po tym, jak swoim postępowaniem nieomal nie doprowadził do tragedii. Soo-ling zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest w tym też jakaś próżność, ale właściwie napełnia go to zadowoleniem. Nigdy nie zamierzał być aniołem, który myśli tylko o innych. Chyba.   
  
Zastanawia się oczywiście nad tym, jak przeprowadzka wpłynie na kierowanie gangiem, jednak szybko uznaje zdroworozsądkowo, że to tylko rozwiązanie tymczasowe - na zamierza przecież mieszkać z Yue-lungiem przez resztę życia - a poza tym... W ostatnich tygodniach i tak spędzał tutaj wiele czasu, więc szczególnej różnicy nie będzie. Z pewną jednak ulgą przyjmuje myśl o powrocie Blanki. Ten człowiek ma na Yue-lunga wpływ wręcz zbawienny i można założyć, że w jego obecności temu głupkowi nie tylko nie przyjdą do głowy żadne durnoty, ale też będzie się czuł lepiej. O umiejętnościach bojowych ochroniarza nie ma nawet sensu wspominać - Soo-ling widział go w akcji i jest zupełnie pewien, że Blanca obdarzony jest talentem nieprzeciętnym.   
  
Wraca w myślach do słów, które od niego usłyszał... i dochodzi do wniosku, że może rzeczywiście _jest_ trochę zazdrosny. Zaraz jednak uznaje, że trudno oczekiwać, by w wieku niespełna szesnastu lat mógł się równać z przynajmniej dwa razy starszym gościem, w którym domyśla się byłego żołnierza czy innego komandosa. Blanca - to pewnie nawet nie jest jego prawdziwe imię - prawdopodobnie zajmował się rzemiosłem wojennym już wtedy, gdy Soo-linga jeszcze nie było na świecie. W jego wieku Soo-ling z całą pewnością nie będzie gorszy. Zazdrość czy nie, dobrze będzie mieć kogoś takiego obok, żeby miał oko na tego durnia, który mu się dostał jako przywódca syndykatu.   
  
Dureń przywódca syndykatu aktualnie przestał się już boczyć na niego za ingerencję w rozmowę z Blancą - przeciwnie, wydaje się cały w skowronkach (w jego wersji), więc najwyraźniej Blanca dał mu odpowiedź pozytywną. I dobrze, bo przynajmniej nie snuje się po kątach ani nie rzuca kieliszkami. Soo-ling zdążył już zauważyć, że u Yue-lunga dobre samopoczucie przekłada się na chęć działania i skupienie na nim.   
  
\- Gdzie planujesz się urządzić? - pyta "jego wysokość".   
  
\- Choćby tutaj.   
  
\- W salonie? Nie wygłupiaj się, pokojów nie brakuje.   
  
\- Co ci przeszkadza, że prześpię się na kanapie? Przecież nie zamierzam tutaj cały czas siedzieć. Chyba nie zapomniałeś, że wciąż mam na głowie swój gang.   
  
\- To ty postanowiłeś się tutaj przenieść - przypomina Yue-lung, marszcząc brwi. - Skąd mam wiedzieć, co zamierzasz tu robić?   
  
\- Spędzać z tobą więcej czasu.   
  
Yue-lung otwiera usta, a potem je zamyka. Wpatruje się w niego bez słowa, a potem odwraca wzrok.   
  
\- Śpij, gdzie ci się podoba - mamrocze w odpowiedzi, co tylko upewnia Soo-linga, że metoda nacisku bezpośredniego działa. W następnej chwili Yue-lung rzuca jednak kategorycznie: - Ale do mojej łazienki wstęp wzbroniony! Masz najbliższą na końcu korytarza.   
  
Spanie okazuje się znacznie bardziej skomplikowaną sprawą, niż Soo-ling mógłby przypuszczać. Kanapa czy nie kanapa, wieczorem jak zawsze zasypia, gdy tylko przyłoży głowę do poduszki - jednak w środku nocy budzi się i przez chwilę usiłuje się zorientować z jakiego powodu. Odgłosy dochodzące z sypialni obok wskazują, że Yue-lunga męczy jakiś koszmar. Soo-ling zrywa się z kanapy i chce go iść obudzić, ale w drzwiach przypomina sobie, że Yue-lung nie znosi, kiedy się go dotyka.   
  
Okazuje się jednak, że samo otwarcie drzwi wystarczyło - on ma naprawdę bardzo lekki sen - bo jęki i stłumione krzyki przeszły w szybki oddech, zaś szelest sugeruje, że Yue-lung usiadł w pościeli.   
  
\- Chciałem cię obudzić - mówi Soo-ling, by go nie przestraszyć, skoro już wystarczająco zrobiły to złe sny. - Miałeś koszmar.   
  
Yue-lung stara się opanować oddech.   
  
\- Oczywiście, że miałem - mówi wreszcie głosem, w którym brzmi zmęczenie. - Zawsze mam, kiedy śpię bez tabletek.   
  
\- O tabletkach na razie możesz zapomnieć - stwierdza Soo-ling, choć sprawia to, że czuje się jak ten zły.   
  
Yue-lung nic nie mówi, nabiera kilka głębokich wdechów i ponownie się kładzie.   
  
\- Nie chciałem cię obudzić - rzuca. - Spróbuj spać dalej, to się... To się może nie powtórzy.   
  
Soo-ling cofa się do salonu, jednak zatrzymuje się z ręką na klamce.   
  
\- Chcesz, żebym zostawił drzwi otwarte? - pyta. - Zostawię tylko trochę uchylone.   
  
\- I co jeszcze? Wtedy na pewno nie zasnę.   
  
\- Przecież cię nie zgwałcę.   
  
\- Tak, wiem. Ostatnim razem dałeś mi wyjątkowo jasno do zrozumienia, że nie dotknąłbyś mnie nawet kijem, dziękuję bardzo.   
  
\- Nie wierzę, że wciąż się o to dąsasz. Powiedziałem ci, co mnie wtedy wkurzyło: że traktujesz się jak jakiś... towar. Nie chcę czegoś takiego.   
  
\- W takim razie jak chcesz, żebym się traktował?   
  
Soo-ling milczy. Nie spodziewał się tego pytania.   
  
\- Sing? - słyszy. - Jeśli mi nie powiesz, nie będę mógł zasnąć - mówi Yue-lung w znajomym tonie pretensji.   
  
\- A jeśli ci powiem, to będziesz mógł? - rzuca Soo-ling bez namysłu i w następnej chwili uświadamia sobie, jak to zabrzmiało. - Znaczy się... Traktuj się normalnie. Dobrze. Szanuj się. Traktuj się jak człowieka.   
  
Odpowiada mu cisza.   
  
\- Spróbuj zasnąć - mówi wreszcie i wraca na kanapę.   
  
Drzwi zostawia lekko uchylone.   
  


* * *

  
Następnej nocy Yue-lung znów budzi się z krzykiem, a Sing znów stoi w drzwiach.   
  
\- Dlatego chciałem, żebyś spał w innym pokoju...   
  
\- Nic takiego nie mówiłeś! - stwierdza Sing z wyrzutem.   
  
Yue-lung włącza lampę przy łóżku.   
  
\- Chodź tutaj - mówi, wskazując na fotel. - To się będzie powtarzać każdej nocy - oznajmia, kiedy Sing już usiadł; nie patrzy mu w oczy. - Nie chcę, żebyś przeze mnie źle spał.   
  
\- O mnie się nie martw - pada błyskawiczna odpowiedź. - Potrafię zasnąć zawsze i wszędzie.   
  
Yue-lung uśmiecha się blado; wie o tym dobrze.   
  
\- Naprawdę to się powtarza co nocy? - odzywa się Sing ponownie, a w jego głosie wahanie miesza się z ciekawością... i z czymś jeszcze.   
  
\- Odkąd pamiętam - odpowiada Yue-lung ze zmęczeniem.   
  
\- W takim razie zupełnie nie dziwię się, że na co dzień jesteś taki wredny - stwierdza Sing, choć jego słowom brakuje złośliwości. - Jakoś można temu zaradzić? - pyta w następnej chwili, jak zawsze ukierunkowany na przyszłość, na rozwiązanie.   
  
\- Tabletki pomagają.   
  
\- Miałem na myśli, jak można sprawić, żeby się skończyło na dobre.   
  
Yue-lung spogląda na niego, marszcząc czoło. Nigdy nawet nie myślał o tym, że jego koszmary miałyby się skończyć - raczej sądzi, że będą go męczyć aż do śmierci. Sing wbija w niego skupiony wzrok.   
  
\- No?   
  
\- Nie wiem - odpowiada, wzruszając ramionami.   
  
\- Przecież nie możesz być jedyną osobą na świecie, którą męczą koszmary. Powinieneś zapytać jakiegoś specjalisty od głowy.   
  
\- Sugerujesz, że z moją głową jest coś nie tak?   
  
Teraz Sing patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem.   
  
\- Zawsze było - odpowiada tonem oczywistości. - Właśnie, powinieneś porozmawiać z psychiatrą.   
  
\- Nie potrzeba mi psychiatrów.   
  
\- Więc czego ci trzeba?   
  
Yue-lung milczy.   
  
\- Cóż, ja w każdym razie jestem tutaj. I Blanca może też będzie - stwierdza Sing tonem, który w uszach Yue-lunga brzmi przemądrzale.   
  
Yue-lung kładzie się i naciąga kołdrę na głowę.   
  
\- Wynoś się i daj mi spać.   
  
\- Z przyjemnością.   
  


* * *

  
Trzeciej nocy Yue-lung zaskakuje Soo-linga pytaniem:   
  
\- Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki miły?   
  
Znów siedzą w sypialni: Yue-lung na łóżku, on na fotelu. Lampa na nocnym stoliku daje przyjemne światło. Z jakiejś przyczyny Soo-lingowi ten pokój w tej właśnie chwili wydaje się najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na świecie - takim, w którym można powiedzieć wszystko bez obawy, że zostanie to wykorzystane. Zaczął się przyzwyczajać do tych nocnych rozmów.   
  
\- Uważasz, że jestem miły? Cóż, jeśli porównać z tym, jak _ty_ mnie traktujesz...   
  
\- Sing, pytam serio.   
  
\- Może dlatego, że nie wydaje mi się, żebyś spotkał w życiu wiele osób, które traktowałyby cię dobrze, wasza wysokość. Mam rację?   
  
\- To jeszcze niczego nie tłumaczy.   
  
Nie? Może i nie. Soo-ling jednak wraca do samego pytania, by się nad nim zastanowić.   
  
\- A nie wydaje ci się, że traktuję cię _normalnie?_ \- pyta po chwili. - Wydaje ci się, że jestem dla ciebie miły, ale to nie świadczy o mnie, tylko o tobie. Przyzwyczaiłeś się do niechęci, prawda? - "Zwłaszcza że przeważnie robisz wszystko, żeby ją w innych wzbudzić", dodaje w myślach. - I dlatego jesteś zdziwiony, że ktoś ci jej nie okazuje. U ciebie wszystko jest zawsze strasznie pokręcone, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?   
  
Yue-lung milczy. Wygląda na okropnie zmęczonego, włosy ma rozczochrane, ale skupienie w oczach świadczy, że jego mózg mimo wszystko intensywnie pracuje. Wreszcie kiwa głową.   
  
\- Ale wiesz, wcześniej nie uważałem, że jesteś miły - mówi. - Wręcz przeciwnie.   
  
\- To też świadczy bardziej o tobie niż o mnie - upiera się Soo-ling. - Ja się nie zmieniłem.   
  
Tym razem Yue-lung kręci głową.   
  
\- Nie. Jesteś _milszy._   
  
\- No dobrze, może trochę - przyznaje Soo-ling.   
  
\- Dlaczego?   
  
Soo-ling ma ochotę westchnąć. Odwraca wzrok, ale zaraz znów patrzy na siedzącą na łóżku postać. Yue-lung wpatruje się w niego i wyraźnie pragnie odpowiedzi... pragnie jej, jakby od tego zależało jego życie, i Soo-ling uświadamia sobie, że jeśli ma być szczery - także z samym sobą - to właśnie teraz i właśnie tutaj. Na pamięć wraca mu rozmowa z wiosny, kiedy jedynym uczuciem, jakie wobec Yue-lunga żywił, była rozpaczliwa chęć, by go nie nienawidzić.   
  
\- A uwierzyłbyś mi, gdybym powiedział, że gdzieś w międzyczasie zdążyłem cię polubić?   
  
Yue-lung nic nie mówi, patrzy na niego spod ściągniętych brwi, jakby się zastanawiał. To pytanie... ta wątpliwość w pytaniu opiera się na dwóch założeniach: że Yue-lung nie lubi samego siebie oraz że nie akceptuje niczego pozytywnego na własny temat. Soo-ling nagle myśli, że chciałby to zmienić. Ma nadzieję, że uda mu się to zmienić. Jeśli nie jemu, to komu?   
  
\- Wiem przynajmniej tyle - odzywa się wreszcie Yue-lung, mówiąc powoli - że jesteś człowiekiem, który _zdolny jest_ lubić innych.   
  
Soo-ling uśmiecha się, bo ta pół-odpowiedź to i tak więcej, niż się spodziewał.   
  
\- Lubię cię - powtarza. - Tak po prostu. 


	13. Rozdział 13

Blanca zadzwonił na trzeci dzień, powiedział, że zgadza się pracować jako jego ochroniarz, oraz poinformował, że przyleci do Nowego Jorku w sobotę. Przedstawił swoje warunki, z których najistotniejszym była długość kontraktu: do końca roku, jednak z możliwością przedłużenia. Yue-lung nie może powiedzieć, że jest szczęśliwy, gdyż uważa się za osobę z gruntu nieszczęśliwą, postanawia zatem, że jest _zadowolony._ Blanca tutaj, a nie na Karaibach, napełnia go zadowoleniem, uczuciem, że wreszcie wszystko jest tak, jak powinno. Jeśli zaś chodzi o krótki okres kontraktu... Już on się postara, by Blanca zechciał jednak zostać dłużej.   
  
W sobotę Yue-lung ma tyle energii i entuzjazmu, że chce jechać na lotnisko, jednak ostatecznie daje się przekonać do zostania w domu i przywitania gościa na miejscu. Od dnia, w którym dostał pozytywną odpowiedź, nie przestaje się uśmiechać i generalnie ma wrażenie, że byłby w stanie nawet latać. Sing przygląda mu się z coraz większą irytacją, czasem wywraca oczami, a czasem prycha z niezadowoleniem. Czasem rzuca komentarze w stylu: "Zachowujesz się jak zakochana uczennica" albo "Odbiło ci do reszty", albo "Naprawdę lubisz takich wielkoludów?" Yue-lung ma zbyt dobry humor, by się tym przejmować, i tylko czasem odcina się uwagą, że Sing nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówi, albo jest po prostu zazdrosny. Na wszystkie wzmianki o zazdrości Sing irytuje się jeszcze bardziej - co przeważnie kończy ich słowne przepychanki. Do następnego razu.   
  
Tak naprawdę Yue-lung sam nie wie, dlaczego Blanca jest dla niego tak ważny. Na początku chciał po prostu odebrać go Ashowi, ale potem... Potem przestało to mieć znaczenie. Blanca sprawia, że Yue-lung czuje się bezpiecznie, ale też dobrze z samym sobą. Blanca jest człowiekiem, który niczego od niego nie chce i niczego nie potrzebuje - obecność kogoś takiego jest dla Yue-lunga pozytywnym przekazem, że może jednak nie jest największym nędznikiem na świecie. I choć Yue-lung przez wiele lat świetnie sobie radził z poczuciem własnej niegodziwości, to w ostatnich miesiącach uświadomił sobie, że może jednak chciałby czegoś innego.   
  
Kiedy Blanca wreszcie pojawia się w drzwiach wejściowych w otoczeniu wysłanej na lotnisko eskorty, Yue-lung ma wrażenie, że emocje rozsadzą go od środka. Przez ostatni kwadrans nie był w stanie usiedzieć na miejscu, cały czas podchodził do okna, aż wreszcie Sing miał dość i ostentacyjnie wrócił do siebie na górę.   
  
\- Wasza wysokość, cieszę się, widząc cię w dobrym zdrowiu - mówi Blanca, kiedy już się przywitali. - Zdarzyło się coś dobrego? - pyta, najpewniej na widok uśmiechu, który nie schodzi z twarzy Yue-lunga.   
  
\- Zdarzyło - odpowiada zgodnie z prawdą Yue-lung. - Ty.   
  
Blanca uśmiecha się tym swoim łagodnym uśmiechem, w którym widnieje także zakłopotanie. Dopiero teraz Yue-lung uświadamia sobie, że być może jego radość jest zbyt nachalna.   
  
\- Uważasz, że jestem bezwstydny? - pyta, marszcząc czoło.   
  
\- Uważam, że jesteś szczery - stwierdza Blanca. - I że nie ma w tym nic złego.   
  
Yue-lung odwraca wzrok.   
  
\- Z tobą _chcę_ być szczery - mówi cicho.   
  
\- A z Singiem? - pyta Blanca z jakiegoś powodu.   
  
\- Z Singiem nawet nie ma innej opcji, bo on widzi przeze mnie na wylot - mówi Yue-lung jeszcze ciszej.   
  
\- Dobrze - stwierdza Blanca, sprawiając wrażenie zadowolonego.   
  
Po obiedzie, podczas którego Yue-lung promienieje, a Sing wręcz przeciwnie, Blanca prosi o prywatną rozmowę. Zamiast jednak rozmawiać o kontrakcie, pyta:   
  
\- Jak się czujesz? - wprawiając Yue-lunga w zdumienie.   
  
\- Dobrze. Normalnie.   
  
Blanca wzdycha.   
  
\- Przepraszam za taką nachalność, ale nie sądzę, by człowiek, który w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia próbował się zabić, mógłby się czuć dobrze.   
  
Yue-lung blednie i ucieka spojrzeniem.   
  
\- Nie ma sensu do tego wracać - mówi cicho.   
  
\- Zechcesz mi opowiedzieć, co się stało? - nalega Blanca.   
  
\- Nie zatrudniłem cię, żebyś był moim terapeutą.   
  
\- Na pewno?   
  
Yue-lung zerka na niego i patrzy przez chwilę, zanim znów odwróci wzrok.   
  
\- Powiedziałeś, że chcesz być ze mną szczery - Blanca przypomina mu jego wcześniejsze słowa.   
  
\- Ale wszystko jest już naprawdę dobrze - upiera się, zaciskając palce na materiale spodni.   
  
\- W takim razie przedawkowałeś leki jedynie na pokaz? Żeby coś tym osiągnąć... z Singiem?   
  
\- Nie!   
  
Yue-lung nie zauważył, kiedy zerwał się z fotela i zacisnął pięści.   
  
\- _Teraz_ byłeś szczery - stwierdza Blanca, a w jego głosie jest pochwała.   
  
Yue-lung siada z powrotem, opierając łokcie na kolanach, a czoło na splecionych dłoniach.   
  
\- To nie było na pokaz - mówi cicho, prawie szeptem. - Naprawdę chciałem...   
  
A potem zaczyna opowiadać - o wydarzeniach bliższych i dalszych w czasie. O koszmarach i uczuciu pustki. O przerażeniu, które wywołują w nim bliskość i dotyk. O apatii, która w ostatnich tygodniach jakby się zmniejszyła, ale wciąż czai się tuż poza polem widzenia. O pragnieniu śmierci, z którym żył ponad dziesięć lat. O nienawiści - do innych i do samego siebie. Nie opowiada natomiast o dwóch osobach, które sprawiają, że jest w stanie choć trochę się lubić. O tym, że w ostatnich dniach uśmiechał się więcej niż przez poprzednie pół życia. O nocnych rozmowach z Singiem i tym sporadycznym uczuciu, że chciałby go dotknąć. O nadziei, którą - jak sądził - pogrzebał w sobie już dawno temu, a jednak zdołał ponownie znaleźć. Nie opowiada o tym, a jednak wydaje mu się, że Blanca i tak wszystko wie.   
  
Jednak kiedy Blanca pyta go:   
  
\- Czego pragniesz? Co chciałbyś zmienić w swoim życiu? - zupełnie nie potrafi odpowiedzieć.   
  
\- Nie chcę zmieniać. Chcę, żeby było tak, jak teraz - szepcze, a spojrzenie, którym obdarza go Blanca, jest tak pełne współczucia, że nagle chce mu się płakać.   
  
Robi się zły, nie chce się rozklejać przy Blance. Wstaje i podchodzi do okna, choć tak naprawdę nie widzi tego, co jest na zewnątrz.   
  
\- Jesteś silny - dobiega go głos Blanki po chwili ciszy. Ma ochotę prychnąć na to stwierdzenie, bo wcale nie czuje się silny; czuje się jak wykrzywione drzewo, które ledwo stoi i boi się następnego podmuchu wiatru. - Jesteś silny, gdyż mimo wszystkiego przeżyłeś i wciąż żyjesz. A jak długo żyjesz, tak długo masz szansę doświadczyć szczęścia.   
  
\- Mówisz jak Sing.   
  
\- Cóż, Sing jest prawdopodobnie najmądrzejszym człowiekiem w twoim otoczeniu.   
  
Yue-lung znów ma ochotę prychnąć i znów się przed tym powstrzymuje, bo wie, że Blanca ma rację.   
  
\- Tak naprawdę ktoś taki jak ty potrzebowałby całych lat terapii, by stanąć na nogi, ale może wystarczy po prostu... Jak to powiedziałeś... Żeby nie było zmian. Żeby było jak jest teraz.   
  
Yue-lung wciąż wygląda przez okno i wciąż nic za nim nie widzi. Kiwa głową.   
  
\- I żeby było coraz lepiej. Tak jak teraz jest lepiej, niż było pół roku temu, prawda? - mówi dalej Blanca.   
  
Yue-lung odwraca się do niego.   
  
\- Pamiętam, _dlaczego_ cię poprosiłem, żebyś wrócił - oznajmia. Jego głos znów jest spokojny.   
  
\- Dobrze. To teraz idę porozmawiać z nim.   
  


* * *

  
Soo-ling wie, że się dąsa. Widać udzieliło mu się od kapryśnej księżniczki - a mieszka tu dopiero od kilku dni... Stoi pod ścianą z założonymi rękami i wbija w Blancę spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówi, że jego widok nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych. I że właściwie najlepiej będzie, jeśli będą się spotykać tak rzadko, jak to możliwe.   
  
\- Sing, sam mnie prosiłeś, żebym tu przyjechał - mówi Blanca z zakłopotanym uśmiechem.   
  
\- Nie znaczy to, że twoja obecność mnie cieszy.   
  
\- Jesteś zupełnie bez powodu za-...   
  
\- Nie jestem zazdrosny!   
  
\- Słusznie. Ile wzrostu ma twój ojciec?   
  
Soo-ling mruga z zaskoczeniem. Skąd się w tej rozmowie nagle wziął jego ojciec?   
  
\- Miał prawie metr dziewięćdziesiąt.   
  
\- To po pierwsze - mówi Blanca, jakby właśnie czegoś dowiódł. - Po drugie zaś... jesteś bardziej utalentowany ode mnie. Bitewnie. Ja w twoim wieku dopiero zacząłem akademię wojskową, a ty masz za sobą już wiele lat prawdziwej walki na ulicy.   
  
Soo-ling znów nic nie mówi, wpatruje się tylko w Blancę podejrzliwie.   
  
\- A po trzecie... Nie przyjechałem tutaj, żeby z tobą rywalizować - kontynuuje ten manipulant. - Przeciwnie, chcę cię prosić o współpracę.   
  
\- Odnośnie czego?   
  
\- Odnośnie tego, by pomóc jego wysokości Yue-lungowi w psychicznym zdrowieniu, chociaż trochę.   
  
Teraz Soo-ling jest na tyle zdumiony, że opuszcza ramiona i podchodzi krok bliżej.   
  
\- Dlaczego?   
  
\- Och, to było głupie pytanie - mówi Blanca, krzywiąc się. - Sing, jesteś na to zbyt mądry.   
  
\- Dlaczego tobie na tym zależy? - precyzuje Soo-ling.   
  
Blanca milczy przez moment.   
  
\- To z kolei było pytanie zbyt bezpośrednie - odpowiada wreszcie.   
  
\- Jestem bezpośredni. Uważam to za zaletę - stwierdza Soo-ling.   
  
\- Słusznie. - Blanca wyraźnie tłumi uśmiech. - Jego wysokość Yue-lung cierpi na przewlekłą depresję z zaostrzeniami oraz zespół stresu pourazowego. Tak naprawdę kwalifikuje się do długotrwałego leczenia psychiatrycznego, ale o tym możemy zapomnieć... przynajmniej o leczeniu konwencjonalnym.   
  
\- Mówisz, jakbyś się na tym znał.   
  
\- Znam się na tym. Mam dyplom z psychologii i przeszkolenie psychiatryczne.   
  
Soo-ling otwiera szeroko oczy. Nie spodziewał się takich rewelacji. Chce zapytać, gdzie na świecie żołnierzy szkoli się na psychologów... Skupia się na temacie rozmowy.   
  
\- Jeśli leczenie konwencjonalne nie wchodzi w grę... to o jakim mowa? - pyta.   
  
\- Myślę, że sam już na to wpadłeś - mówi Blanca, uśmiechając się lekko.   
  
Soo-ling ucieka spojrzeniem, jednak zaraz znów na niego patrzy.   
  
\- Wystarczy, żeby przy nim być...?   
  
Blanca kiwa głową.   
  
\- Dlaczego próbował się zabić? - zadaje kolejne pytanie, którego Soo-ling się nie spodziewał.   
  
\- Myślał, że go nienawidzę - odpowiada jednak wprost.   
  
\- Potrzebuje cię. I zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Tak samo jak potrzebuje mnie, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. To dobrze, że jest tego świadomy.   
  
Soo-ling patrzy na niego spode łba, a potem znów zakłada ręce na piersi.   
  
\- Nie rozumiem, co w tobie widzi - mamrocze z wrogością, a kiedy Blanca otwiera usta, dodaje: - Nie jestem zazdrosny!   
  
\- W takim razie zastanów się nad tym: czy sądzisz, że miał kiedykolwiek w życiu kogoś, przy kim czuł się bezpieczny i komu mógł zaufać? Kogoś, kto traktował go dobrze i z szacunkiem? Każdy chłopiec potrzebuje dorosłego mężczyzny, na którym może się oprzeć.   
  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że jesteś dla niego jak... nie wiem, starszy brat? Ojciec?   
  
\- Chyba nie sądziłeś, że jest we mnie zakochany? - pyta Blanca, unosząc brwi, wyraźnie ubawiony.   
  
Soo-ling nic nie mówi. Po prawdzie tak właśnie sądził... ale to, co mówi Blanca, ma rzeczywiście więcej sensu.   
  
\- Poza tym... Ja będę tutaj tylko przez krótki okres, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie.   
  
Soo-ling przypomina sobie, dlaczego prosił go o przyjazd - przypomina sobie tamtą instynktowną chęć, by Yue-lung się dalej uśmiechał. Uświadamia sobie, że pora porzucić dąsy i zacząć zachowywać się jak mężczyzna. Kiwa głową, podchodzi bliżej i wyciąga rękę.   
  
\- Dobrze, będę współpracować.   
  
Blanca ściska jego dłoń, w jego oczach widać uznanie. Tym razem Soo-ling czuje, jakby byli parą spiskowców. Myśl, że spiskują przeciw Yue-lungowi - a tak naprawdę dla niego - sprawia, że nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.


	14. Rozdział 14

Następne tygodnie są do tego stopnia sielanką, że Soo-ling na zmianę boi się, że zaraz obudzi się z pięknego snu... oraz pragnie powrotu dawnego - rozkapryszonego - Yue-lunga. Yue-lung trzyma temperament w ryzach, zachowuje się jak najgrzeczniejszy chłopiec na świecie i pokazuje to, co ma w sobie najlepszego: błyskotliwy umysł oraz umiejętność przekładania idei na czyny. Zmiana jest tak drastyczna, że prawie nie do uwierzenia - gdyby Soo-ling już go takim wcześniej nie widział, byłby zdania, że Yue-lunga ktoś podmienił... oraz gdyby co jakiś czas nie był świadkiem, jak zza tej fasady dobrze wychowanego arystokraty wynurza się niepewny, chwiejny i skrzywdzony chłopak, który nie może odciąć się od swojej przeszłości. Te momenty zwykle mają miejsce nocą, które nie przestają być pasmem koszmarów, choć sporadycznie - może dwa razy na tydzień - udaje się Yue-lungowi spać spokojnie aż do rana.   
  
Soo-ling ogromnie się dziwi, że jeden człowiek jest w stanie sprawić coś takiego. Jest zupełnie tak, jakby Blanca działał na Yue-lunga niczym plaster, który skleja i trzyma razem wszystkie te pojedyncze fragmenty, z których Yue-lung wydaje się składać. Co jest jednak jeszcze dziwniejsze, robi to sama _obecność_ Blanki. Soo-ling był pewny, że Yue-lung przyczepi się do faceta jak rzep do psiego ogona i nie puści, że będzie mu zawracał głowę dniem i nocą i wymagał od niego stałej uwagi - tymczasem okazało się, że mylił się całkowicie. W rzeczywistości bowiem jest tak, jakby ci dwaj po prostu mieszkali pod tym samym dachem, jednak prowadzili każdy własne życie... jak członkowie rodziny, dochodzi do wniosku. Yue-lung i Blanca widują się codziennie, często spożywają wspólnie posiłki i dużo rozmawiają - i wówczas zachowanie ochroniarza przechodzi wszelkie wyobrażenie, bo gdzieś przecież powinna być chyba granica uprzejmości, szacunku i oddania? - jednak równie dużo spędzają czasu osobno, na przykład kiedy Yue-lung zajmuje się w biurze sprawami syndykatu, zaś Blanca oddaje się lekturze w domowej bibliotece. I to wydaje się Yue-lungowi wystarczać. Niepojęte... i bardzo denerwujące.   
  
Soo-ling jest zazdrosny, choć wciąż przyznaje się do tego bardzo rzadko, nawet przed samym sobą... jednak im więcej razy to słyszy, tym mocniej - o zgrozo - w to wierzy. Jest zazdrosny, że sama obecność Blanki ma dla Yue-lunga tak ogromne znaczenie, wyraźnie większe niż jego, Soo-linga, aktywne starania i wysiłki. Tak naprawdę jednak nie przejmuje się tym szczególnie, bo i zdaje sobie sprawę, że zazdrość jest wyrazem niedojrzałości, i pamięta główny cel, dla którego Blanca tu jest. Wielokrotnie wraca do rozmowy, którą oni dwaj odbyli po przyjeździe tego ostatniego, a im więcej czasu mija, tym bardziej upewnia się, jak wiele racji Blanca miał, mówiąc o potrzebie odpowiedzialnego i bezpiecznego dorosłego... no właśnie, kogoś w stylu ojca. Teraz jest dla Soo-linga oczywiste, że Yue-lung rzeczywiście nie myśli o Blance w kategoriach... hmm, romantycznych, i po początkowym entuzjazmie i zachwycie wynikającym z przyjazdu gościa jego zachowanie sprowadziło się do ciepłej, codziennej uprzejmości.   
  
Soo-ling zastanawia się, jaka w takim razie jest jego rola... i czy _jego_ obecność ma znaczenie. Boi się odstawienia na dalszy plan i ma to prawdopodobnie coś wspólnego z jego dumą i ambicją - wcześniej przecież świadomie postanowił, że będzie wspierał Yue-lunga, i wziął niejako odpowiedzialność za jego dobre samopoczucie. Oczywiście, że chciałby dokonać tego samemu, a jeśli nie samemu, to chociaż być _głównym_ czynnikiem sprawczym. Co prawda Blanca od czasu do czasu pokazuje mu uniesiony kciuk - czy ten dziadek myśli, że dzięki temu wydaje się bardziej cool? - jakby chcąc okazać mu swoje uznanie za dobrą robotę, niemniej jednak Soo-ling czuje się w tej sytuacji zupełnie w jego cieniu. Mimo to kiedykolwiek zdarzy mu się żałować, że namówił Blancę do przyjazdu, wystarczy, że przypomni sobie uśmiech Yue-lunga... i żal znika.   
  
Cholernie się przywiązał do tego głupka.   
  
Dzięki jednak temu, że sytuacja wydaje się być pod kontrolą _tutaj,_ może o wiele lepiej skoncentrować się na tym, co dzieje się na ulicy - a tam dzieje się dużo. Wietnamczycy, po zimnym prysznicu, który zgotowano im wczesnym latem, przez jakiś czas siedzieli cicho, ale już wkrótce ponownie wystawili głowy, wyraźnie nie zamierzając rezygnować z wpływów w Chinatown. Jednak Soo-ling nie okazuje im litości i dąży do walnej konfrontacji. Chińczycy, których morale wzmocniło zwycięstwo nad Arabami, skupili na Wietnamczykach działania i wywierają ciągłą presję, pod którą tamci muszą się wreszcie ugiąć.   
  
Pod koniec lata przywódca Wietnamczyków nieoczekiwanie składa Soo-lingowi propozycję rozejmu. Chce się z nim spotkać w cztery oczy na neutralnym gruncie i omówić sprawę. Zaznacza we wiadomości, że docenia talent lidera gangu Chińczyków, i rozumie, że dalsza walka będzie oznaczać coraz większe straty po własnej stronie oraz zerowe szanse na zwycięstwo. W ramach dowodu dobrej woli i gwarantu Wietnamczycy przekazują w ręce Chińczyków dwóch swoich ludzi oraz zawieszają działania na terenie Chinatown.   
  
Kiedy Soo-ling rozmawia o tym z Yue-lungiem, przywódca syndykatu z miejsca wietrzy pułapkę i kategorycznie przestrzega przed przyjęciem propozycji. Soo-ling jednak chce ją choćby rozważyć, gdyż rozumie, skąd się wzięła - Chińczycy mają ewidentną przewagę, zaś dalsza walka rzeczywiście skończyłaby się masakrą Wietnamczyków. Im bliżej jest dnia ewentualnego spotkania, tym bardziej Soo-ling skłania się ku opcji, by ofertę przyjąć, gdyż przemawia do niego idea rozwiązania konfliktu w sposób inny niż wybicie przeciwnika co do nogi.   
  
\- Znów zamierzasz robić z siebie bohatera - stwierdza Yue-lung z niezadowoleniem, choć stara się panować nad głosem. - Nie trać czujności. Pamiętasz, co się stało ostatnim razem?   
  
\- Oczywiście, że pamiętam - odcina się Soo-ling. - Wszystko szło dobrze i miałem sytuację pod pełną kontrolą, zanim nie postanowiłeś się wtrącić i zepsuć mi dzień.   
  
Yue-lung rzuca mu urażone spojrzenie, jednak nie daje się sprowokować.   
  
\- Robisz z siebie bohatera - powtarza. - Co z twoją odpowiedzialnością przywódcy? Jeśli pójdziesz prosto w pułapkę, co stanie się z gangiem?   
  
\- Jesteś paranoikiem, wszędzie widzisz wrogów.   
  
Yue-lung najpierw unosi brwi, a potem je marszczy.   
  
\- To nie paranoja, to zdrowy rozsądek - stwierdza. - Nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie.   
  
\- Uważam, że odpowiedzialnością jest właśnie to, że narażam _siebie,_ a nie swoich ludzi.   
  
\- Sing, jesteś zbyt ważny, żeby robić coś takiego - mówi Yue-lung z irytacją.   
  
\- Przecież mamy zakładników! To nie wystarczająca gwarancja według ciebie?   
  
Yue-lung powoli kręci głową.   
  
\- Zastrzeliłbym ich jako pierwszych, gdyby zrobiono z nich tarczę - odpowiada.   
  
\- Jesteś odrażający - stwierdza Soo-ling, na co Yue-lung tylko wzrusza ramionami.   
  
Jest to jedna z tych sytuacji, w których Soo-ling uświadamia sobie, że w pewnych kwestiach między nimi dwoma nigdy nie będzie porozumienia. Nie jest w stanie myśleć tak jak Yue-lung, który widzi ludzi tylko w kategoriach narzędzi. W chwilach takich jak ta łatwo mu wierzyć, że także on jest dla przywódcy syndykatu jedynie pionkiem.   
  
Z drugiej strony Soo-ling zdaje sobie sprawę, że honor i przyzwoitość niekoniecznie sprawdzają się w świecie przestępczym, gdzie pierwszą rolę grają raczej kłamstwo i podstęp. Yue-lung może mieć zupełną rację, uważając to wszystko za manewr mający na celu pozbycie się lidera Chińczyków. Soo-ling jednak wie całym sobą, że chce przyjąć to ryzyko - i dopiero na jeden dzień przed spodziewanym spotkaniem uświadamia sobie dlaczego.   
  
Pamięta Asha, który wszedł w pułapkę, pokonał w pojedynkę nieledwie cały gang i wyszedł z tej walki zwycięsko. To prawdopodobnie tamta akcja dała początek szacunkowi, który narodził się w nim dla Asha i nigdy nie zniknął. Jeśli Soo-ling chciałby kiedyś chociaż zbliżyć się do jego poziomu, musi być przygotowany przynajmniej na to, żeby świadomie wejść w zasadzkę. Nie chce słuchać głosu, który przypomina mu, że Ash Lynx jest martwy - może też dlatego, że głos ten dziwnie brzmi jak Yue-lung...   
  


* * *

  
Nigdy nie dowiedzieli się, czy propozycja Wietnamczyków była pułapką czy nie. Znaczy się była na pewno - jednak zupełnie inaczej, niż ktokolwiek mógł zakładać. W noc poprzedzającą planowane spotkanie liderów dwóch gangów Wietnamczycy - korzystając z uśpionej czujności przeciwnika - przypuszczają atak z zaskoczenia na Chinatown. Role się odwróciły i tym razem to Chińczycy muszą się rozpaczliwie bronić przed masakrą. Posiłki od Yue-lunga przybywają najszybciej, jak się da, i odpychają wroga, jednak do tego czasu wielu ludzi Singa zostaje zabitych.   
  
Sing staje na wysokości zadania i w tak trudnej sytuacji decyduje się na kontratak, wspomagany prywatną armią Yue-lunga. Jego decyzja powodowana jest nie tylko żądzą odwetu, ale też względami strategicznymi - przeciwnik nie spodziewa się takiego posunięcia, a ostatnie tygodnie działań Chińczyków znacznie uszczupliły jego siły. Ryzyko się opłaca i tej nocy ostatecznie triumfują Chińczycy, a Wietnamczycy zostają, mówiąc wprost, zniszczeni, jednak za to zwycięstwo przyszło drogo zapłacić.   
  
Sing przez całą akcję trzyma się jak zawsze i wykorzystuje pełnię swoich możliwości, jednak kiedy jest po wszystkim, wyraźnie nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić. Yue-lung musi go praktycznie wciągnąć do samochodu, bo wydaje się, że Sing stracił całą siłę psychiczną, która kotwiczyła go w rzeczywistości. Nie zwraca nawet uwagi na swoje - na szczęście lekkie - obrażenia.   
  
Yue-lung zabiera go do domu, żeby zobaczył go lekarz, żeby dać mu coś do picia, żeby był bezpieczny. Przez długi czas siedzą w przerobionym na sypialnię Singa salonie, nic nie mówiąc, i Yue-lungowi ciężko jest uwierzyć, że zaledwie wieczorem, kiedy rozmawiali po raz ostatni, sytuacja była zupełnie inna. Tak samo ciężko mu uwierzyć, że chłopak, którego ma przed sobą, to rzeczywiście Sing. Przywódca gangu siedzi na kanapie naprzeciwko zgarbiony, wzrok ma nieobecny, a na jego twarzy nie odbija się żadna emocja - jakby w ogóle go tu nie było. Fizycznie nic mu nie dolega poza powierzchownymi ranami i zmęczeniem, ale Yue-lung wie dobrze, że obrażenia cielesne nigdy nie mogą się równać z duchowymi. Na nie jednak nic nie może poradzić, dlatego oferuje tylko pomoc dla ciała.   
  
\- Spróbuj się przespać - mówi wreszcie, kiedy za oknem zaczyna się rozjaśniać. - Musisz odpocząć. Już po wszystkim. Odnieśliśmy zwycięstwo.   
  
Sing kiwa głową, jednak jego wargi wykrzywiają się.   
  
\- Zwycięstwo... - powtarza z drwiną. - Tylko to się liczy, prawda?   
  
Yue-lung milczy, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Widzi, że jego słowa zarysowały maskę. Pokusa, by ją strzaskać zupełnie, jest silna, ale obawa przed zrobieniem tego jest silniejsza - bo nie wie, jaki byłby efekt końcowy. Okazuje się jednak, że nawet lekki nacisk wystarcza.   
  
\- Jak można nazywać to zwycięstwem? - odzywa się Sing. - To porażka... _moja_ porażka. To wszystko moja wina. Nie doszłoby do tego, gdybym nie był taki naiwny. Cały czas miałeś rację. Możesz się ze mnie śmiać...! - rzuca z agresją, jednak w jego oczach pojawiają się łzy. Zakrywa twarz dłonią. - No śmiej się. Jestem naiwny... i słaby...   
  
Jednak Yue-lung się nie śmieje i nie zamierza.   
  
\- Sing, nie jesteś słaby - mówi, siląc się na spokój. - Wszystko można o tobie powiedzieć, ale nie to, że jesteś słaby.   
  
Sing zagryza wargi i wciska pięści w oczodoły, jakby już nigdy nie chciał oglądać świata. Yue-lung przygląda mu się, usiłując połapać w tych wszystkich emocjach, które widok zrozpaczonego Singa w nim wywołuje, bo jest ich ogromnie dużo, a wszystkie powodują niepokój i takie napięcie pod skórą, że ledwo jest w stanie usiedzieć na miejscu. W pierwszej kolejności czuje sprzeciw i niechęć - bo nie podoba mu się to, co widzi, i wolałby, by zniknęło. Chce tego Singa, którego zna z ich codziennych spotkań i rozmów, tego pewnego siebie, energicznego i zawsze skupionego na przyszłości Singa, który - jeśli trzeba - potrafi przywołać go do porządku. Nie chce tego złamanego i przygniecionego winą dzieciaka, który wydaje się utracić cel i sens, i wszystko, co nim kierowało... który wydaje się zupełnie nie dbać o Lee Yue-lunga, jakby wypchnął go poza nawias swojego życia i percepcji. Który wydaje się słaby.   
  
Jednak powiedział mu, że nie jest słaby, bo tak właśnie uważa. To nie słabość wywołuje te łzy i ten powstrzymywany płacz, tylko sama esencja Singa, który jest najbardziej prostolinijnym, szczerym i... _dobrym_ człowiekiem, jakiego Yue-lung zna. I choć takie cechy nie pasują do świata przestępczego, to Yue-lung zdaje sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie one, Singa nie byłoby tutaj. Gdyby Sing był zimnym skurczybykiem i bezwzględnym zabijaką - gdyby nie potrafił współczuć, troszczyć się i lubić ludzi - wówczas Yue-lung w dalszym ciągu tkwiłby w koszmarach na jawie, nienawidząc wszystkiego i wszystkich i pragnąc tylko własnego unicestwienia. Gdyby Sing był taki jak wszyscy inni, wówczas po spoliczkowaniu go nie spytałby "Wszystko okej?" i tamta wiosenna rozmowa byłaby ich ostatnią.   
  
I choć sam Yue-lung jest właśnie takim zimnym draniem, który nie dba o innych i potrafi zabijać bez wahania, to za nic w świecie nie chciałby, by Sing się taki stał, bo Sing jest światłem, które rozświetla jego ciemność, a kiedy raz się ujrzało światło, już nigdy nie chce się powrotu w ciemność, w której są tylko koszmary. Sing jest ciepłem, które odpędza chłód nocy i przywraca do życia. I choć jeszcze poprzedniego dnia Yue-lung otwarcie go krytykował - nazywając jego prostoduszność naiwnością - to teraz czuje, że musi za wszelką cenę... _chce_ chronić to dobro, które jest w Singu, by nigdy nie znikło.   
  
Chce chronić Singa.   
  
Po raz pierwszy w życiu jest w stanie zrozumieć Asha, który był gotów po�więcić wszystko, by ochronić Eijiego. Odkrycie to wprawia go w konsternację, rozstraja do tego stopnia, że przez moment Yue-lung zupełnie nie wie, co robić... jednak ani na trochę nie osłabia samego przekonania. Przeciwnie, z każdą chwilą nabiera ono mocy, kłębiąc się i uciskając w piersi, chwytając za gardło i powodując drżenie w całym ciele. W przeciwieństwie jednak do koszmarów na jawie i napadów paniki, nie pozbawia go siły, tylko dodaje energii i wzmaga potrzebę działania.   
  
Przez jego głowę przelatują sceny z ostatnich miesięcy i słowa: _ja tu jestem, chcę zostać, przejmuję się, lubię cię_ \- tak wiele słów, a wszystkie układające się w jeden przekaz: "Jestem tutaj, wszystko będzie dobrze". To zapewnienie, werbalne i niewerbalne - powtarzane odpowiednio często, by nie zapomniał - pomaga mu pokonywać kolejne dni i czasem nawet odgania nocne koszmary. Jest niczym ciepły koc, który otula i nadaje kształtu, który zaznacza granice, ale nie krępuje ruchów. Zapewnienie o obecności. Tylko tyle i aż tyle wystarcza, by wydobyć z piekła samotności i przywrócić do rzeczywistości.   
  
Nie zauważa, kiedy wstaje z kanapy, by przejść pokój i zatrzymać się koło Singa - działa instynktownie, jakby cały czas tylko tego chciał. Siada obok, ale to wciąż jest za mało, bo pozostaje jeszcze jedna granica do przekroczenia. Jego dłoń trzęsie się - nie, trzęsie się cały, przygotowując się na uderzenie, na odepchnięcie - ale przywołuje całą odwagę, by dotknąć zgarbionych pleców Singa i przekazać: "Jestem tu".   
  
Sing wzdraga się pod jego dotykiem - Yue-lung instynktownie reaguje tym samym - a potem przekręca głowę i patrzy na niego zaczerwienionymi oczami. Przez chwile skupia spojrzenie, usiłuje się zorientować w sytuacji... a potem na jego twarzy rysuje się pierwsza wyraźna emocja, odkąd wrócił z miasta, i jest nią zdumienie. Yue-lung odwraca wzrok i cofa rękę. Nie jest w stanie nic powiedzieć, chce zerwać się i uciec, choć jednocześnie ma poczucie, że być może pierwszy raz w życiu zrobił to, co powinien.   
  
Sing ociera twarz rękawem.   
  
\- Musi być ze mną naprawdę źle, skoro akurat ty musisz mnie pocieszać - mamrocze. - Dzięki - dodaje jeszcze ciszej.   
  
A Yue-lung jedynie kiwa głową w odpowiedzi na to podziękowanie, bo wciąż nie może wydobyć głosu. I tylko w myślach prosi: "Nigdy się nie zmieniaj."


	15. Rozdział 15

Przywiązanie, z którego wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę, napełnia Yue-lunga przerażeniem. Życie wbiło mu do głowy, że przywiązanie oznacza słabość i należy go unikać za wszelką cenę. Yue-lung usiłuje powtarzać sobie, że jego pobudki są egoistyczne, że chodzi tylko o znaczenie, jakie obecność Singa ma dla jego samopoczucia - nic nowego, przecież odkrył to już wcześniej - jednak nie jest w stanie zapomnieć tej troski, tej autentycznej i szczerej chęci, by pomóc, która ogarnęła go, kiedy był świadkiem rozpaczy. Jest więc przerażony i wie, że powinien natychmiast wrócić do tej szorstkiej maniery i obcesowego traktowania Singa... ale tego też nie jest w stanie zrobić. Sing jest wciąż przybity po tym, co się stało, i Yue-lung po prostu nie może się zdobyć na krytykę czy choćby słowną nieprzyjemność... a to jedynie bardziej upewnia go we własnych uczuciach.   
  
Przywiązał się do Singa i chce, by Sing dobrze się czuł. Nie chce w żaden sposób pogorszyć jego samopoczucia.   
  
Im więcej czasu mija, tym większą niepewność i zagubienie odkrycie to w nim powoduje, ale jednocześnie coraz bardziej przekonany jest o jego prawdziwości... jak i o tym, że nie zamierza się od niego odwracać. Mimo bowiem wszystkich tych graniczących ze strachem emocji w trosce o Singa jest coś bardzo przyjemnego i ciepłego. Coś, co powoduje zabawne łaskotanie w piersi, którego chce się doświadczyć jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. Łaskotanie jest łatwiej zaakceptować niż samą troskę, która jest dla Lee Yue-lunga czymś zupełnie nowym.   
  
W ciągu następnego tygodnia Singa prawie nie ma "w domu", gdyż uważa, że jego miejsce jest w tych okolicznościach z gangiem. Śpi w swoim dawnym mieszkaniu w Chinatown, pojawia się tylko od czasu do czasu i na krótko. Nagle pozbawiony jego obecności Yue-lung jest zupełnie wyprowadzony z równowagi. Uświadamia sobie, jak wiele czasu dotąd ze sobą spędzali, po prostu mieszkając pod wspólnym dachem. Nie może się skupić na niczym, podświadomie wyczekuje odgłosu motocykla za oknem i znów fatalnie sypia. Wreszcie któregoś dnia nie wytrzymuje i przy następnej wizycie Singa mówi kategorycznym tonem:   
  
\- Zabierz mnie do Chinatown.   
  
Sing patrzy na niego, marszcząc czoło. Yue-lung widzi zmęczenie na jego twarzy i przygnębienie w spojrzeniu. Sing jak zawsze daje z siebie wszystko, zajmując się gangiem, jednak gdzieś zniknęła jego żywiołowość - i Yue-lung stara się nie wierzyć, że to na zawsze. Z całą mocą uderza go pragnienie, by jakoś poprawić mu nastrój, wytrącić z tego zniechęcenia, zająć czymś innym - i to mimo świadomości, że on sam jest najgorszym kandydatem do tego zadania. A może nie? Może to przecież zrobić po swojemu. Frustracja wynikająca z nieobecności Singa nieco osłabiła początkową chęć bycia tylko wyrozumiałym.   
  
\- W sensie... jak mam cię zabrać? Po co? - pyta Sing.   
  
\- Chcę zobaczyć, jak tam teraz wygląda sytuacja.   
  
Sing marszczy się jeszcze bardziej.   
  
\- Teraz?   
  
\- Może być jutro. Zdążę się przygotować.   
  


* * *

  
Umawiają się na jutro na południe. Żądanie Yue-lunga początkowo budzi niechęć Soo-linga - już i tak ma wystarczająco spraw na głowie - ale ostatecznie godzi się je spełnić, bo nie ma powodu, by odmówić. Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego Yue-lungowi akurat teraz wpadł do głowy pomysł odwiedzin w Chinatown - ale z drugiej strony lepiej, że teraz, kiedy sytuacja zrobiła się wreszcie bezpieczna. I w sumie nie ma nic dziwnego w tym, że przywódca syndykatu chce na własne oczy przekonać się, jakie w mieście panują nastroje. Może da się go namówić, by pogadał choć przez chwilę z chłopakami z gangu... chociaż idea Yue-lunga wygłaszającego przemowę motywacyjną jest tak nierzeczywista, że całkowicie zarzuca ten pomysł. Co on w takim razie chce tam robić? Soo-ling zapomniał zawczasu spytać... ale to wszystko jedno.   
  
Kiedy zjawia się w rezydencji, Blanca już czeka w holu na dole, gotowy do wyjścia. Na twarzy ma nieodłączny uprzejmy uśmiech, za którym jest w stanie ukryć każdą tajemnicę. Soo-ling jest jednak zbyt odrętwiały, by tym razem denerwowała go maniera komandosa-ochroniarza. Po prawdzie wydaje mu się, że już zawsze będzie mu towarzyszyć to przygnębienie, które odczuwa od ponad tygodnia. Trudno mu wyobrazić sobie coś, co by miało nagle go z niego wydobyć...   
  
Kiedy na schodach pojawia się Yue-lung, Soo-ling dochodzi do histerycznego wniosku, że znacznie przecenił swoją wyobraźnię, a jednocześnie jego irytacja osiąga górne rejony skali.   
  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz?! - wyrywa się z jego ust bez udziału woli.   
  
Yue-lung wyraźnie nie przejmuje się jego reakcją, tylko spokojnie schodzi na dół. Ubrany jest w fioletową tunikę, włosy ma upięte, a na twarzy - o zgrozo - makijaż. Soo-ling zamyka oczy, mając nadzieję, że to mu się tylko śni, jednak wizja nie znika.   
  
\- Co to ma znaczyć? - pyta, kiedy jest już przekonany, że niestety to dzieje się naprawdę.   
  
\- Łatwiej będzie się wmieszać w tłum - dostaje spokojną odpowiedź.   
  
\- Obiecałeś, że będziesz się ubierał normalnie, kiedy wychodzisz z domu.   
  
\- Niczego nie obiecywałem. Poza tym... kiedy ostatni raz widziałeś mnie w takim stroju?   
  
Soo-ling otwiera usta... a potem je zamyka. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie pamięta.   
  
\- Wiosną - mówi Yue-lung, jakby czytał jego myśli. - Niczego nie obiecywałem - powtarza - ale zastosowałem się do twojej rady tak czy inaczej. Ten jeden raz możemy zrobić wyjątek, nie uważasz? Zresztą... naprawdę myślisz, że ktoś mnie pozna?   
  
Soo-ling milczy, patrzy na niego tylko spode łba. Faktem jest, że Yue-lung nie wygląda jakoś szczególnie krzykliwie. Tunika, choć kobieca, pozbawiona jest wzorów, zaś we włosach nie ma nawet ozdób. Soo-ling powiedziałby, że wygląda jak zwykła, ładna dziewczyna - gdyby słowo "zwykły" pasowało do Lee Yue-lunga, a słowo "ładny" przeszło mu przez usta. Po dłuższej chwili obserwacji jego irytacja wcale nie jest mniejsza, jednak kiedy wreszcie wraca mu mowa, jest w stanie powiedzieć tylko zupełnie pozbawioną znaczenia kwestię:   
  
\- Ale na motor cię tak nie wezmę.   
  
Ostatecznie jadą we trójkę limuzyną, która wysadza ich na obrzeżach Chinatown, by mogli "wmieszać w tłum" - choć nie można powiedzieć, by nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Prędko okazuje się, że mając na myśli ocenę sytuacji, przywódca syndykatu planował zupełnie co innego, niż wydawało się Soo-lingowi. Najpierw odwiedzają jarmark, by przyjrzeć się stoiskom i sprzedawcom. Potem jedzą lunch w małej restauracyjce, zamieniając dwa słowa z właścicielem. Potem przechodzą się po sklepikach, sprawdzając stan zaopatrzenia. Składają nawet wizytę w świątyni, choć żaden z nich nie uważa się za religijną osobę.   
  
Yue-lung wydaje się dobrze bawić, czego Soo-ling nie może powiedzieć o sobie. Prawie ze sobą nie rozmawiają, jednak Soo-ling nigdy bardziej niż teraz nie był świadomy obecności Yue-lunga. Jest zirytowany i nie może pozbyć się napięcia. Cały czas obawia się, że ktoś Yue-lunga zdemaskuje albo że natknie się na chłopaków z gangu, albo po prostu nie podoba mu się cała ta wyprawa. Jest zły na Yue-lunga za ten pomysł, za ten strój, za tę grę - i z każdą godziną czuje się bardziej wyczerpany. Wyjście angażuje całą jego uwagę i pochłania energię. Coraz mocniej musi się opierać chęci, by nie złapać Yue-lunga i pociągnąć z powrotem do samochodu, celem zakończenia tej mordęgi.   
  
Późnym popołudniem ulice Chinatown zapełniają się po brzegi, jednak Yue-lung wciąż nie ma dość, wciąż nie chce wracać. Kiedy jednak raz czy dwa zostają rozdzieleni przez tłum, Soo-ling bierze go za rękę, gdyż absolutnie nie chce go zgubić. Blanca przez cały czas trzyma się z tyłu - na tyle dyskretnie, na ile to możliwe u człowieka obdarzonego jego wzrostem - wystarczająco blisko, by w razie potrzeby zareagować, choć Soo-ling nie przypuszcza, by miało im tu grozić jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo.   
  
Najbardziej niebezpieczną sytuacją, jaka się im przytrafia, jest wpadnięcie na jego matkę...   
  
\- Soo-ling, mógłbyś się czasem pokazać w domu - słyszy nagle znajomy głos na wysokości swojego prawego ramienia. - Pół roku cię nie widziałam, a ty proszę: już na randki zacząłeś chodzić. Cieszy mnie, że masz dobry gust. Musisz mi koniecznie przedstawić swoją dziewczynę. Jestem Sing Shui, matka Soo-linga, miło mi poznać. Zapraszam kiedyś do siebie. No synku, widzę przynajmniej, że nie popełniłeś błędu swojego ojca, który uwierzył, że całe życie będzie kurduplem i skończył ze mną, hihi. Widzisz, kochanie, pobraliśmy się, kiedy był jeszcze bardzo młody.   
  
Soo-ling wpatruje się w płonącą entuzjazmem niewysoką postać, która przenosi wzrok i uwagę między nim a Yue-lungiem, i czuje, że płoną mu uszy. Dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie, że wciąż trzyma go za rękę, więc wyrywa się.   
  
\- On nie jest dziewczyną - wykrztusza wreszcie.   
  
\- Ale nie zaprzeczyłeś, że twoją - stwierdza cicho Yue-lung, zakrywając usta rękawem, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewa śmiech. Potem podchodzi do drobnej kobiety i pochyla się ku niej z szacunkiem. - Bardzo chętnie kiedyś panią odwiedzę, dziękuję za zaproszenie, chociaż rzeczywiście nie jestem dziewczyną. Proszę na mnie mówić Yue.   
  
Soo-ling widzi konsternację na twarzy matki.   
  
\- Nie jesteś dzie-...   
  
\- Oj mamo, to kamuflaż - stwierdza z irytacją. - Musimy już iść.   
  
\- Obawiam się, że wnuków z tego nie będzie - dodaje przepraszającym tonem Yue-lung.   
  
\- Zamknij się już i chodź! - Soo-ling łapie go za rękę i odciąga na drugą stronę ulicy, byle dalej od matki. Yue-lung daje się prowadzić bez oporu.   
  
Soo-ling czuje, że wyczerpał limit cierpliwości na ten dzień.   
  
\- Nie masz już dość? - rzuca nieprzyjaźnie do przyczyny swoich kłopotów.   
  
\- Chodźmy na obiad przed powrotem do domu - proponuje Yue-lung, wciąż rozbawiony.   
  
Jako że "powrót do domu", znajdujący się na samym szczycie listy najbardziej pożądanych przez niego rzeczy, pojawił się w rozmowie, Soo-ling uznaje, że jest w stanie zgodzić się na obiad. Idą do jednej z lepszych restauracji, gdzie Yue-lung jest widocznie znany, gdyż od razu zostają zaprowadzeni do prywatnej loży na tyłach i nie muszą długo czekać na posiłek. Soo-ling odkrywa, że stres i zdenerwowanie nie odebrały mu apetytu, wręcz przeciwnie.   
  
\- Wiem już, po kim masz tę żywiołowość i entuzjazm - odzywa się Yue-lung, kiedy już jedzą.   
  
\- Dobrze, że nie wspomniałeś o wzroście - mamrocze Soo-ling.   
  
\- Ona wie, że jesteś w gangu?   
  
\- Chyba wie... choć nigdy o tym nie wspomina. Jak myślisz, czemu tak rzadko tam bywam?   
  
\- Powinieneś odwiedzać ją częściej - stwierdza Yue-lung. - Matka jest tylko jedna.   
  
\- Wystarczy mi, że jest bezpieczna. Wolę to, niż ją narażać.   
  
Yue-lung milczy przez chwilę, a potem uśmiecha się lekko, podnosząc kieliszek.   
  
\- Przyjąłbym jej zaproszenie. Czy myślisz raczej, że twojego _chłopaka_ przegoni z miejsca?   
  
Soo-ling kręci głową.   
  
\- Mam dość twoich żartów.   
  
Yue-lung skupia na nim spojrzenie i Soo-ling wbija wzrok w talerz.   
  
\- Jesteś zadowolony z sytuacji w Chinatown? - pyta, usiłując zmienić temat.   
  
\- Cieszę się, że tu przyszedłem.   
  
Soo-ling nic nie mówi. Po raz kolejny dochodzi do wniosku, że Yue-lung dobrze się bawił. Widocznie rzeczywiście sprawia mu przyjemność przebieranie się i zwodzenie ludzi. Prawdę powiedziawszy Soo-ling nie przypomina sobie, kiedy ostatnio - i czy w ogóle - widział go w tak... figlarnym nastroju. Na co dzień jego poczucie humoru wydaje się głęboko ukryte za warstwą ironii i złośliwości, dziś jednak w jego zachowaniu była jakaś radość - zupełnie jakby na chwilę odciął się od zwykłego życia i... no tak, oddał się zabawie.   
  
Uświadamia sobie, że on sam był tak zajęty, że od południa ani razu nie pomyślał o swoich kłopotach... i, w gruncie rzeczy, dalej nie ma ochoty o nich myśleć - jedna korzyść z tego pod każdym innym względem katastrofalnego wyjścia. No, jeszcze dobrze sobie pojadł, bo przez ostatni tydzień jedzenie zajmowało dość odległe miejsce na jego liście priorytetów. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że z niechęcią myśli o powrocie do tego wcześniejszego nastroju.   
  
Jednak jego irytacja wraca z miejsca, gdy na pytanie kelnera o następne zamówienie, Yue-lung rzuca z kokieteryjnym uśmiechem:   
  
\- Na co masz ochotę, kochanie?   
  
\- Przestaniesz wreszcie?!!   
  
Yue-lung tłumi śmiech i odsyła kelnera.   
  
\- Wygląda na to, że coś zostało z twojego dawnego ja. Mam nadzieję, że dziś złościłeś się tyle, że wystarczy ci energii na cały następny tydzień. Możemy to zresztą powtórzyć.   
  
Soo-ling mruga zaskoczony, kiedy dociera do niego sens tych słów. Czyżby Yue-lung zorganizował całą tę szopkę dla _niego?_ Niemożliwe, nie Lee Yue-lung, który jest wcieleniem zapatrzenia w siebie i najbardziej egoistycznym człowiekiem na świecie. Już prędzej chciał się odegrać za to, że Soo-ling na cały tydzień zostawił go samego. Zresztą wcale nie samego, tylko z jego kochanym Blancą, który przecież wystarcza mu do dobrego humoru...   
  
Jednak coś w nim pyta: "Czy na pewno?" Przypomina sobie, jak po tamtej tragicznej nocy Yue-lung ewidentnie starał się go pocieszyć i okazać mu wsparcie. Zupełnie to zignorował, chciał zapomnieć o tamtej chwili słabości... i dopiero teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że zaszło wtedy coś ważnego. Może więc rzeczywiście Yue-lung próbował dzisiejszą akcją potrząsnąć nim i... jak on to powiedział... przywrócić mu dawną energię...? I zrobił to z swoim stylu.   
  
Tak długo wpatruje się w Yue-lunga, że ten odwraca wzrok.   
  
\- Ale przecież... - Soo-ling odzywa się wreszcie, nie wiedząc, czy chce potwierdzenia czy zaprzeczenia czy...? - Nie powiesz mi, że się dobrze przy tym nie bawiłeś...? Widzę, że jesteś w swoim żywiole, bo założyłeś kieckę i wyszedłeś z domu, żeby bajerować ludzi.   
  
Yue-lung wzrusza ramionami, wciąż na niego nie patrzy.   
  
\- Pewnie, że to jest fajne... ale to nie dlatego dobrze się bawiłem. Cieszę się, że po prostu mogłem spędzić z tobą trochę czasu - mówi i brzmi zupełnie szczerze. Potem jednak ponownie patrzy mu w oczy, a na jego twarzy nie ma już uśmiechu, jest tylko niepewność, obawa. - Sing, wróć do domu - prosi cichym głosem i jest to rzeczywiście prośba.   
  
A Soo-ling nagle czuje, że nie zdołałby odmówić. Może to ten strach, może ten ton prośby, a może słowo "dom"... sprawiają, że irytacja znika, zastąpiona pewnością, że wie, co robić.   
  
\- Okej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zatem połowa tekstu za nami - plan jest taki, żeby jeszcze 4 rozdziały napisać w tym miesiącu. Pomysł na ten rozdział wziął się z konstatacji, że tekst jest w połowie, a bohaterowie nawet się jeszcze nie pocałowali! Jak więc widzicie, nastąpił progres: już się trzymają za ręce xD Będę wdzięczna za komentarze!


	16. Rozdział 16

Przez jakiś czas jest dobrze, choć Yue-lung czuje się coraz bardziej rozstrojony swoim przywiązaniem do Singa. Właściwie większym niepokojem niż samo uczucie napełnia go świadomość, że Sing prawdopodobnie się zorientował. W Chinatown Yue-lung praktycznie przyznał się i do tego, że lubi z Singiem spędzać czas, jak i do tego, że zorganizował ich wyjście celem poprawienia mu nastroju, gdyż się martwił. Dopóki trzymał tę więź w samym sobie, wszystko było od biedy w porządku i pod kontrolą, ale teraz ktoś inny - _Sing!_ \- się dowiedział... i Yue-lung uważa to za absolutnie potworne. Panicznie boi się, że ta więź zostanie wykorzystana przeciw niemu, i nie pomaga powtarzanie sobie, że Sing raczej nie jest osobą, która mogłaby go zdradzić. Kilka miesięcy intensywnej znajomości nie sprawi, że zniknie to, czym człowiek kierował się przez większość życia, prawda?   
  
Sprawy nie ułatwia fakt, że po ich wizycie w Chinatown stosunek Singa do niego uległ zmianie: Sing stał się _milszy._ Co jest natomiast zupełną męką, przywódca gangu zaczął mu się dużo i często przyglądać, przeważnie w milczeniu. Yue-lung bardzo chciałby poznać jego myśli, a z drugiej strony przerażeniem napełnia go to, co Sing może na jego temat sądzić, bo jest pewny, że nic dobrego. Wreszcie osiąga ten poziom, że w jego obecności nie jest w stanie się w żaden sposób zrelaksować, napięcie towarzyszy mu cały czas, zaś jego równowaga psychiczna - wypracowana w ostatnich miesiącach - ulega stałemu pogorszeniu. I choć przez całe lato i większość wiosny udawało mu się z powodzeniem kontrolować swój temperament, teraz okazuje się to zadaniem nie do wykonania. Ich codzienne kontakty i rozmowy znów zaczynają przeradzać się w kłótnie, a wcale nie tak rzadko Yue-lung bliski jest histerii, zaś pytania Singa o jego samopoczucie i przyczynę złego nastroju jedynie pogarszają sytuację oraz doprowadzają do coraz silniejszych wybuchów złości.   
  
Kiedy jednak Singa nie ma, wówczas Yue-lung czuje się jeszcze gorzej, można więc powiedzieć, że w tych jesiennych tygodniach stale oscyluje między coraz silniejszym pragnieniem, by Singa nigdy ze swojego życia nie wypuścić, oraz okazywaną mu na co dzień agresją i wywołanym przez nią poczuciem winy. Zdaje sobie coraz mocniej sprawę zarówno z tego, że chciałby mieć Singa na własność, jak i z tego, że swoim zachowaniem tylko bardziej go do siebie zniechęca. Po każdej awanturze, którą sam sprowokował, wpada w panikę, wierząc, że tym razem Sing z całą pewnością obrazi się na dobre. Po każdym "Wynoś się!" jest przerażony, że Sing potraktuje to jak wymówienie mu mieszkania. Och, jakże Yue-lung wyrzuca sobie to, że zdradził się z własnymi uczuciami. Gdyby wówczas nad sobą panował, sytuacja między nimi byłaby taka, jak przez całe lato: doskonała.   
  
W listopadzie obaj obchodzą urodziny, niespełna dwa tygodnie po sobie - Yue-lung kończy osiemnaście, a Sing szesnaście lat. Yue-lung zdaje sobie sprawę, że gdyby oceniać po ich sprawowaniu, Sing wyszedłby na tego starszego - on sam postępuje jak rozkapryszone dziecko, które potrafi tylko krzyczeć, wściekać się i rzucać przedmiotami. Jest tak, jakby wrócili do zachowania sprzed miesięcy, które Yue-lung wierzył, że maja za sobą na dobre. Nic jednak nie wychodzi z jego postanowień, by następnym razem lepiej nad sobą panować - każdy kolejny raz kończy się zupełnie tak samo. Po kilku tygodniach czegoś takiego Yue-lung czuje się emocjonalnie wyczerpany, zaś jego obrzydzenie do samego siebie chyba nigdy dotąd nie osiągało takiego poziomu. Jeśli dodać do tego poczucie narastającej beznadziei - wynikającej z przekonania, że to wszystko musi się skończyć katastrofą, ponieważ w życiu nauczył się jedynie niszczyć - można sobie wyobrazić, że jego kondycja psychiczna, która nigdy nie była jakoś szczególnie dobra, teraz jest wyjątkowo kiepska.   
  
Jesienią odkrywają, że Sing przewyższył go wzrostem, zaś jego głos zaczyna się zmieniać. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że Sing jest na dobrej drodze, by stać się dorosłym mężczyzną. Świadomość tego nie poprawia Yue-lungowi nastroju - wręcz przeciwnie, wywołuje jeszcze większy niepokój, choć wydawałoby się to niemożliwe. Yue-lung przyzwyczaił się do Singa-dzieciaka i zupełnie nie potrafi czuć się spokojnie z myślą, że wkrótce ten dzieciak zostanie zastąpiony przez kogoś całkowicie nowego, nieznanego. Wstrząsa to jego poczuciem bezpieczeństwa i ponownie wznosi wokół niego bariery, za którymi przez lata się chronił i tylko w ostatnich miesiącach zdołał trochę opuścić. Przypomina sobie słowa, które powiedział na początku lata, kiedy rozmawiał z Blancą: że nie chce zmian, że pragnie, by wszystko zostało tak, jak jest. Teraz widzi, że jego pragnienie było zupełnie nierealne, i ma wrażenie, że rozsypuje się bezpieczny świat, który udało mu się zbudować. Nie pomaga nawet obecność Blanki, choć przynajmniej w kontaktach z nim jest w stanie nad sobą jako tako panować.   
  


* * *

  
Siergiej ma zasadę niewtrącania się w prywatne sprawy swoich pracodawców, o ile nie jest to absolutnie konieczne. Tak samo teraz, kiedy przygląda się trwającemu od wielu tygodni kryzysowi emocjonalnemu, który przechodzi Yue-lung, nie wychodzi z żadną inicjatywą pomocy. Sing kilka razy - niechętnie - spytał go o opinię, jednak Siergiej zbył go stwierdzeniem, że dojrzewanie jest czymś, przez co Yue-lung musi przejść sam, by się wzmocnić. Sing wyszedł od niego, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o bezlitosnych niewdzięcznikach.   
  
Sam Yue-lung z kolei ani razu nie poprosił o radę, czym z jednej strony zasłużył na niechętny szacunek, a z drugiej... cóż, wywołał coś na kształt urazy, którą Siergiej uważa za wcale zabawną. Najwyraźniej Lee Yue-lung jest na tyle niezwykłą osobą, że budzi w innych pragnienie zasłużenia na jego uwagę, skoro nawet Siergiej Waryszkow nie czuje się dobrze ze świadomością, że jest przez niego ignorowany. Może też jest rozczarowany traktowaniem, jakiego udzielił mu młody szef mafii - jednak w obu przypadkach pretensje może mieć jedynie do siebie. Prawdę powiedziawszy, przyjmując jego ofertę pracy, nastawiał się na to, że "jego wysokość" nie da mu chwili spokoju i emocjonalnego wytchnienia - tymczasem okazało się, że jego głównym zadaniem było po prostu tutaj być. Czasu wolnego ma niemal tyle ile na Karaibach, zaś lokalna biblioteka jest mimo wszystko lepiej zaopatrzona niż jego domowa. I choć znacznie lepiej jest żyć spokojnie, bez niespodzianek i bez walki, to jednak czasem ma poczucie, że jego obecność u Yue-lunga nie ma żadnego znaczenia.   
  
Te chwile wyniosłej pretensji są jednak rzadkie, gdyż na co dzień doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że Yue-lung go potrzebuje. Siergiej wciąż nie jest w stanie powiedzieć, że lubi młodego szefa mafii, jednak nie potrafi się wyprzeć przywiązania do niego.   
  
Tymczasem Yue-lung jest tak zaabsorbowany swoimi aktualnymi problemami, że zupełnie wypadł mu z głowy fakt, że ich kontrakt traci ważność wraz z końcem roku. Wreszcie w połowie grudnia Siergiej sam o tym wspomina. Wyraz twarzy Yue-lunga mówi wyraźnie, że rzeczywiście zapomniał, jednak zaraz potem wstyd w jego wzroku zmienia się w strach.   
  
\- Nie możesz odejść...! - mówi szef mafii zduszonym głosem. - Nie w tym momencie... Nie mogę stracić także ciebie.   
  
Siergiej w duchu przyznaje mu rację, jednak co innego zwraca jego uwagę.   
  
\- Jak to: także mnie? - pyta spokojnie.   
  
Yue-lung opiera czoło na dłoniach i nic nie odpowiada. Wydaje się kompletnie wyprowadzony z równowagi.   
  
\- Czyżby Sing gdzieś się wybierał? Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.   
  
Imię sprawia, że przez ciało Yue-lunga przebiega dreszcz.   
  
\- Sing musi mnie już naprawdę nienawidzić - odzywa się po chwili, z trudnością.   
  
\- Cóż, nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie dajesz mu powodów - rzuca Siergiej neutralnym tonem.   
  
Yue-lung garbi się jeszcze bardziej na swoim fotelu.   
  
\- Nie zechcesz mi opowiedzieć o swoich problemach? - pyta Siergiej po chwili ciszy, stwierdzając, że raz może zrobić wyjątek od swoich zasad. - Przez ostatnie tygodnie dusiłeś wszystko w sobie, prawie byłem tym zawiedziony... No, może nie do końca dusiłeś - dodaje z uśmiechem. - W całym domu ostał się bodaj jeden kompletny zestaw kieliszków, ale przynajmniej dałeś zarobić kilku ludziom na wymianie okna, mebli i dywanów. W każdym razie na szacunek zasługuje to, że starałeś się poradzić sobie z tym w pojedynkę...   
  
Yue-lung unosi głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, twarz ma mokrą od łez.   
  
\- Naprawdę tak uważasz? - pyta płaczliwym tonem, a potem ociera oczy rękawem jak małe dziecko.   
  
Siergiej stara się zachować powagę i powstrzymać się od komentarza o użyciu chusteczki do nosa. Yue-lung ma osiemnaście lat, ale w takich chwilach naprawdę ciężko w to uwierzyć.   
  
\- Tak uważam - mówi spokojnie. - Nawet powiedziałem Singowi, że powinien cię zostawić w spokoju, bo sam musisz przez to przejść.   
  
Yue-lung znów się wzdraga.   
  
\- Sing... Rozmawiał z tobą o mnie?   
  
\- Kilka razy. Martwi się o ciebie. Chciałby wiedzieć, jak ci pomóc.   
  
Na twarzy Yue-lunga rysuje się teraz mieszanka najróżniejszych emocji: nadzieja i radość wydają się walczyć z przygnębieniem i poczuciem winy, a Siergiej nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że sprawa jest poważniejsza, niż mu się zdawało... i jednocześnie robi mu się lżej na duszy.   
  
\- W każdym razie powiedziałem mu, że nie powinien się wtrącać - powtarza.   
  
\- Nie posłuchał.   
  
\- Przecież to Sing.   
  
Teraz twarz Yue-lunga rozjaśnia uśmiech, a Siergiej pyta samego siebie, jak mógł być tak ślepy na najbardziej oczywistą ewentualność. Może dlatego, że zupełnie jej nie zakładał, jego wina. Istotniejszą kwestią jest jednak to, czy Yue-lung zdaje sobie sprawę z sytuacji - a jeśli nie, to czy jest gotów, by sobie zdać.   
  
\- Wracając do wcześniejszej kwestii, dlaczego Sing miałby odejść?   
  
Yue-lung prostuje się na fotelu.   
  
\- To nie tak - mówi cicho, patrząc w bok. - Po prostu... On się zmienia. Boję się tej zmiany.   
  
"Jeszcze nie wiesz, jaka zmiana czeka ciebie samego", stwierdza w myślach Siergiej, jednak zachowuje to dla siebie.   
  
\- Czy ma to jakiś związek z twoimi doświadczeniami? - pyta ostrożnie, jednak nie zamierza owijać w bawełnę. - Z twoim poczuciem zagrożenia w kontaktach z mężczyznami?   
  
Yue-lung blednie, ale po chwili kiwa głową.   
  
\- Sing jest młodszy, więc traktujesz go jako dziecko... może coś w rodzaju młodszego brata - podsuwa Siergiej. - Oczywiście, że z kimś takim nie masz powodu, by nie czuć się bezpiecznie. Ale teraz, kiedy Sing zaczął się stawać mężczyzną... boisz się tego?   
  
Yue-lung zaciska palce na materiale spodni i znów kiwa głową, choć robi to z trudem.   
  
\- A jeśli miałaby to być zmiana na lepsze? - podpowiada Siergiej.   
  
Yue-lung marszczy czoło i podnosi na niego spojrzenie.   
  
\- Na lepsze?   
  
\- No gdyby na przykład wyrosła z niego taka ulepszona wersja mnie - mówi Siergiej, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego słowa wskazują na niemiłosierne zarozumialstwo, jednak wydaje mu się, że w rozmowie z Yue-lungiem w takim stanie należy używać prostych przykładów.   
  
Yue-lung nigdy wcześniej nie patrzył na niego z taką rezerwą, ale pal licho.   
  
\- Czy _mnie_ kiedykolwiek odbierałeś jako zagrożenie? - mówi dalej Siergiej, a Yue-lung zaprzecza, tak jak przewidział. - Dlaczego więc z Singiem nie miałoby być tak samo?   
  
\- Co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc o ulepszonej wersji? - pyta Yue-lung niepewnie.   
  
Siergiej unosi brwi.   
  
\- Przecież to oczywiste. Sing jest znacznie sympatyczniejszym człowiekiem niż ja.   
  
Yue-lung przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzy, aż wreszcie powoli kiwa głową. Potem jednak jego twarz na nowo zasnuwa się niepokojem.   
  
\- Ale po tym wszystkim... Z całą pewnością mnie nienawidzi - stwierdza jękliwie.   
  
\- Z całym szacunkiem... Wydaje mi się, że gdyby miał dać sobie z tobą spokój, nastąpiłoby to już dawno temu...? - odpowiada od razu Siergiej. - Zresztą takie dywagacje nie mają sensu, skoro jest zupełnie jasne, że uważa się za twojego przyjaciela. Jak mówiłem, martwił się o ciebie w ostatnim czasie. Z pewnością nie jest mu miło, kiedy traktujesz go w taki sposób... ale prawdziwi przyjaciele mają to do siebie, że nie zrażają się byle czym. Tak sądzę.   
  
\- Przyjaciele... - powtarza Yue-lung w zamyśleniu, a potem unosi na niego wzrok. Znów sprawia wrażenie pięciolatka. - Sing jest moim przyjacielem?   
  
Siergiej powstrzymuje się, żeby nie wywracać oczami. Przypomina sobie, że Yue-lung prawdopodobnie nigdy w życiu nie miał nikogo, kogo mógłby nazwać przyjacielem.   
  
\- Dlaczego jego nie zapytasz?   
  
\- Rzeczywiście, kiedyś powiedział, że mnie lubi - mówi Yue-lung cicho, spuszczając głowę. - Ale to było dawno temu. Od tego czasu...   
  
\- Wasza wysokość, jak powiedziałem: prawdziwa przyjaźń polega na tym, że trwa pomimo wszystkiego. Nie myśl o Singu swoimi kategoriami. Wyrządzasz tym krzywdę i jemu, i sobie.   
  
Yue-lung kiwa głową, wzrok ma znów rozproszony, wyraźnie się nad tą kwestią zastanawia. Siergiej podejrzewa, że dał mu tematów do rozważania przynajmniej na kilka dni... o ile oczywiście "jego wysokość" nie zapomni o nich zaraz po zakończeniu tej rozmowy, ponownie stając się tym kłębkiem nerwów i emocji, którym był przez ostatnie tygodnie. W psychoterapii główny element leczący wiąże się z odpowiednio częstym powtarzaniu istotnych spraw, aż druga strona wreszcie jest w stanie je uznać i zaakceptować. Nikt nie jest w stanie zmienić swojego sposobu myślenia i odczuwania tylko dlatego, że ktoś mu to raz zalecił. Z drugiej strony nowe informacje zawsze są pożądane, zwłaszcza gdy pacjent jest na tyle inteligentny, że potrafi je przeanalizować - ale je z kolei trzeba dawkować. Siergiej wie, że na dziś dzień idea przyjaźni jest dla Yue-lunga zupełnie wystarczająca.   
  
\- Sing jest dla mnie ważny - odzywa się Yue-lung po dłuższej chwili milczenia, a Siergiej gratuluje mu w duchu umiejętności przyznania tego.   
  
\- Dlaczego mu tego po prostu nie powiesz? - proponuje niewinnym tonem.   
  
Yue-lung znów blednie, a jego oczy rozszerzają się strachem - i Siergiej odgaduje drugi powód jego nieznośnego zachowania. Potrafi go zrozumieć. Wie też, że samo rozumienie to czasem za mało.   
  
\- Nie ma nic lepszego, niż gdy dwoje ludzi jest dla siebie ważnych - mówi pogodnie.   
  
Na to jednak Yue-lung nie wydaje się gotów. Jego twarz zamyka się, znikają z niej wszystkie emocje i Siergiej wie, że ten temat jest zakończony. Yue-lung wstaje i podchodzi do okna, a kiedy się odzywa, jego głos jest zupełnie spokojny - jakby w ogóle nie odbyli tej rozmowy.   
  
\- Jeśli chodzi o kontrakt, będę bardzo wdzięczny, jeśli zechcesz go przedłużyć - mówi.   
  
A Siergiej wie, że chce się przekonać, co będzie dalej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yue jest Skorpionem, nie ma innej opcji, zaś według koleżanki Sing może być tylko Strzelcem.


	17. Rozdział 17

Soo-ling jest zdania, że przeżywa najbardziej emocjonujący okres w swoim życiu. To, że wreszcie zaczął porządnie rosnąć, przywraca nadzieję, że jednak nie zostanie kurduplem do końca swych dni. Niby wie, że jego ojciec był bardzo wysoki, ale sama wiedza nie wystarcza. Soo-ling nie może się doczekać, kiedy wreszcie osiągnie rozmiary właściwe dorosłemu mężczyźnie - i pasujące do szefa gangu. W gruncie rzeczy uważa za cud, że przez ostatnie dwa lata ktokolwiek się z nim liczył, ale widocznie udało mu się ten niedostatek wyrównać umiejętnościami. W każdym razie wygląda na to, że z lekkim opóźnieniem, ale na dobre wkroczył na ścieżkę prowadzącą do dojrzałości. Jego entuzjazmu i podniecenia nie osłabiają nawet sporadyczne problemy z koordynacją, na które pomaga jednak trening na siłowni, oraz zawstydzające załamania głosu, zdarzające się w najmniej pożądanych chwilach.   
  
Kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że zrobił się wyższy od Yue-lunga, ogarnia go najpierw poczucie triumfu; Yue-lungowi wciąż zdarzało się traktować go jak dzieciaka, więc teraz może wreszcie będzie z tym koniec. Szybko jednak ta radość - sam przyznaje, że płytka i bazująca bardziej na chęci odwetu - zmienia się w coś głębszego: pragnienie, by być widzianym jako partner. Nawet jeśli przez ostatnie miesiące doskonale zdał sobie sprawę, że Yue-lung emocjonalnie prezentuje poziom kilkulatka, to mimo wszystko te dwa lata różnicy między nimi czasem mocno mu dokuczały. Ma nadzieję, że kiedy będzie się lepiej prezentował, wówczas Yue-lung wreszcie będzie go traktował jak równego sobie.   
  
W ostatnich tygodniach bardzo dużo myśli o Yue-lungu. Szef syndykatu zaskoczył go, okazując mu troskę - do tamtego momentu Soo-ling uważał swoje przywiązanie za mniej lub bardziej jednostronne, nawet jeśli zdawał sobie sprawę, że Yue-lung go potrzebuje. Uznawał to jednak za taką podstawową potrzebę, za konieczność, wobec której nie ma się szczególnych uczuć - jak potrzeba powietrza czy jedzenia. Trzeba o nie walczyć w sytuacji zagrażającej ich brakiem, jednak kiedy ma się ich pod dostatkiem, wówczas nawet się o nich nie myśli. Tymczasem jednak postawa Yue-lunga wskazywała na coś więcej - bo z jakiej innej przyczyny "jego wysokość" wyszedłby ze swojego kokonu, ze swojej sfery komfortu? Z jakiej innej przyczyny pomyślałby o innym człowieku, zamiast jedynie wpatrywać się w samego siebie? I to nie jeden raz, ale aż dwa razy!   
  
Od tamtego czasu Soo-ling mocno i często mu się przygląda, by upewnić się w swoich przypuszczeniach. Spotyka go zawód - trzeci raz się nie tylko nie zdarzył, ale Yue-lung wręcz wrócił do swojego rozhisteryzowanego zachowania z zeszłej wiosny - jednak nie zraża się tym zupełnie. Dopiero po jakimś czasie uświadamia sobie, że _naprawdę_ liczy na to, że jest dla Yue-lunga czymś więcej niż powietrze. Na przestrzeni ponad pół roku intensywnej znajomości młody szef mafii - mimo wszystkich swoich wad - stał się dla niego nieocenionym towarzyszem, stał się niezwykle istotną częścią jego życia. Najpierw Soo-ling nie potrafił go nienawidzić, potem zaczął się nim przejmować, potem go polubił, a potem się do niego przywiązał. Na tym etapie musiałoby się stać coś naprawdę wstrząsającego i przerażającego, by zdołał na nowo wzbudzić w sobie niechęć wobec Yue-lunga.   
  
Zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego uczucia wobec przywódcy syndykatu są mieszanką mniej i bardziej konstruktywnych. Z jednej strony aktywnie podziwia go za błyskotliwy umysł, a z drugiej strony biernie współczuje z powodu doznanych tragedii, choć przynajmniej stara się uniknąć destruktywnej krytyki. Tak samo jego postępowanie wobec Yue-lunga jest mieszanką wsparcia w działaniach organizacji oraz troski i pomocy emocjonalnej - i czasem szorstkiego ustawiania do pionu. Wie dobrze, że Yue-lung składa się z części, które pokazuje w zależności od nastroju. Jest też świadom tych fragmentów, których nie lubi - nienawistnych, okrutnych i wyrachowanych, traktujących ludzi tylko jako pionki - ale które niechętnie akceptuje, gdyż składają się na całość o imieniu Lee Yue-lung, który potrafi też szczerze się uśmiechać i nawet śmiać, a czasem nawet wyciągnąć rękę i pokazać, że się przejmuje.   
  
Po ponad pół roku Soo-ling wie, że chce iść za Yue-lungiem i chce go chronić. Chyba można to nazwać przyjaźnią - przynajmniej jednostronną? Jego wewnętrzny optymista mówi mu, że w takim tempie za pół roku sytuacja może już być na znacznie dalszym etapie zaawansowania - musi się tylko o to postarać. Dlatego teraz nie zraża się napadami histerii, wyzwiskami oraz sporadycznie rzucanymi w jego kierunku przedmiotami, tylko zamierza przeczekać ten okres, tak jak do tej pory przeczekał wszystko inne i było warto.   
  
Pod sam koniec grudnia Yue-lung zapada na paskudną grypę, która składa go kompletną niemocą do łóżka. Najpierw ma wysoką gorączkę, a potem długo zdrowieje. Jego organizm, osłabiony nieregularnym odżywianiem i niedoborem snu - o obciążeniu psychicznym nie wspominając - potrzebuje kilku tygodni, by dojść do siebie. Soo-ling obwinia się o przywleczenie wirusa do domu - on sam przeszedł chorobę szybko i lekko, uznając ją za zwykłe przeziębienie - co stara się zrekompensować opieką nad chorym. Siedzi przy jego łóżku, przynosi posiłki, poprawia poduszki - a przynajmniej na tyle, na ile Yue-lung mu pozwala, choć w obecnym stanie zupełnie nie ma siły na histerię czy jakiekolwiek fizyczne protesty. Przynajmniej pięć razy dziennie Soo-ling słyszy jednak gniewne albo zirytowane, albo zmęczone, albo rozpaczliwe: "Idź sobie!" - sporadycznie z dodatkiem vel wyjaśnieniem: "bo się zarazisz", "bo nie chcę cię oglądać", "bo cię nie potrzebuję", "bo nie mogę spać". Czasem jednak Yue-lung tylko patrzy na niego, a czasem wydaje się chcieć coś mocno powiedzieć, czasem zaś odwraca wzrok i wygląda, jakby miał się rozpłakać. Czasem po prostu śpi, bo jest tak wyczerpany, że nie przeszkadza mu w tym nawet cudza obecność. Wizyty Blanki, o które się doprasza, wyraźnie poprawiają mu nastrój i przywracają spokój.   
  
Soo-ling ma aż za dużo czasu, by rozważać, dlaczego w ostatnich tygodniach Yue-lung znów odbiera go jak zło konieczne, ale do żadnych wniosków nie dochodzi. Kiedy jednak ta sytuacja tylko się przedłuża, zaczyna go to wreszcie niepokoić. Jest prawie pewny, że tym razem nie zrobił nic, czym zasłużyłby na takie traktowanie. Kiedy wreszcie formułuje w myślach możliwe wyjaśnienie, ogarnia go dyskomfort, a potem strach. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że niezwykle ciężko byłoby mu teraz odrzucić tę przyjaźń, gdyby Yue-lung się nim _znudził._   
  


* * *

  
W połowie stycznia Siergiej ma niespodziewanego gościa - o ile za takiego można uznać osobę, w którą mieszka się pod jednym dachem. Sing jednak dawno do niego nie zachodził, więc teraz musi mieć jakąś potrzebę. Chłopak przez chwilę wydaje się zbierać na odwagę, patrzy spode łba z założonymi rękami. Wreszcie siada na fotelu i opiera łokcie na kolanach.   
  
\- Dlaczego "jego wysokość" przy tobie zachowuje się normalnie, a przy mnie tylko histeryzuje? - pyta wprost.   
  
\- A nie było tak zawsze? - pyta przebiegle Siergiej.   
  
\- Było - przyznaje Sing niechętnie.   
  
\- Ale teraz zaczęło ci przeszkadzać?   
  
Tego Sing nie komentuje, odwraca jednak wzrok.   
  
\- Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że mnie po prostu okazuje grzeczność, a z tobą... jest szczery? - sugeruje Siergiej. - Tak naprawdę masz szczęście, jesteś prawdopodobnie jedynym człowiekiem, z którym może sobie na coś takiego pozwolić.   
  
Sing znów na niego patrzy, a potem kręci głową.   
  
\- Nie, teraz jest inaczej. Teraz jest wszystko, tylko nie szczerość, czuję to - mówi stanowczym tonem, a potem dodaje z żalem: - Teraz jest pełna nieufność. Woli ciebie.   
  
Siergiej milczy przez chwilę.   
  
\- To nie świadczy o mnie, tylko o tobie - stwierdza w końcu, a jego słowa wywołują skrzywienie na twarzy Singa.   
  
\- Nienawidzi mnie? - pyta Sing cicho, a Siergiej nigdy wcześniej nie widział go tak wyprowadzonego z równowagi... i cieszy go to, bo oznacza, że chodzi o coś ważnego.   
  
\- Sing, jak możesz być tak niemądry? Jest zupełnie odwrotnie - mówi. - Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że przywiązał się do ciebie i jest tym przerażony?   
  
Sing prostuje się w fotelu i przez chwilę mruga z zaskoczeniem.   
  
\- Co w tym przerażającego? - pyta niepewnym głosem. - Przywiązanie to nie koniec świata... wręcz przeciwnie.   
  
Siergiej kręci głową.   
  
\- Dla _niego_ to może być koniec świata... takiego, jaki zna. Zastanów się. Jesteś z dużym prawdopodobieństwem pierwszą od bardzo dawna osobą, którą uważa za ważną. Jesteś jedynym przyjacielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miał... o ile w ogóle zrozumiał, że to, co was łączy, to przyjaźń, bo nawet tego nie można być pewnym. Tylko że dla kogoś takiego jak on przywiązanie oznacza słabość, niebezpieczeństwo. Chyba potrafisz to pojąć?   
  
Na twarzy Singa odbija się coś na kształt powątpiewania - Siergiej interpretuje to jako: "Jak można być tak pokręconym?" - ale ostatecznie chłopak kiwa powoli głową.   
  
\- Znam go na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że jego sposób myślenia często... um, odbiega od standardów - stwierdza. - Czasem nawet jestem w stanie to zrozumieć.   
  
\- Bardzo ładnie to powiedziałeś - ocenia Siergiej, tłumiąc śmiech.   
  
Sing rzuca mu nieprzyjazne spojrzenie; nigdy nie był podatny na pochlebstwa. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzi cicho, a Siergiej podejrzewa, że zbiera się na... nie, nie odwagę - tej ma aż nadto - tylko na pokorę, by zapytać: "Co powinienem z tym zrobić?" Jest oczywiste, że skończyły mu się własne pomysły. Siergiej szanuje Singa na tyle, by nie kazać mu prosić.   
  
\- Chyba jedyne rozwiązanie to być cierpliwym - oświadcza przyjaźnie. - Ale musisz wiedzieć jeszcze jedno: on się boi nie tylko siebie, ale też _ciebie._   
  
Teraz Sing patrzy na niego, jakby nagle wyrosła mu druga głowa... albo jakby usłyszał od niego największą bzdurę świata. Wyraźnie brakuje mu słów.   
  
\- Co...? - pyta wreszcie, odzyskawszy mowę, a w jego głosie jest tylko niedowierzanie.   
  
\- To, co słyszałeś.   
  
\- Dlaczego niby miałby się mnie bać? - teraz w słowach Singa są zarzut i uraza. - Przecież nic mu nigdy nie zrobiłem, wręcz przeciwnie...   
  
\- To nie ma znaczenia. Znaczy się, ma, jak najbardziej, tylko... Po pierwsze boi się, że wykorzystasz jego przywiązanie - wyjaśnia Siergiej, a kiedy Sing wyraźnie chce protestować, dodaje szybko: - Wiem, wiem, nie jesteś taki... ale on nigdy nie miał wokół siebie ludzi, którym mógłby zaufać i nie oczekiwać krzywdy. Dlatego musisz być cierpliwy.   
  
Sing nie wydaje się zadowolony, ale kiwa głową - i czeka na więcej. Zdecydował się tu przyjść, postanowił poprosić o radę i opinię, więc gotów jest je przyjąć, nawet jeśli nie będą dla niego przyjemne. Siergiej dawno nie spotkał tak prostolinijnego, uczciwego i jednocześnie tak silnego wewnętrznie człowieka - i stąd jego szacunek do Singa Soo-linga. Uśmiecha się.   
  
\- A po drugie... Hmm, zacząłeś rosnąć. Ani się obejrzysz, staniesz się wielkim i silnym mężczyzną - stwierdza lekko, a potem dodaje z naciskiem: - _Zagrożeniem._   
  
Teraz Sing skamieniał zupełnie. Gdyby Siergiej nie znał go jako bystrego i ogarniętego chłopaka, na podstawie dzisiejszej rozmowy wziąłby go za gamonia. Jest jednak w stanie całkowicie rozumieć jego reakcje - i współczuć mu, i zazdrościć mu, i życzyć mu wszystkiego najlepszego. Najbardziej zaś cieszy się, że Sing tu jest. Że ktoś taki - mądry, ciepły i wyrozumiały - jest przy Lee Yue-lungu, którego w przeciwnym wypadku czekałaby psychiczna zagłada.   
  
\- Ale powiedziałem mu, że z całą pewnością zostaniesz ulepszoną wersją mnie - dodaje, by złagodzić impakt wcześniejszej wypowiedzi.   
  
Sing krzywi się.   
  
\- Jesteś okropnie zarozumiały, wiesz? - rzuca.   
  
\- To miał być komplement - precyzuje Siergiej, tłumiąc śmiech.   
  
\- Tym bardziej robi z ciebie zarozumialca! - upiera się Sing, a potem odwraca wzrok. Milczy przez dłuższą chwilę, aż wreszcie mamrocze: - I co na to powiedział?   
  
\- Wyglądało na to, że przynajmniej się nad tym zastanowił - odpowiada Siergiej uprzejmie.   
  
Sing prycha, wciąż patrzy w bok.   
  
\- Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę jego zachowanie, które nie zmieniło się na lepsze, nie wydaje mi się, by był szczęśliwy z osiągniętych wniosków - stwierdza krytycznie.   
  
Siergiej przygląda mu się uważnie. Chciałby wiedzieć, co tak naprawdę Sing czuje wobec Yue-lunga, jednak nie jest pewny, czy wie to sam Sing. Dlatego pyta ponownie:   
  
\- Dlaczego _teraz_ zaczęła ci przeszkadzać jego... hmm, złość?   
  
Sing przekręca głowę, by na niego ponownie spojrzeć.   
  
\- Odczep się, okej?   
  
Cóż, wygląda na to, że Sing zdaje sobie sprawę przynajmniej z tego, że Yue-lung jest mu bardzo bliski - bardziej, niż chciałby to przyznać. Siergiej przywołuje jego wcześniejsze słowa: "Czy on mnie nienawidzi?" Sing już zbyt wiele zainwestował w tę relację, by było mu łatwo z podejrzeniem, że może się ona teraz skończyć. I ani trochę nie zasługuje na ten strach.   
  
\- Zatem pocie... Zatem powiem ci, że jesteś dla niego naprawdę ważny - informuje go Siergiej. - Jego postępowanie wynika z niepewności, ze strachu. Dlatego jedyną radą jest być cierpliwym i wytrzymać. Tylko w ten sposób możesz tę jego obawę rozwiać. - "Chyba że powiesz mu wprost, że ci na nim zależy", chce dodać, ale sam nie jest pewny, czy miałoby to jakieś znaczenie, mówi więc w zamian: - Nie wydaje mi się, byś mógł cokolwiek _zrobić._ Trzeba czekać, aż sam to przepracuje i podejmie decyzję.   
  
\- Nie jestem wcieleniem cierpliwości - stwierdza Sing z rezerwą, na co Siergiej unosi brwi; nie spodziewał się, że chłopak jest skromny do tego stopnia, że wręcz ślepy na własne zalety.   
  
\- Przecież wytrzymałeś z nim już tyle czasu. Sing, wierz mi: jesteś anielsko cierpliwy.   
  
Sing znów odwraca głowę, wydaje się zmieszany, ale też wdzięczny.   
  
\- Jeśli tylko zechcesz i zdołasz być przy nim dalej, będzie to najlepsze, bo on potrzebuje cię bardziej niż czegokolwiek, kogokolwiek innego - kontynuuje Siergiej spokojnym tonem. - Pewnie nie jest w stanie zdefiniować w jaki dokładnie sposób, ale może nawet nie jest to konieczne, w każdym razie jeszcze nie teraz. Nie ma aż takiego znaczenia, czy jest to przyjaźń, miłość czy coś jeszcze innego; na dziś dzień wystarczy mu ta troska i przede wszystkim _trwałość._ Musi wierzyć, że to się nie skończy. Może zresztą jego działania mają na celu sprawdzić, ile wytrzymasz i kiedy się nim znudzisz, bo podświadomie tego oczekuje.   
  
\- Głupol - stwierdza Sing, a w jego słowie Siergiej wyraźnie słyszy czułość.   
  
\- I do tego złośliwa bestia, która potrafi uprzykrzyć życie. Nie dziwię się, że jest ci ciężko...   
  
\- Dam radę - przerywa mu Sing, ponownie patrząc mu w oczy, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewa nowa determinacja. Zaraz jednak pyta z powątpiewaniem: - Naprawdę ktoś może myśleć w taki sposób? Ty się na tym znasz, więc wiesz - wskazuje z wyraźną niechęcią.   
  
Siergiej wybucha śmiechem... a potem, korzystając z zainteresowania swojego gościa, zagłębia się w wykład na temat nieuświadomionych pobudek, które kierują postępowaniem każdego człowieka.


	18. Rozdział 18

Yue-lung wreszcie wyzdrowiał na tyle, by nie musieć leżeć w łóżku, choć wciąż czuje się osłabiony. Ma to swoją dobrą stronę: nie jest w stanie się więcej wściekać, okazywać Singowi agresji - w gruncie rzeczy w ogóle przestał się odzywać. Być może zresztą to uspokojenie wynika z czego innego: z ostatnich tygodni. Mimo bowiem wszystkiego, co pokazał i urządził od jesieni, Sing wciąż tu jest i w żadnym momencie nie przejawił zamiaru, by odejść - podobnie jak w żadnym momencie nie uczynił nic, co wywołałoby w Yue-lungu poczucie zagrożenia. Jednocześnie sam Yue-lung chyba przyzwyczaił się już trochę do obecnego stanu rzeczy - zaakceptował i to, że Sing staje się dorosły, i to, że ich więź wciąż trwa i nawet wydaje się wzmacniać. Powoli zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że Singowi chyba naprawdę na nim zależy... że jest tak, jak powiedział Blanca: przyjaciel nie zraża się byle czym.   
  
Sing wciąż się nie zraził - przeciwnie, spędza z nim coraz więcej czasu i okazuje mu coraz więcej wsparcia. Ta choroba, choć sama w sobie paskudna - Yue-lung nienawidzi czuć się jeszcze słabszym, niż czuje się na co dzień - miała tę niespodziewaną korzyść, że Sing _naprawdę się o niego troszczył._ Codziennie przy nim był i starał się dogodzić we wszystkim. Nawet jeśli rośnie w przerażającym tempie - Yue-lungowi wydaje się, że wręcz powiększa się na jego oczach - to jego charakter nie uległ zmianie: wciąż jest tym samym pomocnym i optymistycznym człowiekiem. Kimś, kto uważa się za jego przyjaciela.   
  
Yue-lung nigdy nie miał przyjaciół. Odkąd skończył sześć lat, wokół niego byli ludzie, którzy pragnęli jedynie jego krzywdy. Cieplej traktowali go tylko pojedynczy służący, ale od nich dzieliła go przepaść. Im był starszy, tym bardziej wmawiał sobie, że nie potrzebuje przyjaznych uczuć, a przekonanie to motywowane było wiarą, że ktoś taki jak on nie zasługuje na nie. Większość czasu spędzał w zamknięciu, nie komunikując się z rówieśnikami. Edukację otrzymał od prywatnych nauczycieli, wszystkie egzaminy zdając korespondencyjnie. Jedynymi osobami, z którymi kontaktował się poza domem, byli albo partnerzy biznesowi, albo wrogowie rodziny Lee - przy czym trudno tu mówić o kontaktach, skoro tym pierwszym dawał seks, a tym drugim śmierć. Dopiero kiedy Wang-lung wysłał go do Los Angeles celem zdobycia informacji na temat Banana Fish, Yue-lung miał okazję spotkać ludzi z gangu z Chinatown, a także Asha Lynxa... i przekonać się, jak wiele go różni, ale też jak wiele ma wspólnego z innymi nastolatkami. Jednak także oni byli jego nieprzyjaciółmi, kimś, kogo należało albo zniszczyć, albo przynajmniej wykorzystać.   
  
Potem jednak pojawił się Sing, który wszedł w jego życie i już z niego nie wyszedł, mimo wszystkich podłości, które go ze strony Yue-lunga spotkały. Patrząc z rozsądkowej perspektywy, motywów Singa w ogóle nie dało się zrozumieć - ale Blanca powiedział, że przyjaźń nie polega na lubieniu z jakiegoś powodu, tylko pomimo. Jeśli więc zastosować tę regułę, Sing kwalifikuje się w stu procentach na przyjaciela. W jakiś sposób zdobył jego zaufanie i sprawił, że Yue-lung - który do tej pory potrafił tylko nienawidzić - też się do niego przywiązał. Nie, stał mu się niezbędny do życia.   
  
Yue-lung wciąż nie wie, czy Sing jest tą osobą, o której Blanca wspominał rok temu - kimś, kto się nim przejmuje i kto go kocha - ale coraz mocniej waha się ku opcji, że tak. Jeśli nie Sing, to kto?   
  
Może więc dlatego przestał się wściekać, bo zaczął powoli akceptować, że Sing pojawił się w jego życiu po to, by zostać. Nawet jeśli wciąż nie jest w stanie zaufać, że _na pewno_ tak będzie, że będzie tak _na zawsze_... to przynajmniej intencje Singa na dzień dzisiejszy właśnie na to wskazują. Przecież gdyby miał go dość, wówczas zostawiłby go już dawno temu... prawda?   
  
Ten wewnętrzny optymista przeważnie od razu zagłuszany jest przez pesymistę, który pyta: "Ale czy to wystarczy?" Ten pesymista - rozsądek, który zmusza do słuchania - przypomina inne słowa Blanki: "Ktoś, kto nie kocha, sam nie będzie kochany". Yue-lung wie, że tak naprawdę nie jest w stanie Singowi nic dać w zamian, bo potrafi tylko brać. Czy nie będzie więc tak, że kiedy weźmie wszystko, wówczas nic więcej nie zostanie i cała ta... przyjaźń się skończy? Bardzo łatwo jest w to wierzyć.   
  
Dlatego pod koniec stycznia jego nastrój jest w dużej mierze kiepski i ciężko mu zdobyć się na jakąkolwiek nadzieję. Po kilku miesiącach aktywnych starań, by Singa do siebie zniechęcić - nieświadomych, ale jednak - teraz Yue-lung biernie przygotowuje się na koniec, który nastąpi z przyczyn mniej lub bardziej naturalnych. Z jakiegoś jednak powodu, pomimo całego tego żalu i przygnębienia, pomimo tej długotrwałej psychicznej udręki, ani razu przez myśl nie przejdzie mu, by ze sobą skończyć, co wcześniej niewątpliwie miałoby miejsce.   
  


* * *

  
Yue-lung podniósł się z łóżka, jednak wydaje się, że długa choroba pozbawiła go wszystkich sił - tak cielesnych, jak i duchowych. Na dobre skończyły się jego wybuchy histerii, teraz dla odmiany przez większość czasu jest przygnębiony i smutny - i Soo-ling sam nie wie, czy tak nie jest nawet gorzej. Zachodzi w głowę, co może być przyczyną i jak mógłby temu zaradzić. Raz po raz wraca do rozmowy z Blancą, usiłując z jej treści wydobyć jakieś wskazówki, które mogłyby mu pomóc w tej sytuacji, ale jedyne, co mu się utrwaliło, to przekaz: czekać cierpliwie. Jest jednak ogromnie ciężko stać z boku i tylko patrzeć, jak bliska osoba czymś się trapi, i nie móc nic z tym zrobić. Oczywiście Yue-lung nie chce mu powiedzieć, o co chodzi - właściwie w ogóle przestał z nim rozmawiać.   
  
Pod koniec stycznia Soo-ling zdaje sobie sprawę, że w ostatnim czasie jego myśli krążą tylko wokół Yue-lunga. Wie z wcześniejszych doświadczeń, że jeśli w coś zaangażuje się emocjonalnie, wówczas wszystko inne schodzi na dalszy plan - do tego stopnia, że zaniedbanie może spowodować niekorzystne efekty - jednak nie jest w stanie nic na to poradzić. Dlatego teraz praktycznie przestał się zajmować sprawami gangu - na szczęście sytuacja w mieście jest pod kontrolą - a całą uwagę poświęca Yue-lungowi. Jest tak, jakby rozmowa z Blancą otworzyła mu oczy na nową ewentualność, pchnęła go w nowym kierunku... Teraz, kiedy wie - na razie od Blanki, ale jakoś ufa jego osądowi w tej materii - że Yue-lungowi na nim zależy, całym sobą pragnie, by wzajemna sympatia ustaliła się na takim poziomie, że będzie wspierała ich obu, zamiast powodować przykrość.   
  
Wciąż nie przestaje go fascynować sam fakt, że Lee Yue-lung mógłby żywić wobec niego jakieś ciepłe uczucia. Najwyraźniej w jego głowie na dobre utrwalił się obraz kogoś aroganckiego, wyniosłego, emanującego postawą "nie zbliżaj się do mnie". Jednocześnie myśląc z ten sposób, wyrządza niesprawiedliwość, bo przecież Yue-lung jest mimo wszystko człowiekiem - i nawet jeśli ma mocno wykrzywioną osobowość, to wciąż odnoszą się do niego pewne zasady kierujące ludzkim postępowaniem i powodujące potrzeby. Jak to się stało, że w trakcie ich znajomości Soo-ling coraz mocniej zaczął uważać go za jakiś wybryk natury - do tego stopnia, że teraz jest zdziwiony, że Yue-lung może najzwyczajniej w świecie pragnąć przyjaźni...?   
  
Tak naprawdę ciężko być cierpliwym także z tego powodu, że Soo-lingowi wydaje się, że Yue-lung czeka na jakiś znak z jego strony. Blanca mówił, że Yue-lung musi osiągnąć własne wnioski i podjąć decyzje, jednak Soo-ling, który przecież spędził z nim więcej czasu, ma wrażenie, że to nie wystarczy. Oczywiście może to odzywa się jego własna niecierpliwa natura - on naprawdę jest kiepski w siedzeniu na tyłku i nicnierobieniu - ale przecież wszystkie dotychczasowe przełomy ich relacji wiązały się z tym, że Soo-ling coś robił, a Yue-lung na to reagował... i wchodzili na nowy etap. Jeśli Yue-lung jest do tego stopnia niepewny, jak sugerował to Blanca - a Soo-ling totalnie to widzi - wówczas naprawdę trudno zakładać, że sam wyjdzie z inicjatywą czy wprost powie, o co mu chodzi. Soo-ling prawdopodobnie znów będzie musiał się postarać i doprowadzić do jakiegoś incydentu. Problem polega na tym, że sposoby myślenia i odczuwania ich dwóch kompletnie się od siebie różnią - i Soo-ling nie ma pojęcia, co mógłby zrobić. Nie tak łatwo bawić się w przypadek.   
  
Być może wynika to także z faktu, że tak naprawdę sam nie wie jeszcze, jak chciałby ich relację widzieć - wie tylko tyle, że Lee Yue-lung stał się niezwykle istotnym elementem jego życia, a na dziś dzień być może wręcz najistotniejszym. Jest kimś, kogo Soo-ling do tej pory nie miał, kimś szczególnym i nie do zastąpienia. Jest kimś, komu Soo-ling chce pomagać i kogo chce chronić, czyj uśmiech chce widzieć i czyj dobrobyt leży mu na sercu. Z kim nigdy nie chce się rozstawać. I jednocześnie jest kimś, na czyją uwagę, uznanie i szacunek chciałby zasłużyć, czyje zaufanie chciałby zdobyć i czyjej sympatii mógłby być pewien.   
  
Kiedy patrzy na to z tej perspektywy, ma wrażenie, że przed nimi jeszcze długa droga... ale zaraz przypomina sobie, jak wiele udało im się zbudować w ciągu ostatniego roku. Zna siebie na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nigdy się nie podda. Nie ufa sobie jednak na tyle, by wierzyć, że nie popełni błędu.   
  


* * *

  
Choć choroba dawno minęła, Yue-lung praktycznie codziennie ucina sobie drzemki na kanapie czy fotelu. Pewnie nawet ich nie planuje, po prostu nie ma sił i zapada w sen. Soo-ling nie wie, czy Yue-lung rzeczywiście śpi - wcześniej nie był przecież w stanie spać w czyjejś obecności i budził się na najmniejsze poruszenie czy dźwięk - jednak nigdy nie przeszkadza mu w odpoczynku. Przeważnie w tym czasie idzie na siłownię, przegląda gazety albo rozmawia z ludźmi z syndykatu, jeśli ktoś akurat ma chwilę i jest osiągalny. Od Blanki natomiast trzyma się daleko, bo uważa go za manipulanta, który przez wszystkich widzi na wylot... choć oczywiście jego lojalności można być pewnym. Blanca jednak, mimo że wydaje się nim przejmować, nie wypowiada się o Yue-lungu w pochlebny sposób - i to się Soo-lingowi zupełnie nie podoba.   
  
Nastał już luty. Na dworze panuje lekki mróz, jednak słońce świeci przyjemnie, wpadając przez okna do salonu. Dochodzi dopiero południe, jednak Yue-lung już zdążył się zmęczyć. Leży na kanapie, przykryty do połowy kocem. Ma na sobie jeden z tych ciepłych, lecz luźnych swetrów, które bardziej ukrywają jego kształty, niż je eksponują. Włosów dziś nie związał - pewnie nie miał siły albo chęci - więc spływają rozpuszczone przez krawędź kanapy aż na podłogę. Ręce ma podłożone pod policzek. Jego twarz jest bardzo blada, od wielu tygodni nie wychodził na zewnątrz. Długie rzęsy rzucają cień na jego skórę, usta ma lekko rozchylone. Oddycha spokojnie, może naprawdę śpi, jednak nawet teraz wydaje się spięty, przygnieciony zmartwieniem.   
  
Soo-ling stoi w drzwiach i nagle ma wrażenie, jakby w pokoju zabrakło powietrza. Jego pierś ściska się jakimś słodkim bólem, którego nie jest w stanie zrozumieć. Rozumie natomiast tyle, że chciałby stąd już nigdy nie odchodzić, tylko móc w nieskończoność przyglądać się tej uśpionej sylwetce. Ogarnia go tak wiele emocji, że zupełnie zarzuca pomysł, by je rozdzielić i zidentyfikować, jednak jedna jest dla niego całkowicie oczywista: głęboka czułość - tak silna, że prawie zwala go z nóg. Jak we śnie podchodzi bliżej - bezszelestnie, by go nie obudzić - a potem siada na dywanie naprzeciw kanapy i tylko wpatruje się w ten jasny owal twarzy w otoczeniu ciemnych włosów.   
  
Pierwszy raz w życiu zdaje sobie sprawę, że Yue-lung jest _piękny._ Nigdy wcześniej nie widział go w ten sposób, a teraz nagle zobaczył... i to odkrycie wcale nie wyprowadza go z równowagi - wręcz przeciwnie, zdaje się najbardziej naturalną sprawą pod słońcem. Jednak piękno, które widzi w tej śpiącej postaci, to nie tylko delikatne rysy twarzy, długie rzęsy i wspaniałe włosy, ale też jakaś niewinność i bezbronność. Właśnie tak, Yue-lung wydaje się niewinny i bezbronny - i Soo-ling pragnie wziąć go w ramiona i nigdy nie wypuścić, już zawsze go chronić przed każdą krzywdą i przekazać mu choć trochę własnej siły.   
  
W tym momencie ma wrażenie, że urodził się tylko po to, by móc go spotkać.   
  
Siedzi tam przez cały kwadrans, wpatrzony w uśpioną twarz i usiłując wrócić do rzeczywistości, jednak przemożna czułość i pragnienie jej okazania wciąż nie znikają, wydają się tylko nasilać, aż obejmują całe jego ciało. Pierwszym wnioskiem, który udaje mu się sformułować po tym kwadransie przebywania w innym wymiarze - i przypomnieniem - jest to, że Yue-lung nie chce, by go dotykano, więc nigdy by nie pozwolił się przytulić. Sprawia mu to zawód, napełnia żalem... jednak wtedy przypomina sobie, że czasem nie miał przecież nic przeciwko dotykowi - jak wtedy, gdy Soo-ling trzymał go za rękę na mieście. Pamięta też, że kiedyś Yue-lung wręcz dał mu swoją zgodę: zeszłej wiosny, gdy prosił, by Soo-ling go uczesał... a raz nawet był gotów mu się oddać. Więc może... może...?   
  
Jego ręka, zupełnie jakby miała własna wolę, unosi się. Jego palce - drżące, ale zdecydowane - dotykają lśniącej, jedwabistej czerni przelewającej się przez krawędź kanapy, a potem zanurzają się w niej. Łaskotanie włosów na skórze sprawia, że dreszcz przechodzi przez jego całe ciało, i nagle musi zagryźć wargi, by powstrzymać jęk. Chciałby zbliżyć te włosy do ust, dotknąć nimi policzka, wdychać ich zapach... ale opanowuje ten impuls w ostatniej chwili. Jest całkowicie pewny, że nigdy wcześniej zachowanie kontroli nie wymagało tyle wysiłku.   
  
W następnym momencie jego serce niemal wpada do żołądka, bo kiedy ponownie unosi głowę, jego spojrzenie spotyka się ze spojrzeniem Yue-lunga. Yue-lung przygląda mu się spod lekko uniesionych powiek, a w jego oczach migoce ametystowy płomień, który czasem pojawia się w jego wzroku. Soo-ling nie ma pojęcia, jak długo Yue-lung tak na niego patrzył, jednak ogarnia go panika. Pryska ta zaczarowana atmosfera, która dotąd wypełniała pokój, czyniąc z niego najbezpieczniejsze miejsce na świecie.   
  
\- Nie przestawaj - mówi cicho Yue-lung, prawie szeptem.   
  
Jednak Soo-ling zupełnie nie wie, czego dotyczy to polecenie... prośba...? Cofa rękę. Włosy ześlizgują się po jego skórze, wywołując absurdalne uczucie straty. Nagle jest przestraszonym dzieciakiem, choć jeszcze chwilę temu czuł się najsilniejszym człowiekiem na świecie. Ma ochotę uciec... ale coś, może ostatni przebłysk rozumu, mówi mu, że wtedy wszystko będzie definitywnie, bezpowrotnie stracone.   
  
\- Przepraszam... - mówi, patrząc w bok.   
  
\- Za co?   
  
\- Obudziłem cię i... potargałem ci włosy - dodaje Soo-ling szeptem, a potem przełyka.   
  
\- Nic nie szkodzi - odpowiada Yue-lung spokojnie. - Powiedziałem, żebyś nie przestawał.   
  
Soo-ling odważa się na niego spojrzeć. Yue-lung leży na kanapie, jak leżał - w tej samej pozycji, bez ruchu, wciąż na niego patrząc. Soo-ling znów ma tę myśl: "Jesteś taki piękny" i musi się powstrzymać, by nie powiedzieć tego na głos. Nagle uderza go świadomość, że jest to pierwsza od bardzo dawna chwila, kiedy są w stanie rozmawiać. Nie, kiedy są w stanie patrzeć sobie w oczy. Po całych miesiącach najpierw krzyków, a potem milczenia ten kontakt wydaje się czymś niezwykle cennym - i dodaje energii. Łatwo jest wierzyć, że zły okres mają za sobą.   
  
\- Nie nienawidzisz mnie? - pyta Soo-ling, bo to w pierwszej kolejności chciał wiedzieć.   
  
Yue-lung mruga, a potem patrzy w bok.   
  
\- Nie - mamrocze. - A ty?   
  
\- Oczywiście, że nie - odpowiada Soo-ling i nagle czuje ściskanie w gardle.   
  
Yue-lung ponownie na niego zerka, a na jego twarzy pojawia się ulga. Soo-ling dochodzi do wniosku, że obaj są zupełnymi durniami, i nagle ma ochotę się roześmiać. Czuje, jakby jakiś rozdział w jego życiu został zamknięty - i nie ma potrzeby, by do niego wracać, by więcej pytać i się upewniać. To, co było przez ostatnie miesiące, to już przeszłość. Chce wierzyć, że to już się nie powtórzy.   
  
Yue-lung unosi się na łokciu, a potem siada na kanapie z podwiniętymi nogami. Soo-ling patrzy na ruch jego włosów, które miękką falą opadają wzdłuż jego twarzy, przykrywając całą jego prawą stronę. Spokój, który ogarnął go na moment, znika. Odwraca wzrok, zaciska pięści - jego palce wciąż pamiętają dotyk czarnego jedwabiu - i znów przełyka, choć w ustach ma zupełnie sucho. Wydaje mu się, że jego ciało zaraz zacznie się trząść.   
  
\- Co chciałeś zrobić z moimi włosami? - słyszy cichy głos.   
  
\- Przepraszam - odpowiada instynktownie. - Nie powinienem... Nie lubisz...   
  
\- Nie przepraszaj, tylko odpowiedz.   
  
Soo-ling ponownie na niego patrzy - każde spojrzenie na jego twarz powoduje szybsze uderzenia serca i ten słodko-gorzki ucisk w piesi. Jego oddech jest prędki, a na policzkach czuje rumieniec. Potem znów ucieka wzrokiem. Nie byłby w stanie odpowiedzieć nawet za tysiąc lat.   
  
\- Nie lubię, kiedy się mnie dotyka. Ale nie będę mieć nic przeciwko, jeśli zechcesz mnie uczesać - mówi Yue-lung, a potem dodaje, uśmiechając się lekko: - Czekałem prawie rok. 


	19. Rozdział 19

Siergiej od razu zauważa zmianę atmosfery. Wygląda na to, że Yue-lung i Sing wreszcie zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać, więc zachodzi w głowę, co mogło spowodować ten postęp. Możliwe, że Yue-lung po prostu doszedł do właściwych wniosków... jednak jakoś trudno w to uwierzyć, zwłaszcza gdy za drugą stronę ma się kogoś takiego jak Sing Soo-ling, który jest raczej człowiekiem czynu. Poza tym Sing nigdy w życiu nie zadowoliłby się jego radą.   
  
Yue-lung wydobył się z przygnębienia ostatnich tygodni. Poprawił mu się apetyt, wzrósł poziom pobudzenia, a na jego twarzy zaczął pojawiać się uśmiech. Sing z kolei wydaje się przebywać w jakimś oszołomieniu, choć jednocześnie stał się kłębkiem nerwów - jedno i drugie zupełnie do niego nie pasuje, ale widocznie tak ma być. Od czasu do czasu Siergiej widzi spojrzenia, które Sing posyła Yue-lungowi, kiedy ten nie patrzy... i przeważnie musi odwracać wzrok, choć nie może przy tym powstrzymać uśmiechu.   
  
Z jednej strony dziwi się, że z nich dwóch Sing jako pierwszy odkrył, że ich więź może być głębsza, niż się początkowo spodziewali... ale z drugiej strony chłopak zawsze był bardziej ogarnięty i - powiedzmy szczerze - normalny. Trudno oczekiwać czegoś takiego po Yue-lungu, który zupełnie nie wyznaje się w uczuciach innych niż nienawiść. Na razie młody szef mafii zaakceptował przyjaźń Singa i to jest bardzo dobre, a co będzie dalej, to będzie.   
  
Siergiej dopiero po pewnym czasie orientuje się, że kibicuje tym dwóm młodym mężczyznom w ich relacji. Możliwe, że jego wsparcie jest wyrazem wdzięczności, bo po pół roku widzi, że zaangażowanie w ich problemy sprawiło, że nie musiał cały czas myśleć o Ashu. Yue-lung i Sing z ich emocjami i uczuciami tak bardzo przypominają o życiu, że stanowią przeciwwagę dla smutku i żalu wywołanego śmiercią. Gdyby Siergiej został na Karaibach, prawdopodobnie po dzień dzisiejszy byłby pogrążony w żałobie, w beznadziei, w apatii. Prawdopodobnie aż do dziś nie zdołałby się uśmiechnąć. Prawdopodobnie straciłby wiarę w to, że na świecie zostało jeszcze jakieś dobro.   
  
Yue-lung i Sing sprawili, że raz jeszcze postanowił uwierzyć w siłę więzi. Dlatego udziela rad nastolatkom, dlatego zdradza nieszkodliwe sekrety, dlatego wręcz bawi się w kupidyna, choć o tym nie było mowy w jego kontrakcie. Może winić należy tę jego część, która nigdy nie była w stanie przejść obojętnie wobec skrzywdzonych dzieci, bez choćby _pragnienia_ pomocy... a może tę jego przeklętą wiedzę, że jeśli czegoś się nie zrobi, wówczas końcowym rezultatem będzie zagłada. Dość powiedzieć, że kiedy odkrył, że Sing Soo-ling jest być może jedyną osobą, która zdoła ocalić Lee Yue-lunga, postanowił zaangażować się w to przedsięwzięcie. Tak naprawdę oni dwaj pewnie poradziliby sobie i bez niego, ale skoro już tu jest, może się im na coś przydać. Czasem człowiek postronny widzi więcej, a jeśli dodatkowo wie co nieco o psychologii... A może po prostu znów chce zrzucić odpowiedzialność na Singa, co jest najbardziej prawdopodobne.   
  
Kiedy przygląda się dwóm chińskim chłopcom, czasem zastanawia się, czy gdyby Ash i Eiji dostali szansę, byliby jak oni. Och, każdy z tej czwórki jest inny, mają zupełnie różne temperamenty i charaktery - i tak samo dynamika ich relacji jest albo była różna - ale tu nie chodzi przecież o porównanie ludzi. Siergiej po prostu chce wyobrażać sobie, że gdyby Eiji zabrał Asha do Japonii, wówczas Ash byłby w stanie odciąć się od przeszłości i doznać radości, zanurzyć się w nowej, spokojnej i pozbawionej cierpienia rzeczywistości. I choć czasem takie wizje sprawiają mu przykrość, to i tak są lepsze niż pocieszanie się tym, że "Ash przynajmniej umarł szczęśliwy". Ma nadzieję, że Yue-lung i Sing będą szczęśliwi _za życia._   
  


* * *

  
Soo-ling ma wrażenie, że jest najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem pod słońcem, choć nie ma pojęcia, czym na to zasłużył. Propozycja czesania, która wyszła od Yue-lunga - a właściwie wizja ponownego dotknięcia tych cudownych włosów - niemal wyprawiła go do nieba. Nie odważył się zapytać, dlaczego Yue-lung to zaproponował - może obawiał się cofnięcia oferty, jeśli jej autor zastanowi się nad tą kwestią - więc tylko w milczeniu kiwnął głową.   
  
Po pięciu minutach siedział na kanapie za plecami Yue-lunga z grzebieniem w ręce... oraz nowo odkrytą świadomością, że nie ma pojęcia o układaniu włosów. Yue-lung jednak nie uznał tego za problem i mianował go swoim nadwornym fryzjerem, w którego ręce oddaje się odtąd każdego poranka. Zaczęli od samego czesania, potem Soo-ling nauczył się wiązania i spinania, a potem także zaplatania - i najwyraźniej jest w tym niezły, bo czasem nawet otrzyma pochwałę. Za największy sukces poczytuje sobie jednak to, że udało mu się upuścić grzebień tylko kilka razy, bo przepełniające go podniecenie sprawia, że trzęsie się cały.   
  
Szybko odkrywa, że czesanie go nie zadowala, nie wystarcza. Zajmowanie się włosami Yue-lunga powoduje, że chce więcej, znacznie więcej. Czasem więc odważa się dotknąć jego ramienia albo przejechać palcami po jego karku - jakby zupełnym przypadkiem. Czasem pozwala sobie musnąć jego ucho. Upaja się zapachem jego włosów, ale chciałby też dowiedzieć się, jak pachnie jego skóra. Często musi powstrzymywać się, żeby nie nachylić się i nie pocałować jego szyi, zwłaszcza po lewej stronie, w okolicę tatuażu.   
  
Wie, że nie może tego zrobić. Nie może przekroczyć tej granicy - nie teraz, gdy Yue-lung znów zdołał mu zaufać. Wie, że gdyby naruszył tę barierę, wówczas nie tylko wszystko by przegrał, ale w pierwszej kolejności wyrządził krzywdę nie do naprawienia, a może nawet doprowadził do tragedii - podczas gdy jedyne, czego pragnie, to żeby Yue-lung był szczęśliwy. Nie zamierza więc wyobrażać sobie, co między nimi dwoma będzie, a czego nie będzie. Musi być tak, jak zechce tego Yue-lung. To, czego chce on sam, nie ma znaczenia.   
  
Wciąż najsilniejszą emocją, jaka go przepełnia, jest bezgraniczna czułość i za dnia jedynie do niej się przyznaje, trzymając hormony w ryzach. W nocy pozwala sobie na większą swobodę uczuć i pragnień. W snach trzyma Yue-lunga w objęciach i zawłaszcza każdy fragment jego ciała, jakby chciał powiedzieć: "Jesteś mój", a Yue-lung mu na to pozwala - i tylko jemu.   
  
Czasem zastanawia się, na jak długo wystarczy mu siły woli, by zadowalać się tym, co jest, i nie sięgać po więcej. Nie za każdym razem jest w stanie odpowiedzieć sobie, że na tyle, ile będzie trzeba. Nigdy natomiast nie dziwi się tym uczuciom i tym pragnieniom - zupełnie jakby były najbardziej oczywiste i pożądane... zupełnie jakby Lee Yue-lung narodził się tylko po to, by stać się ich obiektem. Soo-ling chciałby dać mu wszystko i jeszcze więcej - co w tym jest niezrozumiałe?   
  
Jego euforię mąci jedynie fakt, że Blanca wyraźnie wszystkiego się domyślił. Od czasu do czasu posyła Soo-lingowi znaczące uśmieszki, czasem, kiedy Yue-lung nie patrzy, kiwa głową, a czasem wciąż unosi w jego stronę kciuk, jakby okazywał mu wsparcie. Soo-ling coraz mocniej pragnie jego powrotu na Karaiby i nie wie, jak wytrzyma z nim pod jednym dachem aż do lata, bo kontrakt został przedłużony o pół roku. Będzie musiał dać radę.   
  


* * *

  
Yue-lung odkrył, że warto było czekać. Znaczy się, to niezupełnie tak - po prostu cieszy się, że udało mu się tym razem namówić Singa do czesania. O tak długie włosy ciężko zadbać samemu, a wciąż nie wróciły mu siły po chorobie. Sing, jak to on, przykłada się do zadania solidnie i wręcz wydaje się ono sprawiać mu przyjemność. Yue-lung nie ma pojęcia, co go podkusiło, by wtedy to zaproponować - może to, że Sing wyraźnie miał na to ochotę, haha...   
  
Tak naprawdę jest szczęśliwy, że stosunki między nimi dwoma wróciły do normy - jeśli można to tak nazwać. Wie jednak, że gdyby nie tamta chwila, która przydarzyła się zupełnym przypadkiem, pewnie w dalszym ciągu tkwiliby w tym dziwnym rozłamie, który towarzyszył im od jesieni. Tymczasem w tamtym momencie... Yue-lung rzeczywiście drzemał na kanapie, ale nagle obudził się, a kiedy otworzył oczy, ujrzał Singa - i uświadomił sobie, że od bardzo dawna nawet na niego nie patrzył. Jednak tym, co zdumiało go najbardziej, był wyraz twarzy, jaki Sing wtedy miał. Nie była to irytacja ani niezadowolenie, ani też zaciekawienie czy stanowczość - emocje, które Yue-lung widywał u niego bardzo często. Tym razem na jego twarzy rysował się jakiś zachwyt, jakaś tęsknota, jakieś wręcz bolesne szczęście... i wszystkie wywołane przez niego, Lee Yue-lunga.   
  
Najdziwniejsze było to, że te nowe emocje wcale go nie przeraziły, choć przecież obawiał się zmian, zwłaszcza zmian u Singa. W tych nowych emocjach jednak Yue-lung nie wyczuwał żadnego zagrożenia - przeciwnie, miał wrażenie, że były dobre i mogły wreszcie ocalić ich relację, nadwerężoną przez wcześniejsze miesiące. Dlatego zamiast wpaść w histerię, zdobył się na odwagę i sam wyszedł z propozycją, która - jak się okazało - przerzuciła między nim a Singiem most. Od tamtego czasu Yue-lung wciąż zdumiewa się tym, że zdołał coś zbudować.   
  
W marcu praktycznie wrócił do siebie po chorobie - odzyskał siły, zaś wiosna dodała mu energii. Do tego czasu Sing nauczył się obsługiwać trzy rodzaje grzebienia i pleść pięć rodzajów warkocza - ma naprawdę zręczne palce. Yue-lungowi sprawiają przyjemność te poranne zabiegi, podczas których oddaje się w jego ręce... i każdego dnia jego poczucie bezpieczeństwa zostaje wzmocnione, mimo że Sing w dalszym ciągu rośnie. Słowa Blanki o tym, że z Singa może wyrosnąć jego ulepszona wersja, brzmią coraz bardziej przekonująco.   
  
Któregoś dnia w połowie marca Yue-lung zdaje sobie sprawę, że właściwie jego życie zrobiło się na tyle znośne, że nie ma powodów do narzekań. Blanca pilnuje jego bezpieczeństwa fizycznego, a Sing gwarantuje jego dobrobyt psychiczny. Jego nastrój jest całkiem dobry i nawet sypia lepiej, choć to może akurat "zasługa" choroby. W każdym razie znacznie rzadziej ma koszmary i przeważnie udaje mu się przespać całą noc. Nawet apetyt mu dopisuje.   
  
Zaczął ciekawić się otoczeniem i bywać poza domem. Na razie są to wyjścia do opery, filharmonii czy teatru - ma wrażenie, że zupełnie zaniedbał się kulturalnie, zamykając na tak długo w czterech ścianach. Singa szczególnie nie trzeba do towarzystwa namawiać, choć trochę wysiłku wymagało przekonanie go, by założył odpowiedni strój. To chyba właśnie wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył go w garniturze, Yue-lung uzmysłowił sobie, że z twarzy Singa zaczęła znikać dziecięca krągłość. Jego rysy wyostrzyły się, a usta zrobiły się bardziej stanowcze. W połączeniu z głębokim głosem, który coraz częściej się z niego wydobywa, Sing stanowi nowość, która na tym etapie już nie budzi strachu - przeciwnie, Yue-lung zaczyna dochodzić do wniosku, że w całokształcie bardzo mu się podoba. Tylko oczy Singa są takie jak zawsze: bystre, szczere, pełne ciepła... choć Yue-lung po jakimś czasie zdaje sobie sprawę także z tego, że ostatnio ich spojrzenia rzadko się spotykają.   
  
Jednak im dłużej trwa ta dobra sytuacja, tym mocniej Yue-lung - co jest dla niego typowe - zaczyna się obawiać, że nagle wszystko się skończy. Zamiast czuć się z każdym dniem pewniej i budować w sobie nadzieję, coraz częściej zastanawia się, co pójdzie źle i w którym momencie to jego szczęście rozpadnie się na kawałki. Już i tak wymaga od niego wielkiej odwagi mówić o szczęściu - może właśnie dlatego tym bardziej się o nie boi. Wreszcie osiąga ten etap, na którym już codziennie wyczekuje katastrofy - znów staje się kłębkiem nerwów, któremu blisko podskakiwania, gdy ktoś upuści szpilkę - choć tym razem pilnuje się, by chociaż tego po sobie nie pokazywać, bo Sing już zbyt wiele się z nim namęczył...   
  
A potem wchodzi na kolejny etap: niech ta katastrofa wreszcie się wydarzy, to będzie można wrócić do wcześniejszego, dobrze znanego samopoczucia z ostatnich lat - tego, w którym nie ma szczęścia i jest tak źle, że przynajmniej nie może być gorzej.   
  
I katastrofa się istotnie wydarza - pewnego wiosennego wieczoru po obiedzie, który spożywają jak zawsze we trzech. Po wstaniu od stołu Blanca traci równowagę, zatacza się lekko, jakby zakręciło mu się w głowie od wypitego wina, wpada na Yue-lunga i popycha go wprost na Singa. Sing reaguje instynktownie, łapie go w ramiona, ale siła uderzenia jest tak duża, że obaj opadają na dywan. Znaczy się Sing upada, a Yue-lung ląduje na nim.   
  
Blanca mamrocze słowa przeprosin przemieszane z komentarzem o starości i konieczności powrotu na emeryturę, jednak Yue-lung go nie słucha. Najpierw usiłuje ogarnąć się w sytuacji - zrozumieć, co się stało, gdy nagle z pozycji pionowej znalazł się na podłodze. Potem zdaje sobie sprawę, że półleży z twarzą przyciśniętą do piersi Singa i wciąż przez niego objęty. Nic go nie boli, więc nic sobie nie zrobił. Próbuje się podnieść, żeby nie przygniatać Singa swoim ciężarem, a wtedy słyszy cichy jęk, choć Sing ani drgnie, jest całkiem skamieniały pod nim.   
  
\- Uderzyłeś się? - pyta Yue-lung ze strachem, patrząc na niego.   
  
Ich twarze są teraz blisko i może dlatego Sing odwraca spojrzenie.   
  
\- Nie... - mówi ochryple.   
  
Jego dłonie zaciskają się na ramionach Yue-lunga i wydają się drżeć. Wydaje się drżeć cały, oddycha szybko, na policzkach ma rumieniec. Yue-lung chce zapytać, co się dzieje, co Sing sobie zrobił, bo jest oczywiste, że coś mu dokucza... ale wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę z twardej wypukłości, która uciska jego biodro, i wszystko zaczyna mieć sens, choć jednocześnie nie ma, bo przytłacza go świadomość, że świat właśnie zaczął się walić i zniknęła ostatnia ochrona, w której mógł pokładać ufność.   
  
Sing jest podniecony i ma na niego wyraźną ochotę.   
  
Yue-lung ma wrażenie, jakby cała krew odpłynęła z jego twarzy. Najpierw zastyga zupełnie, jak mysz w potrzasku, by po sekundzie odsunąć się od Singa i zerwać na nogi. W gardle go ściska, jakby miał się udusić, a jego wargi zaczynają się trząść. Oczy ma szeroko otwarte, choć w głowie tak mu się kręci, że nie widzi wyraźnie.   
  
\- Przepraszam...! - woła Sing, łamiącym się głosem, również wstając. - Nie chciałem...   
  
Yue-lung wyciąga przed siebie ręce, dając znak, by się do niego nie zbliżać. Potem odwraca się i wybiega z jadalni, byle szybciej, na schody, na górę, do swojej sypialni, byle zatrzasnąć drzwi i schować się pod przykryciem, bo jest zupełnie przerażony, zdezorientowany i chciałby, żeby to był sen, z którego będzie się mógł obudzić. Gdyby to był sen, należałby do tych mniej strasznych - ale jako rzeczywistość jest tak zatrważający, że Yue-lung nie wyobraża sobie niczego gorszego.   
  
Chciał, żeby katastrofa się wydarzyła, jednak teraz pragnie cofnąć czas i wyrzuca sobie, że był tak beztroski, że nie przejmował się tym, co się mogło stać. Świadomość, że Sing, jedyny człowiek, którego zaakceptował w swoim życiu, któremu zaufał, którego ostatnio nauczył się nie bać... że ten Sing jednak chciałby od niego czegoś innego - pożąda jego ciała - rozbija całe poczucie bezpieczeństwa, które udało mu się zbudować, i niemal przyprawia o szaleństwo. Siedzi na łóżku i trzęsie się cały, musi zacisnąć szczęki, bo jego zęby zaczynają uderzać o siebie. Chce mu się płakać, bo poczucie osamotnienia jest potwornie dotkliwe i sprawia ból. Nie chciał się przywiązywać, bo bał się, wiedział, jak będzie boleć strata...   
  
Sing okazał się taki jak wszyscy.   
  
Yue-lung nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie, co teraz zrobi. Jego rzeczywistość została rozpięta na osobie Singa, który wszedł z impetem w jego życie i niezauważalnie stał się jego podporą. Teraz, kiedy ta podpora znikła, wszystko musi się zawalić. "Och Sing, dlaczego...? Dlaczego to musiałeś być ty...?" pyta, przyciągając do siebie kolana i wbijając palce w ciało, jednak nie jest w stanie czuć bólu ani nawet dotyku, zupełnie jakby zapadł się głęboko w siebie, jakby została z niego tylko mała, pozbawiona kształtu chmura emocji, krążąca bezładnie w ciemności i otoczona jedynie przez strach.   
  
\- Przepraszam - dobiega zza drzwi, przywołując go do świata, napełniając nową paniką i sprawiając, że znów przechodzi przez niego dreszcz. Żadnego pukania, żadnych kroków, żadnych innych dźwięków, tylko ten głos, który nie milknie i trzeba go słuchać, choć dociera do jego uszu dziwnie zniekształcony. - Przepraszam za to. To nigdy nie miało się zdarzyć i czuję się okropnie, że się jednak zdarzyło. Wiem, że to, co powiem, nie ma żadnego znaczenia, że... że nie jestem w stanie sprawić, że poczujesz się lepiej. Chciałbym obiecać... obiecuję, że to się więcej nie powtórzy... ale nie sądzę, byś kiedykolwiek jeszcze chciał mnie widzieć na oczy. Oczywiście wyniosę się stąd, urządzę się w pokoju na dole. A potem, jeśli tak zdecydujesz, wyprowadzę się stąd.   
  
\- Przepraszam, że cię przestraszyłem. Mimo wszystkiego, co o tobie wiem... mimo tego, przez co przeszedłeś... To się nie powinno zdarzyć. Starałem się, żeby się nie zdarzyło. Panowałem nad sobą przez cały ten czas. Wiedz, że nigdy nie przeszło mi przez myśl robić cokolwiek wbrew twojej woli. Nigdy. Nie musisz się mnie bać... ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że to tylko łatwo powiedzieć. Chcę jednak, żebyś to wiedział. Wiem, że nie chodzi tylko o to... tylko o utratę twojego zaufania. Czuję się z tym okropnie, naprawdę okropnie.   
  
\- Mógłbym powiedzieć, że to tylko hormony. Że jestem w takim wieku, że moje ciało samo reaguje na byle bodziec. Ale to by były wymówki, którymi i tak nie dałoby się niczego naprawić, więc wolę być szczery. Od kilku tygodni nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć i, tak, chciałbym... chciałbym... sam wiesz co. Ale to nie tak, że po prostu pragnę... twojego ciała. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszym człowiekiem pod słońcem i nigdy bym nie chciał od ciebie odchodzić, chciałbym być przy tobie, tak bardzo... tak blisko jak możliwe. Nigdy wcześniej tak nie odczuwałem... Na pewno cię to przeraża, nie wiem sam, po co to mówię. Naprawdę przepraszam, tylko tyle mogę zrobić. Nie chcę, żebyś wierzył, że kiedykolwiek chciałbym cię skrzywdzić. Przeciwnie, to dlatego, że cię...


	20. Rozdział 20

Soo-ling zagryza wargi. Nagle uświadamia sobie, że po jego twarzy płyną łzy. Nie jest w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej, ale wie, _co_ chciał powiedzieć.   
  
"To dlatego, że cię kocham."   
  
Przełyka raz po raz, bo wydaje mu się, że zaraz wybuchnie płaczem. Przyciska twarz do kolan, oplata głowę ramionami. Dlaczego człowiek zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo coś jest dla niego ważne, dopiero wtedy, kiedy to utraci? Gdyby wiedział to, co sobie teraz właśnie uświadomił - gdyby właściwie zrozumiał to uczucie, zamiast tylko unosić się w euforii i podnieceniu - wówczas wiedziałby, że musi zrobić wszystko, by zachować swoje miejsce tutaj. Jak to właśnie powiedział, Yue-lung jest dla niego najważniejszym człowiekiem pod słońcem - wystarczyłoby mu być obok, tak długo jak tylko możliwe. Teraz ma wrażenie, że słońce zgasło i zapadła ciemność, której nic nie zdoła rozproszyć. Przegrał tę walkę, bo nawet nie zauważył, że się zaczęła.   
  
Pokój za jego plecami jest cichy, nie słychać stamtąd ani jednego dźwięku. Ta głęboka cisza jest okrutną odpowiedzią, która zmusza go, by podniósł się na nogi i wyszedł, jak obiecał. Nie chce wywoływać w Yue-lungu więcej strachu, niż już to zrobił. Kiedy przypomina sobie spojrzenie, jakim Yue-lung na niego patrzył - szok i przerażenie odbite w jego szeroko otwartych oczach, zupełnie czarnych w niemal białej twarzy - nieznośnie boli go w piersi i jest pewny, że ten widok będzie go prześladował do końca życia. Zawiódł jego zaufanie, mimo że był jedynym człowiekiem, który to zaufanie zdobył. Znów chce mu się płakać.   
  
Dlaczego coś takiego musiało się wydarzyć?   
  
Przypomina sobie scenę w jadalni... i w jednej chwili ogarnia go zrozumienie, że to wszystko zostało zaaranżowane. Nagle spada na niego gniew, niemal wypalając smutek i żal. Zaciska wargi i ociera oczy zdecydowanym gestem, a potem idzie szybkim krokiem, prawie biegnąc, do pokojów Blanki. Wpada do środka bez pukania, a potem bez jednego słowa podchodzi do ochroniarza i z całej siły uderza go w szczękę, choć wcale nie jest mu od tego lepiej.   
  
\- Zasłużyłeś sobie! - mówi, starając się panować nad głosem. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że w oczach ma nowe łzy i wciąż jest bliski płaczu. - Bo ani on, ani ja sobie nie zasłużyliśmy!   
  
Potem wychodzi - z tego pokoju, z domu, na dwór, na wiosenny wieczór - pociągając nosem i zastanawiając się, co zrobi ze swoim życiem.   
  


* * *

  
Yue-lung nie opuszcza pokoju ani następnego dnia, ani jeszcze następnego. Soo-ling z etapu rozpaczy nad własnym losem szybko przechodzi do obawy o niego. Nie zamierza jednak zbliżać się do jego sypialni, w ogóle nie wchodzi na górę. Musi zostawić tę sprawę służącym, którzy upewnili się, że młody pan żyje. Zastanawia się, jak długo może tutaj zostać. Powinien odejść, wyprowadzić się jak najszybciej... ale nie może się na to zdobyć, więc odkłada decyzję na później, mając nadzieję, że może jednak Yue-lung będzie go chciał jeszcze zobaczyć, choćby jeden, ostatni raz.   
  
Tęskni za Yue-lungiem tak mocno, że sprawia mu to ból. Właściwie ma wrażenie, że to okropne ściskanie w klatce piersiowej nigdy nie minie. Czesanie odeszło do przeszłości, ale chciałby go znów _zobaczyć._ Nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, że miałby stąd odejść bez jednego spojrzenia na jego twarz... że wszystko się już definitywnie skończyło i Sing Soo-ling został wypisany z życia Lee Yue-lunga. To by było... zbyt okrutne i ponad jego siły.   
  
Nie pamięta, kiedy poprzednim razem czuł się tak bezsilny... kiedy czuł, że znalazł się w sytuacji, z której nie ma wyjścia i można liczyć tylko na cud. Wydaje mu się, że w jego życiu zdarzyło się już wystarczająco cudów, by mógł spodziewać się jeszcze jednego. Cały ostatni rok był najbardziej niezwykłym okresem, jaki przeżył. Rozwinął się jako człowiek, dokonał nowych, nieznanych dotąd osiągnięć, zbudował zdumiewającą więź. Doświadczył tego, że jego obecność może być komuś niezbędna do życia. Po raz pierwszy się zakochał...   
  
Czy to była jakaś ironia losu, że nie tylko on stał się potrzebny Yue-lungowi, ale i Yue-lung stał się niezbędny jemu? I czy już zawsze będzie sobie wyrzucał, że wszystko popsuł...?   
  
Na trzeci dzień, kiedy coraz mocniej zaczyna uświadamiać sobie, że nie ma tu nic do roboty, cud się zdarza. Przez dwa dni Yue-lunga nie było, a potem nagle się pojawia trzeciego poranka. Staje w drzwiach pokoju, który Soo-ling zajął. Jest blady, wygląda na zmęczonego, jednak przynajmniej nie wydaje się, że spędził dwa dni w łóżku - albo po prostu dziś zdecydował się wstać i wrócić do życia. Włosy ma umyte i związane na karku - dni, w których Soo-ling go czesał, wydają się teraz zupełnie nierealne, jakby zdarzyły się w innym świecie - a ubranie świeże. Stoi w drzwiach i tylko na niego patrzy. Jego wzrok jest skupiony, a twarz poważna, ale nie ma na niej przerażenia.   
  
Soo-ling odwzajemnia jego spojrzenie, pewny, że śni. Jednak ta fala uczuć, która się na niego zwala, jest jak najbardziej rzeczywista. Wypełniają go radość i rozpacz jednocześnie, chce mu się śmiać i płakać w tym samym czasie. Cieszy się, że go widzi, i boi, że to ostatni raz. Jego ręce zaczynają się trząść, zagryza wargi, odwraca wzrok, ale zaraz znów patrzy, ociera oczy rękawem i czuje się najbardziej żałosnym człowiekiem na świecie. I wie, że nie wyrzekłby się tej chwili za nic, bo kocha go całym sercem i jest szczęśliwy z samej jego obecności.   
  
Yue-lung wreszcie wchodzi do pokoju i zamyka za sobą drzwi, a potem podchodzi bliżej i siada na kanapie obok niego. Soo-ling znów zaczyna wątpić, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Yue-lung siedzi tuż obok, plecy ma wyprostowane, a wzrok wbity przed siebie. Soo-ling odwraca się w jego stronę... i odsuwa w tył, aż na sam brzeg kanapy, bo mimo wszystkich obietnic nie ufa samemu sobie, a wie, że teraz _musi_ zachować kontrolę. Rzęsy Yue-lunga drżą w mrugnięciu, jednak wciąż nie przekręca głowy i Soo-ling widzi jego doskonały profil.   
  
\- Przemyślałem to - odzywa się Yue-lung cichym głosem, a potem przełyka i znów mruga kilka razy. - Sing, nie chcę, żebyś odszedł. Nie poradzę sobie bez ciebie. Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak miałbym żyć. Przemyślałem to sobie - powtarza. - Nie zrobiłeś nic złego, a ja... Nie boję się ciebie. Nie mam powodów, by się bać. Więc nie odchodź - prosi szeptem.   
  
Soo-ling słucha i nie wierzy temu, co słyszy, bo nagle ma wrażenie, że Yue-lung mógłby równie dobrze wyznać mu miłość. Znów jest zupełnie pewien, że to tylko piękny sen, który zaraz się skończy, zwłaszcza że Yue-lung odzywa się ponownie.   
  
\- I jeśli mnie naprawdę chcesz, to... to ja nie mam nic przeciwko temu - mówi. - Nie boję się ciebie i... i ufam ci. Więc możemy to zrobić.   
  
A potem przesuwa rękę w bok po kanapie, w jego stronę, i wreszcie przekręca głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, choć z wielką nieśmiałością.   
  
Soo-ling czuje, jakby unosił się w jakiejś obcej przestrzeni, oddzielony od świata, który zna. Nie jest w stanie myśleć, ledwo potrafi przetworzyć usłyszane słowa. Yue-lung wyraźnie daje mu pozwolenie... zaproszenie... i świadomość tego sprawia, że staje cały w ogniu, który w jedną chwilę pochłania jakikolwiek rozsądek i obietnice, pozostawiając tylko pragnienia, a pierwszym i najważniejszym jest wzięcie Yue-lunga w ramiona, jak marzył o tym od wielu tygodni, by zlikwidować dystans i stworzyć największą bliskość. A kiedy już trzyma go w objęciach - przyciska to szczupłe ciało do swojego, wdychając zapach jego skóry, dotykając ustami włosów - wówczas raz jeszcze ma to niesamowite uczucie, że tylko po to się narodził.   
  
Zajmuje mu dłuższą chwilę zorientowanie się, że coś jest nie tak. I choć wymaga to wszystkich jego sił, odsuwa się, by spojrzeć na twarz Yue-lunga... a kiedy to robi, ogarnia go rozpacz i jest w stanie tylko jęknąć.   
  
\- Ciebie tu w ogóle nie ma...!   
  


* * *

  
Yue-lung nigdy tak naprawdę nie pamiętał tego, co robili z nim jego prześladowcy. Pierwszy raz - pierwszy gwałt - był tak traumatyczny, że wypchnął go ze swojego umysłu, a przy każdym następnym uciekał w głąb siebie, odcinał się od swojego ciała, ale też ducha, by nic nie czuć i o niczym nie myśleć. Jakby wyłączał się, zasypiał, umierał w sobie. Ból, poczucie zniewolenia oraz dotyk cudzych rąk - pamiętał je, ale jak przez mgłę, były przytłumione, jakby dotyczyły kogoś innego. To nie było świadome działanie, tylko automatyczna reakcja jego psychiki i jego ciała, którą wyzwalał powodowany żądzą dotyk... jedyne ocalenie z tortury, przed którą nie mógł uciec. Dopiero kiedy było po wszystkim - kiedy już nikt go nie dotykał i kiedy znów był sam - dopiero wtedy wracał do siebie, do rzeczywistości.   
  
Tak i teraz, kiedy czuje, że nic już nie narusza granic jego nietykalności, wraca do chwili obecnej, do sytuacji, z której się wyłączył. Znów jest w stanie widzieć i słyszeć, znów jest panem swojego ciała. Rozgląda się i widzi Singa, który siedzi na skraju kanapy z podciągniętymi nogami i twarzą wciśniętą w kolana i ramionami wokół nich. Oceniając po wszystkim, do niczego nie doszło. Dlaczego...?   
  
Ogarnia go strach.   
  
\- Sing...? - pyta niepewnie, a potem przełyka. - Sing, nie odrzucaj mnie... - mówi szeptem, bo ściska go w gardle. - Nie zostawiaj mnie...!   
  
Sing kuli się jeszcze bardziej, jego palce zaciskają się na materiale jego dżinsów.   
  
\- Naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym coś takiego zrobić...? - wykrztusza.   
  
\- Przecież chciałeś - mówi Yue-lung, czując się żałośnie. - A ja nie chcę, żebyś odszedł. Chcę, żebyś został. Chcę... Więc jeśli mogę coś ci dać... Naprawdę jest w porządku. Nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś...   
  
\- Znów wszystko zrozumiałeś nie tak! - rzuca Sing zduszonym głosem, podrywając głowę. Oczy ma pełne łez. - Dokładnie tak jak w zeszłym roku. Mówiłem ci, że nie chcę, żebyś robił z siebie ofiarę... traktował się jak przedmiot... jak towar.   
  
\- To nie tak, Sing...! - protestuje Yue-lung. - Naprawdę chcę, żebyś... Naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś to zrobił, żebyś to był _ty._   
  
Sing patrzy na niego dłuższą chwilę, mrugając.   
  
\- Przecież tego nienawidzisz - mówi wreszcie. - Tak mocno, że... Jakbyś stąd zniknął...!   
  
\- Nie przejmuj się tym. Zrób ze mną, co chcesz, ja i tak nie...   
  
Teraz we wzroku Singa migoce uraza.   
  
\- Jak mam się nie przejmować?! Przecież to tak, jakbym cię... jakbym cię gwałcił, kiedy śpisz...! - woła. - Myślisz, że chciałbym czegoś takiego?! Chcę... chcę, żebyśmy obaj... To nie ma być jednostronna przyjemność...!   
  
Yue-lung nic nie mówi. Kuli się na swoim miejscu, wbijając spojrzenie w podłogę. Dla niego idea, żeby mieć z seksu przyjemność, jest zupełną abstrakcją, czymś nie do wyobrażenia. Wie jednak, że jego ciało może tej przyjemności dostarczyć innym... dostarczyć Singowi, a tego naprawdę pragnie, bo Sing tego pragnie, a jeśli nie otrzyma...   
  
\- Zamierzasz odejść? - pyta głucho i zastanawia się, skąd miał na to odwagę. Może po prostu jest zbyt zmęczony niedopowiedzeniami... zwłaszcza że dotąd był głównym ich autorem.   
  
Sing jednak odpowiada od razu:   
  
\- Nie zamierzam...! - a w jego głosie jest strach.   
  
Yue-lung odsuwa od siebie poczucie ulgi, które na niego spadło, bo tak naprawdę nic nie jest pewne i jasne.   
  
\- Będziesz się męczył - mówi. - Oczywiście moja propozycja jest cały cza-...   
  
\- Nie zrobię tego - przerywa mu Sing. - Zapomnij o tym. Nie zgodzę się na... na seks, nie w takiej sytuacji. To wykluczone.   
  
\- Dlaczego? - pyta Yue-lung mimowolnie, znów na niego patrząc.   
  
Sing ucieka wzrokiem.   
  
\- Bo seks nie jest tak naprawdę istotny - mamrocze.   
  
\- Dlaczego? - pyta Yue-lung ponownie.   
  
Sing garbi się.   
  
\- Bo po prostu chcę z tobą być - mówi cicho, wciskając głowę w ramiona. - Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy na świecie - dodaje ochryple.   
  
Yue-lung nagle czuje, że jego serce przyspiesza.   
  
\- Dlaczego...? - pyta szeptem, bo nie może wydobyć z siebie głosu, ale wie, że musi zapytać, bo nigdy wcześniej nie pragnął wiedzieć tak mocno jak teraz.   
  
Sing przekręca głowę i patrzy na niego - najpierw z wahaniem, z obawą, z niepewnością... a potem z jego wzroku znika cała wątpliwość, jakby została zdmuchnięta, i nagle sprawia wrażenie o wiele starszego, dojrzałego i znacznie silniejszego niż jeszcze przed momentem.   
  
\- Bo cię kocham.   
  
Yue-lung mruga, uświadamiając sobie, że _jest_ zaskoczony. Choć tyle razy zastanawiał się nad tym - już od jakiegoś czasu zestawiał w głowie Singa ze wspomnianą przez Blancę "osobą, która go pokocha" - to jednak czym innym jest usłyszeć to powiedziane wprost. Więc dziwi się - w pierwszej kolejności temu, że Sing mógł to powiedzieć... a potem temu, że mógł tak odczuwać... a potem temu, że mógł to powiedział i czuł tak względem _niego._ Nie wierzyłby w to, bo przecież nie zasługuje na to... nie wierzyłby, gdyby nie wiedział, że Sing jest człowiekiem zdolnym kochać. I dlatego nie pyta dlaczego.   
  
\- Czy to naprawdę powód, żeby płakać? - słyszy głos Singa i zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie widzi wyraźnie, bo rzeczywiście w oczach ma łzy.   
  
\- Nic nie poradzę, że jestem słabą beksą - odpowiada, zaskakując samego siebie, po czym ociera oczy wierzchem dłoni.   
  
\- To brzmi jakoś znajomo - mamrocze Sing, odwracając wzrok. - Nie powiesz mi teraz, że mam się wynosić?   
  
Yue-lung kręci głową i pociąga nosem.   
  
\- Nie - wykrztusza. - Sing, ale ja... Ja nie...   
  
Sing znów na niego patrzy, a w jego spojrzeniu jest ta wcześniejsza determinacja, choć jednocześnie wydaje się cały czas powstrzymywać wzruszenie. Opuszcza nogi na podłogę i przesuwa się na krawędź kanapy.   
  
\- Ani słowa więcej - stwierdza kategorycznym tonem i brakuje tylko, by wycelował w Yue-lunga palec. - Teraz, kiedy już wszystko jest jasne, nie będę tolerował żadnych wątpliwości. Powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz, żebym odchodził, więc nie spodziewaj się, że odejdę. Będę przy tobie choćby nie wiem co... tak długo, jak zechcesz... a może nawet dłużej. Nie zdołasz mnie wygonić, więc nawet nie próbuj. Obiecuję, że nie zrobię ci krzywdy i nie pozwolę nikomu cię skrzywdzić. A kiedyś... - Spuszcza wzrok, a jego ręce zaciskają się na materiale spodni. Kiedy kontynuuje, jego głos jest cichy i drżący. - Kiedyś poradzimy sobie i z twoim problemem. Już ja się postaram, żeby... żebyś ty też miał przyjemność.   
  
A Yue-lung wpatruje się w niego bez słowa... by na koniec po prostu kiwnąć głową.   
  
\- Dobrze - mówi.   
  
W tym momencie jest w stanie wierzyć mu bez zastrzeżeń. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwie trzecie napisane! Teraz przerwa, bo wyjeżdżam, więc spodziewajcie się ciągu dalszego dopiero pod koniec sierpnia. Będę w międzyczasie wdzięczna za komentarze!


	21. Rozdział 21

Pierwszej nocy po wydarzeniach w jadalni Yue-lung w ogóle nie śpi, leży tylko w ciemności długie godziny, na przemian pragnąc zniknąć i modląc się do niesprecyzowanych bóstw o pomoc. Strach sprawia, że nie jest w stanie uspokoić się nawet na chwilę; czuje, jakby już nigdy nie miał go opuścić. Właściwie nawet nie boi się _stricte_ Singa - mimo że chłopak mógłby w każdej chwili wejść do jego sypialni - tylko całego tego koszmaru, w który zmieniła się nagle rzeczywistość. Nie ma pojęcia, jak sobie poradzi; cała przyszłość jawi mu się jako coś przerażającego i nie do udźwignięcia. Nie pomaga powtarzanie sobie, że ma przecież jeszcze Blancę - jest zupełnie pewny, że Blanca nigdy nie będzie w stanie zastąpić mu Singa... a w tym wniosku jest coś, co napełnia go jeszcze większym lękiem.   
  
Sing naprawdę stał mu się niezbędny do życia.   
  
Poranek wreszcie nadchodzi - jakoś udaje mu się do niego dotrwać, zachowując zmysły... i wydaje mu się, że stało się to dzięki słowom, które usłyszał zza drzwi i które jakimś cudem zapamiętał. Może nawet nie same słowa, ile przekaz, jaki w nich był... skrucha i troska, które z nich wyzierały. Co dziwne, Yue-lung wierzy bez zastrzeżeń, że były stuprocentowo szczere. W przypadku każdego innego człowieka uważałby to za grę, za wybieg, za podstęp - jednak Sing, on jedyny, jest zupełnie pozbawiony fałszu. Yue-lung mógłby stracić wiarę we wszystko inne, jednak nie w uczciwość Singa. Kiedy więc Sing mówił, że jest mu przykro, to naprawdę tak było. Kiedy przepraszał za to, że go przestraszył, to naprawdę musiał czuć się winny. Kiedy obiecywał, że nigdy nie zamierza zrobić mu krzywdy, to można było temu ufać. Kiedy przyznawał, że go pragnie, i to od dawna... Hmm, o tym lepiej nie myśleć.   
  
Nad ranem udaje mu się wreszcie przespać dwie godziny, a kiedy się budzi, czuje się odrobinę lepiej. Wciąż się obawia, wciąż ma wrażenie, że świat stał się nagle miejscem nie do zniesienia, wciąż nie ma odwagi opuścić swojej sypialni, jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, że w żadnym momencie tak naprawdę nie bał się samego Singa. Trochę go to odkrycie zdumiewa... ale nie aż tak bardzo. Zawsze wcześniej wystarczało bardzo niewiele, by zmienić jego stosunek - najdrobniejsza błahostka czy najmniejszy dowód niechęci sprawiały, że potrafił zapałać wstrętem do drugiej osoby, choćby dotąd darzył ją neutralnymi uczuciami. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie był w stanie zaufać w czyjeś dobre intencje i może wręcz zawsze oczekiwał zdrady, która oczywiście wiodła do nienawiści.   
  
Teraz jednak, mimo że jego rzeczywistość za sprawą Singa stanęła na głowie, wydaje mu się, że sam Sing się nie zmienił... że nie zmieniły się jego uczucia do Singa. Nawet jeśli w pierwszej chwili był zupełnie przekonany, że ich ścieżki właśnie się na zawsze rozeszły - jak po czymś takim wszystko miałoby być jeszcze normalnie? - to następnego dnia wie całym sobą, że w jego głowie Sing wciąż jest tym samym człowiekiem, którym był zaledwie dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu. A kiedy to przyznaje przed samym sobą, robi mu się znacznie lepiej, bo znów może skupić się na tych wszystkich pozytywnych cechach, które robią z Singa osobę pod każdym względem wyjątkową - przynajmniej w jego oczach.   
  
Sing ma niewyparzony język i łatwo wpada w złość, bywa też bardzo naiwny i o wiele za dobroduszny - aczkolwiek w ostatnim czasie nie było to aż tak bardzo widoczne - jednak w jakiś sposób te atrybuty nie czynią go słabym, a wręcz przeciwnie. I choć Yue-lung nie zamierza go za te cechy chwalić, to wie od dawna, że tylko dzięki nim Sing w ogóle z nim jest, musi je więc akceptować. Sing jednak nie jest tylko impulsywny i łatwowierny - jest także bardzo inteligentny i choć nikt nie nazwie go geniuszem, posiada niezwykłą intuicję, która umożliwia mu trafną ocenę sytuacji i szybkie podjęcie właściwej decyzji. Jest pewny siebie, ale nie zarozumiały. Jest dumny, ale potrafi też przyznać się do błędu. Jest otwarty i o każdym człowieku wyrabia sobie własną opinię, nie kieruje się uprzedzeniami. Jest przede wszystkim niezwykle empatyczną osobą, która lubi i rozumie innych, choć potrafi też żywić usprawiedliwioną niechęć. Jest zupełnie inny od Yue-lunga, który potrafi tylko nienawidzić, bo smoki nie są przecież zdolne kochać i pożerają wszystkich wokół.   
  
Ponad wszelką wątpliwość Sing jest najlepszym, co go spotkało w życiu.   
  
Następne dwa dni Yue-lung spędza na zastanawianiu się, jak wybrnąć z obecnego kłopotu - a wie, że musi coś szybko postanowić, zanim Sing zabierze się i odejdzie, a takie ryzyko naprawdę istnieje. Jedno jest dla niego jasne: nie zamierza z Singa rezygnować - jak jednak przywrócić sytuację do normalności po tym, co się stało? Momentami prawie że dochodzi do wniosku, że zareagował wtedy zbyt gwałtownie... że jego reakcja była niewspółmierna do tego, co zaszło. Nie może jednak zignorować tego, czego się dowiedział: że Sing chciałby się z nim przespać - zwłaszcza gdy Sing sam to przyznał... że miał na niego ochotę już od jakiegoś czasu...   
  
Z jednej strony chciałby powiedzieć, że to w gruncie rzeczy nic takiego - do tej pory pożądało go przecież wiele osób i dobrze wie dlaczego. Choć nigdy tego nie chciał, seksapil jest jedną z jego broni, jest narzędziem i siłą; z dużym prawdopodobieństwem używa go nawet wtedy, gdy w ogóle nie zamierza. Abstrahując więc od całej reszty, jest w stanie zrozumieć, że także Sing mógłby go pragnąć. Nawet jeśli Yue-lung tego nie planował, mógł wzbudzić w nim takie pragnienia zupełnie nieświadomie, po prostu swoim sposobem bycia.   
  
Z drugiej strony wie, że to jednak nie jest "nic takiego" - po pierwsze dlatego, że seks to ostatnie, na co Yue-lung miałby ochotę, a po drugie... Jak pogodzić to z przyjaźnią? Z zaufaniem? Z bezpieczeństwem? Z tym, co jest między nim a Singiem, a co jest tak odmienne od wszystkiego, czego zaznał w kontaktach z tamtymi ludźmi, którzy posiedli jego ciało? Seks kojarzy mu się tylko z krzywdą, z okrucieństwem, z przerażeniem - a przecież w jego relacji z Singiem nie ma nic złego, nie ma żadnego cierpienia. Sing stał się dla niego kimś szczególnym między innymi właśnie dlatego, że _nigdy_ nie traktował go jak obiekt pożądania.   
  
Sing prawdopodobnie zdaje sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę. Jeśli o czymkolwiek chciał Yue-lunga zapewnić poprzez tamtą przemowę zza drzwi, to że nigdy nie chciał i nie zamierza go krzywdzić. Wydawał się autentycznie załamany tym, co się stało, i poczuwał się do winy. I jak zawsze w pierwszej kolejności myślał o nim, a dopiero potem o sobie. Yue-lung wie, że może zaufać jego obietnicom. Że jeśli Sing mówi, że go nie tknie, to tak właśnie będzie.   
  
Tylko czy tak jest _w porządku?_   
  
Tym bowiem, co budzi jego największą konsternację, są inne słowa, które Sing wtedy powiedział: "Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy i chcę przy tobie być". Nie wie, jak powinien to interpretować - albo raczej: boi się to robić - rozumie jednak tyle, że jeśli Sing pragnie go aż tak bardzo, pragnie nie tylko jego ciała, ale też duszy, to niezależnie od deklaracji i obietnic będzie mu ciężko, jeśli nie dostanie nic poza samą obecnością. W takim wypadku prędzej czy później zmęczy się tym, znudzi i odejdzie. Coś takiego jest oczywiste i logiczne.   
  
Yue-lung wie, że nie może do tego dopuścić. Im więcej czasu mija od tamtego wydarzenia, tym silniejsza potrzeba, by Sing zawsze przy nim był, i tym większe jego przerażenie na myśl, że Sing mógłby zniknąć. I tym mocniej skłania się ku decyzji, że _coś_ musi dać - przy czym może dać śmiesznie mało. Jest smokiem, nie potrafi kochać, nie jest zdolny do żadnych ciepłych uczuć, więc tak naprawdę może oddać tylko swoje ciało. I nieważne jak wielką napełnia go to niechęcią, to wie przynajmniej tyle, że Sing nie zrobi mu krzywdy. Nie boi się Singa - boi się natomiast potwornie tego, że mógłby go stracić.   
  
Stara się nie myśleć o tym, że blisko rok temu próbował w podobny sposób zażegnać konflikt między nimi dwoma i niemal doprowadził do katastrofy - wtedy sytuacja była przecież zupełnie inna. Wtedy to, że zaoferował swoje ciało, było nieodpowiednie, ale teraz wszystko rozchodzi się właśnie o pożądanie i seks. I nawet jeśli przez ostatnie miesiące zaczął powoli wierzyć w to, że już nigdy nie będzie zmuszony do cielesnego kontaktu z kimkolwiek, to jeśli dzięki temu może zatrzymać Singa przy sobie, wówczas nie jest to zbyt wygórowana cena.   
  
Na trzeci dzień postanawia więcej nie zwlekać. Sing wyniósł się z pokoju obok, jak obiecał, jednak na szczęście wciąż przebywa w domu... choć nawet gdyby się wyprowadził, Yue-lung i tak by go znalazł i przekonał do powrotu. Jego widok - człowieka, o którym myślał bez przerwy przez ostatnie dwie doby - wywołuje tak wiele emocji, że nagle nie jest w stanie nic powiedzieć i przez dłuższą chwilę tylko stoi i patrzy w milczeniu. Oceniając zaś po wyrazie twarzy Singa, także i jemu ciężko powstrzymać wzruszenie. W tamtym momencie Yue-lung nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że dla nich obu zdecydowanie lepiej będzie być razem niż osobno.   
  


* * *

  
Potem wszystko poszło nie tak.   
  
Sing kategorycznie odmówił seksu. Obiecał, że z nim zostanie. Powiedział, że go kocha. I zapewnił, że obaj będą mieć przyjemność.   
  
Yue-lung po raz kolejny zdumiał się tym, że rzeczywistość okazała się lepsza od jego wyobrażeń. Uwierzył jednak absolutnie we wszystko.   
  


* * *

  
"Strasznie dziwne jest to wszystko", chciałby powiedzieć Soo-ling, ale się powstrzymuje. Dziwne jest to, że mimo wszystkiego, co zaszło, oni dwaj wciąż tu są i są razem. Dziwne jest to, że był w stanie wyznać swoje uczucia, a Yue-lung wcale go nie odepchnął. Dziwne jest to, że choć cała ta sytuacja jest okropnie niezręczna, żaden z nich nie chce jej przerywać.   
  
Od zdziwienia jednak znacznie silniejsze jest poczucie szczęścia, bo udało mu się odzyskać to, co niemal stracił na zawsze. I nawet jeśli w innej chwili podejrzewałby, że Yue-lung - największy manipulator i zwodziciel, jakiego ziemia nosiła - nie jest z nim szczery, to przynajmniej pragnienie, by z nim zostać, widzi mu się jako najbardziej prawdziwe. Na tym postanawia się skupić i tylko tyle - aż tyle - mu teraz wystarcza; nad całą resztą zastanowi się później.   
  
Siedzą wciąż na dwóch końcach kanapy, ledwo będąc w stanie na siebie patrzeć. Soo-ling jako pierwszy odzyskuje spokój - na ile to możliwe po dwóch dniach stresu i kilku tygodniach pobudzenia. Yue-lung co i rusz ociera łzy i generalnie wygląda tak, że Soo-ling dałby wszystko, by móc go objąć i pocieszyć. Wreszcie jednak ponownie na niego spogląda - Soo-ling wie, że mimo wszystkich tragedii, a może właśnie za ich sprawą, Yue-lung jest tak naprawdę niezwykle silnym człowiekiem - i pyta niemal zupełnie opanowanym tonem:   
  
\- Czego w takim razie chcesz ode mnie?   
  
\- Znów zajmować się twoimi włosami - odpowiada Soo-ling bez namysłu i sam jest zaskoczony swoimi słowami.   
  
Yue-lung też wydaje się zdumiony tą odpowiedzią, ale tylko kiwa głową.   
  
\- Chcesz, żeby wszystko było jak dotąd - domyśla się, a Soo-ling uświadamia sobie, że tak właśnie jest: żeby wszystko było jak przez ostatni rok.   
  
Za wyjątkiem jednej rzeczy.   
  
\- Ale pozbądź się tego gościa - mówi, marszcząc czoło. Nie przejmuje się tym, że może brzmieć jak ktoś zazdrosny. - Nie potrzebujemy go.   
  
Yue-lung patrzy na niego z powagą i tym razem powoli kręci głową.   
  
\- Dlaczego? - pyta Soo-ling. - Ja wystarczę, żeby cię obronić. Nie ufasz moim umiejętnościom?   
  
\- Sing... Nie chcę, żebyś musiał mnie bronić - odpowiada Yue-lung cicho, odwracając wzrok. - Nie po to tutaj jesteś. Blanca jest moim ochroniarzem, a ty jesteś... kimś, kim Blanca nigdy dla mnie nie będzie - dodaje niemal szeptem.   
  
Soo-ling wpatruje się w niego bez słowa. Znów ma to śmieszne uczucie, że Yue-lung próbuje powiedzieć mu coś, z czego sam do końca nie zdaje sobie sprawy. Ma ochotę się zarumienić i patrzy w bok.   
  
\- Nie zamierzam z nim jeść więcej posiłków - stwierdza ostentacyjnie, zakładając ramiona na piersi jak nadąsane dziecko.   
  
\- Dobrze - odpowiada Yue-lung, wyraźnie nie mając zamiaru się kłócić.   
  
Soo-ling ponownie na niego zerka.   
  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta wreszcie z troską, odganiając myśl o tym, że najwyraźniej będzie musiał się przemęczyć z Blancą pod jednym dachem jeszcze jakiś czas, nieważne jak bardzo go nie cierpi. Ach, do diabła z nim!   
  
Yue-lung patrzy na niego przelotnie.   
  
\- Ze mną tak - zapewnia. - Ale...   
  
\- Mną się nie przejmuj, poradzę sobie - przerywa mu Soo-ling. Wciąż nieprzyjemnym uczuciem napełnia go to, co stało się chwilę wcześniej... kiedy prawie zrobił z Yue-lungiem to, co chciał zrobić... Znaczy się, oczywiście nie zrobiłby tego, nie w tej sytuacji...! Po prostu...   
  
Yue-lung prostuje się na swoim miejscu i patrzy na niego, marszcząc brwi.   
  
\- Ale wiesz, że masz moją zgodę - mówi to, co powiedział już wcześniej.   
  
\- Dlaczego? - pyta Soo-ling, choć wie, że dla własnego dobra nie powinien _w ogóle_ poruszać tego tematu. Nawet jeśli wola jest silna, to ciało słabe... a ten ogień wydaje się cały czas płonąć. - Jest ci mnie aż tak bardzo żal? - dodaje, a potem ma ochotę ugryźć się w język.   
  
Teraz Yue-lung unosi brwi.   
  
\- Oczywiście, że nie! - odpowiada z pretensją, a Soo-ling zdaje sobie nagle sprawę, że ogromnie tęsknił za tym tonem. Woli go zdecydowanie bardziej niż smutek i przygnębienie.   
  
\- Więc dlaczego?   
  
\- Powiedziałem ci, że chciałbym to z tobą zrobić.   
  
\- Serio?   
  
Teraz Yue-lung patrzy na niego jak na półgłówka... ale zaraz potem w jego wzroku migoce poczucie winy - jakby został przyłapany na oszustwie - i odwraca głowę.   
  
\- No dobrze, może nie tyle _chciałbym,_ ile mógłbym - mamrocze.   
  
\- To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy przyznajesz się, jak było naprawdę - stwierdza Soo-ling mimowolnie i właściwie ma ochotę się roześmiać. Wydaje się, że nie robił tego od wieków.   
  
Yue-lung zaciska usta w cienką linię, ale nie komentuje. W zamian, kiedy znów na niego patrzy - i na dzielącą ich odległość kanapy - rzuca z sarkazmem:   
  
\- Zamierzasz od teraz trzymać się ode mnie na bezpieczny dystans półtora metra?   
  
\- Dwa pewnie byłyby lepsze, tak na wszelki wypadek - odpowiada Soo-ling. - Nie lubisz, kiedy się ciebie dotyka. Teraz już nawet wiem do jakiego stopnia.   
  
\- To jak chcesz zrobić, żebym też miał z tego przyjemność? - pyta Yue-lung wciąż tym samym tonem, choć na jego bladej twarzy pojawia się lekki rumieniec. - Chyba nie kijem?   
  
\- Popracuję nad tym - zapewnia Soo-ling, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, jak jest w stanie rozmawiać o tym tak spokojnie. Może to dlatego, że nie uważa się za człowieka, który rzuca słowa na wiatr. A skoro coś zostało powiedziane, nie ma sensu krygować się i wstydzić.   
  
\- Jakieś zdolności oddziaływania na odległość? Psychokineza? - dopytuje się Yue-lung z udawaną ciekawością. - Wybacz, że zawsze miałem cię za raczej przyziemną osobę.   
  
Soo-ling nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio słyszał go żartującego. Teraz już musi parsknąć śmiechem... a w następnej chwili jest zachwycony, widząc na wargach Yue-lunga uśmiech.   
  
\- Obiecuję, że zrobię to porządnie.


	22. Rozdział 22

Na wyraźną prośbę gospodarza Soo-ling "wrócił do siebie na górę" i wszystko rzeczywiście mogło być jak dawniej. I tak jak Yue-lung obiecał, Blanca przestał być proszony na wspólne posiłki. Szef mafii wciąż widuje się z nim przy herbacie - Soo-ling i chciałby wiedzieć, o czym wówczas rozmawiają, i wręcz przeciwnie - jednak większość czasu ochroniarz spędza w swoich kwaterach, praktycznie nie pokazując się innym na oczy. Soo-ling jest zresztą zbyt szczęśliwy, by zawracać sobie głowę Blancą, choć, po prawdzie, ciężko mu w to szczęście uwierzyć. Jednak kolejne próby sprowadzania samego siebie na ziemię jakoś każdorazowo kończą się niepowodzeniem, więc nie przestaje unosić się w tym dziwnym oszołomieniu, które każe mu wierzyć, że jest zdolny absolutnie do wszystkiego.   
  
Sprawy mogły pójść źle, ale zdarzył się cud i oni dwaj wciąż tu są - tak jak wcześniej. Soo-lingowi wydawało się kiedyś, że jest zadowolony ze swojego życia, a jednak teraz uświadamia sobie, że był wtedy strasznym dzieciakiem, który nie miał pojęcia o prawdziwym szczęściu. Bycie obok Yue-lunga sprawia mu ekstatyczną radość - i to mimo niemożności zaznania jakiejkolwiek rozkoszy cielesnej, w każdym razie nie wspólnie. Widać rzeczywiście ważniejsze jest to, co jest w sercu - stwierdza w chwili beznadziejnej sentymentalności - i można być szczęśliwym, nie wskakując od razu do łóżka.   
  
Jednak obiecał, że do łóżka też pójdą - i że będzie to czymś zupełnie innym niż wszystko, czego Yue-lung doświadczył wcześniej. Zadeklarował, że sprawi to im obu przyjemność. Soo-ling nie ma zielonego pojęcia o męskim seksie, jednak ma wyobraźnię, zaś jego własne ciało jest w stanie nauczyć go tego i owego, a w ostateczności da radę zdobyć wiedzę od osób trzecich. Problem leży w czym innym: jak zrobić, żeby Yue-lung nie reagował na dotyk wyłączeniem się? Jeśli Soo-ling jest czegokolwiek pewien, to tego, że wykluczony jest seks z człowiekiem, który tak naprawdę tego nie przeżywa. Tamta chwila, w której oddał się pożądaniu tylko po to, by uświadomić sobie, że równie dobrze mógłby trzymać w ramionach martwe ciało, wstrząsnęła nim do głębi i pozwoliła zrozumieć, że to nie może tak wyglądać. Nigdy, przenigdy nie zamierza tego powtarzać.   
  
Porozmawiali o tym trochę. Yue-lung potwierdził to, z czego Soo-ling już wcześniej zdał sobie sprawę: że nie dzieje się tak w przypadku _każdego_ dotyku, a jedynie tego zabarwionego pożądaniem. Przecież zdarzyło im się wcześniej trzymać za ręce czy przypadkowo wchodzić w kontakt fizyczny, choć Soo-ling starał się tego unikać... może aż za bardzo, ha ha. Koniec końców dochodzi do wniosku, że nie ma innej rady, jak tylko _przyzwyczaić_ Yue-lunga do siebie, także fizycznie, nieważne jak ciężkie czy czasochłonne mogłoby to być. To będzie pierwszy etap, a drugi - sprawić, by Yue-lung też nabrał ochoty na seks.   
  
Soo-ling jest świadom, że to drugie będzie znacznie trudniejsze. Podczas rozmowy, którą odbyli po tych dwóch strasznych dniach rozłąki, zorientował się, że dla Yue-lunga fizyczna bliskość oznaczała tylko ból i cierpienie. Yue-lung prawdopodobnie nigdy nie odczuwał ani przyjemności z seksu, ani nawet pożądania. Znając jego przeszłość, daje się to bardzo łatwo zrozumieć. Z jakiejś jednak przyczyny uparcie zaprzeczał, by nie sprawiało mu problem zrobienie tego z Soo-lingiem, wręcz nalegał. O powody Soo-ling tak naprawdę nie ma odwagi pytać - może nie chce zmuszać Yue-lunga do słów, których sam się obawia: "Jeśli tego nie zrobimy, odejdziesz ode mnie". Nie odszedłby, ale nie w tym rzecz - po prostu takie słowa potwierdziłyby, że Yue-lung widzi seks z nim tylko jako narzędzie, a to by było... nieznośnie przykre. Z drugiej strony... czy Soo-ling naprawdę liczy, że Lee Yue-lung mógłby odwzajemnić jego uczucia? Chyba oszalał.   
  
Woli jednak wierzyć, że to, co Yue-lung wtedy powiedział: "Nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś to był _ty_ "... że to była prawda i że to coś znaczyło. Nawet jeśli z nich dwóch to Soo-ling jest tym, który mówił o uczuciach i je deklarował, to przecież wie, że Yue-lung też się do niego przywiązał - na tyle, na ile jest w stanie. Soo-ling już dawno przestał uważać go za pustą wewnętrznie, egoistyczną osobę, która nie jest zdolna do żadnych emocji. Musi jednak zaakceptować to, że oni dwaj mają prawdopodobnie różne sposoby odczuwania i okazywania tych uczuć - tak jak są przecież dwojgiem różnych ludzi.   
  
Tak czy inaczej nie pozostaje nic innego, jak wziąć się za realizację pierwszej fazy planu. I tu znów z pomocą przychodzą cudowne włosy Yue-lunga, których czesanie - jak już sądził - odeszło na zawsze do przeszłości. Po pierwszych dniach zupełnie grzecznego zajmowania się nimi - wszystkich jego sił wymaga zachowanie kontroli nad własnym ciałem, ponieważ ich dotyk na skórze każdorazowo wywołuje u niego dreszcze - Soo-ling z pełną premedytacją zaczyna przekraczać granice, które sam sobie narzucił. Tak naprawdę już wcześniej zdarzyło mu się niby przypadkiem przejechać palcami po karku Yue-lunga czy ramionach, jednak teraz działa otwarcie, nie zamierzając niczego kryć.   
  
Jak tego dnia, gdy po upięciu włosów Yue-lunga w piękny kok odkłada grzebień i dotyka obu uszu, by powoli - delikatnie i stanowczo zarazem - przesunąć palce w dół, wzdłuż krzywizny szyi, aż pod kołnierzyk koszuli. Yue-lung reaguje drżeniem, zanim jednak zdąży się odwrócić w jego stronę, Soo-ling już cofnął ręce. Innym razem obejmuje od tyłu twarz Yue-lunga i całuje go w sam czubek głowy, zaś następnego dnia ośmiela się dotknąć ustami jego ucha. Kiedy indziej, z grzebieniem w ręce, odgarnia włosy na jedną stronę, by - o czym marzył od dawna - pocałować jego szyję. Powstrzymuje się tylko, by nie mówić na głos: "Kocham cię", choć ma na to wielką ochotę. Powiedział to raz i wydaje mu się, że powinno wystarczyć.   
  
Yue-lung każdorazowo reaguje drgnięciem, często stłumionym okrzykiem, czasem nawet woła z zaskoczeniem jego imię. W żadnym jednak wypadku nie protestuje ani nie zakazuje, ani też nie gani. Kiedy odwraca się do niego, na jego twarzy nie ma obrzydzenia czy pustki, nie ma żadnych negatywnych emocji - jest tylko zdumienie. Czasem pyta:   
  
\- Sing, co robisz?   
  
Na co Soo-ling odpowiada:   
  
\- Przecież dałeś mi zgodę.   
  
Potem Soo-ling ośmiela się na więcej: atak frontalny, choć wciąż z zaskoczenia. Potrafi na przykład znienacka ująć dłoń Yue-lunga i unieść ją do ust, by pocałować jej grzbiet albo palce, albo nadgarstek. Albo - no, to może nie jest tak zupełnie frontalne - objąć go od tyłu i na kilka sekund przycisnąć policzek do jego policzka. Albo - co jest beznadziejnie romantyczne - nagle otoczyć barki Yue-lunga ramieniem i pocałować go w czoło. Wszystko to trwa tylko jedną chwilę, po której ponownie się rozłączają - nie jest łatwo, ale Soo-ling daje radę, bo jego siła ducha wciąż jest większa niż zachcianki ciała - ale następna okazja nadarzy się przecież niedługo, może już jutro albo nawet za godzinę.   
  
Dotykanie Yue-lunga, kiedy ów jest świadom jego pożądania - i nie protestuje przeciw niemu - jest oszałamiające... i bardzo satysfakcjonujące. Tworzy między nimi jeszcze jedną więź - nową jakość - której do tej pory nie było: intymność. Jednocześnie za każdym razem Soo-ling doznaje śmiesznego uczucia akceptacji, z którego potrzeby nie zdawał sobie dotąd sprawy. Teraz rozkoszuje się tym wrażeniem, że robi coś właściwego - dodaje mu ono pewności siebie. Z drugiej strony coraz mocniej zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo chciałby posunąć się dalej - jak chciałby go wziąć w ramiona i nigdy nie wypuścić, i całować każdy fragment jego ciała, i stać się z nim jednym. Jak powiedział wcześniej: Yue-lung jest jego światem i Soo-ling chciałby go mieć na własność. Nie może się doczekać chwili, w której rzeczywiście dostanie go całego. Nie dopuszcza myśli, by ten dzień miał nigdy nie nadejść.   
  
Właściwie obecna sytuacja, zamiast frustrować, sprawia mu jakąś perwersyjną przyjemność, ale po prawdzie nieustannie przebywa w euforii. Nigdy nie uważał się za cierpliwą osobę - przeważnie od razu sięgał po to, czego pragnął - teraz jednak wydaje mu się, że poświęci tyle czasu, ile trzeba, by osiągnąć cel. Motywuje go poczucie, że będzie warto... a jeśli przy okazji pomoże mu to rozwinąć własny charakter, to będzie miał dodatkową korzyść.   
  
Czasem dochodzi do wniosku, że zrobił się z niego niepoprawny optymista. "Wydawało mi się, że zawsze byłeś", skomentował Yue-lung z rezerwą, unosząc brwi, kiedy raz zdarzyło mu się to powiedzieć na głos. Było to bardziej zawstydzające niż cokolwiek, co dotąd zrobili.   
  


* * *

  
Po paru tygodniach wiosny Siergiej jest zupełnie pewien, że - jak na to liczył - znajomość Yue-lunga z Singiem wkroczyła na nowy poziom. Po jego interwencji - Yue-lung w ogóle nie zdał sobie z niej sprawy, zaś Sing zapłacił mu za nią ciosem w szczękę - młodzież przepracowała kolejny problem i sprawy mają się coraz lepiej... a przynajmniej tak Siergiej chce to widzieć. Szef mafii jednak naprawdę wydaje się czuć nieźle psychicznie, a do tego sprawia wrażenie skupionego na sytuacji. Singa z kolei Siergiej nie widuje, gdyż młodszy z chłopców wciąż unika go z pełną premedytacją, a kiedy już zdarzy im się minąć na korytarzu, odwraca ostentacyjnie wzrok. Siergiej jest pewien, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział u młodego Chińczyka takiego zapamiętania w niechęci - może nawet się po nim tego nie spodziewał - i po jakimś czasie zaczyna odczuwać lekkie wyrzuty sumienia. Zawsze bardzo szanował Singa i dlatego ciąży mu świadomość, że - mimo dobrych intencji i jeszcze lepszych wyników - doprowadził chłopca do takiej furii i... cóż, sprawił mu przykrość.   
  
Wreszcie w kwietniu - kiedy Yue-lung jest akurat na telekonferencji z zarządem syndykatu, a Sing jeszcze nie wyszedł do siłowni - udaje się do jego pokoju, by odbyć męską rozmowę. Puka w uchylone drzwi, a potem wchodzi do środka. Sing pakuje torbę, jednak na jego widok prostuje się i rzuca mu złowrogie spojrzenie, zaś Siergieja uderza myśl, że w Singu niewiele już zostało z chłopca. Dotąd tego nie zauważył, a teraz jest tym odkryciem uszczęśliwiony.   
  
Stoją przez chwilę w milczeniu, a potem Sing oświadcza:   
  
\- Nie zamierzam ci dziękować - akurat kiedy Siergiej mówi od progu:   
  
\- Chciałem cię przeprosić.   
  
Sing mruga w zaskoczeniu, potem jednak marszczy czoło jeszcze bardziej i zaciska pięści.   
  
\- _Mnie_ przeprosić? - rzuca, wyraźnie siląc się na spokój. - To jego powinieneś...! Wiesz, jak się przez ciebie musiał czuć...? Znaczy się... - zniża głos. - Przeze mnie... Ale to wszystko była twoja wina! - dodaje zaraz napastliwie.   
  
Siergiej rewiduje swoją opinię: Sing wciąż jest na drodze do dorosłości, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że jest wspaniałą osobą. Uśmiecha się.   
  
\- Naprawdę go kochasz - stwierdza, starając się włożyć w te słowa cały swój podziw.   
  
Sing otwiera usta i zaraz je ponownie zamyka. Odwraca wzrok, a na jego policzki wpełza rumieniec. Jest uroczo zawstydzony, jednak ani trochę nie umniejsza to siły, jaką emanuje.   
  
\- Przecież wszystko dobrze się skończyło - mówi Siergiej pokojowym tonem.   
  
\- Nie zamierzam ci dziękować! - powtarza Sing; jego zawstydzenie już spłonęło w gniewie.   
  
\- Nie oczekuję tego - odpowiada spokojnie Siergiej. - Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że nie zrobiłem tego, żeby sprawić któremuś z was przykrość.   
  
\- Nie wyszło ci - stwierdza Sing półgębkiem, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. - Choć, tak jak mówisz, wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Na razie. Ale na pewno nie dzięki tobie! - zastrzega.   
  
\- Oczywiście, że nie dzięki mnie - zgadza się Siergiej, bo tak trzeba.   
  
Sing obrzuca go nieufnym spojrzeniem.   
  
\- Poradzilibyśmy sobie bez ciebie. Od samego początku tak uważałem - oznajmia.   
  
Siergiej tłumi śmiech.   
  
\- W każdym razie chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że robisz wszystko dobrze.   
  
Teraz Sing prycha z niedowierzaniem.   
  
\- Wiesz co? Weź ty już lepiej wracaj na te swoje Karaiby. Nie tęskno ci do domu?   
  
\- Wszystko robisz dobrze i rób tak dalej - powtarza Siergiej.   
  
\- Nie potrzebuję twoich rad! - woła Sing z irytacją, kręcąc głową. - Jeśli się nie zamkniesz, znów oberwiesz.   
  
Siergiej przysiada na oparciu kanapy.   
  
\- Dobrze, zatem wysłuchaj mnie ten jeden ostatni raz - prosi. - I obiecuję, że już nigdy więcej nie będę się mieszać w wasze sprawy. Może być?   
  
Sing patrzy na niego spode łba, jednak nie protestuje, co Siergiej uznaje za przyzwolenie.   
  
\- Pewnie masz rację, kiedy mnie winisz - mówi. - Wykorzystałem swoją pozycję osoby, która patrzy z zewnątrz i widzi więcej oraz ma jedyny w swoim rodzaju monopol na ingerencję bez ponoszenia żadnych konsekwencji. Dlatego - kontynuuje z naciskiem, ignorując komentarz: "Jesteś naprawdę paskudnym człowiekiem, wiesz?" - to zrobiłem. Teraz jednak zdaję sobie sprawę, że konsekwencje były i spadły na was dwóch. Działałem według zasady, że cel uświęca środki, ale, jak słusznie zauważyłeś, sprawiłem przy tym, że obaj poczuliście się źle. To było nie w porządku z mojej strony i za to cię przepraszam.   
  
\- Jego przeproś! - woła Sing tak jak poprzednio.   
  
Siergiej milczy przez moment.   
  
\- On się nawet nie zorientował, co zaszło - mówi wreszcie.   
  
\- Tym gorzej dla ciebie. Musisz go przeprosić, jednocześnie tłumacząc, co zrobiłeś - stwierdza Sing z satysfakcją.   
  
\- Dobrze - godzi się Siergiej, tłumiąc westchnienie.   
  
Sing przygląda mu się uważnie dłuższą chwilę, a potem jego twarz wykrzywia się.   
  
\- Ty go tak naprawdę nawet nie lubisz, prawda? - rzuca z niedowierzaniem i goryczą.   
  
Siergiej odwraca wzrok. Zapomniał, że Sing _jest_ przenikliwy.   
  
\- Tak czy inaczej chciałbym, żeby był szczęśliwy, a wiem, że z tobą ma na to szansę. Wyrażałem to przekonanie już wiele razy, a ty swoim postępowaniem nieustannie udowadniałeś, że było słuszne. Jesteś najlepszym, co go w życiu spotkało, Sing. Dlatego znów chcę cię prosić tylko o to, żebyś z nim był. Tak długo, jak będzie tego potrzebował.   
  
\- O to nie musisz się martwić - deklaruje Sing chłodno. - Ale jedno ci powiem: w przeciwieństwie do ciebie ja nie traktuję bycia z nim jako obowiązek czy misję. To nie jest tak, że tylko on potrzebuje mnie, a mnie tak naprawdę byłoby lepiej z kim innym. Nie byłoby.   
  
Siergiej znów się uśmiecha.   
  
\- Sing, jesteś o wiele lepszym człowiekiem ode mnie.   
  
\- Oj już przestań. I tak nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo - zarzeka się Sing, patrząc w bok. - Poza tym nie jest wcale tak trudno być lepszym od ciebie - dodaje półgębkiem.   
  
Siergiej śmieje się.   
  
\- Zatem bez porównań: jesteś jednym z najlepszych ludzi, jakich znam.   
  
Sing marszczy czoło i zerka na niego.   
  
\- Dlaczego mi to wszystko mówisz? - pyta wreszcie i tym razem w jego głosie nie ma agresji.   
  
\- Bo tak uważam i bo na to zasługujesz - wyjaśnia Siergiej szczerze, z wielką sympatią. - Cieszę się, że mogłem cię poznać, Sing Soo-ling. Jesteś kimś, komu chce się życzyć samych najlepszych rzeczy. Ale jestem zupełnie pewien, że wszystko będzie z tobą dobrze, bo wiesz, czym jest miłość, a miłość... Miłość zmienia chłopców w mężczyzn.   
  
I tym razem Sing już nic nie odpowiada.   
  



	23. Rozdział 23

Yue-lung przebywa w stanie permanentnej konsternacji: nie ma pojęcia, co sądzić o obecnej sytuacji i jak się do niej ustosunkować. Po tym, co usłyszał od Singa - po tym, jak Sing wyznał mu swoje uczucia - nie sądził, że może dojść do jeszcze bardziej wstrząsających rzeczy, a jednak przez ostatnie dni... tygodnie Sing dobitnie udowodnił mu brak wyobraźni.   
  
Yue-lung nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że Sing - właśnie on - mógłby zachować się tak, jak to właśnie robi, obdarzając go nieustannymi a zaskakującymi pieszczotami. Te przelotne dotknięcia, te lekkie pocałunki, te krótkie uściski, którymi został zasypany... Wie tylko tyle, że nie budzą jego niechęci ani poczucia zagrożenia. Nie ma w nich żadnego zła - przeciwnie, wydają się wyrażać czułość i troskę, i... tę deklarowaną przez Singa _miłość._   
  
Yue-lung jest zdania, że zupełnie na to nie zasługuje. Ktoś, kto nie kocha, sam nie będzie kochany - usłyszał kiedyś te słowa i wierzy, że są prawdą. A jednak Sing twierdzi, że go kocha i daje temu wyraz całym sobą: gestami, spojrzeniem, uśmiechem. Postępuje, jakby Lee Yue-lung był jego największym skarbem i największym szczęściem. Yue-lungowi nie mieści się to w głowie, nieważne jak mocno stara się to zrozumieć. Nikt mu nigdy nie powiedział, że uczuć nie ma sensu racjonalizować.   
  
Jednocześnie wszystko to napełnia go coraz silniejszym poczuciem winy. Oto mijają dni i tygodnie, a Sing zadowala się tylko tymi drobnymi przejawami czułości i nie sięga po więcej, choć niewątpliwie ma na to ochotę: można to poznać po drżeniu jego mięśni i szybkim oddechu czy wręcz wyczuć fizycznie, kiedy zdarzy się, że ich ciała się zetkną. Yue-lung mówił całkiem serio, gdy oferował siebie - myślał, że pójdą do łóżka, Sing zrobi swoje i zaspokoi się. Byłoby to takie proste i sensowne, i jedyne słuszne w tej sytuacji... a tymczasem Sing wbił sobie do głowy coś zupełnie innego. Jak długo wytrzyma?   
  
Im więcej upływa czasu, tym bardziej Yue-lunga zaczyna rozstrajać taki stan rzeczy. Opanowanie Singa drażni go, ale jednocześnie powoduje coś na kształt... zmartwienia? Nie może oprzeć się poczuciu, że Sing się męczy... że naraża się na własny dyskomfort, stawiając jego, Yue-lunga, na pierwszym miejscu. Wkrótce te dwie emocje przesłaniają wszystko inne i Yue-lung zdaje sobie sprawę, że tylko w jeden sposób może się od nich uwolnić: musi doprowadzić do tego, by Sing wreszcie się złamał. Myśl ta zaczyna go prześladować z siłą obsesji i w końcu postanawia wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, na ile ma po temu możliwości.   
  
Sztuki subtelnego uwodzenia nauczył się świetnie w ciągu ostatnich lat.   
  
Wie z doświadczenia, że nawet mężczyźni, którzy mają ochotę na innych mężczyzn, nie protestują przeciw kobiecej aparycji kochanka, a wręcz przeciwnie. Yue-lung był wielokrotnie przekazywany w ręce mężczyzn w różnym wieku i z różnym zapleczem, ale każdorazowo jego delikatny wygląd, damskie ubranie, upięte włosy i makijaż doprowadzały ich do szaleństwa i wywoływały taką samą żądzę. Nie sądzi, by Sing był wyjątkiem - dlatego też teraz odnawia znajomość z zapomnianymi na dłuższy czas wzorzystymi fatałaszkami oraz kosmetykami. Uzmysławia sobie przy okazji, że po blisko roku przerwy pielęgnowanie swojej wewnętrznej kobiety wciąż sprawia mu przyjemność.   
  
Kiedy Sing pierwszy raz widzi go w odmienionej wersji - pewnego kwietniowego poranka przy śniadaniu - robi się zupełnie czerwony i całkowicie oniemiały, a następnie odwraca wzrok i przełyka ślinę. Nie protestuje jednak przeciw temu wizerunkowi w żaden sposób, a Yue-lung wie, że trafił w dziesiątkę. Wygląd jest zresztą tylko jednym ze środków mających na celu doprowadzić Singa na skraj wytrzymałości - równie ważne, a może nawet ważniejsze, jest zachowanie. Sugestywne spojrzenia spod półprzymkniętych powiek i zza podkręconych rzęs, rzucane ponad stołem czy z drugiego końca pokoju. Wodzenie palcem po krawędzi kieliszka albo w górę i dół nóżki. Rozchylanie ust i przesuwanie koniuszkiem języka po wargach. Wystudiowane, miękkie ruchy i zerkanie przez ramię. Yue-lung od dawna wie, że jest dla innych piękny i pociągający, ale chyba pierwszy raz w życiu tak mocno zależy mu na skutku, jaki chce za pomocą tego osiągnąć.   
  
Zupełnie się nie udaje. Choć jego zabiegi ponad wszelką wątpliwość sprawiają, że Sing jest podniecony do granic - rumieniec nie schodzi z jego twarzy, język mu się plącze, a spojrzenie co i rusz ucieka w bok - to wciąż ma wystarczająco siły woli, by nie ulec pożądaniu. Jedyne, co Yue-lungowi udało się osiągnąć - przy czym nie jest to żadne osiągnięcie, tylko kompletna porażka - to że jak nożem uciął skończyły się wszystkie czułości. Sing po prostu nie odważa się go dotknąć... nie odważa się nawet zbliżyć do niego bardziej niż na dwa metry.   
  
Jest to okropnie frustrujące.   
  
Fatałaszki powędrowały więc z powrotem do szafy, a kosmetyki zostały ponownie schowane. Yue-lung usiłuje sobie mówić, że przynajmniej spróbował, jednak marna to pociecha, bo przyzwyczajony jest, że jego działania przynoszą raczej sukces. Sing dopiero po kilku dniach godzi się ponownie zająć się jego włosami, ale musi minąć jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim wróci do wcześniejszych pieszczot. Do tego czasu Yue-lung zdążył się za nimi porządnie stęsknić.   
  
\- Nie doceniasz mnie - słyszy pewnego dnia wyszeptane przy porannym czesaniu wprost do ucha.   
  
\- Najwyraźniej nie - odpowiada równie cicho, choć w pierwszym odruchu chciał się oburzyć i protestować. - Dlaczego nie chcesz?   
  
\- Chcę - mówi po prostu Sing, a potem dotyka ustami jego skroni. - Kiedyś na pewno.   
  
\- Teraz byłoby lepsze niż kiedyś - zauważa Yue-lung mrukliwie.   
  
\- Kiedyś - powtarza Sing.   
  
Porażka nie oznacza, że Yue-lung złożył broń. Skoro seksapil nie zadziałał, trzeba spróbować innej metody i tym razem użyć głowy - przecież sam uważa swoją inteligencję za większy atut niż urodę.   
  


* * *

  
Soo-ling jest szczęśliwy, że ten koszmar się skończył. Znaczy się... może nie do końca koszmar, bo w sumie było na co popatrzeć, niemniej jednak Yue-lung w wersji upiększonej mocno nadwerężył granice jego wytrzymałości. Soo-lingowi już wcześniej wydawało się, że przebywa w ciągłym podnieceniu, jednak okazało się, że mogło być jeszcze gorzej. Yue-lung w makijażu był tak cholernie pociągający, że Soo-ling musiał użyć całej swojej siły mentalnej, by nie poddać się namiętności i nie rzucić się na niego. Nie miał pojęcia, że jest aż tak opanowany, jak to człowiek potrafi się dowiedzieć nowych rzeczy o sobie...   
  
Jest jednak pewny, że gdyby trwało to dłużej, wreszcie by się złamał. Nie chodzi nawet o wygląd, tylko o całokształt - kto jak kto, ale Lee Yue-lung wie, jak doprowadzić człowieka do ostateczności. Soo-ling powinien być wdzięczny, że nie padł ofiarą jego uroku wcześniej. Wystarczy, że teraz musiał co i rusz zaspokajać się na własną rękę...   
  
Yue-lung - ten przebiegły, przerażająco piękny wąż - musiał go testować. Być może dla własnej satysfakcji, być może nie mógł oprzeć się chęci wykorzystania sytuacji i rzucenia go na kolana... Cóż, to by było do niego podobne i tylko tego Soo-ling mógł się spodziewać. Czasem jednak zastanawia się, czy Yue-lung w ten sposób nie dawał mu do zrozumienia, że jest... gotowy? Nie, to by było zbyt piękne - a przede wszystkim zbyt szybkie. Soo-ling jest dziwnie pewny, że człowiekowi zajmuje trochę dłużej niż ledwie kilka tygodni pokonanie własnych fobii i innych... traum. Inna sprawa, gdyby Yue-lung choćby go dotknął - ale jego działanie nastawione było przecież tylko na sprowokowanie Soo-linga, by dotknął jego.   
  
Soo-ling wie doskonale, że gdyby Yue-lung go dotknął, wówczas nie pomogłyby żadne argumenty, żadne racjonalizowanie, żadne szlachetne pobudki - jego siła woli zniknęłaby jak zdmuchnięta i nic nie powstrzymałoby go przed odpowiedzią na ten dotyk.   
  


* * *

  
Choć zaczął się maj, w ich sytuacji nic się nie zmienia. Yue-lung na szczęście nie podjął dalszych prób uwiedzenia go, zaś sam Soo-ling... cóż, jest szczęśliwy i każdego dnia upaja się tym szczęściem, choć nie ma pojęcia, co z tego wszystkiego wyniknie. Nie chce jednak zastanawiać się nad odległą przyszłością - skupia się tylko na chwili obecnej, nie wybiegając myślami dalej niż do momentu, w którym zdoła przekonać Yue-lunga o pełni swoich uczuć. Nie rozważa więc, jak to, co się właśnie dzieje, wpłynie na ich życie - życie przywódcy mafii i życie szefa gangu. Nie zawraca sobie głowy pytaniami, czy to wszystko jest normalne i jak naprawdę powinno się rozwijać. Przede wszystkim nie dochodzi, czy ktoś miałby coś przeciwko. To, co robią, dotyczy tylko ich dwóch.   
  
Czasem jednak łapie się na zawstydzającej myśli, że chciałby wziąć Yue-lunga na randkę. Zwykle wtedy siada i czeka, aż mu przejdzie. Świadomość, że znów mogliby wpaść na jego matkę, pomaga szybko przegnać z głowy takie niemądre idee.   
  
Oczywiście pozorny spokój trwał tylko chwilę, ale Soo-ling sam jest sobie winien. Któregoś wieczoru, kiedy po powrocie z siłowni wypija przygotowaną herbatę, jego wytrzymałość... nie, jego _cierpliwość_ zostaje wystawiona na poważną próbę - i to bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Mija tylko kilka chwil, kiedy zaczyna czuć, że z jego organizmem dzieje się coś dziwnego. Nie, nie dziwnego - z tym konkretnym doznaniem zdążył się już dobrze poznać - po prostu tak nagła fala pożądania, która bierze go w posiadanie, nie jest normalna. Jego serce zaczyna walić tak szybko, jakby miało wyskoczyć z piersi. Brakuje mu powietrza, gdy jego oddech staje się prędki. W ustach robi mu się zupełnie sucho i przestaje wyraźnie widzieć. Czuje słabość, jakby znikła cała jego siła... jakby cała jego energia - i czucie - skupiły się tylko w jednym punkcie ciała. Jest tak podniecony, że sprawia mu to ból - i nie pragnie niczego innego jak rozładować to podniecenie. Dopiero po momencie udaje mu się zebrać myśli na tyle, by połączyć fakty, bo jego mózg zmienił się w rozgotowany makaron.   
  
\- Coś mi podałeś - mówi do Yue-lunga, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju, choć tak naprawdę ma ochotę jęknąć... zwłaszcza że Yue-lung ubrany jest tylko w cienki szlafrok. - Niech cię wszyscy diabli, ty cholerny draniu... Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić...?   
  
Yue-lung nie odpowiada, siada natomiast na oparciu kanapy i patrzy mu w oczy przeciągle, a Soo-lingowi wydaje się, że widzi w jego wzroku zaproszenie. Nie może powstrzymać jęku, choć jednocześnie chce mu się płakać... zaraz jednak to wrażenie ulatnia się, wypalone przez żądzę, tak jak gniew sprzed chwili. Wkrótce nie zostaje nic poza żądzą. Yue-lung nachyla się ku niemu, łaskocząc włosami jego przedramię, jest tak blisko, że można czuć jego zapach. Soo-ling zaciska zęby, wbija palce w tapicerkę, ale nie może odwrócić wzroku. Niczego nie pragnie bardziej niż unieść ręce, ściągnąć Yue-lunga na kolana i całować, a potem wedrzeć się w niego i zaspokoić pożądanie. Pragnie tego, jak nie pragnął nigdy wcześniej, nie jest w stanie myśleć o niczym innym. Ma wrażenie, że jeśli nie podda się temu pragnieniu, umrze bolesną śmiercią, spłonie w ogniu namiętności... Yue-lung opuszcza powieki i rozchyla lekko usta, a Soo-ling myśli, że zaraz się udusi albo rozpadnie na kawałki, albo...   
  
Ostatkiem sił... nie, jakąś rezerwą, z której istnienia nie zdawał sobie sprawy, zrywa się z kanapy i wybiega z pokoju, choć nogi ma jak z waty, a w głowie mu się okropnie kręci. Niemal na oślep pędzi do łazienki na końcu korytarza, by sobie ulżyć, a kiedy to nie pomaga - kiedy wciąż czuje obezwładniające podniecenie - wchodzi pod prysznic i odkręca zimną wodę, pod której strumieniem stoi przynajmniej kwadrans, usiłując nie myśleć o niczym. Kiedy wreszcie zakręca kurek, jest mu trochę lepiej, jednak wciąż czuje mrowienie pod skórą... i nie mija chwila, gdy jego ciało znów chce rozkoszy, bo ta przeklęta substancja wciąż jest w jego organizmie. Nie zostaje mu nic innego jak zajęcie się tym. Aż do skutku.   
  
\- Sing...?   
  
Soo-ling tłumi jęk. Z Yue-lungiem za drzwiami nie ma szans na uspokojenie...   
  
\- Idź sobie!   
  
\- Sing, przepraszam... - w głosie Yue-lunga słychać skruchę, która nic a nic nie pomaga.   
  
\- Ty durny idioto...! Naprawdę tak bardzo... chcesz... żebym cię zgwałcił?! Idź sobie... bo będę tu musiał zostać... przez resztę życia... ty cholerny sukinsynu...! - woła na rwącym się oddechu, nie przerywając czynności. Ma nadzieję, że chociaż ten argument zadziała.   
  
Zadziałał, ale dopiero po jakiejś godzinie Soo-lingowi udaje się odzyskać kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, a godzina ta ciągnęła się niczym cała wieczność. Ma wrażenie, że przynajmniej na miesiąc ma dość jakichkolwiek cielesnych przyjemności. Powinien się cieszyć, że nic mu nie odpadło ani niczego sobie nie zwichnął. Czuje się zupełnie zmaltretowany - tak na ciele, jak i duszy - i jedyne, czego pragnie, to spać. Spędza tę noc na kanapie w pokoju na dole. Z bardzo wielu powodów woli trzymać się od Yue-lunga z daleka.   
  
Nad ranem Yue-lung wciąż wygląda na odpowiednio skruszonego, choć Soo-ling ma problem, żeby wierzyć w jego dobrą wolę i poczucie winy. Czego się jednak spodziewał? Lee Yue-lung nie przestanie być sobą tylko dlatego, że ktoś się w nim zakochał. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc atmosfera przy śniadaniu jest napięta i posiłek upływa im w milczeniu.   
  
\- Dlaczego ciągle mnie odrzucasz? - pyta wreszcie Yue-lung. - Wiesz, jak ja się z tym czuję?   
  
Soo-ling patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem. Jego złość roziskrza się na nowo.   
  
\- A wiesz, jak ja się czuję z tym, że napoiłeś mnie jakimś piekielnym afrodyzjakiem? - odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie. - Więc ani się waż robić z siebie ofiarę.   
  
Yue-lung kuli się na swoim miejscu, a Soo-ling czuje, że jego gniew znika, zanim na dobre się pojawił. Jasne, wciąż jest zły za wczoraj, ale... Nic nie poradzi na to, że go kocha. A kiedy się kocha, wówczas człowiek chce się skupić chyba tylko na tych dobrych sprawach.   
  
\- Słuchaj, to nie tak, że cię nie chcę, okej? - mówi, tłumiąc westchnienie. - Wiesz o tym przecież. Wiesz, że cię pragnę. Od miesięcy myślę tylko o tym. Po prostu... Po prostu to nie może być tak. Obiecaj mi, że nigdy więcej nie będziesz mnie próbował zmusić do zrobienia tego. Nie chcę żadnego przymusu, rozumiesz to? Zrobimy to, kiedy obaj będziemy gotowi, nie wcześniej. W przeciwnym razie nigdy ci nie wybaczę... Nie, _sobie_ nie wybaczę. Okej?   
  
\- Skąd wiesz, kiedy ja będę gotowy? - pyta Yue-lung z urazą.   
  
\- Będę wiedział - odpowiada Soo-ling spokojnie. - Więc... proszę cię. Tylko o to jedno.   
  
Yue-lung zerka na niego przelotnie, a potem znów patrzy w bok. Wreszcie kiwa głową.   
  
\- Dobrze - mówi cicho i z jakąś rezygnacją. - Kiedy obaj będziemy gotowi. _Kiedyś._ Może. - Potem znów na niego spogląda. - Ty jesteś gotowy cały czas. Szkoda, że to się nie udziela.   
  
\- Może kiedyś się udzieli - rzuca Soo-ling, czując, że się rumieni, i wbija wzrok w stół.   
  
Znów zapada cisza, choć teraz nie wydaje się tak niezręczna jak jeszcze przed chwilą, bo udało im się na nowo rozpiąć wypracowaną przez ostatnie tygodnie nić intymności. Poza tym... Soo-ling wciąż jest beznadziejnym optymistą, który widzi tylko to, co najlepsze - teraz na przykład zdaje mu się, że Yue-lung naprawdę _chciałby_ się z nim kochać...   
  
\- Do tego czasu - głos Yue-lunga ponownie przerywa jego zamyślenie - dlaczego czegoś z tym nie zrobisz? Mam na myśli ze swoją gotowością. Męczysz się tylko.   
  
\- Przecież robię - mamrocze Soo-ling. - Przynajmniej kilka razy na dzień.   
  
\- Pytam, dlaczego nie zrobisz tego z kimś innym - mówi Yue-lung kategorycznym tonem.   
  
Soo-ling podrywa głowę. Ma wrażenie, że nawet wczorajsze zajście nie zabolało go tak mocno jak ta uwaga. Z kimś innym...? Jak Yue-lung mógł to w ogóle zaproponować?   
  
\- Nie jestem psem w rui - stwierdza z godnością, która może nie pasuje do samego tematu rozmowy. - Poza tym... Chciałbyś, żebym to zrobił z kimś innym? - pyta z niedowierzaniem.   
  
Yue-lung odwraca wzrok, co jest dla Soo-linga wystarczającą odpowiedzią.   
  
\- Męczysz się przecież - powtarza tylko, ale teraz jego głos jest znacznie słabszy.   
  
\- Poradzę sobie z tym sam. Jak długo będzie trzeba - zapewnia Soo-ling, czując jakąś radość i ulgę... pierwsze pozytywne emocje od wczorajszego wieczora. Robi mu się tak dobrze, że musi się uśmiechnąć. Kiedy Yue-lung znów na niego zerka, mówi z pełnym przekonaniem: - To oczywiste, że sobie poradzę, bo... Kocham i chcę, żebyś był moim pierwszym. 


	24. Rozdział 24

Yue-lung zastanawia się, ile czasu jeszcze upłynie, zanim oduczy się sabotować własne szczęście. Nie może nie zauważyć, że cały czas postępuje w oparciu o ten sam schemat: prędzej czy później wyskakuje z czymś, co wystawia na próbę jego relację z Singiem. Pewnie takie postępowanie można tłumaczyć najróżniejszymi lękami i innymi psychicznymi głupotami - przede wszystkim niewiarą, że to mogłoby trwać, jak również nienawiścią do samego siebie i poczuciem, że nie zasługuje na miłość. Zrobienie krzywdy to przecież najlepszy sposób na odepchnięcie od siebie drugiego człowieka, choć świadomie niczego nie pragnie bardziej jak tego, by Sing przy nim został.   
  
Może jest masochistą. Albo sadystą. A może nawet jednym i drugim, co jest najbardziej prawdopodobne.   
  
Znów potraktował Singa źle, choć pozornie chciał dobrze. Tak naprawdę nie podobało mu się, że to Sing ma w tej sytuacji kontrolę, a nie on. Skłonność, by wszystko było tak, jak sam sobie zażyczy, wciąż w nim tkwi. Nie jest w stanie ścierpieć, że ktoś może postępować po swojemu. Nawet więc Singa próbował złamać, bez żadnego względu dla jego woli... tak jak przez całe lata - przez całą pieprzoną dekadę - łamano jego.   
  
Czy można upaść jeszcze niżej?   
  
Po raz kolejny obiecuje samemu sobie, że więcej tego nie zrobi... ale zupełnie nie jest przekonany, że może ufać własnym obietnicom. Boi się, że kiedy przyjdzie następny raz, nie będzie o nich pamiętał albo uzna, że w danej sytuacji nie mają znaczenia. Jednak obiecał też Singowi. Może więc najwyższy czas, by - zamiast nieustannie testować ich więź i próbować ją _zerwać,_ zamiast robić krok naprzód, a potem trzy w tył - skończyć z takimi zagraniami i przekonać się, jak daleko mogą razem _dotrzeć?_ Bo jaki ma sens pozwalanie, by przeszłość wciąż na niego wpływała, skoro można się skupić na teraźniejszości i być może nawet przyszłości? Wiedział to nawet Sing - powiedział mu przecież już ponad rok temu...   
  
Świadomość, że są z Singiem już rok... znaczy się, um, że Sing jest w jego życiu już tak długo - i tak bardzo - nie przestaje go zdumiewać. Może kiedy upłynie następny rok, będzie w stanie zaakceptować tę ich przyjaźń... i to, że Blanca jednak miał rację, mówiąc o "człowieku, który pokocha i będzie się troszczył". Wtedy nie wierzył mu ani trochę.   
  
Skoro o Blance mowa - pojawił się pewnego dnia z przeprosinami. Yue-lung kompletnie nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi, ale po wyjaśnieniach zrozumiał przynajmniej to, dlaczego Sing tak bardzo chciał się ochroniarza pozbyć. Same przeprosiny skwitował stwierdzeniem, że nic się przecież nie stało... a dla siebie zachował, że gdyby nie interwencja Blanki, sytuacja być może nie rozwinęłaby się tak, jak się rozwinęła.   
  
Być może po dziś dzień nie wiedziałby, co Sing do niego czuje. Straszna myśl.   
  
Przez kolejne tygodnie daje z siebie wszystko, by nic nie robić... znaczy się, by nie robić żadnych głupot. Nie próbuje kusić Singa, nie stara się go do siebie zrazić, nie testuje ich przyjaźni. Jest niemal biernym odbiorcą uczuć... i pławi się w nich niczym w słońcu. Pozwala na nie i pozwala sobie czerpać z nich siłę. Odgania niepewność i złe scenariusze, a w zamian skupia się na optymizmie. Nie jest to łatwe - nie jest łatwe nie bać się - ale podejmuje wysiłek. Wszystko to sprawia, że ma w całokształcie dobre samopoczucie i dni mijają mu... lekko i przyjemnie. Powoli zaczyna pojmować, dlaczego tak ważne jest, by mieć "człowieka, który kocha i się troszczy": świadomość istnienia kogoś takiego, w dodatku obecnego na co dzień, służy jako pozytywny przekaz, że nawet ktoś tak podły jak Lee Yue-lung ma w sobie coś, co wyzwala cieplejsze uczucia. Miłość - jeśli się ją zaakceptuje - pozwala wierzyć, że nie jest się najgorszym stworzeniem na świecie... pozwala choć trochę lubić samego siebie.   
  
Sing w dalszym ciągu nie szczędzi mu czułości i Yue-lung wkrótce zupełnie się do nich przyzwyczaja. Przelotne uściski zmieniają się w dłuższe chwile, gdy Sing trzyma go w objęciach, zaś pocałunkami pokrył już chyba wszystkie fragmenty niezasłoniętej ubraniem skóry. Pieszczoty te są beznadziejnie romantyczne, ale chyba właśnie o to chodzi: by nie wyrażały pożądania, tylko tkliwość - by nie stanowiły zagrożenia, tylko wzmagały poczucie bezpieczeństwa. I tak się też dzieje, bo Yue-lung zdaje sobie sprawę, że na przestrzeni tych tygodni czy już nawet miesięcy rzeczywiście oswoił się z dotykiem dłoni i warg Singa na swoim ciele. Doszło nawet do tego, że czasem siada obok i opiera głowę na jego ramieniu, jakby samemu domagając się kontaktu - i zawsze go otrzymuje.   
  
W czerwcu jednak zdarza się coś, co wstrząsa nim do głębi i przypomina, że życie częściej bywa okrutne niż nie. Ma to miejsce pewnego deszczowego dnia, gdy wraca od potencjalnego partnera biznesowego - na tyle ważnego, że wypadało mu złożyć wizytę. Kiedy limuzyna jedzie przez spowite wilgocią miasto, a Yue-lung śledzi wzrokiem przesuwające się za oknem domy, parki i ludzi, jego oczy na moment zatrzymują się na postaci, którą rozpoznaje od razu, choć nigdy nie spodziewał się jej więcej zobaczyć. Okumura Eiji siedzi na ławce na skraju parku, nie przejmując się deszczem; w ogóle nie wydaje się przejmować otaczającym go światem. Jego twarz jest niczym maska, zastygła w obojętności, a w jego oczach nie ma życia. Wkrótce znika, gdy samochód ponownie rusza z miejsca, jednak widok jego zgarbionej sylwetki - uosobienie martwej rozpaczy - zdążył się wryć w umysł Yue-lunga, jakby został wypalony pod jego powiekami, pozbawiając sił i powodując uczucie potwornego zimna.   
  
Yue-lung wraca do domu, jednak zupełnie nie może otrząsnąć się z wrażenia, jakby na zawsze uciekło z niego całe ciepło. Jest jak skamieniały, przygnieciony ciężarem, w którym rozpoznaje smutek, żal, uczucie winy - i strach. Świadomość, że to on stworzył tego Eijiego, wbija się w niego z cierpieniem - po raz pierwszy w życiu, bo dopiero teraz to zobaczył i _zrozumiał._ Wtedy, rok temu, wiadomość o śmierci Asha nie wywołała w nim żadnej reakcji... jednak przez ten rok - teraz staje się tego świadom - zmienił się przynajmniej na tyle, by wiedzieć, że wyglądałby tak samo jak Eiji, gdyby stracił Singa. I wie, że byłoby to największym złem świata.   
  


* * *

  
Kiedy Soo-ling wraca z siłowni, zastaje Yue-lunga w spowitej już cieniem wieczoru sypialni. Yue-lung siedzi na łóżku bez ruchu, ubrany w garnitur, i wpatruje się przed siebie. Soo-linga ogarnia niepokój, jednak wtedy Yue-lung zdaje sobie sprawę z jego obecności, gdyż unosi głowę i na niego patrzy, a w jego oczach jest tylko rozpacz. Zanim jednak Soo-ling zdąży się zupełnie przerazić i zapytać, co się stało, słyszy wypowiedziane szeptem:   
  
\- Sing... Jest mi źle.   
  
Soo-ling dawno nie widział go tak przygnębionym - na pewno nie w ostatnich tygodniach, wypełnionych tylko radością i nadzieją - i widok ten chwyta go za serce. Waha się tylko przez moment, a potem siada obok niego na łóżku i obejmuje, przyciskając do piersi i pragnąc zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Yue-lung opiera czoło na jego ramieniu i po prostu pozwala się tulić. Siedzą tak, nic nie mówiąc, a Soo-ling rozkoszuje się tą chwilą, choć jednocześnie przejmuje się złym samopoczuciem, którego jest świadkiem. Wie, że oddałby wszystko, _wszystko,_ by sprawić, że Yue-lung już nigdy nie będzie cierpiał.   
  
Wreszcie ciszę ponownie przerywa tylko trochę mocniejszy od szeptu głos:   
  
\- Widziałem dziś Eijiego.   
  
Soo-ling zastyga zupełnie. Wiedział oczywiście, że Eiji wrócił do Nowego Yorku już w zeszłym roku, jednak nie miał dość odwagi, by się z nim zobaczyć. Jak więc Yue-lung...?   
  
\- Widziałem go za oknem samochodu, tylko na chwilę - mówi dalej Yue-lung, jakby czytał jego myśli. - To było... Sing, nienawidzisz mnie?   
  
Soo-ling mruga z zaskoczeniem.   
  
\- Przeskoczyłeś kilka linijek - stwierdza, usiłując połapać się w toku myślenia.   
  
\- Nienawidzisz mnie za to, co wtedy zrobiłem? - powtarza jednak pytanie Yue-lung, wciąż z twarzą wciśniętą w jego bark.   
  
\- Nie nienawidzę cię - odpowiada Soo-ling niemal automatycznie. - Mówiłem to wiele razy.   
  
\- Ja za to nienawidzę samego siebie - mówi Yue-lung nienaturalnie spokojnym tonem. - Bez powodu zniszczyłem życie ludziom, którzy nic mi nie zrobili. Wykorzystałem twoich chłopaków, przyczyniłem się do śmierci Asha, sprowadziłem rozpacz na Eijiego...   
  
\- Przestań... - Soo-ling usiłuje przerwać ten potok słów, ale Yue-lung nie przestaje.   
  
\- Wtedy zupełnie o tym nie myślałem - kontynuuje, jakby go nie słyszał. - Wydawało mi się, że mam prawo, że tak będzie sprawiedliwie, ale tak naprawdę chciałem tylko wszystko niszczyć. Dopiero teraz, kiedy zobaczyłem Eijiego, rozumiem, jakim byłem... jakim jestem potworem. Powiedziałeś wtedy, że nigdy mi nie wybaczysz... Masz zupełną rację.   
  
\- Przestań...! - nakazuje Soo-ling i wciąż nie odnosi efektu.   
  
\- Pamiętasz, jak wtedy się na mnie wściekłeś? Kiedy powiedziałem ci, że wina za śmierć Asha spada na Eijiego, nie na ciebie? Kiedy zarzuciłem ci bycie świętym, męczennikiem? Czy już wtedy... Sing, czy wtedy chciałeś chronić także... nawet _mnie?_ Bo to nie ten list Eijiego, który zaniosłeś Ashowi, był przyczyną. A Lao też był tylko ręką, która zadała cios. To moje pragnienie, by zadać im cierpienie, stało za wszystkim... Wiedziałeś to? Już wtedy?   
  
\- Zamkniesz się wreszcie?! - Soo-ling ostatkiem sił powstrzymuje się, by nim nie potrząsać.   
  
Yue-lung w końcu milknie, a Soo-ling usiłuje uspokoić wzburzenie. Jest rozgoryczony... i zły na samego siebie. Tak długo pragnął, by Yue-lung zdał sobie sprawę z własnych błędów - jednak teraz, kiedy najwidoczniej tak się stało, sprawia mu to jedynie dyskomfort, bo jest tak bolesne. Teraz pragnie tylko szczęścia ukochanej osoby, nigdy cierpienia, nieważne jak by było szlachetne. Myśl, że Yue-lung spędził godziny, dręcząc się tym, jest nie do zniesienia.   
  
\- Po co do tego wracać? - pyta z irytacją, a potem już nie może powstrzymać kolejnych słów, w które wkłada całą siłę przekonywania. - Nic nie poradzimy na to, co się stało, nie ma sensu o tym mówić. To wszystko jest przeszłością. - Przełyka na wspomnienia, które napełniają go wstydem. - Może i wtedy powiedziałem, że ci nigdy nie wybaczę, ale... Ale liczy się to, co jest teraz, a teraz wiem, że jesteś dla mnie najważniejszym człowiekiem, bez względu na wszystko. Więc nie myśl o tamtym... tak jak ja nie myślę. Co się stało to się nie odstanie, możemy to jedynie zaakceptować. Jesteśmy tylko ludźmi, więc nie myśl o sobie tak źle.   
  
\- Po tym wszystkim wciąż uważasz mnie... za człowieka? - słyszy głos, który prawdopodobnie miał być ironiczny, ale gdzieś po drodze się załamał... I dobrze, bo ten wcześniejszy, pozbawiony emocji ton w kontraście z rozdzierającą treścią był okropny, wywoływał przerażenie i zadawał jeszcze większy ból.   
  
\- A za co mam cię niby uważać? - odpowiada Soo-ling z miejsca.   
  
Yue-lung kuli się w jego objęciach i przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówi. Soo-ling obejmuje go jeszcze mocniej, jakby już nigdy nie chciał go wypuścić, by zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo.   
  
\- Sing... Dlaczego ja? - pyta wreszcie Yue-lung cichutko; wydaje się walczyć z płaczem.   
  
Soo-ling ma niespodziewaną ochotę się uśmiechnąć.   
  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Nie da się zrozumieć uczuć.   
  
Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego Lee Yue-lung stał się dla niego tym, czym się stał. Gdyby miał wyjść z jakąś odpowiedzią, powiedziałby, że sprawiło to właśnie odkrycie człowieka w tym - pod każdym względem strasznym - stworzeniu. Nie zamierza jednak o tym teraz rozmawiać, więc milczy, tuląc w objęciach swój największy skarb i ciesząc się, że może to robić.   
  
Siedzą tak długą chwilę, nic więcej nie mówiąc, aż w pokoju robi się zupełnie ciemno. Soo-lingowi wreszcie udaje się uspokoić po wcześniejszym zdenerwowaniu - jego serce zwolniło, a oddech się wyrównał... i to mimo że spędził ostatnie pół godziny, trzymając w ramionach człowieka, którego pragnie całym sobą i o którym nie przestaje myśleć nawet na chwilę. A teraz, gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, oczywiście znów staje w ogniu, a jego ciałem wstrząsa dreszcz. Wie, że powinien się odsunąć... ale nie jest w stanie, zwłaszcza gdy - zauważa to - Yue-lung wczepił się palcami w jego koszulkę. Jak miałby przerwać ten niezwykły moment zjednoczenia? Wydaje mu się to zupełnie niewykonalne.   
  
Przypomina sobie jednak, że ta bliskość może mieć złe skutki. Nigdy dotąd tak długo oni...   
  
\- Jesteś ze mną jeszcze? - pyta cicho, błagając w myślach, by odpowiedź nadeszła.   
  
Na szczęście Yue-lung potwierdza pomrukiem swoją obecność, a Soo-ling usiłuje zebrać myśli na tyle, by odnotować w pamięci kolejny zaliczony etap planu... jednak świadomość celu, który chce osiągnąć, rozpala go jeszcze bardziej. Zagryza wargi, by powstrzymać jęk.   
  
\- Sing... - szepce Yue-lung. - Powiesz mi to jeszcze raz?   
  
I z jakiejś przyczyny Soo-ling wie od razu, o co mu chodzi. Jego serce znów zalewa czułość.   
  
\- Kocham cię - mówi w jego włosy, z miejsca zapominając o wszystkim innym.   
  
\- Tak jak mówiłem, jesteś świętym - mamrocze Yue-lung, a Soo-linga cieszy ton jego głosu, z którego zniknęła już wcześniejsza rozpacz.   
  
\- Dlaczego? - pyta, może nawet bardziej po to, by podtrzymać tę lżejszą atmosferę.   
  
\- Dajesz tak wiele, a... oczekujesz w ogóle czegoś w zamian...?   
  
"To chyba normalne w miłości?" - myśli Soo-ling, ale na głos mówi:   
  
\- Cokolwiek dostanę w zamian, będzie okej.   
  
Yue-lung prycha z niezadowoleniem, choć jego palce zaciskają się mocniej na ubraniu Soo-linga. W następnej chwili unosi z jego ramienia głowę, zamiast jednak odsunąć się - jak Soo-ling się spodziewa - wyciąga szyję i dotyka wargami jego ust.   
  
Soo-ling ma wrażenie, jakby jego serce zatrzymało się na moment, a potem eksplodowało w piersi, wypełniając ją słodkim bólem. Potem zaczyna do niego docierać, co się właśnie stało. Zaciska dłonie na ramionach Yue-lunga w ostatniej próbie zachowania kontroli, wie, że powinien to przerwać, póki jeszcze jest w stanie myśleć, bo za minutę, za sekundę straci panowanie i doprowadzi do tragedii... ale nie jest w stanie odsunąć go od siebie, nie jest w stanie nic zrobić, bo Y u e - l u n g g o c a ł u j e i Soo-ling nie wyrzekłby się tej chwili, nawet gdyby od tego zależało jego życie, to i kilka następnych.   
  
Unosi ręce, by objąć dłońmi jego twarz. Jego palce drżą, właściwie trzęsie się cały, a jego skóra zdaje się płonąć. Jest mu gorąco i brakuje oddechu, a w głowie się kręci, jakby miał stracić przytomność, jednak nie przerywa tego pocałunku, który jest niczym więcej jak dotykiem warg. Wsuwa palce we włosy Yue-lunga, a potem przyciąga go bliżej. Yue-lung drży obok niego, Soo-ling słyszy jego szybki oddech. W jego głowie wciąż tli się myśl, że powinien przestać... ale wtedy Yue-lung otwiera usta i nie ma już powrotu.   
  
Soo-ling wydaje jęk frustracji, a potem przyjmuje zaproszenie i zagłębia się w pocałunek. Nie ma pojęcia, co robi i czy robi dobrze, ale teraz żadne pojęcie nie jest mu potrzebne, kieruje się instynktem. Usta, które wychodzą mu naprzeciw, są gorące i wilgotne, i ponad wszelką wątpliwość żywe. Górna warga, dolna warga, język, wnętrze... poznaje je i smakuje, i nie chce się od nich odrywać, pragnie tu zostać, pragnie, by zawsze były jego częścią. Jest mu tak dobrze, że mógłby właściwie teraz umrzeć i niczego by nie żałował, ale umieranie jest ostatnim, na co ma teraz ochotę. Z jakiej racji miałby się wyrzec takich rozkoszy? A z tą myślą przychodzi inna: chce więcej... jeszcze więcej... i wie, że może dostać, bo Yue-lung...   
  
Odrywa się od niego - nigdy nie zrozumie, jakim cudem zdołał - i nabiera haust powietrza. W pokoju jest ciemno, więc nic nie widzi, ale Yue-lung wydaje się wiedzieć.   
  
\- Jestem tutaj, Sing - szepce. - Jestem z tobą...   
  
I Soo-ling nie potrzebuje nic więcej, by ponownie przycisnąć go do siebie i całować jak opętany, zdecydowany już nigdy nie przerywać, bo trafił do raju. Całuje i pieści, powtarzając słowa miłości... aż ciało w jego ramionach nagle traci napięcie, stając się bezwładną masą. 


	25. Rozdział 25

Yue-lung zupełnie nie przejmuje się własnym omdleniem, jednak Sing jest nim wyraźnie załamany... na co wpływ ma najpewniej fakt, że doszło do niego w tej konkretnej sytuacji. Potem Yue-lung stara się go pocieszyć, odnieść się do tego z humorem, nie osiąga jednak żadnego efektu... a na pewno nie taki, w którym Sing znów chciałby go dotknąć.   
  
Gdy nazajutrz siedzą w jego pokoju, szef gangu sprawia wrażenie, jakby świat mu się zawalił.   
  
\- To beznadziejne - mówi, skulony na fotelu.   
  
\- Zamierzasz się poddać?   
  
\- A co mam niby zrobić? - Sing unosi głowę. Ku przerażeniu Yue-lunga ma w oczach łzy.   
  
\- Sing, nie chcę, żebyś przeze mnie płakał. - Yue-lung nigdy nie był niczego tak pewny. - To nie była twoja wina. Znaczy się... Trzeba uznać, że po prostu świetnie całujesz.   
  
Sing jednak zaciska usta i bez słowa odwraca wzrok, więc komplement nie zadziałał.   
  
\- To nie była twoja wina - stwierdza Yue-lung po raz enty. - To po prostu z powodu... - Urywa, szukając odpowiednich słów. - Z powodu nadmiernej stymulacji.   
  
\- Daruj sobie mądry język. Myślisz, że odwrócisz tym moją uwagę od problemu?   
  
\- Nie odwracam. Ludziom zdarza się tracić przytomność podczas seksu.   
  
\- Przecież nic takiego nawet nie zrobiliśmy, tylko się... - Sing przełyka - całowaliśmy...   
  
\- Zatem musimy to powtórzyć - stwierdza Yue-lung pozornie spokojnym tonem.   
  
Ale Sing tylko wciska twarz w kolana. Wygląda zupełnie jak dziecko, które znalazło się w zbyt trudnej sytuacji - a przecież nigdy wcześniej tak nie wyglądał, nawet dwa lata temu, kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, mimo że był wtedy pięć cali niższy i o wiele drobniejszy niż teraz. Yue-lung nie chce na to patrzeć. W jego oczach Sing Soo-ling jest wcieleniem odwagi, śmiałości i optymizmu, więc widzieć go w obecnym stanie jest... przykre.   
  
Nie wie jednak, co zrobić... co mógłby jeszcze powiedzieć, by dodać mu w tej sytuacji siły. Ma wrażenie, że im bardziej będzie naciskał, tym mocniej Sing będzie uciekał. Po prawdzie zupełnie nie jest pewny, czy gdyby to powtórzyli, nie skończyłoby się tak samo. Z drugiej strony wydaje mu się, że im więcej razy będą próbować, tym większe szanse, że wreszcie się im uda - jak jednak miałby to zaproponować, gdy Sing odniósł się do pomysłu negatywnie?   
  
Powodem, dla którego Yue-lung podchodzi do sprawy inaczej, jest fakt, że pamięta, co się wydarzyło poprzedniego wieczora. Pamięta otaczającą go miękką ciemność i mocne ramiona Singa. Pamięta, jak potrzebował tego kontaktu, równie mocno jak słów i troski. Pamięta, że w tamtej chwili czuł się zupełnie, _całkowicie_ bezpieczny - i otwarty na wszystko. Przede wszystkim czuł się gotów, by wyjść Singowi naprzeciw, jak nigdy wcześniej z nikim innym. Całowanie mu się podobało i sprawiło przyjemność, tylko... No właśnie. Namiętność Singa spadła na niego z taką mocą, że to było za wiele. Jak powiedział - doszło do nadmiernej stymulacji i dlatego stracił przytomność. Pamięta jednak wyraźnie, że zanim odleciał, było mu dobrze, a nie odwrotnie - choć Sing prawdopodobnie wyobraził sobie właśnie to drugie i nie daje się przekonać, a Yue-lung nie ma odwagi się do niego zbliżyć, nie w środku dnia.   
  
\- Wiedziałeś przecież od początku, że jestem nienormalny - mówi z autoironią.   
  
Sing podnosi na niego spojrzenie i przynajmniej wydaje się już nie płakać. Tyle dobrze.   
  
Udaje im się wrócić do zwykłych czułości, jednak Sing wyraźnie nie chce posunąć się dalej i generalnie jest przeraźliwie smutny, Yue-lung natomiast boi się cokolwiek zainicjować. Tamta chwila w ciemności była wyjątkowa, a poza tym... Jeśli Sing - co zdaje się możliwe - odmówi wprost albo go odepchnie, coś między nimi będzie bezpowrotnie zniszczone.   
  
W miarę jednak jak mijają kolejne dni, Yue-lung upewnia się w przekonaniu, że musi coś zrobić, nim Sing postanowi zostać mnichem, na zawsze wyrzekając się cielesnych rozkoszy.   
  


* * *

  
Kiedy nadchodzi lipiec, Yue-lung ma już po uszy traktowania go jak szklaną figurkę, która od byle czego rozleci się na kawałki. Rozumie postawę Singa, ale jednocześnie jest całkowicie przekonany, że niczego nie osiągną, jeśli nie posuną się dalej. Wie całym sobą, że chce spróbować, jeśli jednak zostawić to Singowi, spędzą resztę życia, trzymając się za ręce. I choć trzymanie się za ręce to i tak o wiele więcej, niż miał przez poprzednie lata, to jednak nie zamierza zatrzymywać się na tym etapie, rezygnując z możliwości odkrycia, co może być później. Ostatnie miesiące sprawiły, że uwierzył, że później może być coś jeszcze lepszego.   
  
Dlatego pewnego wieczoru, gdy na zewnątrz powoli nastaje ciepły i wonny zmierzch, a Sing właśnie wrócił spod prysznica, Yue-lung staje w drzwiach łączących ich pokoje i pyta wprost:   
  
\- Sing, ufasz mi?   
  
Mina Singa wyraźnie mówi, że jeszcze nie zapomniał historii z afrodyzjakiem... prawdopodobnie jednak uważa, że gdyby teraz zaprzeczył, nie robiłoby to dobrego wrażenia w kontekście ich więzi, więc ostatecznie kiwa głową. Yue-lunga, mimo zdenerwowania, jakoś to rozczula. Wchodzi do pokoju i siada obok niego na brzegu łóżka. Sing rzuca mu ukradkowe spojrzenie, jednak przynajmniej się nie odsuwa... co z drugiej strony rodzi niepokój, że może już zupełnie przestał czuć wobec niego jakiegokolwiek pożądanie.   
  
\- Chcesz mnie jeszcze? - pyta więc Yue-lung, bo jeśli odpowiedź będzie twierdząca, to nie ma tu nic do roboty.   
  
Wtedy jednak Sing patrzy na niego z takim ogniem w oczach, że wszelkie wątpliwości zostają rozwiane. Yue-lung nabiera głęboko powietrza - Sing pachnie szamponem i wodą - i mówi:   
  
\- Sing, musimy spróbować, inaczej te ostatnie miesiące pójdą na marne. Naprawdę chcę spróbować. Naprawdę czuję się gotów. Powiedziałeś, że chcesz, żebym był twoim pierwszym. Ja... To była jedna z najmilszych rzeczy, jakie słyszałem w życiu i... sprawiła mi radość, i... jestem ci wdzięczny. - Milknie na chwilę, zdając sobie sprawę, że chciałby powiedzieć tak wiele, a nigdy nie zdoła, więc musi przekazać to, co najważniejsze. Kiedy ponownie się odzywa, jego ton jest cichszy i bardziej miękki, choć serce bije mu szybko. - I kiedy o tym myślałem i byłem tego świadom, to powoli upewniłem się co do tego, że w takim razie... Sing, chciałbym, żebyś ty był moim ostatnim.   
  
Nie ma odwagi unieść spojrzenia. Zaciska ręce na ubraniu i przełyka. Sing siedzi obok niego w milczeniu, jednak cisza między nimi nie jest martwa, więc postanawia kontynuować:   
  
\- Chcę, żebyś był moim ostatnim, więc proszę: zróbmy to. Wiem, że się boisz... choć ja nie boję się wcale. Nie chcę jednak ponownie narażać cię na nowe... hmm, przykrości, bo sam dostaniesz traumy na tym punkcie, dlatego... zrobimy to po mojemu. Powiedziałeś, że mi ufasz, a ja obiecuję, że nie zrobię nic wbrew twojej woli. W każdej chwili będziesz mógł zgłosić sprzeciw i przestaniemy. - Wreszcie na niego patrzy. - Wchodzisz w to?   
  
Sing odwzajemnia spojrzenie. W jego oczach Yue-lung widzi niepewność i tysiące pytań, ale widzi też ogromne pragnienie i czułość... i ponownie z wielką mocą uderza go przekonanie: "Tylko ty". Sing jest pierwszym człowiekiem, który zdołał w nim obudzić taką ochotę.   
  
\- Zróbmy to po twojemu - słyszy w końcu odpowiedź, która napełnia go ulgą. - Czyli jak?   
  
\- Połóż się i odwróć do ściany - mówi, a kiedy Sing spełnia polecenie, wyciąga zestaw igieł. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, po prostu... nie możesz mnie dotknąć - wyjaśnia, jednocześnie odnajdując odpowiedni punkt na jego karku, który bez wahania nakłuwa. Potem odwraca Singa z powrotem na plecy. - Nie jesteś w stanie się poruszać od szyi w dół, ale wszystko czujesz, prawda? Możesz oddychać, mówić i... generalnie twoje ciało działa normalnie.   
  
Sing patrzy na niego oczami wielkimi jak spodki i przełyka. Na jego twarzy maluje się obawa, której blisko do kompletnego przerażenia, zanim jednak zdąży w jakikolwiek sposób zaprotestować, Yue-lung nachyla się nad nim i mówi cichym głosem:   
  
\- Pozwól mi zająć się dziś tobą. Zaufaj mi, żaden z nas nie będzie tego żałował.   
  
\- Dobrze - odpowiada Sing, mimo że w jego tonie nie ma pewności.   
  
Yue-lung uśmiecha się, a potem odwija ręcznik z jego bioder. Cała ta sytuacja sprawiła, że Singowi fizycznie przeszła ochota na seks, ale Yue-lung jest pewny, że wkrótce się to poprawi. Wstaje z łóżka i zaczyna się rozbierać, nie odrywając wzroku od rozciągniętej na posłaniu sylwetki. Podoba mu się to, co widzi: szczupłe ciało o skórze o ton ciemniejszej od jego własnej i długich kończynach, na których rysują się wyrobione mięśnie. Jest to ponad wszelką wątpliwość ciało mężczyzny, nie dziecka, które Yue-lung spotkał dwa lata temu.   
  
\- Zapal światło - głos Singa przerywa jego obserwację. - Chcę cię widzieć.   
  
Yue-lung włącza lampę w rogu pokoju, a potem pozbywa się reszty ubrania i rozpuszcza włosy. Sing wydaje cichy jęk, na moment ucieka wzrokiem, by zaraz znów na niego spojrzeć. Yue-lung siada z powrotem na łóżku i nachyla się, pozwalając włosom musnąć jego wyrzeźbiony brzuch i wywołując tym drżenie mięśni. Uśmiecha się, gdy Sing tłumi kolejny jęk.   
  
\- Nie musisz być cicho. Wszyscy pewnie uważają, że śpimy ze sobą już od dawna - szepce.   
  
Sing patrzy na niego z wyrzutem, który zaraz znika z jego wzroku, gdy Yue-lung przykłada dłoń do jego policzka, a potem przesuwa ją na szyję i pierś. Pod palcami czuje prędkie bicie serca, które zgadza się z przyspieszonym oddechem. Zerka za siebie i widzi, że dolne partie Singa zaczęły nabierać życia, a potem wraca spojrzeniem do jego zaczerwienionej twarzy. Uderza go, jak odprężony jest w tej sytuacji... a potem zdaje sobie sprawę, że ma to prawdopodobnie coś wspólnego z posiadaniem absolutnej kontroli. Ten wniosek nie sprawia mu przyjemności i może dlatego w następnej chwili pyta:   
  
\- Co chcesz, żebym zrobił? - choć nie zamierzał, gdyż zaplanował wszystko z góry.   
  
\- Pocałuj mnie...! - woła Sing z mieszanką zawstydzenia, niecierpliwości i irytacji.   
  
Yue-lung mruga w zaskoczeniu, gdyż tego się nie spodziewał... a potem nachyla się i dotyka ust Singa swoimi, zamykając oczy. Delikatny całus szybko zmienia się w gorący pocałunek, gdy Sing wpija się łapczywie w jego wargi. Yue-lung obejmuje dłońmi jego twarz, wsuwa palce w wilgotne jeszcze po myciu włosy i nie przerywa - skupia się całym sobą, zupełnie jakby ten kontakt kotwiczył go w rzeczywistości. Wreszcie odrywają się od siebie, by złapać oddech, a zaraz potem ponownie łączą się w kolejnym pocałunku.   
  
\- Podoba ci się? - pyta Sing w czasie kolejnej przerwy.   
  
\- Mówiłem ci, że świetnie całujesz - odpowiada Yue-lung. - Nie żebym miał porównanie - dodaje po chwili. Wtedy nagła myśl przebiega dreszczem przez jego ciało i każe się odsunąć. - Naprawdę mnie chcesz? Po tym, jak dotykało mnie tyle innych rąk...? Nie jestem czysty.   
  
\- Przypomnę ci, że ja cię nie dotykam - zauważa Sing z ironią. - Poza tym... nie życzę sobie w swoim łóżku nikogo poza tobą, więc nie mówmy o innych - stwierdza kategorycznym tonem, który jednak zaraz łagodnieje. - Na dobrą sprawę to... także twój pierwszy raz... nie?   
  
A Yue-lung nagle nie jest w stanie nic powiedzieć, bo ściska go w gardle, więc tylko kiwa głową. Jest pewien, że nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiej... wdzięczności, która teraz odgania tamten chłód. Ponieważ jednak już zbyt wiele razy zdarzyło mu się przy nim rozczulić, teraz bierze się w garść i przypomina sobie, po co tu są... ale nie może oderwać wzroku od Singa i znów dotyka jego policzka. Sing przekręca głowę i całuje wnętrze jego dłoni, a Yue-lung ma wrażenie, jakby przez jego ciało przebiegły iskry, i musi powstrzymać okrzyk - zaskoczenia i przyjemności. Byle nie za dużo dobrego, bo skończy się jak poprzednio.   
  
Jak wcześniej, przesuwa ręce na klatkę piersiową Singa, opuszkami palców masując skórę, raz mocniej, raz delikatniej, szczególną uwagę poświęcając sutkom. Oddech Singa, który zdążył się nieco uspokoić po całowaniu, teraz znów przyspiesza, a kiedy Yue-lung schyla się i włącza do akcji język, wówczas Sing nie jest w stanie powstrzymać jęku i odchyla głowę. Po dłuższej chwili stymulacji Yue-lung przesuwa koniuszkiem języka w dół, po gorącej skórze jego brzucha, wszędzie po drodze zostawiając lekkie, lecz celowe pocałunki.   
  
\- Jesteś... jesteś w tym dobry - mówi Sing, łapiąc oddech, kiedy Yue-lung daje mu przerwę.   
  
\- Przygotowałem się. Poczytałem sobie o męskich sferach erogennych.   
  
Sing patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem jego wargi rozciągają się w uśmiechu. Nie na długo zresztą, gdyż w następnej chwili Yue-lung sięga i chwyta w dłoń jego członek, co sprawia, że Sing zaciska powieki i znów odrzuca głowę w tył. Zagryza wargi, ale gdy Yue-lung zaczyna poruszać ręką, nie może dłużej powstrzymać ochrypłego jęku, który wydaje się dobywać głęboko z jego gardła. Yue-lung uśmiecha się, nie przestając gładzić twardego, gorącego organu w górę i dół. Przyjemność nie trwa długo i Sing - pozbawiony w tej sytuacji możliwości kontrolowania orgazmu - dochodzi w jego rękach już po chwili.   
  
\- To było najbardziej... niewiarygodne doświadczenie w moim życiu - mówi, kiedy znów jest w stanie, gdy jego oddech się wyrównał. - Dziękuję - dodaje cicho.   
  
Yue-lunga cieszy się z tych słów, bo bał się usłyszeć "najbardziej zawstydzające".   
  
\- Poczekaj na resztę - mruczy, ponownie siadając; ostatni kwadrans przeleżał u jego boku.   
  
Sing otwiera oczy i patrzy na niego.   
  
\- Będzie coś więcej? - pyta niepewnie. - Poza tym... co z tobą?   
  
\- Mamy całą noc - odpowiada z uśmiechem Yue-lung i odgania myśl: "Mamy całe życie".   
  
Ponownie doprowadza Singa do stanu pobudzenia. Podoba mu się to bardziej niż cokolwiek - i nie dlatego, że ma kontrolę i że wreszcie może przywieść Singa na sam skraj. Podoba mu się ta intymność, podoba mu się, że są z sobą bez żadnych już barier. Przede wszystkim podoba mu się, że może sprawić Singowi przyjemność, bo będąc świadkiem jego rozkoszy, ma namacalne poczucie, że w końcu jest w stanie odpłacić mu za to, co od niego otrzymał przez ostatni rok. Wyrażenie wdzięczności czynami pasuje mu lepiej niż słowa i dlatego od początku - odkąd wpadł na ten pomysł - zamierzał dać z siebie wszystko. Wszystko.   
  
Kiedy Sing znów robi się twardy, Yue-lung wspina się na niego, by przyjąć go w siebie. Po poprzednim wytrysku Sing jest na tyle śliski, że nieco ułatwia to zadanie. Sing wpatruje się w niego spojrzeniem, w którym popłoch miesza się rozkoszą, gwałtownie łapiąc oddech.   
  
\- Przestań...!   
  
\- Naprawdę? Mam przestać?   
  
Odpowiedzią jest tylko jęk, który nie cichnie ani na chwilę, gdy Yue-lung milimetr po milimetrze przesuwa się w dół, a Sing wchodzi w niego coraz głębiej. Nie odrywa wzroku od jego zaczerwienionej twarzy, od jego rozchylonych warg, od jego zasnutych ekstazą oczu - i wie, że to wszystko jego zasługa. Spływa na niego zachwyt, który powoduje to jedyne w swoim rodzaju zjednoczenie. I wtedy uświadamia sobie, że jego własne ciało zaczyna wibrować wrażeniem, którego nigdy dotąd nie znało, a które domaga się uwagi. Nabiera powietrza i spogląda w dół, by dostrzec najlepszy dowód na pożądanie. Sing też to widzi.   
  
\- Pozwól mi cię dotknąć - prosi, patrząc mu w oczy z powagą, uwielbieniem i ogromną miłością... a Yue-lung nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że pragnie tego całym sobą.   
  
Dokonuje jakieś niemożliwej dla zwykłego człowieka ewolucji, by przywrócić Singowi możliwość ruchu. Sing podnosi się do pionu, by go przytulić i pocałować, a potem _dotknąć._ Yue-lung zagryza wargi, obejmując go za szyję, i przyciska twarz do jego barku. Jest pewny, że zaraz zemdleje, ale nie chce tego, nie kiedy Sing dotyka go w ten sposób i jest to... _dobre._ Gdy nadchodzi rozkosz, silne ramiona zapewniają mu najbezpieczniejszy azyl, zaś szeptane nieprzerwanie słowa miłości dodają słodyczy tym zupełnie niepotrzebnym łzom szczęścia.


	26. Rozdział 26

Soo-ling nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy jak tego ranka, gdy budzi się w zmiętej pościeli i widzi obok śpiącego Yue-lunga, a wydarzenia nocy wracają do niego w wyrazistym wspomnieniu. Wie, że będzie tę noc pamiętał do śmierci. To była noc śmiechu i łez, noc dawania i otrzymywania, noc radości i rozkoszy, noc zjednoczenia i spełnienia. To, co Yue-lung i on ze sobą zrobili, było wstrząsające, niewiarygodne i ponad wszelką wątpliwość dobre. Przez jego głowę przebiega myśl, czy mógłby jeszcze coś w życiu osiągnąć.   
  
Właściwie dochodzi już południe, gdyż położyli się, kiedy świtało. Dopiero wtedy nasycili się sobą na dobre, zużywając ostatnie siły. Biorąc pod uwagę jego kondycję, Yue-lung był prawdopodobnie znacznie bardziej wyczerpany - nic więc dziwnego, że wciąż śpi. Soo-ling nie zamierza go budzić. Podkłada ramię pod głowę i patrzy na ukochanego człowieka, przepełniony bezgraniczną czułością i dumą. I wdzięcznością za cud.   
  
Choć wszystko zaczęło się w sposób mocno perwersyjny, przerażając go niemal na śmierć - nie mógł się ruszać! - ten teatr jednego aktora szybko przemienił się we współuczestnictwo i partnerstwo. Po prawdzie teraz Soo-ling jest w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego Yue-lungowi mogło się podobać zajmowanie się nim: w dawaniu rozkoszy jest na dobrą sprawę coś jeszcze lepszego niż w jej otrzymywaniu. Kiedy uświadomił sobie, że on sam jest w stanie sprawić przyjemność, dostarczyło mu to niezrównanej satysfakcji. To, że zdołał wypełnić obietnicę, samo w sobie liczy się najmniej - znaczenie ma to, że byli w stanie osiągnąć radość wspólnie.   
  
Jest pewną ironią, że w tym konkretnym przypadku to Yue-lung miał rację, wybierając odwagę, podczas gdy on sam uciekał ze strachu. Gdyby Yue-lung nie postawił na swoim, zajęłoby im nieskończenie dłużej dotarcie na ten etap. Soo-ling potrafi jednak uznać swój błąd i czuć po prostu wdzięczność. Yue-lung prawdopodobnie rzeczywiście czuł się gotowy, musi przecież znać samego siebie lepiej, niż Soo-ling kiedykolwiek zdoła go poznać. Kiedy jednak leży teraz i wpatruje się w jego uśpioną twarz - nigdy nie ma dość jego widoku - uświadamia sobie, że jednak wie o nim więcej niż trochę... i z całą pewnością więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. I nagle pojmuje, że Yue-lung potrafi użyć swoich najmocniejszych punktów nie tylko po to, by krzywdzić i brać, ale także by naprawiać i dawać, przekuwając inteligencję na pomysłowość, przenikliwość na wrażliwość, upór na odwagę, a czar na prawdziwe piękno.   
  
Nie przejmuje się tym, co mówią: że miłość zaślepia. Chce w Yue-lungu widzieć to, co najlepsze... może też dlatego, że instynktownie wyczuwa, że sam Yue-lung niewiele w sobie widzi dobrego. Soo-ling ma nadzieję, że zawsze będzie mógł być dla niego wsparciem i dostarczać przeciwwagi dla tych wszystkich negatywnych myśli i uczuć, których się w Yue-lungu domyśla. Ma zresztą wystarczająco argumentów, by przeciw nim protestować - mnóstwo przykładów i dowodów na dobro, którego był świadkiem... choćby ta ostatnia noc, która była przecież pokazem zupełnej bezinteresowności, maratonem dawania bez myślenia o własnej korzyści. Ostatniej nocy Lee Yue-lung był tutaj dla niego i tylko dla niego.   
  
Soo-ling nie odrywa wzroku od jego śpiącej postaci i zastanawia się, czy jest w stanie kochać go jeszcze mocniej. Właściwie ciężko mu pojąć, jakim cudem jego serce jeszcze nie eksplodowało od nadmiaru uczuć. Po raz kolejny dochodzi do wniosku, że jest najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie, i nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu. Chciałby, by ta chwila nigdy nie przeminęła, ale wie, że to niemądre, bo przed nimi jeszcze wiele takich. Jeśli ktoś go nazwie beznadziejnym romantykiem, to trudno. Ale jeśli ktoś w jego obecności kiedykolwiek wyśmieje znaczenie miłości, wtedy będzie bił. Na odlew i po męsku.   
  
Wreszcie Yue-lung uchyla powieki, by spojrzeć na niego zaspanym wzrokiem. Soo-ling uświadamia sobie, że ten moment bliskości - kiedy tylko leżą i na siebie patrzą - jest czymś zupełnie innym niż wszystko, co robili ostatniej nocy. Patrząc, jak wpadające do pokoju światło zapala w tamtych oczach ametystowy płomień oraz zrozumienie, czuje nagłe ukłucie niepokoju. Co jeśli Yue-lung teraz, po wszystkim, inaczej oceni sytuację i zmieni swój stosunek do niego? Co jeśli nocne wydarzenia, widziane z perspektywy dnia, będą mu się wydawać odrażające i niepotrzebne? Co jeśli uzna, że jednak wcale tego nie chciał?   
  
"Nie mów, że chcesz wszystko skończyć", prosi Soo-ling w myślach, choć wie, że jest głupi.   
  
\- Czy było aż tak beznadziejnie, że masz taką minę? - pyta Yue-lung z rzadkim o poranku przekąsem. - W nocy jakoś odniosłem zupełnie inne wrażenie. A może uważasz mnie teraz za potwora, po tym jak cię rozprawiczyłem i sprowadziłem z drogi niewinności... hmm?   
  
Soo-ling mruga z zaskoczeniem. Najwyraźniej jego obawa widoczna była na jego twarzy, a Yue-lung nie mógł sobie darować, by się z niej nie ponabijać. Niedoczekanie jego.   
  
\- Tobie pozwoliłbym się rozprawiczyć jeszcze ze sto razy - odpowiada zuchwale, świadom rumieńca, który wpełzł na jego twarz, mówi jednak szczerze.   
  
\- Sing, to się robi tylko raz... - stwierdza Yue-lung, wywracając oczami.   
  
\- Jesteś pewien?   
  
Teraz to Yue-lung jest zmieszany i milknie na chwilę, uciekając wzrokiem.   
  
\- To nie w porządku, byśmy udawali, że... Byśmy zapominali o tym, co ja...   
  
\- Miałem nadzieję, że sprawię, że zapomnisz - przerywa mu Soo-ling. - Widać muszę się jeszcze postarać, dużo pracy przede mną. Jeśli oczywiście tego chcesz.   
  
Yue-lung nic nie mówi, jednak jego spojrzenie, gdy znów na niego patrzy, jest tak otwarte i tak pełne emocji, że Soo-ling sam się wzrusza.   
  
\- Było świetnie - mówi energicznie, bo nie chce, by nastrój stał się zbyt poważny. - Naprawdę dziękuję. Cieszę się, że to zrobiliśmy. Było świetnie - powtarza.   
  
Yue-lung wciąż milczy, wyciąga jednak w jego stronę rękę, którą Soo-ling natychmiast ujmuje, pozwalając, by ich palce się splotły. Serce bije mu mocno i szybko, a w piersi czuje takie ciepło, że znów się uśmiecha. Nigdy w życiu nie było mu tak dobrze.   
  
\- Właściwie to teraz rozumiem, że można stracić przytomność w trakcie - odzywa się ponownie, siląc się na swobodny ton. - Ostatniej nocy byłem tego bliski kilka razy.   
  
\- Ponoć częściej się to zdarza kobietom - mruczy Yue-lung w odpowiedzi, a potem ponownie na niego patrzy. - Sing... Naprawdę nie masz nic przeciwko robieniu tego z mężczyzną?   
  
"Chyba za późno na takie pytania...?" myśli Sing, jednak głośno mówi:   
  
\- Nie robiłem tego z "mężczyzną", tylko z tobą.   
  
\- Znaczy się... Nie uważasz mnie za mężczyznę? - pyta Yue-lung, marszcząc brwi.   
  
\- Nie o to mi chodzi...   
  
\- Sing, mieliśmy włączone światło. _Musiałeś_ zauważyć, że mimo tych włosów i całej reszty nie jestem zewnętrznie kobietą - kontynuuje Yue-lung tym samym strapionym tonem. - A jeśli nie, to na wszelki wypadek zaznaczę, że ojcem nie zostaniesz, w każdym razie nie ze mną. Przykro mi, jeśli cię to rozczarowuje, ale z naturą nie można się spierać.   
  
\- Mam szesnaście lat, nie sześć - odpowiada Soo-ling przez zęby. - Ale nawet sześciolatki wiedzą, czym się różnią chłopcy od dziewczynek, więc nie wyobrażaj sobie, że...   
  
Nie puszczając jego dłoni, Yue-lung przewraca się na plecy i parska śmiechem. Nie może powstrzymać chichotu, a po chwili śmieje się na głos. Soo-ling zapomina o wszystkim, zasłuchany w ten śmiech, który jest wyrazem radości, wesołości i ulgi. Yue-lung nigdy wcześniej tak się nie śmiał i Soo-ling nagle odkrywa, że jest szczęśliwszy, niż był jeszcze przed momentem, bo ten śmiech jest dla niego najlepszym dowodem, że nie zrobił nic złego, a przeciwnie. Sam zaczyna chichotać i wkrótce śmieją się głośno obaj, jakby nie mieli żadnych trosk. W sumie nie mają. Są tylko dwoma chłopakami, przed którymi całe życie.   
  
Wreszcie Yue-lungowi udaje się opanować. Ociera łzy z kącików oczu i znów na niego patrzy. Uśmiech nie schodzi z jego twarzy i ma się wrażenie, jakby cały czas był gotów ponownie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Soo-ling to rozumie - czuje się tak samo.   
  
\- Nie wiem, czy nie mam nic przeciwko "robieniu tego z mężczyzną" - wraca do tematu rozmowy - ale z całą pewnością nie mam nic przeciwko _tobie_ \- mówi cicho, ale z przekonaniem. - Nawet jeśli nie będzie z tego dzieci - dodaje z przekąsem. Ta myśl jednak, choć to trochę dziwne skojarzenie, nasuwa mu inną. - Hej, tak w ogóle... Nie uszko-... Nic ci nie zrobiłem? To był pierwszy raz, może powinienem być... no, delikatniejszy...   
  
\- Mam tylko trochę siniaków, ale to normalne, zagoją się. Jeśli natomiast pytasz, czy mnie _uszkodziłeś_ w środku, to na pewno nie permanentnie - odpowiada Yue-lung, co na Soo-linga ogarnia przerażenie... które musi być widoczne na jego twarzy, bo Yue-lung dopowiada pospiesznie: - Nie, wcale nie zrobiłeś mi krzywdy! Nic a nic, po prostu źle się wyraziłem!   
  
\- Na pewno? - pyta nieufnie Soo-ling.   
  
\- Na pewno. Po pierwsze naprawdę nie jestem kobietą, zniosę trochę szorstkiego traktowania, a po drugie... Cóż, jestem bardziej elastyczny i odporniejszy na ból niż przeciętna osoba.   
  
\- To bolało?! No tak, mogłem się domyślić. Przepraszam, nie chciałem...   
  
\- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz, Sing? - pyta Yue-lung, ściskając jego rękę. - Mówię, że nic mi nie jest, więc przestań mnie z łaski swojej traktować jak jakieś dzieło sztuki.   
  
Soo-ling postanawia mu uwierzyć - i w duchu obiecuje sobie następnym razem być bardziej czuły... a najlepiej dowiedzieć się tego czy owego na temat męskiego seksu. Nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby go zranił. Uśmiecha się, bo porównanie do dzieła sztuki jest trafne.   
  
\- Hej, nie podoba mi się twoje spojrzenie - mówi Yue-lung, ściągając brwi.   
  
\- Myślałem sobie, że jesteś taki piękny.   
  
Yue-lung marszczy czoło jeszcze bardziej.   
  
\- Jestem rozczochrany, powinienem umyć zęby, a prysznic brałem ostatnio wczoraj - stwierdza z ironią. - Daleko mi...   
  
Soo-ling przerywa jego wypowiedź pocałunkiem.   
  
\- Jesteś piękny i pociągający - mówi cicho, niemal szeptem, pochylony nad jego twarzą tak nisko, że ich nosy się stykają. - Jesteś piekielnie seksowny, Lee Yue-lung, i wiesz to dobrze.   
  
Yue-lung wpatruje się w niego osłupiałym spojrzeniem, zupełnie znieruchomiały.   
  
\- To pierwszy raz, kiedy nazwałeś mnie po imieniu - szepce wreszcie, nie odrywając od niego wzroku, w którym zachwyt miesza się ze zdumieniem.   
  
\- Wiem - odpowiada Soo-ling po prostu. - Masz coś przeciwko? - pyta zuchwale.   
  
Yue-lung wciąż patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a Soo-ling zdaje sobie sprawę, że czeka na odpowiedź z szybko bijącym sercem, bo chciałby móc go tak nazywać. Jak to człowiek szybko przyjmuje za pewnik to, co już ma, i od razu pragnie więcej...   
  
\- Zostaw to na szczególne okazje - mówi w końcu Yue-lung. - Na co dzień całkowicie odpowiada mi ten twój bezczelny ton. Ale może ty chciałbyś być nazywany po imieniu...?   
  
\- Zostaw to na szczególne okazje - odpowiada Soo-ling z przekąsem i nic więcej zdąża, bo wtedy Yue-lung obejmuje go za szyję i ściąga jego głowę w dół.   
  
\- Mój Soo-ling - szepce do jego ucha z uśmiechem, a Soo-ling ma wrażenie, jakby przez jego ciało przeszedł prąd, i musi powstrzymać jęk.   
  
Nie jest natomiast w stanie powstrzymać się przed kolejnym pocałunkiem, ale Yue-lung nie wydaje się mieć cokolwiek przeciwko i ochoczo wychodzi mu naprzeciw. Jego wargi są miękkie i ciepłe i ich dotknięcie posyła iskry wzdłuż kręgosłupa Soo-linga, który zanurza się w wilgotne usta, zastanawiając się przelotnie, jak w ogóle mógł dotąd żyć bez tej rozkoszy. Nie przerywając pocałunku, obejmuje szczupłe ciało pod sobą, a Yue-lung wsuwa palce w jego włosy, jakby już nigdy nie chciał go wypuścić z rąk.   
  
Wreszcie odrywają się od siebie. Soo-ling przyciska nos do skroni Yue-lunga, który przesuwa ręce na jego barki, i leżą tak, uspokajając oddech.   
  
\- Mój Soo-ling - powtarza Yue-lung, a w jego głosie brzmi zaskakujące szczęście.   
  
\- Mogę być twój? - pyta Soo-ling szeptem. - Wystarczy ci ktoś taki jak ja?   
  
\- Chcę tylko ciebie - słyszy pozbawioną wahania odpowiedź. - Powiedziałem ci, że będziesz moim ostatnim.   
  
\- To zabrzmiało jak oświadczyny - mamrocze Soo-ling z zamkniętymi oczami.   
  
\- Oczekujesz, że będę ci się oświadczał następnego dnia po naszym pierwszym seksie? Są granice bezczelności, Sing Soo-ling - mówi Yue-lung udawanie oburzonym tonem. - Poza tym chyba jesteś trochę za młody do małżeństwa, trzeba mieć osiemnaście lat...   
  
Soo-ling uśmiecha się, a potem unosi jego lewą dłoń do ust i całuje każdy palec z osobna.   
  
\- Od kiedy to szef mafii przejmuje się prawem?   
  
Yue-lung milczy, więc leżą tak przez dłuższy moment, objęci w cokolwiek niewygodnej pozycji. Soo-ling po raz kolejny zdumiewa się faktem, jak wiele dostał... Nie, jak wiele wciąż dostaje, w każdej chwili więcej, choć nigdy nawet nie odczuwał potrzeby, by to mieć. I dziwi się, że związek z drugim człowiekiem - wydawałoby się: najprostsza i najbardziej naturalna rzecz pod słońcem - może wnosić w życie tyle nowych wrażeń, uczuć i treści. Każda chwila, którą spędza z Yue-lungiem, zdaje się go wzbogacać i rozwijać. Może tak właśnie dzieje się w przypadku dwojga ludzi na dwóch krańcach relacji...?   
  
\- Dziękuję, że pozwalasz mi przy sobie być - mamrocze, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest niemożliwie sentymentalny.   
  
\- A ja dziękuję, że jesteś - odpowiada Yue-lung spokojnym głosem, w którym brzmi łagodny uśmiech. Potem jednak wydaje ciche prychnięcie i dodaje w tym swoim tonie udawanej pretensji: - Już ze sobą rozmawiamy, jakbyśmy byli dziesięć lat po ślubie.   
  
\- Rzeczywiście straszne - zgadza się Soo-ling, powstrzymując śmiech. - Musimy przestać, bo potem będziemy w kłopocie. Choć nie wątpię, że wyobraźni nam wystarczy nawet na... ach!   
  
Ostatni okrzyk spowodowany jest nagłym pociągnięciem za włosy przez Yue-lunga, który następnie gwałtownie wpina się w jego wargi. Soo-ling dochodzi do wniosku, że nie ma sensu myśleć o tym, co będzie za dziesięć lat, a po chwili także wszystko inne znika w jego głowy.   
  
\- Na razie niech ci wystarczy wyobraźni na następną dobę - szepce Yue-lung żarliwym tonem, a potem znów go całuje. - Ostatniej nocy całkiem dobrze sobie radziłeś - mówi w kolejnej przerwie na oddech. - Jak na brak doświadczenia, było lepiej niż... ach... dobrze.   
  
\- Może nie jestem geniuszem, ale szybko się uczę - odpowiada Soo-ling w podobnej tonacji i lekko gryzie go w dolną wargę. - Póki więc jest nas dwóch, póty dobra nasza. Ale nie obawiaj się, poczytam sobie o tym i o owym - obiecuje. - Nie będziesz się nudził.   
  
Po kolejnym pocałunku przesuwa usta na szyję Yue-lunga, a potem na pierś, a potem na brzuch, zdeterminowany zostawić na białej skórze nową porcję śladów - i robić to codziennie, zanim stare zdążą zniknąć. Takie same ślady ma nadzieję zostawić także w duszy.   
  
\- Jesteś mój - mówi odważnie, jak pragnął tego od dawna.   
  
\- Jestem.


	27. Rozdział 27

Potem życie robi się jeszcze lepsze. Blanca zostaje z dobrymi referencjami odprawiony - a przynajmniej tak Soo-ling chce to widzieć - i zostają tylko we dwóch. Reszta lata upływa im na rozkoszy bycia razem na każdy możliwy sposób, a wszystkie pozostałe sprawy schodzą na dalszy plan; kochają się wiele razy dziennie, w najróżniejszych miejscach i pozycjach. Soo-ling, zgodnie z obietnicą, wzbogaca swoją wiedzę na temat sztuki miłosnej, a Yue-lung bardziej niż chętnie dostarcza mu okazji do praktyki, nigdy nie odmawiając jego propozycjom i tylko czasem chichocząc, gdy Soo-ling mówi: "Bo ostatnio czytałem, że..."   
  
Seks z Yue-lungiem jest niezwykle satysfakcjonującą rzeczą, jednak Soo-ling wie, że tutaj nie chodzi tylko o seks. Nawet jeśli totalnie oszalał na punkcie jego ciała i nic nie sprawia mu większej przyjemności niż trzymanie go w ramionach i całowanie każdego fragmentu jego skóry, to prawdziwe spełnienie daje mu obecność Yue-lunga i dzielenie z nim codzienności. Seks zadowala ciało, ale miłość nadaje sensu całej jego egzystencji. Jest mu tak dobrze, że często ma ochotę się śmiać i płakać, i krzyczeć na głos o swoim szczęściu.   
  
Ten stan obłędnego zakochania nie mija - wręcz przeciwnie, wydaje się nasilać z każdą chwilą. Soo-ling nie wie, czy jego uczucia są odwzajemnione - nie ma odwagi pytać, co Yue-lung wobec niego czuje. Niejasno podejrzewa, że jego partner - jak wspaniale to powiedzieć - może być człowiekiem, któremu słowa: "Kocham cię" nigdy nie przejdą przez usta. Wierzy jednak całym sobą, że Yue-lung _jest w stanie_ odczuwać miłość; przecież to wszystko, co Soo-ling od niego otrzymuje, nie może świadczyć o niczym innym. Czułość i troska, oddanie i akceptacja, otwarcie i zaufanie - jeśli nie są wyrazem miłości, to czego w takim razie?   
  
I wygląda na to, że te uczucia między nimi mają na Yue-lunga dobry wpływ. Mimo że nocne igraszki wyczerpują go fizycznie - Soo-ling czasem nieśmiało sugeruje wspólny trening w siłowni, na co Yue-lung każdorazowo reaguje skrzywieniem i stanowczą odmową - i zdarza mu się wcale nie tak rzadko narzekać na niewyspanie, to w jego ruchach ujrzeć można nieobecną wcześniej energię. Uśmiecha się często, a czasem nawet śmieje szczerze. Żartuje, ironizuje i czerpie przyjemność ze słownych gier. Ma dobry nastrój i cieszy się każdym dniem. Wydaje się odważniejszy i pewniejszy siebie. Wydaje się już więcej nie powątpiewać w swoje szczęście. Wydaje się nie pamiętać o tych wszystkich mniej radosnych sprawach, które wcześniej dominowały w jego sposobie myślenia i kierowały jego postępowaniem.   
  
Soo-ling cieszy się jak szalony, że właśnie on był w stanie tego dokonać - i wciąż jest. Widzieć, że ukochana osoba czuje dobrze właśnie z twojego powodu, jest być może najważniejszą, najwspanialszą rzeczą w związku dwojga ludzi. Największą nagrodą.   
  
\- Cieszę się, że żyję - mówi raz Yue-lung z zamkniętymi oczami, bardzo jak na niego otwarcie, kiedy jego oddech uspokoił się po kolejnym orgazmie. - Naprawdę się cieszę.   
  
To wyznanie wzrusza Soo-linga tak mocno, że przez dłuższy moment nie jest w stanie nic wykrztusić. Obejmuje go więc tylko ciaśniej i przyciska policzek do jego skroni. Choć stara się tego nie pamiętać, wracają do niego inne słowa, które Yue-lung kiedyś do niego powiedział: "Gdyby nie nienawiść, już dawno bym umarł". Przypomina sobie też te wszystkie sytuacje, w których Yue-lung szukał śmierci, i tamtą próbę samobójczą sprzed roku. To, co teraz usłyszał, jest najlepszym dowodem, że nigdy nie warto tracić nadziei.   
  
\- Ja też - szepce z wdzięcznością. - Ja też.   
  


* * *

  
Yue-lung uświadamia sobie, że po raz pierwszy w życiu jest naprawdę szczęśliwy - i że jeśli chce, by to szczęście trwało, musi zatrzymać Singa przy sobie na zawsze, uczynić go częścią swojej egzystencji. Choć chciałby wierzyć, że po prostu mogą być ze sobą tak, jak są teraz - gdy prawie w ogóle nie opuszczają swoich kwater, uprawiają seks przez okrągłą dobę i śpią w dziwnych porach dnia, a Yue-lung ma Singa _tylko dla siebie_ i nie musi się nim z nikim dzielić - to jednak jest realistą i wie, że prędzej czy później przyjdzie im wrócić do bardziej prozaicznych spraw. Poza tym... Sing kiedyś powiedział: "Nasz konflikt doprowadził do złej sytuacji." Teraz istnieje ryzyko, że do złej sytuacji doprowadzi ich _romans._ Nawet jeśli na dwa miesiące Yue-lung zepchnął do podświadomości fakt, że obaj mają swoje zobowiązania, to w miarę jak lato zbliża się ku końcowi, coraz mocniej zaczyna mu ta kwestia ciążyć.   
  
Nie mówiąc już o tym, że byłoby zupełnym marnotrawstwem talentów Singa, gdyby sprowadzić go jedynie do roli kochanka... choć Sing najwyraźniej posiada talenty w bardzo wielu dziedzinach i odkrywa coraz to nowe. Kiedyś Yue-lung go o to pyta.   
  
\- Kompletnie nie mam słuchu muzycznego - słyszy w odpowiedzi. - Nie zanucę ci najprostszej melodii, o graniu na czymkolwiek nie mówiąc. No i nie potrafię gotować.   
  
\- Ja też nie potrafię - stwierdza radośnie Yue-lung. - Dobrze się dobraliśmy.   
  
\- Jakie dobrze? Co to za małżeństwo, w którym obie strony chodzą głodne?   
  
Yue-lung nic nie mówi. Żarty o małżeństwie wciąż budzą jego głęboką konsternację.   
  
Tak czy inaczej pewnego dnia przeprowadza z Singiem poważną rozmowę na temat jego przyszłości - tylko po to, by ze zgrozą odkryć, że Sing nie ma żadnych planów oraz, co gorsza, wcale się tym nie przejmuje. Yue-lung uznaje, że zacząć muszą od gruntownej edukacji. Okazuje się, że Sing nie skończył nawet gimnazjum... co w sumie nie dziwi, biorąc pod uwagę, że w tym wieku został szefem gangu i jeszcze wplątał się w aferę z Banana Fish.   
  
Ponieważ rodzina Lee ma wejścia wszędzie, także w ministerstwie edukacji, udaje się załatwić Singowi świadectwo ukończenia gimnazjum jedynie na podstawie egzaminu pisemnego. Sing nie ma najmniejszego problemu ze zdaniem - jest bardzo inteligentny i posiada na swój wiek obszerną wiedzę - choć zupełnie nie chce czytać literatury pięknej oraz narzeka na chemię i biologię. Cóż, kariery naukowca czy lekarza Yue-lung dla niego nie planuje... a jego znajomość ludzkiej anatomii jest wystarczająca, by zadowolić ich obu.   
  
Następnym etapem jest liceum. Ponieważ chodzenie do szkoły jako takie nie wchodzi w grę, Yue-lung przymusza Singa do lekcji w domu z prywatnymi nauczycielami, a potem go z nich odpytuje. Wtedy często zdarzają mu się uwagi w stylu: "Jak możesz tego nie rozumieć?" czy "Naprawdę jesteś taki tępy?" czy "Przecież to jest takie proste, że dziecko w podstawówce by to ogarnęło!" Sing przyjmuje je bez komentarza i tylko zaciska usta, wyraźnie postanawiając dać z siebie wszystko, by wreszcie zasłużyć na jego pochwałę.   
  
I tylko czasem w łóżku - przeważnie odpytywanie kończy się seksem - mówi uszczypliwie:   
  
\- Cieszę się, że przynajmniej tutaj nie masz powodów do krytyki.   
  


* * *

  
Wspólna egzystencja trwa bez zakłóceń. Noce wciąż wypełnione są namiętnością i najbardziej fantazyjnym seksem. Za dnia Yue-lung zajmuje się sprawami organizacji, a Sing pilnie się uczy, by kiedyś stać się jego prawą ręką, choć nie zaniedbuje treningów na siłowni i strzelnicy. Sprawy gangu już jakiś czas temu powierzył wyznaczonemu na zastępcę Yangowi. Jesienią on i Yue-lung obchodzą kolejne już wspólne urodziny: siedemnaste i dziewiętnaste. Sing jest o następne kilka cali wyższy niż przed rokiem i znacznie szerszy w ramionach - i wciąż nie widać, by miał przestać rosnąć. Rysy jego twarzy wyostrzyły się i jest to aż nie do uwierzenia: w wieku czternastu lat miał buzię jak dziesięciolatek, a teraz, zaledwie trzy lata później, wygląda jak dorosły mężczyzna. Yue-lung z kolei fizycznie się nie zmienił, jednak jest w pełni świadomy zmiany, jaka przez ostatni rok zaszła w jego psychice. Kiedy patrzy w lustro, widzi u siebie zupełnie inne spojrzenie niż wcześniej - spojrzenie człowieka pewnego siebie, szczęśliwego i zdeterminowanego, by w razie konieczności bronić tego szczęścia.   
  
Syndykat Lee prosperuje, odzyskawszy wcześniejszą pozycję. Yue-lung czuje się coraz pewniej jako przywódca, zaś podejmowanie decyzji przychodzi mu z większą łatwością. Wchodzi mu w nawyk konsultowanie ich z Singiem, który - choć impulsywny - potrafi świetnie analizować sytuacje i wychodzić z najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Yue-lung nie ma wątpliwości, że kiedy Sing obejmie oficjalne stanowisko, będzie to tylko z korzyścią dla organizacji. Czasem zabiera go na spotkania z partnerami biznesowymi, przeważnie jednak darowuje mu tę nieprzyjemność. Sing jest na tyle uczciwy moralnie, że obcowanie z tymi z gruntu zepsutymi ludźmi sprawia mu przykrość, której na razie można mu oszczędzić.   
  
Jednego dnia przekonuje się jednak, że zostawianie Singa w domu nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Oto bowiem szef pewnej korporacji budowlanej, agresywnie poczynającej sobie na Manhattanie, wykazuje się zupełną głupotą i postanawia ugrać więcej, niż mu się należy. Zaprasza Yue-lunga do siebie i po przyjęciu go dobrym posiłkiem i raczej przeciętnym winem oraz zabawianiu go pustą rozmową, przechodzi wreszcie do sprawy. Ludzie Yue-lunga zostają zastrzeleni na miejscu, po czym broń zostaje wymierzona w niego. Yue-lunga w pierwszej kolejności dziwi to, że ktoś naprawdę chce zadzierać z chińską mafią.   
  
\- Teraz, panie Lee, chciałbym porozmawiać o przekazaniu prawa własności tych terenów - mówi ten idiota z uśmiechem satysfakcji, pokazując na mapie konkretne obszary Chinatown. - To dobra okolica i z pewnością zgodzi się pan, że zasługuje ona na apartamentowce z prawdziwego zdarzenia. - A potem zaczyna dzielić się z nim własnymi wizjami.   
  
Yue-lung patrzy na przypominającego obleśną ropuchę mężczyznę, nie zdradzając swoich prawdziwych emocji. W takiej sytuacji najlepiej sprawdzi się mieszanka podszytego szacunkiem strachu z nutą zawoalowanej zachęty, choć czuje tylko odrazę i żadnej obawy.   
  
\- Panie Taylor, sądziłem, że to będzie spotkanie towarzyskie i na takie się przygotowałem - mówi cichym głosem, spuszczając oczy. - Nie mam ze sobą odpowiednich narzędzi do zawierania umów. Potrzebuję swojego sekretarza. Jeśli zechce pan przesłać do mojego biura wiadomość, by pojawił się tutaj Soo-ling, wówczas sprawę uda się załatwić od razu i bez żadnych nieprzyjemności. - Jak dobrze, że Sing przedstawia się obcym tylko z nazwiska.   
  
\- Widzę, że się rozumiemy. Interesy z panem to prawdziwa przyjemność, panie Lee - oświadcza typ, nie przestając się uśmiechać. - Wolę jednak, by sam pan wezwał swojego sekretarza. Tak będzie szybciej, prawda? Tylko bez żadnych sztuczek, mój człowiek zna chiński i od razu zorientuje się, jeśli powie pan coś... ach, niepotrzebnego.   
  
Aparat telefoniczny zostaje podstawiony tuż pod jego nos, więc Yue-lung bierze słuchawkę i wykręca bezpośredni numer do swoich kwater, jednocześnie upewniając się, że Taylor jest zupełnym debilem, a do tego amatorem. Ograłby go jednym palcem i z zamkniętymi oczami, ale bez Singa ciężko będzie stąd wyjść. Zerka na zegar: dochodzi szósta. O tej porze Sing zwykle jest już po lekcjach, a przed wieczorną siłownią, więc powinien być na miejscu, a nieustający dźwięk telefonu w sypialni Yue-lunga z pewnością skłoni go, by odebrać.   
  
\- Halo? - słychać w słuchawce znajomy głos.   
  
\- Soo-ling, posłuchaj mnie uważnie i nie przerywaj, bo to ważna sprawa - mówi Yue-lung całkowicie spokojnym tonem, uznając ryzyko, że Taylor mógł mówić prawdę i że jego człowiek rzeczywiście zna chiński. - Chciałbym, żebyś wziął wszystko, co potrzebne, i jak najszybciej przyjechał do... - tu wymienia dokładny adres. - Mam do podpisania umowę o przekazanie prawa własności pewnych terenów w Chinatown. Tylko ubierz się porządnie, z szacunku dla mojego kontrahenta. Czekam na ciebie, Soo-ling. Wiesz, co robić.   
  
Rozłącza się, zastanawiając się z roztargnieniem, czy Sing będzie na niego zły za narażenie się na niebezpieczeństwo. Ponownie spogląda na swojego przeciwnika - choć ktoś tak żałosny nie zasługuje na to, by nazywać go jego przeciwnikiem. Taylor wydaje się zadowolony, zwłaszcza gdy jego człowiek tłumaczy mu słowa Yue-lunga, potwierdzając, że w czasie rozmowy nie padły żadne wskazówki odnośnie faktycznej sytuacji. Banda durniów. Skąd jednak mieliby wiedzieć o Księżycowym Smoku, sekretnej broni rodu Lee...? Myślą tylko, że udało im się schwytać słabego paniczyka, figurkę na szczycie organizacji.   
  
\- Myślę, że Soo-ling będzie tu w ciągu kwadransa - oświadcza cicho, a potem odchyla głowę na oparcie fotela. - Przepraszam... słabo mi... - mówi urywanym głosem, jakby brakowało mu powietrza, i rozpina kołnierzyk. - Czy mogę się na chwilę położyć...?   
  
Spod półprzymkniętych powiek widzi, jak Taylor rzuca spłoszone spojrzenie swoim ludziom - wyraźnie nie spodziewał się tego - a potem wraca do niego spojrzeniem, oblizując wargi.   
  
\- O-oczywiście. W pokoju obok jest sofa, można też otworzyć okno. Jeśli da pan radę...   
  
Yue-lung wstaje z fotela, udając, że ma zawroty głowy. Chwiejnym krokiem idzie ku wskazanym drzwiom, ale za progiem zatacza się i opiera całym ciałem o Taylora. Napełnia go to wstrętem - nie chce dotykać kogokolwiek poza Singiem - jednak musi grać. Taylor łapie go, co jest jeszcze bardziej obrzydliwe, prowadzi do kanapy i pomaga się położyć. Zanim jednak zdąży się odsunąć, Yue-lung wyciąga ręce za głowę i szepce:   
  
\- Myślę, że mógłby pan dostać więcej niż tylko Chinatown - mając nadzieję, że Taylor zrozumie sugestie właściwie.   
  
Taylor najwyraźniej zrozumiał, bo odesłał swoich ludzi i nawet kazał zamknąć drzwi. Idiota. Kiedy ponownie się nad nim nachyla, Yue-lung wbija mu igłę w kark - zawsze je przy sobie nosi, gdy wychodzi z domu, przeważnie ukryte w zapięciu włosów - porażając ośrodek oddechu i pozbawiając życia. Zostawia ciało na krawędzi kanapy, a sam staje przy drzwiach.   
  
Mija tylko kilka minut, gdy rozlega się pukanie i słowa:   
  
\- Panie Taylor... Nie chcę przeszkadzać, ale przyszedł pan Soo Ling do pana Lee.   
  
Yue-lung otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do pokoju obok.   
  
\- Pan Taylor źle się poczuł - mówi spokojnym głosem, patrząc tylko na Singa, który w garniturze i z teczką w dłoni wygląda jak rasowy biznesmen... niekoniecznie jak sekretarz.   
  
Po chwili w pokoju - tym i przyległym - nie ma nikogo żywego poza nimi dwoma, a wszystko odbyło się w absolutnej ciszy. Ochroniarze pewnie nie zorientowali się, że umierają - ale Yue-lung więcej o nich nie myśli, bo Sing już jest przy nim i bierze go w ramiona, i zgniata w uścisku, całując gwałtownie. Yue-lung odwzajemnia pocałunek z całą mocą.   
  
\- Nie spóźniłem się? Nic ci nie jest? - pyta Sing żarliwym szeptem, gdy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, i patrzy na jego rozpiętą koszulę. Zaraz potem spogląda ponad jego ramieniem na oparte o krawędź kanapy ciało w sąsiednim pokoju. - Nic ci nie zrobił, prawda?   
  
\- Nie miał szans - odrzeka Yue-lung równie cicho. - I tak bym na to nie pozwolił. Nikomu.   
  
Sing znów go całuje, jakby chciał się upewnić, że wszystko jest dobrze, a potem przyciąga go do piersi i opiera policzek o jego włosy. Yue-lungowi wydaje się, że słyszy jego szybki puls.   
  
\- Prawie umarłem ze strachu - szepce Sing. - Nie możesz mi robić takich rzeczy.   
  
\- Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz - odpowiada Yue-lung. - Nie dałbym się wcześniej zabić.   
  
\- Nigdy więcej nie puszczę cię samego.   
  
\- Przesadzasz. Nic się przecież nie stało...   
  
Sing ściska go jeszcze mocniej, a Yue-lung rozkoszuje się poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, jakie ramiona Singa na niego sprowadzają. Choć nie bał się ani przez moment - był zupełnie pewny i tego, że poradzi sobie z tak miernym przeciwnikiem, i tego, że jego jednoosobowa armia przybędzie na ratunek możliwie najszybciej - teraz czuje, jakby wrócił do domu.   
  
\- Chcę cię, Sing - mówi cicho, ocierając się o jego biodra. - Teraz.   
  
\- Tutaj?! - pyta Sing z mieszanką paniki i szoku. - Nie wiedziałem, że podnieca cię ryzyko...   
  
\- Nie było okazji, żebyś się dowiedział - mruczy Yue-lung, obejmując go za szyję.   
  
\- Poczekaj, aż wrócimy do domu - prosi Sing. - Helikopter powinien zaraz być. Na tym piętrze jest przynajmniej dziesięciu ludzi, w całym budynku pewnie dwudziestu...   
  
\- Zatem zrobimy to po cichu.   
  
Sing zagryza wargi, by powstrzymać jęk, i koniec końców kiwa głową.   
  
\- A potem - dodaje Yue-lung, tłumiąc śmiech - zrobimy to też w helikopterze.


	28. Rozdział 28

Z upływem czasu kierowanie syndykatem zaczyna przychodzić Yue-lungowi zupełnie naturalnie. Na jednym z zebrań zarządu oficjalnie przedstawia Singa jako swoją przyszłą prawą rękę, choć wie, że jego plan nie wzbudzi entuzjazmu wśród członków rady, którzy będą musieli teraz zaakceptować drugiego już dzieciaka na szczycie organizacji. Nie wyobraża sobie jednak kogokolwiek innego jako swojego najbardziej zaufanego człowieka - i nie tylko z uwagi na lojalność, której w przypadku Singa może być bezwzględnie pewny.   
  
Im dłużej ze sobą są, tym coraz bardziej Yue-lung jest świadom ogromnej inteligencji i głodu wiedzy, które Singa cechują. Sing przyswaja sobie nowe informacje bez najmniejszego trudu, a do tego jest wszechstronnie uzdolniony - równie dobrze radzi sobie z nauk ścisłych, jak i społecznych, zaś umiejętności językowe, które bardzo rozwinął przez ostatnie lata, pozwalają mu na merytoryczne dyskusje oraz pisanie zgrabnych esejów. Materiał z liceum przerabia w zaledwie dwa lata - tak jak swego czasu zrobił to Yue-lung - i sukces na tym polu sprawia, że nie trzeba go szczególnie namawiać na kontynuowanie edukacji. Sing zaczyna więc studia politologiczne na uniwersytecie i wkrótce dobiera zarządzanie jako drugi kierunek.   
  
Ma to ten minus, że jest go w domu znacznie mniej, ale z drugiej strony Yue-lung też ma się czym zająć. Nawet jeśli już nie uprawiają seksu niczym króliki - to znaczy o każdej porze dnia i nocy - to ich więź wciąż jest niezwykle silna i Yue-lung wie, że są dla siebie nawzajem najważniejsi pod słońcem. A kiedy już zdarzą im się wspólne chwile, wówczas nic nie jest w stanie przeszkodzić im w okazywaniu czułości, od tych najbardziej namiętnych po zupełnie niewinne. Sing potrafi usiąść rano za jego plecami i czesać mu włosy. Po powrocie do domu często obejmuje go od tyłu i trzyma w ramionach bez słowa. Kiedy wychodzą do restauracji, przykrywa jego rękę swoją i delikatnie pieści kciukiem. A gdy zasypia nad książkami, wtedy Yue-lung przykrywa go kocem, by potem oprzeć łokcie o biurko i tylko na niego patrzeć.   
  
Nie chce nawet myśleć o tym, jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby nie pojawił się w nim Sing Soo-ling. Nawet jeśli za nic innego, to za Singa jest swojemu przeznaczeniu głęboko wdzięczny. Sing wynagradza mu z naddatkiem wszystkie wcześniejsze tortury.   
  


* * *

  
Raz na jakiś czas udaje im się wygospodarować wolne i uciec od obowiązków gdzieś na drugi koniec świata, by pobyć ze sobą tylko we dwóch. Przeważnie wynajmują jakieś miejsce pod przybranymi nazwiskami i zapominają o wszystkim, po prostu ciesząc się urlopem. Na Hawajach zakładają bermudy i kwieciste koszule, chodzą po plaży i obserwują erupcje Mauna Loa. Na Okinawie noszą kimona i uprawiają nurkowanie, by podziwiać rafy koralowe i ławice ryb w nieskończonej ilości barw. W Laponii zaszywają się w lodowym hotelu i zachwycają spektaklem zorzy polarnej podczas wiecznej nocy. Soo-ling uwielbia, gdy Yue-lung zrzuca z siebie garnitur i ciężar odpowiedzialności i staje się zwykłym człowiekiem, choć dla niego nigdy nie będzie zwykły. Daleko od domu, gdzie nikt ich nie zna, mogą chodzić po ulicach miast i miasteczek, smakować miejscową kuchnię i udawać, że są takimi samymi turystami jak wszyscy inni. Czasem, gdy Yue-lung jest w szczególnie psotnym nastroju, zakłada sukienkę w lokalnym kroju, upina włosy bądź zostawia rozpuszczone i z powodzeniem uchodzi za kobietę. Mimo upływu lat jego delikatna uroda wciąż jest w stanie zwieść każdego... a Soo-ling zastanawia się, czy powinno go niepokoić, że cieszy się, mogąc z nim chodzić pod rękę, jakby chciał pokazać światu: "to osoba, którą kocham".   
  
Któregoś marca, gdy w Nowym Jorku wiosna dopiero się zaczyna, lecą do Cancún, gdzie wynajmują na tydzień dom z basenem i oddają się zwykłej rutynie urlopowej. Wylegują się akurat w ogrodzie pod parasolami, gdy nagle ponad wysokim parkanem - jak widać, nie dość wysokim - pojawia się głowa, której Soo-ling miał nadzieję już nigdy nie oglądać.   
  
\- Przyszedłem nie w porę? - pyta Blanca, uchylając słomkowego kapelusza.   
  
Soo-ling wpatruje się w niego, marszcząc czoło i usiłując pojąć, co dawny ochroniarz tutaj robi. Odwraca się do Yue-lunga, ale ten nawet nie drgnie - śpi na swoim leżaku, oddychając spokojnie. Ostatecznie Soo-ling wskazuje na drzwi ogrodowe, przez które gość wchodzi na teren posesji. Widząc go po długiej przerwie Soo-ling znów jest zaskoczony jego ogromnym wzrostem... który jednak nie robi już tak przytłaczającego wrażenia, jak kiedy poznali się pierwszy raz. Teraz prawdopodobnie różnica wynosi tylko dwa czy trzy cale.   
  
\- Nie wierzę, że nas tu znalazłeś - mamrocze z niezadowoleniem, podnosząc się z leżaka.   
  
Blanca unosi brwi w zdumieniu.   
  
\- Nie wiedziałeś, że przyjdę? - pyta. - Przecież dostałem zaproszenie od jego wysokości.   
  
Soo-ling tłumi westchnienie.   
  
\- Nic mi nie powiedział, pewnie zapomniał... Ale skoro już tu jesteś, to trudno.   
  
Blanca uśmiecha się łagodnie i wręcza mu niesioną pod pachą torbę, z której wychyla się szyjka butelki oraz rozlega smakowity zapach.   
  
\- Dobre wino i trochę lokalnych specjalności do niego - mówi. - Miło cię widzieć, Sing.   
  
A Soo-ling zdaje sobie sprawę, że mimo wszystko mógłby powiedzieć to samo. Choć swego czasu Blanca mocno mu się naraził, to upływ czasu sprawił, że niechęć osłabła czy wręcz znikła zupełnie. Być może wpływ na to ma także fakt, że Soo-ling urósł tak na ciele, jak i na duchu i stał się dla Yue-lunga kimś, kim Blanca nigdy nie był. Rzeczywiście był zazdrosny.   
  
\- Chodź na taras - zaprasza gościa, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie w domu zestaw kieliszków.   
  
Blanca jednak nie rusza się z miejsca - przygląda się w zamyśleniu pogrążonemu w spokojnym śnie Yue-lunga. Dopiero po chwili wraca do niego wzrokiem i mówi z uznaniem:   
  
\- Dobra robota. To pierwszy raz, kiedy widzę go śpiącego, w dodatku za dnia.   
  
Soo-ling ucieka spojrzeniem, świadom rumieńca, który barwi mu twarz. Proszę, nie minęło pięć minut, a już żałuje, że typka zaprosił. Oni naprawdę nie są w stanie ze sobą przebywać.   
  
\- Jesteśmy dorośli - mamrocze z urazą. - To, co ze sobą robimy, nie powinno cię obchodzić.   
  
Blanca patrzy na niego z zaskoczeniem, a potem kręci głową. Odsuwa sobie krzesło.   
  
\- Sing, nie miałem na myśli _tego_ \- odpowiada z ciepłem w głosie, siadając. - Pamiętasz, że kiedyś w ogóle nie był w stanie spać przy innych ludziach? Nie był w stanie się rozluźnić, zewsząd wypatrywał zagrożenia. Nie był w stanie zaufać we własne bezpieczeństwo. Gdyby to było kilka lat temu, to w momencie gdy stanąłem za płotem, od razu by się obudził.   
  
Soo-ling patrzy na Yue-lunga i łapie się na myśli, że w rzeczy samej tak było.   
  
\- Dlatego powiedziałem "dobra robota" - mówi dalej Blanca. - Twoje zasługi dla jego samopoczucia są nieocenione. Cieszę się, że jesteś przy nim... jak cię o to prosiłem.   
  
\- Nie zrobiłem tego dla ciebie...! - odpowiada Soo-ling z irytacją. - Powiedz mi, bo zawsze mnie to zastanawiało: czemu tak się o niego troszczysz, skoro nawet go nie... nie lubisz?   
  
Blanca patrzy na niego w zastanowieniu dłuższą chwilę.   
  
\- Nie jesteś w stanie życzyć komuś pomyślności, jeśli go nie lubisz? - pyta wreszcie. - Myślę, że kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś być do tego zdolny.   
  
Soo-ling nie wie, jak na to odpowiedzieć - i nie wie, czy traktować to jak komplement czy zarzut - więc wycofuje się do wnętrza domu, by poszukać naczyń. Prawda, nie musi koniecznie darzyć kogoś sympatią, wystarczy podstawowy szacunek dla drugiego człowieka. Są przecież rzeczy, których nie życzy się nawet najgorszemu wrogowi. Mimo wszystko ciężko mu wyobrazić sobie, by miał się troszczyć osobę, która wzbudza jego niechęć. Chyba.   
  
\- Myślę, że po prostu chciałeś przerzucić na mnie odpowiedzialność - stwierdza ostatecznie, wracając na taras z kieliszkami i talerzami.   
  
\- Albo jestem waszym fanem - odpowiada Blanca z łagodnym uśmiechem, otwierając wino.   
  
Soo-ling powstrzymuje się, by nie cisnąć naczyń na blat stołu. Ma wrażenie, że cokolwiek powie, nigdy nie wygra z tym krętaczem - i strasznie go to frustruje. Zachowuje jednak spokój i wyciąga z torby jedzenie - jeszcze ciepłe, bo zawinięte w aluminiową folię.   
  
\- Mamy lunch! - woła głośno, nałożywszy potrawę, która okazuje się zapiekaną w sosie rybą.   
  
Yue-lung niemrawo przeciąga się na leżaku, a potem ponownie nieruchomieje.   
  
\- Nie chcę lunchu - odpowiada sennym głosem.   
  
\- Okej, będzie więcej dla mnie... i dla gościa - dodaje Soo-ling z mniejszym entuzjazmem.   
  
Ta informacja skutkuje od razu. Yue-lung siada i odwraca się w ich stronę.   
  
\- Dzień dobry, wasza wysokość - mówi Blanca, machając do niego.   
  
\- Blanca...! - woła Yue-lung ze zdumieniem, a potem patrzy na Soo-linga z wyrzutem i przygładza włosy. - Sing, dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś? Chciałem się przygotować!   
  
\- Dlaczego miałbyś się przygotowywać na _jego_ przyjście? - stwierdza Soo-ling z niezadowoleniem. - Poza tym jesteś na urlopie. Mamy się tu relaksować, nie stresować.   
  
\- Jak ty mnie w ogóle nie rozumiesz - woła Yue-lung z urazą i wstaje, poprawiając ubranie.   
  
\- Nic a nic cię nie rozumiem - odpowiada Soo-ling półgębkiem.   
  
\- Nie musisz się mną przejmować - mówi Blanca. - Jak widzisz, ja też jestem nieformalnie - stwierdza, wskazując na swoją koszulę w ananasy. - Dołącz do nas, póki jedzenie ciepłe. Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakować. Jadłeś wcześniej tikin xic? Jest też wino.   
  
Yue-lung waha się przez moment, ale ostatecznie odsuwa sobie krzesło i siada przy stole. Kiedy jednak obrzuca wzrokiem jego zawartość, ponownie zaczyna sztorcować Soo-linga.   
  
\- Dlaczego nie przygotowałeś żadnego posiłku?! Wiem, że nie umiesz gotować, ale mogłeś chociaż coś zamówić! I co to za kieliszki, czy ja cię niczego nie nauczyłem? Przecież to jest białe wino, nie czerwone! A o karafce z wodą to nie łaska pomyśleć? - Nastepnie zwraca się z serdecznym uśmiechem do Blanki. - Dziękuję za ten gest. Zawsze można na ciebie liczyć.   
  
\- Zapomniałeś mnie poinformować, że będziemy mieć gościa - mówi Soo-ling przez zęby, mając wrażenie, że zaraz się ugotuje. - Następnym razem narzekaj, jak będziesz mieć powód.   
  
Mina Yue-lunga jest tak bezcenna, że od razu odpędza oburzenie. Po prawdzie Soo-ling już od bardzo dawna nie jest w stanie się na niego złościć. Blanca usiłuje powstrzymać chichot.   
  
\- W takim razie przepraszam - stwierdza Yue-lung poważnym tonem, wciąż na niego patrząc. Soo-ling niemal upuszcza widelec, bo _tej_ reakcji się nie spodziewał. - Istotnie zapomniałem.   
  
Chwilę ciszy i intensywnego patrzenia w oczy przerywa dyskretne chrząknięcie.   
  
\- Jedzcie, bo zaraz wystygnie - mówi Blanca z uśmiechem.   
  
Yue-lung unosi kieliszek.   
  
\- Najpierw toast. Za nasze spotkanie po latach - proponuje.   
  
\- Czy to jest jakieś spotkanie klasowe? - pyta Soo-ling półgębkiem, chwytając swój kieliszek. - Będziemy teraz opowiadać, jak nam się potoczyło w życiu, i chełpić się osiągnięciami?   
  
\- Dobry pomysł - chwali Yue-lung i zwraca się do Blanki. - Ty zacznij.   
  
\- W tym tygodniu ma się ukazać moja powieść, "Incydent na Karaibach" - mówi Blanca z zakłopotanym uśmiechem. - Pisałem ją przez trzy lata, to kryminał psychologiczny.   
  
\- Zaliczyłem już trzy semestry studiów... dwa kierunki, swoją drogą... i zostałem oficjalnie wprowadzony do zarządu syndykatu Lee - mamrocze Soo-ling, nie chcąc tu być.   
  
\- Wyrwałem najprzystojniejszego faceta w NY. Właściwie on wyrwał mnie. I jesteśmy razem szczęśliwi już kilka lat - oznajmia Yue-lung z radością, a Soo-ling ma ochotę uderzać głową w stół, choć jednocześnie chciałby go objąć i pocałować, więc ostatecznie nie robi nic.   
  
\- To brzmi bardzo dobrze - stwierdza Blanca, nie przestając się uśmiechać. - Moje gratulacje.   
  


* * *

  
Chwile urlopu są rzadkie, choć każdorazowo bardzo zadowalające... i potrzebne. Soo-ling nie oszczędza się i daje z siebie wszystko, łącząc podwójne studia z pracą dla syndykatu. Wie, że Yue-lung ma wobec niego wysokie oczekiwania, których nie chce zawieść... zwłaszcza że sam zdaje sobie sprawę, że stać go na to. Czasem tylko zastanawia się, czy naprawdę warto - jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz zasnął przed seksem w łóżku, czekając, aż Yue-lung wróci z łazienki, albo wtedy, gdy zatrzymano go do późna na uczelni z powodu zaliczającego projektu, choć miał w planach pierwsze od dawna wyjście z Yue-lungiem do restauracji.   
  
Najwyraźniej bycie dorosłym wiąże się też z takimi rzeczami. Nie narzeka jednak, tylko zaciska zęby, bo pragnie odciążyć Yue-lunga w zarządzaniu organizacją. Nawet jeśli Yue-lung nie pokazuje tego na co dzień, to po tych wszystkich latach Soo-ling jest w stanie widzieć jego zmęczenie i zmartwienie, gdy jako przywódca syndykatu napotyka jakieś trudności. Jest też świadom, że nie wszyscy w organizacji pochwalają ich więź - czy też raczej: ich współpracę i wzajemną lojalność - dlatego jeszcze bardziej chce się zasłużyć i udowodnić wszystkim, że nie jest tylko ochroniarzem Yue-lunga. Ma nadzieję, że gdy wreszcie zdobędzie dyplom i będzie mógł oddać się bez reszty pracy dla syndykatu Lee, wówczas rozwieje to wszelkie wątpliwości wysuwane pod adresem jego przydatności.   
  
Z upływem lat jego uczucia wobec Yue-lunga tylko się umacniają. Nie jest to już obłąkane zakochanie, gdy chciało się całować ziemię, po której stąpa obiekt uwielbienia, i umrzeć za jeden jego uśmiech, tylko głębokie oddanie i czułość, i szczęście z bycia razem. Chociaż, gdy nad tym myśli, dochodzi do wniosku, że _nic_ się tak naprawdę nie zmieniło. Wciąż ma wrażenie, że urodził się tylko po to, by spotkać Lee Yue-lunga i oddać mu serce. Na zawsze.   
  
\- Pożarłem ci duszę - stwierdza pewnego dnia Yue-lung, gdy Soo-ling mu to mówi.   
  
\- Dałbym ci się pożreć jeszcze tysiąc razy - odpowiada Soo-ling z twarzą ukrytą na jego szyi.   
  
Yue-lung znów śmieje się cicho, delikatnie przeczesując palcami jego włosy   
  
\- Pożarłem ci duszę - powtarza. - Nie tylko odebrałem dziewictwo i skrzywiłem seksualnie... Powinieneś się ożenić i mieć dzieci. Ja ci żadnych nie zostawię, choćbym chciał.   
  
\- Nijak mnie nie skrzywiłeś, przestań z łaski swojej gadać głupoty - mówi Soo-ling, unosząc głowę i patrząc na niego spod ściągniętych brwi. - Już ty się o moje dzieci nie martw.   
  
Yue-lung nie mówi nic więcej, więc leżą w ciszy długą chwilę, rozkoszując się bliskością. Soo-ling stara się nie myśleć nad słowami, które usłyszał; wie, że w razie potrzeby postara się choćby i o piątkę dzieciaków, ale nie wyobraża sobie, by ich matka kiedykolwiek miała się dla niego stać tym, kim jest dla niego Yue-lung: drugą połówką tej pożartej duszy.   
  
I wtedy Yue-lung, nie przerywając głaskania, odzywa się ponownie:   
  
\- Sing... Zamierzam zostawić ci NY i wrócić do Hong Kongu - mówi cicho.   
  
A Soo-ling ma nagłe poczucie, jakby spadał w otchłań bez powietrza. Uświadamia sobie, jak bardzo był naiwny, wierząc w "zawsze"... i po raz pierwszy w życiu rozumie pesymistów.   
  
Kiedy człowiek oczekuje najgorszego, wówczas rzeczywistość na pewno tak bardzo nie boli.


	29. Rozdział 29

Słowa Yue-lunga sprawiają, że Soo-lingowi robi się zimno. Ma wrażenie, jakby ostatnie siedem lat życia i wszystkie następne zostały przekreślone grubą linią. Jakby równie dobrze mogło go tu nigdy nie być. Jakby cały wysiłek i wszystkie wyrzeczenia nie miały żadnego znaczenia. Czuje się odepchnięty, jak nigdy jeszcze się nie czuł - nie przez Yue-lunga.   
  
Z goryczą uświadamia sobie, że tak się właśnie dzieje, gdy człowiek buduje życie w oparciu o jednego człowieka. Jednak czy jest w tym coś złego? Pozwolił przecież Yue-lungowi zbudować życie w oparciu o niego - i pragnął tego - i sam zrobił tak samo, zupełnie się nad tym nie zastanawiając, po prostu czerpiąc przyjemność z tej specyficznej symbiozy, która między nimi zaistniała. Dlaczego Yue-lung chce to skończyć?   
  
\- Znudziłem ci się? Masz mnie dość? Już ci nie jestem potrzebny?   
  
\- To nie tak, Sing...   
  
\- A jak?   
  
Yue-lung nic nie mówi, a Soo-ling zastanawia się, czy jest najpodlejszym człowiekiem na świecie, podejrzewając to, o co właśnie spytał. Nie potrafi jednak czuć gniewu, tylko smutek.   
  
\- Pożarłeś mi duszę... Jak sobie wyobrażasz mam żyć tylko z połową? - mamrocze.   
  
\- Przecież nie zamierzam cię nigdzie wypuszczać - mówi Yue-lung i przytula go mocno, jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów. - Jesteś mój, a ja jestem twój, gdziekolwiek byśmy nie byli. Wiesz, że bez ciebie nie byłoby mnie tu. Po prostu... myślę, że mogę wreszcie iść przed siebie na własnych nogach, nie trzymając cię za rękę. Że wreszcie mogę zdobyć świat.   
  
\- Więc świat jest dla ciebie ważniejszy ode mnie? - rzuca Soo-ling w tonie nadąsania.   
  
\- Nigdy nie będzie. Ale chcę udowodnić swoją wartość także poza łóżkiem.   
  
Jest to odpowiedź, z którą nie można dyskutować, i Soo-ling nie planuje tego robić. Wie, że mężczyźni już tak mają, że kierują się ambicją... i przez moment żałuje, że Yue-lung jednak nie jest kobietą. Może wtedy, gdyby powiedział: "Zostań ze mną", zdołałby coś zmienić.   
  
\- Zamierzam z pełną premedytacją uszczuplić konto organizacji - stwierdza po chwili intensywnego myślenia. - Bilety lotnicze do Hong Kongu będą cię sporo kosztować.   
  
\- Nie bądź głupi, dostaniesz prywatny odrzutowiec - odpowiada Yue-lung z miejsca.   
  
Soo-ling czuje drganie w kącikach ust.   
  
\- W sumie w czasie lotu można sporo popracować. Nie będzie to zmarnowany czas.   
  
\- Wolałbym, żebyś spał - oznajmia Yue-lung tonem pretensji, choć także w jego głosie słychać ukryty śmiech. - Bo kiedy już przylecisz, na pewno ci na spanie nie pozwolę.   
  


* * *

  
Kilka miesięcy później przenosiny Yue-lunga do Hong Kongu stają się faktem. Przedtem Soo-ling świadomie zmniejsza tempo studiów - nawet za cenę późniejszego ich ukończenia - by spędzić z nim tyle czasu, ile tylko może. Uczestniczy we wszystkich zebraniach zarządu oraz spotkaniach organizacyjnych, na których ustalane są szczegóły zarówno przeprowadzki, jak i życia Yue-lunga w nowym miejscu. Największy nacisk kładzie na kwestie bezpieczeństwa - w Nowym Jorku jest nieoficjalnym, ale faktycznym szefem ochrony Yue-lunga. Część ludzi Yue-lung zabiera rzecz jasna ze sobą, część jednak zostaje zrekrutowana na miejscu spośród rodzin i organizacji, które zaprzysięgły rodowi Lee lojalność. Na życzenie Soo-linga do Ameryki przylatują potencjalni kandydaci na osoby, które będą odpowiedzialne za bezpośrednią ochronę przywódcy syndykatu - chce ich poznać i upewnić się, że może im zaufać, bo gdy w grę wchodzi dobro najważniejszego dla niego człowieka, wówczas nie ma miejsca na jakiekolwiek niedopatrzenia. Kilkoro zostaje zdyskwalifikowanych i przesuniętych do innych zadań, jednak większość spełnia jego wymagania, zaś z szefa ochrony w Hong Kongu Soo-ling jest wyjątkowo zadowolony.   
  
Myśl, że nie będzie już mógł chronić Yue-lunga, napełnia go przerażeniem, którego stara się nie okazywać. Wydaje mu się, że przyzwyczaił się już do myśli, że nie będzie go miał na co dzień, jednak świadomość, że _coś mogłoby mu się stać_ \- tam, na drugim końcu świata, dokąd Soo-ling nie ma szans szybko dotrzeć, by go uratować - sprawia, że czasem się dusi. Życie Yue-lunga stanowi dla niego wartość najwyższą; oddałby wszystko, by je zagwarantować.   
  
Kiedy wieczorami leży w jego ramionach, zastanawia się jednak, jak sam zdoła przeżyć.   
  
\- Gdybym pozostał głupim dzieciakiem z ulicy, który nie ma żadnej innej wartości, bez pytania zabrałbyś mnie tam ze sobą jako swojego kochanka - mamrocze któregoś razu.   
  
\- Czy ty zupełnie nie masz wstydu? - Potrafi sobie wyobrazić, jak Yue-lung wywraca oczami.   
  
\- Nie mam - odpowiada szczerze. - W każdym razie nie przy tobie.   
  
\- Sing Soo-ling, musisz się nauczyć żyć beze mnie. Nie jestem twoją żoną...   
  
\- Więc jednak nic nie wyjdzie z mojego marzenia o ślubie pod palmami...?   
  
\- Dlaczego pod palmami? - pyta Yue-lung z ciekawością.   
  
\- Tropiki dobrze pasują. Ładnie byś wyglądał w spódniczce z traw i orchideami we włosach.   
  
\- Pewnie przyszedłby tajfun i zepsuł wesele... Ale jeśli pod palmami, to Blanca musi tam być.   
  
\- On? W jakiej niby roli?   
  
\- Może ojca panny młodej...?   
  
Soo-ling uśmiecha się, choć nie może pozbyć się uczucia straty. Może dopiero teraz, gdy Yue-lung po latach oswoił się z żartami o ich ślubie, dociera do niego, że naprawdę są to żarty. Ma tylko jedno, na czym może polegać - tamtą obietnicę: "Będziesz moim ostatnim".   
  


* * *

  
Życie w oddzieleniu połową kuli ziemskiej i dwunastoma godzinami różnicy czasowej jest gorsze, niż Soo-ling kiedykolwiek mógłby przypuszczać. Nie tylko nie ma przy sobie Yue-lunga, ale w dodatku bardzo ciężko jest znaleźć odpowiedni czas na rozmowę telefoniczną. Udaje im się zwykle wygospodarować chwilę koło siódmej - kiedy w Hong Kongu jest już wieczór i Yue-lung ma za sobą większość dziennej pracy, zaś w Nowym Jorku jest dopiero poranek i Soo-ling jeszcze nie wyszedł z domu... i odwrotnie. W ten sposób mogą sobie chociaż życzyć dobrego dnia i dobrej nocy. I uprawiać zupełnie normalny seks przez telefon, który dostarcza jedynie namiastki cielesnego zaspokojenia, wzmaga za to uczucie tęsknoty.   
  
Po tygodniu Soo-ling jest zdania, że dłużej tego nie zniesie. Rzuci studia, rzuci syndykat, rzuci Amerykę i poleci do Hong Kongu żebrać u Yue-lunga, by wziął go na swego kochanka. Tylko słowa: "Nie masz żadnego wstydu?" powstrzymują go przed zrobieniem tego.   
  
Po dwóch tygodniach zaczyna się przyzwyczajać do nowej rutyny w życiu. Skupia się na studiach, by nadrobić zaległości. Planuje magisterkę z zarządzania na Harvardzie. Daje z siebie wszystko w interesach organizacji i własnej firmie. Tylko w ten sposób jest w stanie nie spędzać każdej sekundy na rozmyślaniach, jak bardzo chciałby być z Yue-lungiem.   
  
Po trzech tygodniach dochodzi do wniosku, że może rzeczywiście powinien się rozejrzeć za jakąś dziewczyną, jak mu to sugerowano. Problem w tym, że kiedykolwiek znajdzie wolną chwilę, w jego umyśle zaraz pojawia się ponad wszelką wątpliwość _męska_ sylwetka, nieważne że drobna i delikatna, o bajecznie pięknej twarzy, przecudownych włosach i pełnych największej gracji ruchach. Ma wtedy wrażenie, że rozpadnie się od pragnienia, by znów wziąć Yue-lunga w ramiona i pieścić każdy kawałek jego doskonałego ciała.   
  
Po miesiącu wsiada w samolot - Yue-lung naprawdę kupił mu odrzutowiec - i leci na drugi koniec świata. Kilkanaście godzin podróży - mimo rozmów telefonicznych - ciągnie się w nieskończoność, zwłaszcza że nie jest w stanie skoncentrować się na jakiejkolwiek pracy ani nawet spać. Myśli tylko o tym, że wreszcie po całej wieczności znów zobaczy Yue-lunga - i boi się, czy wszystko między nimi już się bezpowrotnie zmieniło. Niczym w transie wyobraża sobie moment, w którym będzie mógł go dotknąć, poczuć jego zapach, ujrzeć jego uśmiech - i jednocześnie obawia się, że w Hong Kongu spotka kogoś zupełnie nowego i nieznanego. Przez ostatnie siedem lat nie zdarzyło im się rozdzielać na dłużej niż tydzień.   
  
Może Yue-lung miał rację, mówiąc, że Soo-ling powinien nauczyć się żyć bez niego. Po powrocie do Nowego Jorku zastanowi się nad tym. Jeśli będzie zmuszony wrócić.   
  
Kiedy samolot wreszcie ląduje, a potem limuzyna zabiera go do siedziby syndykatu Lee, Soo-ling czuje takie zdenerwowanie, jak chyba nigdy dotąd. Trzęsie się cały - z niecierpliwości, obawy, pożądania, niepewności. Jest jak narkoman na głodzie, który może myśleć tylko o złagodzeniu objawów odstawienia. Nie zwraca uwagi na swoich przewodników, którzy najpierw odbierają go na lotnisku, a potem eskortują aż do drzwi na najwyższym piętrze wieżowca. Później za nic nie będzie w stanie przypomnieć sobie ich twarzy i głosów, ani też własnych odpowiedzi. Jego percepcja jest ukierunkowana na jeden, jedyny obiekt.   
  
Kiedy wchodzi do środka, do gabinetu, i widzi Yue-lunga stojącego przed biurkiem, jego wzburzenie nie zmniejsza się ani na moment. Poświęca jedną sekundę, by mu się przyjrzeć. Yue-lung ubrany jest prosto w szare spodnie i białą koszulę, włosy ma związane na karku, a jego twarz jest alabastrowo biała. Wygląda dokładnie tak jak zawsze.   
  
\- Witaj w Hong Kongu - mówi, uśmiechając się lekko. - Musisz być zmęczony. Przygotowałem dla-...   
  
Soo-ling pokonuje długość pokoju w kilku krokach i jest już przy nim, i chwyta jego twarz, i obraca ku sobie, i całuje tak, jakby chciał go pożreć, przyciskając do krawędzi biurka. Nie odrywając się od jego ust, przesuwa ręce na jego szyję, na jego barki, na jego plecy, na jego biodra, na jego pośladki, jakby chciał się upewnić, że naprawdę tu są - obaj, znów razem, znów przy sobie. Yue-lung obejmuje go, dotyka jego pleców, ale Soo-ling nie może na to pozwolić, bo straci przytomność - jakby odwróciła się sytuacja sprzed wielu lat, gdy byli ze sobą po raz pierwszy. Sapiąc i jęcząc w usta Yue-lunga, unosi ręce do jego kołnierzyka, rozpina drżącymi palcami pierwszy guzik, a potem niecierpliwie szarpie za materiał, rozdzierając koszulę. Dotyka dłońmi ciepłej, gładkiej skóry, jedzie w górę i w dół pleców, od łopatek przez żebra po kość krzyżową, wsuwa palce pod brzeg spodni, a potem rozpina, zdeterminowany zedrzeć je razem z bielizną. Yue-lung tymczasem zajmuje się jego paskiem, ale dotyk jego rąk to za dużo i za mało zarazem, Soo-ling wie, że chce go mieć więcej, bardziej, bliżej, tutaj, teraz, zaraz, w tym momencie...   
  
Odrywa się od niego, nabierając powietrza. Cofa ręce, ponownie dotyka jego ramion, opiera czoło na jego czole i usiłuje opanować oddech. Serce wali mu w piersi jak młot.   
  
\- Przepraszam... - szepce, nie otwierając oczu. - Prawie cię zgwałciłem...   
  
\- Nie - odpowiada Yue-lung równie cicho, z żarem w głosie. - Chcę tego. Chcę cię w sobie, Sing... więc nie każ mi dłużej czekać. Proszę.   
  
Soo-ling wydaje stłumiony jęk, jakby to pozwolenie... ta zachęta... ta prośba zrywała ostatnie tamy szaleństwa. Znów go całuje, zanurzając się w tych cudownych ustach, a potem przesuwa wargi na szyję, na obojczyki, na pierś, jednocześnie ściągając z niego dolną część odzieży i sadzając na biurku. Yue-lung zdążył już zrzucić buty i teraz zsuwa spodnie z jego bioder wraz z bokserkami, a Soo-lingowi kręci się w głowie, gdy materiał ociera się o jego członek. Musi na moment oprzeć się o krawędź biurka i zamknąć oczy, bo ma wrażenie, że się przewróci; musi nad sobą zapanować. Ciepły oddech owiewa jego policzek, więc przekręca głowę, by odszukać te wilgotne usta, i znów się całują, i tym razem jest to odrobinę spokojniejsze od tej pochłaniającej zmysły żądzy sprzed chwili.   
  
Nie na długo zresztą, gdyż Yue-lung - jakby go popędzając - kładzie ręce na jego pierś i dotyka jego sutków, posyłając wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa iskry. Soo-ling chwyta go w pasie - zachwyca się krzywizną jego pleców i tym, że niemal jest w stanie objąć palcami jego talię - a potem przesuwa dłonie na jego biodra i uda. Yue-lung rozsuwa zapraszająco nogi, a Soo-ling musi się cofnąć, oderwać się od jego ust, by nabrać oddechu, gdyż jest pewny, że zaraz się udusi. Yue-lung łapie jego ręce i ponownie kładzie na swoich biodrach, ale Soo-ling wie ostatkiem rozsądku, że wcześniej... Nie mają żadnego lubrykantu, wiec ślina musi wystarczyć. Dotknięcie samego siebie przy takiej erekcji jest ryzykowne, jednak podejmuje to ryzyko, bo nie chce zadawać niepotrzebnego bólu.   
  
Yue-lung wydaje zniecierpliwione sapnięcie, ale wtedy Soo-ling łapie go za biodra i unosi, i wchodzi w niego, i wreszcie czuje, że jest we właściwym miejscu. Yue-lung obejmuje jego głowę i oplata w pasie nogami, a Soo-ling przyciska czoło do zagłębienia jego szyi, starając się pamiętać o oddychaniu. Rozkoszuje się tym doskonałym zjednoczeniem i zastanawia, jak przeżył ostatni miesiąc. Odwraca ich o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, przysiadając na krawędzi biurka, bo boi się, że nogi przestaną go nieść. Nie może więcej powstrzymywać pragnienia i zaczyna poruszać się we wnętrzu Yue-lunga. Zaciska zęby, by nie hałasować, by stłumić jęk-krzyk-śpiew, który usiłuje się z niego wydostać, aż przychodzi spełnienie... i wszystko znika.   
  
Kiedy otwiera oczy, leży na biurku z Yue-lungiem na piersi.   
  
\- Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłem - jęczy z zażenowaniem, patrząc w sufit ponad nim.   
  
\- Zemdlałeś - potwierdza Yue-lung i wydaje się tym wcale ubawiony. - Było chociaż warto?   
  
Soo-ling wciąż czuje w ciele rozkosz sprzed chwili.   
  
\- Było - odpowiada z przekonaniem i wraca do niego wzrokiem. - Nic sobie nie zrobiłeś?   
  
\- Nie. Upadłeś na biurko, a ja na ciebie.   
  
Soo-ling przesuwa go na bok i podnosi się do pionu. Chwila leżenia ponownie doprowadziła krew do jego głowy, więc już mu się w niej nie kręci. Ponownie spogląda na Yue-lunga, który klęczy obok niego na blacie, okryty włosami, które najwyraźniej w pewnym momencie rozpuścił albo zapięcie pękło. Jego twarz jest zaczerwieniona, oczy błyszczące, a oddech szybki. Rzut oka na dolne partie jego ciała ujawnia, że on jeszcze spełnienia nie zaznał.   
  
\- Jestem beznadziejny - stwierdza Soo-ling, gładząc go po policzku, a potem wstaje i zrzuca spodnie. - Siadaj tutaj - mówi, przyciągając go na krawędź biurka.   
  
Kiedy Yue-lung spuszcza nogi z blatu, Soo-ling całuje go długo i namiętnie, ściągając z niego podartą koszulę. Potem przesuwa wargi na jego szyję, na jego pierś, na jego brzuch, całą drogę zaznaczając językiem, aż wreszcie dociera do części, której zamierza poświęcić najwięcej czasu i uwagi. Klęka przed Yue-lungiem, łapie go za biodra i bierze w usta, rozpoznając znajomy smak, a Yue-lung nabiera szybko powietrza. Soo-ling potrafi wyobrazić sobie jego głowę odrzuconą w tył, zamknięte oczy i rozchylone wargi... i obraz ten sprawia, że sam zaczyna się podniecać - jednak Yue-lung ma teraz absolutne pierwszeństwo.   
  
Nie spieszy się - wie, że jego kochanek rozpala się powoli i tak samo powoli osiąga spełnienie, więc zawsze dopasowuje się do jego rytmu. Po prawdzie im dłużej może dostarczać Yue-lungowi przyjemności - a przez te wszystkie lata doprowadził do perfekcji swoje "zdolności językowe" - tym lepiej. Wreszcie jednak drżenie mięśni, które wyczuwa dłońmi, konwulsyjnie zaciśnięcie się palców w jego włosach oraz przyspieszający oddech mówią mu, że Yue-lung jest bliski spełnienia. Nie wypuszcza go nawet na chwilę - ani z rąk, ani z ust - przyjmuje go do samego końca i tylko żałuje, jak zwykle w takich momentach, że nie słyszy jego głosu. Yue-lung zawsze dochodzi w zupełnej ciszy.   
  
Podnosi się na nogi i bierze go w objęcia. Yue-lung kładzie głowę na jego ramieniu i przez chwilę uspokaja oddech. Jest tak drobny w jego uścisku i serce Soo-linga zalewa czułość.   
  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą - szepce w jego włosy. - Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak bardzo.   
  
\- Jeśli choć w połowie tak jak ja, to owszem - słyszy odpowiedź, która napełnia go szczęściem, bo są w niej tylko przekonanie i żadnego wahania. - Mój Soo-ling. 


	30. Rozdział 30

Życie w Hong Kongu jest znacznie trudniejsze niż w Nowym Jorku, gdyż dopiero tutaj Yue-lung może pojąć, co tak naprawdę znaczy być głową rodziny Lee. W Ameryce był po prostu przywódcą jednej z wielu mafii - tutaj jest potomkiem ostatniego cesarskiego rodu Chin, niosącym na swoich barkach wieki tradycji. W "krainie wolności" mało kto patrzył mu na ręce, tutaj jest na świeczniku całego podziemia jako jego lider. Mimo to nie tęskni za Stanami, gdyż jego ojczyzna jest właśnie tutaj, przyjmuje więc ciężar odpowiedzialności i postępuje tak, by nikt - nawet najbardziej wymagający przedstawiciele starszyzny - nie miał powodów do krytyki. Mieszka w domu, który bardziej przypomina pałac, nosi wytworne stroje oraz utrzymuje armię służących i wizażystów, którzy doprowadzają do perfekcji ten obraz półboga, za którego ludzie - sprzymierzeńcy i być może też wrogowie - chcą go uważać. I tylko czasem wraca w myślach do tych przeżytych z Singiem w rezydencji na Manhattanie lat, gdy z powodzeniem mógł wierzyć, że jest po prostu zwykłym człowiekiem.   
  
Sing odwiedza go regularnie, przylatuje przynajmniej raz w miesiącu na około tydzień. Spędzają wtedy chociaż upojne noce - dni bowiem wypełnione są obowiązkami, choć i wtedy udaje im się czasem uszczknąć kilka godzin z napiętego grafiku, by pobyć tylko we dwóch. Yue-lung może wtedy śmiać się i żartować, czego na co dzień nie robi - nie ma z kim. Może nasycić się dotykiem i wygrzewa się w blasku miłości. Tej energii wystarcza na kilka tygodni, w czasie których może promieniować własną, niczym księżyc odbijający światło słońca.   
  
Czasem zastanawia się, dlaczego zdecydował się rozdzielić Singa i siebie połową świata i dwunastoma godzinami. Zawsze wtedy dochodzi do wniosku, że miłość nigdy nie była dla niego celem, tylko drogą. Tak jak wcześniej nienawiść, tak potem miłość była w stanie podtrzymać go przez ponad dekadę życia. Bez nich nie zdołałby niczego osiągnąć. Tak samo był i wciąż jest zdania, że Sing ma znacznie więcej do zdobycia niż tylko Lee Yue-lunga. Nie wierzy, że byliby szczęśliwi, jedynie ze sobą będąc - podejrzewa, że prędzej czy później czegoś zaczęłoby brakować, jakiejś treści, jakiegoś sensu... może ostatecznie znienawidziliby się nawet. Woli więc obecne rozwiązanie, gdy spotykają się raz na jakiś czas i zawsze zostaje mu dobitnie udowodnione, że Sing pragnął go i tęsknił za nim od momentu, gdy widzieli się ostatnim razem kilka tygodni temu.   
  
Choć są ze sobą już kilkanaście lat, bezwzględne oddanie i wierność Singa nie przestają go zdumiewać. Nawet jeśli Sing ma kilka dyplomów, świetnie radzi sobie jako zwierzchnik chińskiej mafii w Stanach, jest właścicielem kilkunastu zupełnie legalnych przedsiębiorstw i cieszy się popularnością, która pozwoliłaby mu startować na prezydenta czy ubiegać się o rękę każdej kobiety, to kiedy zostają tylko we dwóch, staje się tamtym chłopakiem, który w wieku szesnastu lat wyznał mu miłość i powiedział, że nie zamierza od niego odchodzić. Jest dokładnie tak samo zakochany i tak samo traktuje go jak największe dobro w życiu. W swoim czasie Yue-lung miał zwyczaj wracać do kwestii jego ożenku, jednak po kilku latach zrezygnował, gdyż Sing każdorazowo odnosił się do sprawy negatywnie. Yue-lung prawdopodobnie mógłby _wymusić_ na nim małżeństwo, ale na to by się nie zdobył - nie tylko z szacunku dla Singa, któremu nigdy nie chciał niczego nakazywać i którego zawsze uważał za partnera, nie podwładnego, ale i z własnej niechęci. Co innego mówić "powinieneś", a co innego aktywnie to przeprowadzać. Może najwyższy czas zaakceptować, że dla Singa obietnica "zostanę z tobą" to jak przysięga małżeństwa. Sing Soo-ling jest najwyraźniej człowiekiem, który umie pokochać raz na całe życie.   
  
Tak jak on sam...?   
  


* * *

  
Kiedy pewnego dnia do restauracji, w której Yue-lung spożywa obiad, wpadają zamaskowani ludzie i w jego stronę zostaje wycelowana broń, Yue-lung tylko ociera usta serwetką i wstaje. Odważnie patrzy na napastników - Wietnamczyków, którzy zaczynają przedstawiać mu wszystkie możliwe zarzuty jako argumenty na swoje działania - ale tak naprawdę wcale ich nie widzi. Mówią, że przed śmiercią człowiekowi przelatuje przed oczami całe życie, a jednak jego myśli biegną tylko ku przyszłości i jedyną emocją, która go wypełnia, jest strach o Singa. Ma nadzieję, że Sing nie narazi się na niebezpieczeństwo, szukając zemsty... i zaraz uświadamia sobie, że to niemożliwe, gdyż taka jest właśnie miłość Singa, która każe mu poruszyć niebo i ziemię, każe biec na koniec świata i nieść zgubę tym, którzy odważyli się podnieść rękę na sens jego życia, aż wszyscy zostaną ukarani, starci na proch i nie zostanie ani jeden winny.   
  
Uśmiecha się.   
  
\- Jesteście wszyscy martwi - mówi z całkowitym spokojem i zupełnym przekonaniem, a oni nie rozumieją i może do samego końca nie zrozumieją.   
  
Nie boi się śmierci, bo nigdy się jej nie bał, jednak już od dawna nie myślał o niej ani jej nie pragnął. Teraz też nie chce umierać - wie, ile jeszcze radości i dobra czekałoby go z Singiem - zdaje sobie jednak sprawę, że sytuacja jest beznadziejna. Zamachowcy doskonale wybrali moment, gdy Sing dopiero co wyjechał... ale, ach, nieważne. Nie zamierza niczego żałować - nawet tego, że przyjdzie mu tu dziś zginąć, kiedy ledwo co obchodził trzydzieste urodziny - gdyż dostał bez porównania więcej, niż zasłużył: dwanaście lat czystego szczęścia. Jest tego tyle, że ogrzewa go nawet teraz, w tej chwili zupełnego końca, i pozwala mu na uśmiech.   
  
Zamyka oczy, bo nie chce spędzić ostatnich chwil, patrząc na tych ludzi. W jego umyśle pojawia się twarz, która zawsze tam jest, wystarczy przymknąć powieki. Twarz o wyrazistych rysach i zgrabnym nosie, namiętnych ustach i czujnych, inteligentnych oczach pod wygiętymi brwiami. Doskonała twarz, którą czasem Yue-lung obrysowywał palcem, by zapamiętać nie tylko wzrokiem, ale też dotykiem. Piękna twarz, która rozjaśniała się niezwykłym ciepłem za każdym razem, gdy ich oczy się spotkały. Spokojna twarz, na którą Yue-lung - i tylko on - potrafił przywołać wyraz nieskrępowanej rozkoszy. Ukochana, tak bardzo _ukochana_ twarz...!   
  
Chciałby go jeszcze raz zobaczyć. Powiedzieć wszystko, czego nie zdołał przez te dwanaście lat... przeprosić, ale w pierwszej kolejności podziękować. A potem złapałby go mocno, ściągnął w dół i pocałował, i zapomniał o wszystkich sentymentalnych bzdurach - w sumie to zawsze wychodziło mu najlepiej i teraz ma ochotę zachichotać na samą myśl. Sing by go wtedy objął, jakby chciał go zgnieść w swych mocnych ramionach, ale przecież nigdy nie zrobił mu krzywdy, zawsze traktując delikatnie niczym najcenniejsze dzieło sztuki. Kochaliby się do białego świtu, zapominając o całym świecie. Kiedy mieli siebie, świat był im przecież zupełnie niepotrzebny. Ach, chciałby go jeszcze raz zobaczyć...   
  
Przed samym końcem nachodzi go myśl: "Jednak żałuję, że nie wzięliśmy tego ślubu na Hawajach".   
  


* * *

  
Wszystko stało się tak nagle, że Soo-ling nie jest w stanie uwierzyć. Jednego dnia Yue-lung był - tak jak każdego dnia przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat obecny w jego życiu - a nazajutrz dostaje telefon z informacją o jego śmierci w zamachu. W coś takiego nie da się uwierzyć, więc wsiada w samolot i leci do Hong Kongu, wciąż w tym stanie szoku i oddzielenia od rzeczywistości. A kiedy stoi już nad nim i patrzy w jego twarz - ukochaną twarz - wciąż ma wrażenie, że leży tam ktoś, kto tylko podobnie wygląda, bo przecież Yue-lung nie dałby się złożyć do trumny i na pewno nie mógłby spać tak spokojnie z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi wokół.   
  
Potem ucieka od tego widoku, wypycha go ze świadomości, a w zamian skupia na działaniu. Dowiaduje się, kto podniósł rękę na władcę chińskiego podziemia, i przeprowadza atak. Zabija bez litości, nie zostawiając przy życiu nikogo. Niszczy wietnamską mafię w ciągu jednej nocy, jak przed laty w Nowym Jorku. Znów się go nie spodziewali - i był to ich ostatni błąd. Jednak kiedy stoi na pustym już polu bitwy, wcale nie czuje się lepiej.   
  
Potem wraca do tego strasznego pałacu śmierci, by wpatrywać się w uśpione na zawsze oblicze człowieka, który był dla niego więcej niż kochankiem - był połową duszy - a kiedy już nie ma sił stać, siada na podwyższeniu, opiera plecami o trumnę i usiłuje dojść, co zrobić ze swoim życiem. Siedzi tam wiele godzin, nabierając pewności, że to puste miejsce w jego wnętrzu nigdy się nie zagoi, nie wypełni. Nie zwraca uwagi na ludzi, którzy starają się go przekonać, by wstał i zajął się sobą. Nie widzi żadnego sensu w robieniu czegokolwiek.   
  
\- Ekscelencjo, Jego Wysokość pragnął, by pan to dostał - łagodny, pełen szacunku głos wdziera się w jego otępienie, a słowa nakazują unieść głowę.   
  
Przez chwilę usiłuje skupić spojrzenie na ubranym w tradycyjny strój mężczyźnie - rozpoznaje w nim Cheunga, sekretarza Yue-lunga - który w pokornej pozie podaje mu list.   
  
\- Jego Wysokość życzył sobie, by otrzymał pan ten list, gdyby przytrafiło się najgorsze - mówi mężczyzna, gdy Soo-ling wciąż wpatruje się w trzymaną przez niego kopertę.   
  
\- Przewidział swoją śmierć...? - pyta zachrypniętym głosem, wyciągając rękę.   
  
\- Nie, Ekscelencjo. Jego Wysokość co roku pisał nowy list. Zawsze w styczniu wręczał mi z poleceniem, by na pewno przekazać go Ekscelencji, a poprzedni zniszczyć.   
  
Soo-ling bierze kopertę i ogląda. Do _Soo-linga_ z jednej strony - z drugiej pieczęć Yue-lunga.   
  
\- Jeśli wolno mi coś dodać... Musiał uważać za bardzo ważne, by Ekscelencja to przeczytał.   
  
\- Możesz odejść.   
  
Cheung kłania się i wycofuje bez słowa. Soo-ling wstaje - po wielu godzinach siedzenia w jednej pozycji jego mięśnie są zupełnie zdrętwiałe - i podchodzi do okna. Drżącymi palcami otwiera kopertę i rozkłada kartkę, ale już nagłówek sprawia, że musi się oprzeć o futrynę, gdyż fala emocji niemal zbija go z nóg. Pozwala rękom opaść i unosi twarz do sufitu. Zamyka oczy i zaciska zęby, by nad sobą zapanować. Dopiero po chwili jest w stanie ponownie spojrzeć na zapisany ładnym pismem arkusz, choć znaki wciąż zdają się rozmazywać.   
  
  
_Mój Soo-ling,  
  
Jeśli czytasz ten list, musi to oznaczać, że nie ma mnie już w twoim świecie. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze wyglądałem w trumnie. Zapytałeś mnie niedawno, czy zaprzysięgłem duszę demonom w zamian za wieczną młodość i urodę. Nie, po prostu płacę odpowiednio moim kosmetyczkom i stylistom - oczywiście tylko po to, by zawsze ładnie wyglądać dla Ciebie.   
  
Przepraszam za te głupoty. Zawsze kiedy usiłuję wyobrazić sobie własną śmierć, po prostu nie jestem w stanie zachować powagi. Zdaję sobie jednak sprawę, że dla Ciebie ta sytuacja musi być niemiła. Tylko myśl o tym, jak musisz się czuć, pozwala mi pisać te słowa.   
  
Nie chcę, żebyś obwiniał się o to, że tym razem nie zdołałeś mnie uratować. Ocaliłeś mnie wiele razy wcześniej, nie tylko fizycznie. Gdyby nie Ty, prawdopodobnie nie dożyłbym nawet osiemnastych urodzin, a tymczasem udało mi się skończyć trzydzieści. Pamiętasz, że w tym roku będzie trzynaście lat od tamtej rozmowy, podczas której strzeliłeś mnie w pysk i kazałeś się ogarnąć, jednocześnie obiecując swoją pomoc? Nigdy nie złamałeś tej obietnicy. Mam nadzieję, że ten trzynasty rok nie będzie pechowy, a przeciwnie - umocni nasze szczęście.   
  
Sing Soo-ling, jesteś najlepszym, co mnie w życiu spotkało, mimo że nie zrobiłem nic, by na Ciebie zasłużyć, ani nie zdołałem w żaden sposób Ci się odwdzięczyć. Jestem panującym nad ciemnością smokiem, który tylko bierze i pożera wszystko. Nie mam serca, które byłoby w stanie "kochać", dlatego nigdy nie mogłem odpowiedzieć na Twoje uczucia. Jednak dałeś mi duszę - tę połowę swojej - dzięki której mogłem czuć Twoje ciepło i dzielić Twoją radość. Dziękuję Ci, Sing - mój Soo-ling - że byłeś ze mną przez te wszystkie lata i ogrzewałeś mnie swoją miłością. Ocaliłeś mnie przed wiecznym mrokiem i zagładą i sprawiłeś, że zdołałem odkryć w sobie chęć życia i choć trochę polubić samego siebie. Nie żałuję ani jednej chwili z tych już niemal trzynastu lat naszej wspólnej egzystencji. I myślę, że jeśli rzeczywiście zdarzy mi się umrzeć w tym roku, powitam śmierć ze spokojem, choć tak naprawdę ani mi w głowie umieranie, kiedy przed nami jeszcze tyle dobrego.   
  
Jednak czytasz ten list, a to oznacza, że nie udało mi się przeżyć tego roku do końca, więc teraz najważniejsze: nie chcę, żebyś po mnie rozpaczał ani odwracał się od życia. Ktoś taki jak Ty powinien być szczęśliwy, a Ty masz jeszcze wiele do dania. Jesteś niczym słońce, które potrafi oświetlić każdego i rozgonić nawet najgęstszy mrok. Możesz porwać za sobą ludzi i zdobyć ich miłość, gdyż potrafisz kochać. Choć dla mnie byłeś "ostatnim", ja dla Ciebie byłem zaledwie "pierwszym". Dlatego, Sing, proszę Cię, żebyś znalazł szczęście - prawdziwe szczęście z kimś, kto będzie w stanie odpowiedzieć na Twoje uczucia, kimś, kto będzie takim samym słońcem jak Ty, a nie zaledwie księżycem, odbijającym Twój blask. (Już nie żyję, więc nie mogę być zazdrosny, choć nigdy nie chciałem się Tobą z nikim dzielić).   
  
Ach, ten list znów się robi zbyt lekki w nastroju, dlatego lepiej już skończę. Jeśli czytasz go w ciągu trzech dni od mojej śmierci, to pamiętaj, że mój duch jeszcze gdzieś tam jest. Nie chcę widzieć Cię w rozpaczy, więc spróbuj się choć na chwilę uśmiechnąć, tylko dla mnie, żeby oświetlić mi drogę na drugą stronę. Chyba że udało Ci się to podczas lektury, wówczas te głupoty, które tu powypisywałem, na coś się jednak przydały.   
  
Nie chcę się z Tobą żegnać i tak naprawdę mam nadzieję, że - niezależnie z kim i gdzie będziesz - nigdy mnie nie zapomnisz. Może uda się nam kiedyś jeszcze spotkać w innym życiu.   
  
Yue-lung, tylko Twój   
  
Hong Kong, 10.1.2000_   
  
  
Soo-ling zdaje sobie sprawę, że łzy kapią z jego oczu, ale na twarzy ma rzeczywiście uśmiech. Jego pierś ściska się nieznośnym bólem, w którym jest jednak nuta słodyczy. Kuca na podłodze i kładzie list obok. Przyciska pięści do czoła i tkwi tak, usiłując pozbierać się z kawałków, na które się właśnie rozsypał. Przez trzy dni był niczym skamieniały z rozpaczy i żalu, ale teraz wreszcie jest w stanie czuć więcej - czuć to wspomniane w liście ciepło, które wydaje się przepełniać każdą komórkę jego ciała. Otwiera oczy i znów bierze w rękę list, by czytać go raz po raz, aż zna jego treść na pamięć i nigdy nie zapomni. Potem wstaje i wraca na podwyższenie, by spojrzeć - być może pożegnalnie - na twarz Yue-lunga.   
  
\- Wyglądasz ładnie - mówi. - Spodobałbyś się sobie. I jednak wolę, żeby to była zasługa kosmetyczek i stylistów, a nie demonów. Odpocznij sobie wreszcie, tam po drugiej stronie... i może kiedyś rzeczywiście wróć tu jeszcze. Ale wiesz co? I tak winię się za to, że nie zdołałem cię tym razem uratować... że musiałeś odejść już teraz. To nie w porządku, bo nieważne ile lat szczęścia się otrzymało, śmierć nie powinna przychodzić tak wcześnie. Chciałem, żebyś żył dłużej... znacznie dłużej... Jaki z ciebie smok? Smoki żyją wiecznie.   
  
Jego gardło zaciska się i przez chwilę nie jest w stanie wydusić ani słowa, więc stoi tylko i patrzy na Yue-lunga, a w głowie wciąż pobrzmiewa ta ostatnia wiadomość.   
  
\- Jaki z ciebie smok? - powtarza, gdy już jest w stanie ponownie mówić. - Jesteś dureń, zupełny głupol. Napisałeś mi list miłosny i gadasz, że nie umiesz kochać? Że potrafisz tylko zabierać i pożerać? Wiesz, są pewne granice nieobiektywności. Jesteś stuprocentowym człowiekiem, kto jak kto, ale ja wiem to doskonale. Jesteś człowiekiem od czubka głowy aż po mały palec u nogi, poznałem przecież twoje ciało dokładnie, każdy jego fragment. Jesteś człowiekiem, bo widziałem twój śmiech i twoje łzy, twój gniew i twoją czułość. Egoistyczny i bezinteresowny. Okrutny i łagodny. Chłodny i gorący. Samotny, nieufny... i otwarty. Jesteś stuprocentowym człowiekiem. Nie jesteś gorszy od całej reszty... ale jesteś lepszy od wielu...   
  
Znów musi przerwać i zacisnąć powieki, gdyż nowe łzy cisną mu się do oczu, a wargi zaczynają drżeć. Mija chwila, zanim udaje mu się opanować płacz.   
  
\- Jesteś lepszy od wielu, a dla mnie byłeś najlepszy. Będę za tobą tęsknić jak cholera... zwłaszcza nocami, zwłaszcza w ciemności, bo słońce świeci tylko za dnia, a nocą jedynie księżyc jest w stanie oświetlić drogę. I tak naprawdę odbite światło staje się jego własnym światłem... Księżyc to najpiękniejsze, co noc ma do zaoferowania, a na słońce nawet nie da się patrzeć. - Marszczy czoło. - Wydaje mi się zresztą, że oślepłeś, kiedy się tak we mnie wpatrywałeś. Bo ten list... Napisałeś w nim znacznie więcej głupot, niż ci się wydawało.   
  
Nachyla się nad nim i całuje jego zimne wargi, a potem długo trzyma rękę na jego policzku.   
  
\- Pójdę szukać swojego szczęścia, jak tego chcesz, ale możesz być pewny, że nie zamierzam cię zapominać. Jesteś częścią mnie, jesteś mój Yue-lung. Może znajdę swoje słońce, ale nigdy już nie zobaczę na swoim niebie księżyca. Dlatego... oby kiedyś udało się nam do siebie wrócić. Wtedy powiem ci to, co mówiłem ci wiele razy... a ty powiesz mi to, czego nigdy nie powiedziałeś, więc kończę już tę poezję i... - Ociera oczy i uśmiecha się. - Do zobaczenia.   
  
Pożegnanie zawsze łatwiej znieść, gdy wierzy się w ponowne spotkanie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za to, co zrobiłam, choć tak naprawdę trzeba winić Yoshidę za zabicie Yue off-panel w swojej następnej mandze :/ Inna sprawa, że nie musiałam koniecznie uznawać jej wersji, tylko napisać jakieś AU, gdzie żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Skoro jednak o tym mowa, takie AU jak najbardziej powstanie tej jesieni :D Dziękuję za dotrwanie do końca i bardzo liczę na Wasze komentarze!


End file.
